Haou
by Shinpuuryuken
Summary: El engranaje del destino ha comenzado a moverse para construir un nuevo mundo. Las bases del mundo antiguo comienzan a desmoronarse...
1. Prólogo: Mensaje

**Haou.**

Ya saben, Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto y esas cosas…

…

- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Los escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

_Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones son narraciones de los personajes o documentos. Si está escrito entre comillas son pensamientos profundos._

…

Este fic será tan corto como intenso, y pues, no es por ofender a nadie, valoro su opinión con los reviews (en caso de que recibiera alguno ¬ ¬) pero en esta historia por favor, no hagan preguntas sobre parejas y ese tipo de cosas, ya todo está definido. Aclarado esto, pues pasemos a la historia. Está clasificado M por que contiene violencia, sexo y ese tipo de cosas subidas de tono.

…

**Prólogo: Mensaje. **

…

Frente al equipo de búsqueda que había sido enviado para localizar a Uchiha Itachi, justo detrás de la última guarida del Clan Uchiha donde se sostenía la batalla entre los últimos sobrevivientes del Clan del Sharingan, aquellas dos figuras enfundadas de capas blancas que cubrían su cuerpo y sólo dejaban al descubierto su rostro les impedían el paso para llegar tanto con Itachi como con Sasuke. Los ojos de ambas estaban ocultos entre las sombras producidas por los velos.

- Siempre aparecen fenómenos cuando estamos cerca de Sasuke-kun… ¡¿Por qué siempre pasa esto?-

- Sakura-san… Sigues siendo tan estúpida como siempre… ¿Fenómenos? Nosotras somos las personas más cercanas a dios-

Una de las dos personas levantó la mirada un poco para revelarle sus ojos al grupo de búsqueda. Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino y Hyuga Hanabi se quedaron sorprendidos cuando vieron esos ojos de color lavanda, casi blancos. De inmediato reconocieron a la chica, era Hyuga Hinata, antigua heredera del Clan Hyuga y Nukenin desde hace tres años, cuando desertó de Konoha tras el examen Chunin en el cual Orochimaru, uno de los legendarios Sannin, atacó la aldea. Yamato y Sai, en cambio, simplemente miraban expectantes a la chica Hyuga, realmente ni sabían ni les importaba en lo más mínimo el asunto.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a posarte siquiera frente a mí?- Replicó de inmediato Hanabi cegada por la ira -¡Eres una deshonra para el Clan, yo misma te mataré!-

-¿En serio ella es su hermana, Hinata-sama?- Preguntó la persona volteando a ver a Hinata de reojo, revelando sus ojos rojos -Es muy escandalosa, si me permite decirlo-

- Sí… Y parece ser la misma niña mimada- Respondió la Hyuga con un tono que demostraba su fastidio -En fin, simplemente debemos evitar que lleguen con Itachi-san y con respecto a Sasuke-kun… Bueno, el está cumpliendo su labor como el títere que es…-

- ¡No hables de Sasuke-kun como si fuera un objeto!-

Ante la mirada expectante de todos, Sakura lanzó uno de sus violentos golpes hacia Hinata, quien para sorpresa de todos los presentes excepto la compañera de la Nukenin, lo detuvo con una sola mano, revelando la camisa de manga larga de color blanco debajo de su capa. La Haruno estaba aterrada por el poder que tenía la Nukenin Hyuga, ya que no parecía esforzarse en lo más mínimo para detener su ataque.

- Idiota…-

Ante la atónita mirada de los Ninja de Konoha, Hinata haciendo uso de una fuerza sobrehumana brutal lanzó a la chica de cabello rosa hacia atrás, siendo detenida en el aire por Kakashi, quien no salía de su asombro al ver la fuerza que ahora tenía la Hyuga.

"Imposible, le regresó a Sakura la fuerza la fuerza de su ataque y no sólo eso, si no que sólo usó fuerza física, en ningún momento utilizó Chakra…" El Sharingan que originalmente era de Obito analizaba a la Hyuga

- ¿En serio debemos de tomar en serio a estas basuras, Hinata-sama?- Preguntó expectante la chica de ojos rojos

- Esa fue la orden de Haou-sama (Rey Supremo)- Respondió Hinata observando fijamente a los Ninja de Konoha -Además, recuerda que en sí esta es tu misión, dar el mensaje, pero si lo deseas yo lo puedo entregar por ti…-

- ¡Eso sería un honor, Hinata-sama!- Exclamó efusiva la chica de ojos rojos

- ¿Mensaje…?- Susurró Kakashi expectante.

Todos los Ninja de Konoha observaron expectantes a su otrora compañera y camarada. Kiba contenía a Hanabi para que no se le lanzara a su hermana después de ver cómo se había desecho de su Sakura-Sempai con una enorme facilidad. Ante la mirada expectante del grupo de búsqueda, Hinata se quitó su velo, revelando su largo cabello, además de la gran belleza que había adquirido con el paso del tiempo. Incluso se veía mayor, de dieciocho años en vez de los dieciséis que tenía realmente.

- Pues bien…- Hinata retomó la palabra -En este momento yo soy la líder de la organización creada por dios para cambiar al corrupto mundo creado por el Rikudou Sennin (Sabio de los Seis Caminos), el creador del Ninjutsu como se le conoce hoy…-

- ¡El Rikudou Sennin no es más que una leyenda…!- Replicó Kakashi

- Por eso se nos encargó dar el mensaje- La chica de ojos rojos sonrió -Por incrédulos como tú, ya que nuestro dios quiere que esta sea una batalla pareja para los gusanos a los que vamos a exterminar- La chica se intimidó ligeramente cuando la Hyuga la miró de reojo, por lo que su sonrisa adquirió un toque de nerviosismo -¡Perdón por interrumpirla…!-

- En fin…- Hinata retomó la palabra -Como nuestro dios nos envió a decirles, les revelaremos las intenciones de nuestra organización, Juusekai (Diez Mundos)…-

- ¿En serio estará bien que les revelemos todo?- Pregunto la chica de ojos rojos con expectación

- No podrán impedirlo aunque lo sepan… Además esa fue la orden de Haou-sama y no tenemos derecho a dudar siquiera de él…-

- En serio tiene razón, Hinata-sama…- Dijo pensativa la chica que al posar su mano derecha en su barbilla en actitud pensativa, reveló su tez bronceada

- Bien entonces…- La Hyuga posó su mirada en el Copi Ninja -El objetivo de Juusekai es acabar con la obra del Rikudou Sennin, pero sobretodo y más importante que nada, controlar el futuro-

- ¿El futuro…?- Preguntó Kakashi en un susurro

- Así es, el futuro…- Respondió Hinata con tono serio y tranquilo

- ¡Eres más estúpida que antes Hinata, nadie puede controlar el futuro!- Replicó Hanabi de inmediato -¡Cada quien hace realidad su propio futuro!-

- Eso es cierto… ¡Y todo es gracias a nuestro dios! ¡Gracias Haou-sama, gracias!- La chica de ojos rojos comenzó a reír en forma escandalosa y burlona, cosa que irritó a Hanabi -¡La estúpida eres tú!-

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?- Replicó Hanabi fuera de sus casillas

- No es tan sencillo…- La chica de ojos rojos adoptó una expresión seria -Desde el principio todo ha estado condicionado por la batalla que hubo entre el Rikudou Sennin y Maou Juubi (Rey Maligno de Diez Colas) hace cientos de años… Los estragos de esa épica lucha todavía se ven en el mundo Shinobi el día de hoy, ese es el error del Rikudou Sennin-

- ¿Entonces esa es la razón por la que quieren controlar el futuro?- Preguntó el miembro de Ne inexpresivamente -¿Controlando el presente al destruir el mundo Shinobi como existe actualmente?-

- Exacto… Complementando lo que dijo Fuu-chan, Juusekai fue fundada por nuestro dios para controlar el futuro, así como el presente si lo quieren ver de esa manera- respondió Hinata con tono tranquilo -Para guiar el curso de la historia-

- ¿La historia…?- Shino observaba desconcertado a su antigua compañera

- Nuestra organización es la única capaz de lograr tal objetivo… Existirá por siempre para guiar este mundo en la dirección correcta y que seres inferiores como ustedes no manchen el mundo perfecto que creará nuestro dios-

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Preguntó Hanabi con un tono que pasaba de la furia a la incertidumbre

- En este mundo todo será organizado como una pirámide, donde Juusekai estará en la cima y guiará los pasos de la humanidad en todo momento, pero para que esa organización perfecta se dé, tenemos que limpiar el mundo de las molestas plagas como ustedes…- La Nukenin de Konoha miró fijamente a su hermana, cuya expresión poco a poco se llenaba de temor

- ¿Cómo demonios surgió una organización tan retorcida como la suya?- Replicó Kakashi, manteniéndose tranquilo

- Como dicen, los monstruos no nacen, se hacen… En este caso, el monstruo es obra de su 'excelencia'- El sarcasmo en la última palabra por parte de Hinata era evidente -Yondaime Hokage… Su maldición lo perseguirá para siempre…-

- ¿Su maldición?- Susurró atónito el Kopi Ninja

- Pronto sabrás a qué me refiero, Kakashi-san… Nuestro plan originalmente era acabar con Yondaime durante la invasión de Orochimaru, pero la serpiente lo arruinó debido a que fue derrotado miserablemente por Sarutobi-san y no nos dio el tiempo necesario para conseguirlo, sólo queríamos acabar con Namikaze Minato porque en ese momento éramos sumamente débiles, pero no pudo ser posible… Así que desde ese momento hemos desarrollado minuciosamente un plan diferente, que apenas comenzará…-

- ¿Un plan?- susurró Sakura con ansiedad

- Destruir Konoha- Respondió la Nukenin en tono frío

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- Replicó Kiba atónito

- ¡¿Crees que te vamos a creer?- Agregó Yamato fuera de sus casillas -¡¿Crees que sacrificando Konoha se salvará el futuro?-

- Están en libertad de creerlo o no…- Agregó la chica de ojos rojos con expresión divertida y sonrisa burlona -Vamos Hinata-sama, creo que el combate terminó…- Fuu orientó su mirada hacia la guarida Uchiha al igual que los demás -Go-chan ya debió haber hecho su trabajo…-

- Tienes razón… Muy bien, Ninjas de Konoha, nos volveremos a ver muy pronto y ahora sí, les sugiero que en vez de intentar atacarme por la espalda vayan a ayudar a Sasuke-kun, podría morir desangrado si no recibe atención médica pronto…- Hinata se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente en dirección contraria a la guarida Uchiha

- ¡Nos vemos chicos y chicas!- Se despidió Fuu efusivamente y siguió a su líder con tranquilidad.

Yamato y Kiba iban a lanzarse contra ambas integrantes de Juusekai, pero Kakashi se interpuso en el camino de ambos, alegando que en ese momento era más importante llegar con Sasuke. Ante la fugaz mirada del equipo de búsqueda, Hinata y Fuu desaparecieron en un armonioso remolino de hojas. De inmediato dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron nuevamente hacia la guarida secreta del Clan Uchiha.

En un lugar lejano, específicamente en Amegakure no Sato, Jiraiya yacía en el suelo de un lugar que parecía el punto donde todas las tuberías de Ame se reunían. En sus brazos y piernas, así como en varias partes del cuerpo tenía clavadas estacas negras, las cuales le impedían moverse y lo hacían parecer muerto. Aquél sujeto de cabello naranja, enfundado en la capa negra de Akatsuki, lo miraba con su expresión fría, la cual poseía el Rinnegan, el Doujutsu legendario del Rikudou Sennin. Pero lo peor para Jiraiya era que ese mismo sujeto era idéntico a uno de sus antiguos estudiantes, Yahiko de Ame. El Sannin observaba atónito al autoproclamado líder de la Organización Akatsuki tras escuchar la terrible revelación que lo había dejado sin palabras. Cerca de él, yacía el cuerpo de Fukasaku, su maestro en el arte Sennin, con varias estacas en el vientre, sobre un charco de su propia sangre. En su espalda tenía un código numérico que explicaba el secreto sobre el Itami no Rikudou de Pain, el cual no llegaría a su destinatario.

- No pensé que regresarías de la muerte para intentar dejar ese mensaje siendo el más débil y fracasado de los Sannin, pero en verdad me has sorprendido… Jiraiya… Pensé que sólo eras bueno para matar niños incapaces de defenderse de ti…- Dijo Tendou en tono inexpresivo, mirando fijamente al Gama Sennin -En fin… Ahora que sabes la verdad, sintiendo la culpa de que por tus estúpidos impulsos todo lo que quieres desparecerá, no puedo dejarte vivo… Si en este momento te atravieso la cabeza ni siquiera tú serías capaz de ponerte de pie… Pero antes de morir, te concederé un deseo y si considero que está en mi capacidad o en mi interés cumplirlo, te lo concederé…-

- P-Perdóname…- Susurró Jiraiya lastimeramente

- Esa ridícula petición está fuera de lugar, aunque si no hubieras creado el odio que siento hacía ti y hacia el mundo, no hubiera llegado tan lejos… Ahora vete al infierno, que pronto enviaré allá a todos tus seres queridos, Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, Hatake Kakashi… Todos y cada uno de los habitantes de Konoha también los acompañarán, así que no estarás solo mucho tiempo… Después de todo, hay un trato que debo cumplir… Ahora muere, escoria…-

De la manga de Pain Tendou se asomó la punta de una estaca, la cual de inmediato fue dirigida a la cabeza del Gama Sannin, atravesándola en seco y salpicando gran cantidad de sangre. El rostro de Jiraiya se quedó con una expresión grotesca mientras que de su frente sobresalía la estaca negra. Segundos después un remolino de hojas de papel comenzó a manifestarse junto al líder de Akatsuki y las hojas de papel poco a poco tomaron la forma de una bella mujer de cabello azul ataviada con la capa negra de nubes rojas y una flor de origami en su cabello.

- Ha comenzado- Dijo seria la recién llegada, ignorando la grotesca escena de su otrora Sensei con la cabeza atravesada como brocheta

- Muy bien, entonces ha llegado el momento que he estado esperando… Por ahora quedas a cargo de Akatsuki… Que continúen exterminando a sus blancos, yo por ahora iré a cazar al siguiente Jinchuuriki y a preparar todo para el ritual que por fin puedo realizar… Te lo encargo, Konan-

- Sí…-

Tras realizar una solemne reverencia, la peliazul desapareció en la forma tan vistosa como había aparecido mientras que el líder de Akatsuki esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

- Pronto reuniré después de tanto tiempo de espera, a los Bijuu… Cada segundo, estoy más cerca de realizar mi objetivo… Pronto todos en el mundo conocerán lo que es el verdadero dolor…-

En un destello de luz repentino, Pain Tendou desapareció para dirigirse hacia su siguiente objetivo, el Jinchuuriki del Hachibi.

En medio de un lugar apenas iluminado, ocho personas ataviadas con capas blancas y velos, entre ellas Hinata y Fuu, se encontraban inclinadas frente a un imponente trono con la forma de un monstruo indescriptible, en el cual estaba posado un ser oculto entre las sombras… Apenas era distinguible su contorno de forma humana en medio de la oscuridad.

- Buen trabajo, mi bella Hajou (Reina Suprema)… Por fin podemos empezar esto… Al fin, el camino para controlar el futuro está frente a mí…- Dijo aquél ser posado en el trono, con voz majestuosa e imponente presencia

- El futuro le pertenece, Haou-sama…- Susurró Hinata con devoción

- ¡Larga vida a Haou-sama y a Juusekai!- Comenzaron a corear las ocho misteriosas personas en forma devota -¡Larga vida a Haou-sama y a Juusekai!-

…

**Notas:** He aquí el prólogo de un nuevo fic. Esta historia, como dije al principio, será cruda, así que no es apta para las personas sensibles. Estas historia se desenvuelve sobre un universo alterno, donde para empezar, Minato y Kushina se encuentran vivos, como lo dice Hinata implícitamente. En esta línea alterna, existe la organización Juusekai, cuyo propósito es controlar el futuro sacrificando Konoha. Las implicaciones de esta organización se verán más adelante. En el primer capítulo se sabrá que fue de Naruto en este universo alterno. Aclarando, Fuu es la Jinchuuriki del Shichibi.


	2. I: Una Dolorosa Noticia

**Haou.**

Ya saben, Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto y esas cosas…

…

- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Los escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

_Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones son narraciones de los personajes o documentos. Si está escrito entre comillas son pensamientos profundos._

…

**Capítulo I: Una Dolorosa Noticia. **

…

Sakura miraba tristemente a su amado Sasuke, quien dormía con expresión tranquila en la cama de hospital donde estaba postrado desde hace casi una semana sin reacción alguna. La chica de cabellos rosas miraba con tristeza la venda que recorría la zona de los ojos del rostro de su amado. El recordar cómo lo encontró ese día, sin ojos al igual que a Itachi, la dejó desconsolada, ya que tuvo que buscar durante dos días sin descanso en la morgue un par de ojos compatibles con el tipo de sangre de su antiguo compañero en el Equipo 7. Ahora sólo faltaba que Naruto regresara para que su equipo estuviera reunido de nuevo. Pero en el caso de Naruto no era tan sencillo, ya que cuando desertó tras la primera fase de los exámenes Chunin de hace tres años, fue declarado Nukenin de Rango S, por lo que era más probable que regresara dentro de una caja que con el perdón del Yondaime Hokage.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Sasuke?-

Al ver a la persona que recién entrada, Sakura se levantó de su asiento e hizo una reverencia al instante, ya que se trataba ni más ni menos que del Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. El rubio sonrió suavemente tras el gesto de la Haruno.

- Bueno, parece que su cuerpo ha aceptado bien el implante… Si todo continúa como hasta ahora, es posible que despierte hoy por la noche o mañana en la mañana-

- Buen trabajo Sakura, se nota que eres la alumna de Tsunade… ¿No has sabido nada de ella?- Preguntó Minato con curiosidad

- Lo siento Hokage-sama, pero después de que me entrenó, desapareció sin dejar rastro, en Konoha sólo se quedó Shizune Sempai - Respondió tristemente la chica de cabello rosa

- Ya veo…-

- Por cierto, Hokage-sama- Sakura observa temerosa al líder de la aldea

- ¿Qué ocurre?-

- ¿Qué pasará con Naruto?-

Al escuchar ese nombre, el rostro de Minato se convierte en una mezcla de sentimientos, ira, tristeza, decepción, nostalgia… Varias sensaciones que combinadas son imposibles de interpretar.

- He decidido… Perdonarlo y permitir su regreso a Konoha si es encontrado- Respondió el rubio después de unos instantes para dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación del hospital en forma discreta.

La pelirrosa se enteró hace poco más de un año sobre la relación que existía entre su Sensei, Hatake Kakashi y el Yondaime, por eso la Kunoichi sabía por qué el Hokage siempre estaba al pendiente de su equipo. Sakura regresó su mirada a Sasuke y sonrió suavemente mientras le revolvía los cabellos suavemente a su amado pelinegro.

- ¿Oíste Sasuke-kun?- Sakura cerró los ojos con alegría -Si el baka regresa, volveremos a estar juntos los tres como en los viejos tiempos…- La chica de ojos verdes suspiró -Me pregunto que hubiera pasado si Naruto no se hubiera ido de la aldea, ¿El si te hubiera podido detener cuando desertaste…?-

La pelirrosa regresó su mirada hacia la ventana de la habitación, desde donde se podía ver el cielo nublado, donde parecía que podría llover en cualquier momento, como en efecto ocurrió después de un rato.

La larga carrera era sonora con la lluvia que por fin se dejaba sentir en toda su intensidad, pero eso no detenía a Hinata, quien tenía una misión muy importante para la organización Juusekai. Mantenía una velocidad constante sin importar que cargara un gran bulto en su espalda. Recorrió con gran sigilo toda la zona boscosa aledaña a Konoha pasando inadvertida para los centinelas que custodiaban el lugar. Tenía que entregar aquél paquete, ya que habían sido las órdenes de Haou-sama y él era su dueño, su razón de vivir… Ni siquiera tenía derecho a pensar que fallaría en su misión. Entonces apresuró su paso, ya estaba en la puerta y había evadido con éxito la barrera gracias a las indicaciones de su Haou-sama. Sólo faltaba llegar a la torre Hokage para entregar ese paquete tan importante, ya que independientemente de su misión, representaba algo que ella debía dejar atrás para pertenecerle completamente a su Haou-sama.

En la torre Hokage, Namikaze Minato se preguntaba que era lo que había salido mal… Naruto era su hijo y él mismo lo convirtió en el Jinchuuriki del Kyubi. Salvó la vida gracias a que por su gran labor defendiendo a Konoha, el Shinigami no tomó su alma como debería ser el caso, a manera de pago por el Shiki Fuin que usó para sellar al Kyubi no Youko dentro de su hijo. Pero, cuando se proponía cuidarlo junto a su amada esposa, quien milagrosamente había sobrevivido a la extracción del Kyubi por aquél sujeto de extraña máscara, se enteró que había un espía de Iwa que sabía la verdad sobre Naruto y Minato. El Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou (Destello Amarillo de Konoha) mató personalmente al espía, pero fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que si no hacía algo para proteger a su hijo, seguramente sería asesinado cuando nadie se lo esperara si alguien lograba descubrir la verdad… Eso era, si se mantenía oculta la verdad Naruto tendría alguna esperanza, se trataba de la seguridad de su hijo y no podía confiar en nadie salvo su amada Kushina y si acaso en Sarutobi Hiruzen… No podía confiar en su único alumno sobreviviente, Hatake Kakashi, no podía confiar en su querido Jiraiya Sensei, ya que a pesar de que ambos eran de los más poderosos Shinobi de Konoha, cabía la posibilidad de que ambos pudieran ser capturados y se les extrajera esa información tan valiosa, esa información de la que dependía la vida de su hijo. Entonces decidió que sólo Sarutobi, Kushina y él sabrían la verdad y la máscara sería un Naruto huérfano, que apenas al nacer fue sellado el Kyubi en su interior, que Minato le tuvo compasión y decidió dejarlo vivir en Konoha. Poco a poco Minato revivió la horrible infancia de Naruto en su mente, odiado y maldecido por los aldeanos de Konoha, odiado por los Shinobi, ya que el Kyubi había matado tanto a civiles como a Ninja durante su ataque, pero si el Yondaime quería que se guardara la verdad en el más absoluto de los secretos, no podía darse el lujo de desmentir las habladurías de la gente ignorante. Por eso tras los numerosos intentos de asesinato contra el pequeño rubio no sentenciaba con la dureza necesaria a los criminales.

Si defendía a Naruto la gente podría fijarse en el parecido de ambos y podrían darse cuenta de la verdad. Kushina y él miraban impotentes como la vida de su hijo fue muy difícil, ya que estaba solo, sólo Sarutobi podía visitarlo periódicamente, ya que el Sandaime era sumamente amable y nadie sospecharía si él se encargada de cuidarlo. Minato también recordó la pequeña esperanza que tenía su hijo…

Además de la ley que decretó, donde a los niños pequeños no se les podría hablar nada sobre el incidente del Kyubi bajo pena de muerte, dos pequeños se acercaron a su hijo, ofreciéndose un pequeño rayo de luz como esperanza. Esos dos niños eran sorpresivamente, la última Uchiha del clan, tras la misión que llevó a cabo Uchiha Itachi disfrazada de la masacre de un simple demente, así como el último Senju de sangre pura, ya que el clan Senju ahora residía en todos los habitantes de Konoha. Uchiha Nami y Senju Makoto eran la esperanza para su hijo, para que no terminara con el corazón lleno de odio y aborreciendo la aldea y pensó que podrían ser el puente con su hijo, pero el cariño que nació en ambos niños por su hijo, hizo que ambos pequeños despreciaran a sobremanera al Yondaime debido a que permitía ese horrible trato hacia Naruto.

Los padres que debieron ser para Naruto, Minato y Kushina, fueron Makoto y Nami, quienes se encargaron de cuidar en todo momento del niño, desde que cumplió seis años, hasta que ocurrió ese terrible día durante los exámenes Chunin de hace tres años…

Jiraiya sabía que Kushina estaba embarazada y que ese niño sería su ahijado, ya que el mismo Minato se lo había propuesto debido a que para el Yondaime, el Gama Sennin era como su padre. Pero lo que Minato nunca pensó fue que Jiraiya terminaría aborreciendo a Naruto al pensar que el incidente del Kyubi había causado que la Hime de Uzushiogakure no Sato perdiera a su hijo y por tanto, que Jiraiya terminaría perdiendo a su ahijado, que el pensaba más como su nieto, puesto que quería a Minato como al hijo que nunca tuvo. El Bosque de la Muerte fue el escenario donde ocurrió la desgracia. Solo habían pasado unas horas en ese momento, cuando el Equipo 7 había sido atacado por una Kunoichi de Kusa que en realidad, como se supo después, había sido el Hebi Sannin, Orochimaru. Jiraiya aprovechó el momento para intentar asesinar a Naruto, ya que tanto Sakura como Sasuke, los compañeros del rubio, habían quedado inconscientes, y así podría cobrar una venganza que según el Sannin, Minato no se atrevía a realizar en memoria a su hijo. Nami y Makoto junto con su compañera de equipo, Kurama Keiko, de inmediato se acercaron a la zona de lucha, para encontrarse a un Naruto al borde la muerte y justo cuando en una ironía del destino, Naruto iba a ser rematado por el Jutsu desarrollado por su padre, quien terminó recibiendo el ataque decidido a proteger al rubio fue Makoto, terminando con su órganos internos destrozados, sonriéndole débilmente mientras agonizaba, a un Naruto que lloraba y lo tomaba entre sus brazos, impotente, abrazando al chico que a lo largo de su vida se había terminado convirtiendo en su mejor amigo.

Al Sannin no le importó en lo absoluto, ya que a sus ojos si el Senju había protegido a ese monstruo, merecía el mismo final. Cuando se dispuso a intentarlo de nuevo, esta vez fue Nami quien contraatacó con un Jutsu Katon, con una mezcla de determinación de proteger a su querido Naruto, al chico que amaba en secreto, así como vengarse del hombre que acababa de matar a su mejor amigo. Pero Jiraiya tuvo el mismo razonamiento con Nami y sin piedad alguna, utilizando su mejor carta, el Sennin Mode, le rompió el cuello a la Uchiha con un simple golpe seco al rostro en el que usó todo su Chakra natural. Cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de que su amiga, la chica que había sido como una madre para él había sido asesinada, liberó el Chakra del Kyubi como en aquella misión en Nami no Kuni, cegado completamente por la ira, pero a diferencia de aquella ocasión, Jiraiya observó que el Chakra no era rojo como le había contado Kakashi, si no que era de un color tan negro como el abismo mismo, un poder tal que incluso cimbró el lugar entero. Cuando el rubio iba a lanzarse sobre un sorprendido Gama Sannin, apareció el Yondaime, quien usando el sello del Shiki Fuin reprimió el Chakra del Kyubi.

Minato recordaba con dolor esa escena, Jiraiya mirando fríamente a un Naruto que sollozaba inconsolable sobre los cadáveres de sus dos mejores amigos, de sus seres más queridos, apenas había recuperado la conciencia. Jurando que se vengaría del Sannin así tuviera que venderle su alma al diablo y jurándole al Yondaime que aunque tuviera que morir para conseguirlo, Konoha sería totalmente destruida.

Minato miraba inexpresivo a su hijo, sintiéndose por dentro como el ser más miserable del mundo al no poder romper su propia promesa y consolar a Naruto. Pero ya era tarde y si revelaba la verdad en ese momento, provocaría que su Sensei se odiara a sí mismo por destruir la poca esperanza que tenía el ahijado que creía muerto. Muy a su pesar tuvo que dejar las cosas como estaban.

Y eso fue lo que desató el odio de Naruto, quien juró vengarse del Gama Sennin sin importar el precio que tuviera que pagar. Pero el rubio se dio cuenta de que no podría vengarse si continuaba en Konoha, porque el Yondaime protegería a Jiraiya como lo había demostrado al desaparecer los cadáveres de Nami y de Makoto y convencerlo de retirarse como si nada hubiera pasado. Sobra decir que Keiko enloqueció al ver el horrible espectáculo y corrió para desaparecer en el bosque, siendo su cuerpo encontrado varias semanas después en un avanzado estado de descomposición y ya sin varias partes. Ese fue el miserable fin del Equipo 9, así como de los clanes Senju, Kurama y el fin de la esperanza de rehacer un clan Uchiha puro.

Y sin embargo todavía existía una pequeña esperanza, ínfima, pero estaba ahí. Hyuga Hinata admiraba a Naruto, ya que a pesar de que toda la aldea estaba en su contra, luchaba por su sueño de ser el sucesor del Yondaime sin rendirse. Pero ese sueño se rompió en mil pedazos cuando a los ojos de Naruto, Minato se convirtió en cómplice del asesino de sus seres queridos. Tras terminar la primera fase del examen, donde Naruto dejó al borde de la muerte a Kiba, un compañero suyo en la academia y donde Hinata terminó sumamente lastimada en un combate contra su primo Hyuga Neji, el Jinchuuriki del Kyubi huyó de Konoha aprovechando la relajación de la seguridad después de visitar a Hinata en el hospital y agradecerle que siempre lo miraba a escondidas, ya que así no se sentía solo, pero era más grande su odio por Minato y Jiraiya que el naciente amor que sentía hacia ella, por lo que era probable que nunca volverían a verse. Al menos no con vida. Pero le dio un suave beso en los labios como agradecimiento por pasar tanto tiempo a su lado.

En ese momento, a pesar de sentirse feliz porque sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, los sueños de Hinata se hicieron pedazos y ese mismo día, la heredera del Clan Hyuga también desertó de Konoha apenas tuvo la fortaleza suficiente para ponerse de pie por si misma. Sin su luz dorada que la guiaba hacia el sol, Hinata se había quedado vacía… Y en ningún lugar estaría peor que en Konoha. Porque toda Konoha le recordaba el sufrimiento de Naruto, la persona a la que más admiraba y que se dio cuenta después, amaba.

- ¡Hokage-sama!- Shizune entró a la oficina, interrumpiendo los profundos pensamientos de Minato -¡Hyuga Hinata se encuentra en la cima de la torre!-

- ¡¿Qué…?-

La chica de largo cabello azul, ahora ataviada en uniforme ANBU, miraba tranquilamente hacia el cielo lluvioso, mientras las gotas de agua escurrían libremente por su rostro, dando la impresión de que lloraba. Después de unos instantes se dio la media vuelta y volteó hacia su espalda, donde esperaba Minato mirándole desafiante. La Hyuga no se dejó amedrentar y encaró la mirada del Yondaime con la suya.

- ¿Cómo lograste pasar la barrera?- Preguntó serio el rubio

- Vine a petición de mi dios, Haou-sama, para entregarle algo especial, Minato-san…- Dijo Hinata en tono inexpresivo, ignorando la pregunta del rubio

- ¿Qué podría querer yo de ustedes?-

- Esto…-

Hinata abrió la enorme bolsa negra que estaba a su lado, ante la expectación del Hokage, cuya expresión poco a poco se fue transformando, de su mirada desafiante, pasando por el desconcierto, a quedar totalmente descolocado al ver el contenido de aquella bolsa negra.

- ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?- Exclamó Minato ya sin poder contener la furia, la frustración y la culpa de años acumulados, ya que el contenido de la bolsa no era otro que el cuerpo inerte de su hijo, sumido en el sueño eterno llamado muerte

- ¿Yo? Nada… Naruto-kun le entregó su vida al líder de Akatsuki, o más bien, le entregó lo que yacía en su interior…- Respondió tranquila la Hyuga -Y a cambio, el líder de Akatsuki prometió exterminar a todos los habitantes de este horrible lugar, así como devastar Konoha hasta los cimientos de forma que jamás pueda volver a ser reconstruida…-

- ¿Y por qué he de creerte?- Replicó fríamente el Yondaime

- Creerme o no es su elección… Pero, ambos sabemos que el odio de Naruto-kun por este maldito lugar era infinito… Haría cualquier cosa para vengarse de lo que le hicieron aquí… Cualquier cosa…-

- ¡Tú no lo conociste…!- Replicó Minato, ya incapaz de contener las lágrimas de saber que su hijo había muerto

- Usted menos…- Replicó Hinata al instante -Para usted sólo fue el contenedor del Kyubi… Un pobre chico que sólo quería amor y por tu culpa sólo recibió desprecio y odio…-

- ¡Cállate!-

La Hyuga se mostró sorprendida al ver que en un instante pasaba junto a ella una Kunai de tres puntas y sin poder siquiera reaccionar, un Rasengan la impactó en el vientre. Minato miraba fríamente a la Kunoichi, quien desapareció en una fugaz nube de humo al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y una solitaria lágrima recorría su mejilla.

- Era un Kage Bunshin- Susurró débilmente el rubio.

Minato permaneció de pie, mirando el reojo el cuerpo de su amado hijo siendo empapado por la lluvia. Lo miró detenidamente para comprobar que la Nukenin Hyuga no le hubiera mentido con sus palabras… Decidió después de unos instantes, cargando en sus brazos y llevarlo con Shizune para que le hicieran una autopsia y comprobar si realmente era el cuerpo de Naruto.

Se encontraba totalmente ciega, ya que unos vendajes cubrían sus ojos aperlados, pero aún así lágrimas escurrían de su hermoso rostro, ya que a pesar se saber que adoraba a su amado Haou-sama, una parte de su corazón llevaría por siempre llevaría grabado a fuego el rostro sonriente del rubio, quien ya no estaba en el mundo de los vivos. Ese primer y único beso que le dio antes de desertar era una caricia imborrable que jamás olvidaría de su querido Naruto-kun.

- ¿Te encuentras bien…?- Preguntó la voz imponente del líder de Juusekai

- Haou-sama…- Susurró la Kunoichi débilmente -Sí… Es sólo que…-

- Entiendo…-

Inesperadamente para Hinata, sintió los fuertes brazos de su dios envolviéndola en forma protectora. Fugazmente recordó la vez que se encontró con Haou por primera vez.

…

_Sabía que estaban persiguiéndola. ANBU de Konoha enviados para llevarla de regreso… O en su defecto, llevar su cuerpo como muestra de que nadie abandonaba la aldea sin recibir su merecido como los traidores que eran considerados los desertores. Aún así, Hinata se encontraba todavía débil debido principalmente a que apenas hace unas horas había salido del hospital e impulsivamente, sin nada más que su dolor, había abandonado Konoha… Respiraba con dificultad al tiempo que maldecía su debilidad. Finalmente tropezó con la raíz de un árbol y cayó pesadamente, mientras se escuchaban los pasos de sus perseguidores cada vez más y más cerca._

_- Tenkai: Tenbatsu… (Mundo Celestial: Ira de Dios)- Los varios ANBU que perseguían a Hinata sólo pudieron observarse entre sí con incredulidad, ya que poco a poco comenzaron a elevarse, como si fueran globos a los que les cortaron el hilo -Ustedes sólo son uno insectos…-_

_Lo último que vieron fue a un misterioso sujeto envestido en una larga toga blanca y con un velo en la cabeza cuya sombra proyectada ocultaba su rostro, bajar la mano súbitamente, tras lo que instantes después, sus cuerpos, ya elevados cientos de metros en el aire, cayeron en forma sumamente violenta al suelo, perdiendo la vida con el violento impacto, ya que todos cayeron de cabeza y se les rompieron sus cuellos en forma grotesca y desagradable a la vista. Hinata miraba aterrada cómo ese sujeto misterioso se había deshecho en un instante de sus perseguidores, varios de los Ninja más poderosos de Konoha._

_- ¿Por qué te perseguían esos insectos…?- El misterioso sujeto enfocó su atención en la pequeña Kunoichi_

_- P-Porque… Hui de mi aldea…- Hinata susurró insegura_

_- Entiendo… Ven, es hora de irnos…- El misterioso e imponente sujeto se dio media vuelta y con la mano le hizo el ademán a la Hyuga de que lo siguiera -A partir de ahora, tu camino y el mío serán el mismo… Mientras no me traiciones, nunca te dejaré atrás…-_

_La peliazul se debatía si seguir o no al hombre del casi divino poder que le había mostrado hace unos instantes. Al pensar que ya nada podría ser peor que regresar a Konoha, comenzó a caminar rumbo a ese imponente sujeto, que por su altura y talla, dedujo que era joven, de unos dieciséis años más o menos._

_- Antes que nada, permite que me presente, yo soy Haou, quien traerá la ley pura y perfecta del poder a este mundo… Dime… ¿Quieres estar a mi lado cuando llegue ese momento? Te garantizo que no te arrepentirás…- El misterioso sujeto le ofreció su mano, que sobresalía de su capa ligeramente -Te ofrezco la oportunidad de comenzar nuevamente…-_

_Las dudas de Hinata seguían en su cabeza, pero su cuerpo mecánicamente tomó la mano del sujeto misterioso, tras lo que ambos comenzaron a caminar lentamente, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del bosque no muy lejano a ellos, mientras dejaban atrás el pasado de la Hyuga, así como los cuerpos de los ANBU enviados para llevarla de regreso a Konoha._

…

- Gracias… Haou-sama…- Susurró Hinata suavemente

- ¿Hm…?-

- Por darme otra oportunidad… Y por todo lo que ha hecho por mí…- La peliazul cerró los ojos y se aferró al pecho de su adorado Haou-sama

- Por ti, cualquier cosa, mi querida Hajou…-

A pesar de no poder ver, la Hyuga podía sentir cada vez más cerca la respiración de su Haou-sama, más y más cerca de su rostro, hasta que sintió el contacto entre los labios… Recordó fugazmente aquél lejano beso con Naruto, siendo ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que Naruto se había ido para siempre, por lo que aceptó finalmente entregarse totalmente a su dios… Abrió su boca y el juego pasional de las lenguas comenzó. Fue sutil, fue suave y delicado, ella experimentando la sutil experiencia de su señor, recibiéndolo a placer, jugueteando con su lengua y gimiendo cuando tenía oportunidad. Los suaves mordiscos en sus labios y el que poco a poco su Haou-sama comenzara a recorrer lentamente su cuerpo con sus hábiles manos poco a poco hundían a la hermosa Hajou en el placer carnal, comenzando a demostrarlo en su creciente jadeo, así como en los besos cada vez más apasionados que le daba. El estar vendada era lo único que le podía evitar ver el rostro de aquél hombre que le había dado nuevamente una razón para vivir. Entonces Hinata gritó. Una mano apretó uno de sus muslos.

- ¡Kya… Haou-sama…!- Gimió suavemente, siendo el silencio la única respuesta que recibió -P-Por favor- Jadeó entre susurró –N-No se detenga…- La mano acarició su muslo acercándose peligrosamente a su entrepierna para luego jugar con un pecho, retorciendo suavemente y tirando del pezón - ¡Oh…!- Gimió -P-Por favor, sí…- Irónicamente, cesaron los movimientos, pero fue efímero, la mano estaba sobre su muslo nuevamente… Insistentemente, deslizó un dedo hasta el borde de sus labios vaginales -P-Por favor…- El gemido de la Hyuga fue casi inaudible -L-Lo necesito…- Entonces el dedo corrió a lo largo de su abertura y se deslizaba atrás y adelante -Por favor… ¡Por favor!- Lloriqueaba como producto de la creciente excitación, ella estaba perdiéndose en las sensaciones, sabía que su cuerpo estaba respondiendo.

Lo amaba, ya que el erótico dedo que la estimulaba suavemente, la calentó. Podía sentir que estaba poniéndose húmeda y, ¡Oh si!, estaba abriéndose a ese dedo. Se introdujo sin resistencia dentro de ella. Recibió una sensación que recorrió todo su cuerpo hasta la punta del último cabello cuando tocó su clítoris. Tensó su cuerpo y comprendió, con placer, que había empujado sus caderas. El dedo penetró más profundamente. Ella tiró hacia atrás, pero el dedo siguió.

-Haou-sama…- Apenas y podía hablar.

La mano apretó la zona más sensible, entonces, suavemente, muy suavemente, trabajó la zona hasta que ella se rindió por completo a las sensaciones y la vaga resistencia que ofrecía desapareció. Sus caderas estaban fuera de su control. Las empujó hacia ellos, mientras rogaba que se introdujeran más en su interior. Se preguntó cuando tardaría en desmayarse debido al creciente y creciente placer que recorría por oleadas su cuerpo.

Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo quemarle hasta lo más hondo de las entrañas. Sabía que estaba a punto de explotar, de acabar. Sus pezones le dolían, su vientre estaba en llamas. Entonces, sin previo aviso, los dedos se retiraron. Hinata suspiró, mezcla de cansancio y desilusión. Al instante, una sensación la estremeció. Una lengua estaba sobre su clítoris, ella podía sentir las mejillas sin afeitar que raspaban contra la piel sensible de su entrepierna. Él estaba chupando su clítoris, que estallaba hinchado entre sus labios y con la punta de su lengua daba suaves golpecitos contra él. Ella sentía sus dientes, que la pellizcaban suavemente. Y entonces, desesperadamente, tuvo el primer orgasmo de su corta vida.

Exhausta y saciada, la peliazul seguía sintiendo el olor de su excitación. Estaba extasiada y no podía despegar su mente de aquella sensación que la llevó al orgasmo. Su cuerpo había sido tocado como un instrumento musical. Esa lengua había utilizado su clítoris como a un violín. Recordó, con excitación, esa pasión que la invadió, que transformó a una máquina asesina en un animal que se retorcía y gemía. Su amado dios, su nueva razón para vivir, la había usado a su antojo y ella lo había amado. Confundida y ansiosa sólo pensaba en lo que le haría su Haou-sama.

Flotaba mientras soñaba despierta y se perdía en el recuerdo de su placer. Entonces, había manos en su ingle nuevamente. Eran las mismas manos con las que había sido llevada al cielo y con crecientes ansias, sabía que su dios se encontraba mirando sus espasmos en éxtasis. Mirando sus firmes pezones puntiagudos y sus pesados y generosos pechos. Viendo la atracción de sus caderas hacia esos exquisitos dedos excitantes. Ella podía sentir algo, pero ¿Qué era? En ese momento sintió algo frío y duro. ¿Qué estaban haciendo con ella?. Movió sus caderas y sintió algo arenoso sobre las mismas. Fue cuando sintió algo caliente untando su ingle. Era suave, aliviador, más bien placentero. Y luego sintió un raspado. Después de unos instantes lo entendió, estaba siendo afeitada por su señor. Gimió, susurró, exclamó y pensó en su creciente deseo mientras la navaja de afeitar continuaba su trabajo. La sintió deslizarse por sus axilas, por la unión entre su vientre y sus muslos, por su vagina y finalmente, por su delicado ano. Los dedos se movían suavemente sobre ella. Podía sentir qué lisa y suave había quedado su piel rasurada. Entonces, fue lamida. Todas sus partes privadas sintieron la deslizante lengua. Volvía la navaja y luego la lengua. Nuevamente estaba perdiéndose en el calor que su Haou-sama despertaba en la más profundo de su cuerpo y emergía de forma súbita y violenta hacia el exterior.

- H-Haou-sama…- Sus brazos fueron movidos en forma sutil para dejar libres sus pechos.

Sintió los dedos de su dios jugando con sus pezones hasta endurecerlos. Entonces tuvo una extraña sensación, una presión suave, no dolorosa, más bien como si su señor estuviese chupándoselos continuamente. Los dedos retornaron a su sexo, corrieron a lo largo de sus ensanchados labios. Comprendió qué obscena debería parecer. Y gimió de placer al imaginárselo. Estaba siendo masturbada nuevamente. Los dedos apretaban y tiraban. Era doloroso, pero volvió a sentir las mismas sensaciones en su vientre. Entonces, con un desesperado gemido, ella acabó nuevamente ante la mirada de Haou. Apenas y podía mantenerse consiente, ya que respiraba agitadamente como resultado del agotamiento provocado por el tercer orgasmo de su vida.

- Descansa Hajou… Terminaremos esto muy pronto… ¿De acuerdo…?-

- S-Si…- Susurró Hinata en un hilo de voz "¿Acaso era…?"

Apenas escuchó como los pasos se alejaban del lugar, la Hyuga se dio por vencida y finalmente cedió al cansancio, sonriendo ampliamente antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

En el lejano Unraikyou (Valle de Rayos y Nubes), el lugar ahora parecía un profundo cañón por donde el agua seguía su curso normalmente. Antes eran varias montañas en cuyos picos se formaban nubes que le daban al lugar una gran belleza escénica, pero ahora no era más que un valle enorme rodeado de escarpados acantilados resultado de un hecho que había ocurrido en ese lugar. El hermano menor del Raikage, Killer Bee, había luchado ferozmente contra el Rikudou no Itami (Seis Caminos del Dolor), incluso había usado su forma final de Jinchuuriki y si bien cinco de los seis Pain estaban completamente derrotados y yacían fuera de combate cerca del lugar, Killer Bee ya había perdido su transformación y sólo su pantalón había sobrevivido a la devastación de los Jutsu más poderosos de ambos contendientes. Ambos se encontraban frente a frente, pero mientras el Jinchuuriki respiraba agitado, el líder de Akatsuki mantenía esa majestuosa tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba.

- No había conocido a un tío como tu, un aguijón y ni siquiera te moví, dos aguijones y sólo te sentí… Yeah…- Aún malherido, el moreno conservaba su costumbre de hablar con el ritmo Enka

- Pequeño gusano…- Respondió Tendou mirando fijamente al hermano del Yondaime Raikage -Deberías ser como fue el Jinchuuriki del Kyubi, entregarte sin resistencia por algo a cambio…-

- ¡Imbécil, estúpido…! ¡Killer Bee pica como abeja y vuela cual mariposa en primavera…!-

- Supongo que ese es un no…- Dijo Pain inexpresivo -¡Entonces se terminó el juego!- Ante la mirada expectante del Jinchuuriki, Tendou posó sus dos manos frente a él -¡Shinra Banshou… (Todo es Cubierto por Dios)!-

Al instante, Killer Bee se quedó inmóvil, al tiempo que sobre el se formó un campo gravitacional similar al otro Jutsu del Akatsuki, el llamado Shinra Tensei, pero este campo aplastaba al Jinchuuriki contra el suelo, con una presión tremenda… Killer Bee intentó expulsar el Chakra de su Bijuu para superar la presión gravitacional, pero con creciente temor pudo darse cuenta de que incluso eso resultaba insuficiente para contrarrestar ese poderoso Jutsu. Poco a poco, Killer Bee era aplastado contra el suelo, tratando de sostener el ataque como si fuera un enorme domo de cristal, pero finalmente el cansancio y las aberturas de las varias heridas en su cuerpo terminaron por quebrar su esfuerzo y finalmente el moreno fue aplastado por la fuerza gravitacional, quedando postrado contra el piso durante varios minutos en los cuales la mayoría de sus órganos internos sufrían daños irreparables y sus huesos cedían ante la monstruosa presión ejercida sobre él. Finalmente, cuando Pain consideró que Killer Bee ya estaba incapacitado, deshizo su poderoso Jutsu. El hermano del Raikage ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ya era libre, o más bien, ya ni siquiera podía moverse por sí mismo. El pelirrojo de varios piercings en su rostro, miraba inexpresivamente el cráter resultado de su devastador ataque, en cuyo centro estaba el Jinchuuriki tendido boca abajo.

- Van ocho y sólo falta uno…- Dijo para sí mismo el líder de Akatsuki, posando sus ojos en su objetivo, quien sólo temblaba ligeramente como resultado de un vano intento por moverse

- Supongo que esa soy yo, pero no estoy muy segura… En vez de 'uno', debiste decir 'una'…-

Tendou orientó sus ojos hacia una roca cercana, donde la Jinchuuriki del Shichibi miraba con una sonrisa burlona el cráter donde yacía Killer Bee incapaz de moverse. El moreno en cambio, sólo fue capaz de orientar sus ojos hacia la chica de cabello verde y ojos escarlatas, envestida con la túnica de Juusekai, pero sin el velo cubriendo su cabeza. La reconoció al instante, era aquella chica llamada Fuu que hace tiempo lo había buscado para entrenar el control de su Bijuu y él había desdeñado.

- ¿No deberías de haber ayudado a tu camarada Jinchuuriki?- Preguntó Pain fríamente

- Hm…- Fuu cerró los ojos -Es como dicen, favor con favor se paga … Y como la última vez que vi a este idiota no quiso enseñarme a controlar a mi Bijuu, yo no tengo obligación alguna de ayudarlo… ¿Cómo se dice? Sólo pasaba por aquí y quería echar un vistazo…-

- Eres muy valiente al encararme con tanta tranquilidad-

- Ja- Fuu abrió los ojos nuevamente y los posó en el Rinnegan de Pain -Ambos sabemos que después de esta batalla no tienes la fuerza suficiente para capturarme a mí… Y para cuando la recuperes, Haou-sama te hará pedazos antes de permitir que algo me pase… Además de eso, nuestra misión es controlar el futuro… Salvarlo de la gente inferior… Ni siquiera Akatsuki puede competir contra nosotros…-

- Te oyes muy segura sobre ese tal Haou…- Replicó Pain tranquilamente

- Es obvio que cuando conoces a un dios, confías en él ciegamente… Además de eso, no te negaré que me ha cautivado…- Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Fuu -Pero en fin, soy una mujer ocupada y mejor me iré… Ya nos veremos en otra ocasión… Adiós, Killer-chan…- La Kunoichi le sonrió en forma tierna al otro Jinchuuriki y agitó la mano de forma entusiasta como señal de despedida.

La Kunoichi se puso de pie y tras soltar unas sonoras carcajadas comenzó a caminar tranquilamente dándole la espalda al líder de Akatsuki al tiempo que se ponía nuevamente su velo. Fuu caminó tranquilamente hasta perderse de vista entre la devastación provocada por la batalla.

- En fin Jinchuuriki, es hora de irnos…-Tendou posó su mano frente a Killer Bee -¡Banshou Tenin (Atracción Celestial de Toda la Creación)!-

El indefenso Shinobi comenzó a flotar en dirección al líder de Akatsuki, hasta posarse frente a él, quedando a merced de Pain, quien lo tomó de la tráquea y demostrando un gran poder, comenzó a cargarlo sin cambiar de posición al tiempo que levitaba lentamente para observar desde el aire los resultados de los nuevos poderes que tenía.

- Este lugar ha quedado devastado, pero sólo es un ínfimo precio en la realización de mi objetivo… Cada vez está más cerca el momento en que este mundo conocerá el dolor en mis manos… Eso que los humanos desean proteger, esa falsa paz que viven las grandes naciones a costa de las pequeñas… ¡Se esfumará muy pronto…! Por fin, desaparecerá…-

Killer Bee, a pesar de ser incapaz de moverse, mostraba una mirada de incertidumbre, de miedo. No podía entender las palabras de Pain, pero si lo que ese sujeto quería era destruir la paz de las grandes naciones, podría desencadenar una guerra atroz, una guerra como ninguna otra antes… ¿Ese era el verdadero objetivo de Akatsuki…? Antes de que Killer Bee pudiera seguir reflexionando, tanto él como Tendou desaparecieron en medio de un fugaz resplandor.

Samui era la líder del Equipo Samui de Kumogakure no Sato. Era conocida por su frialdad en combate antes que por su belleza y sus generosas curvas. Se encontraba en las afueras de Unraikyou, con una mirada inexpresiva y esperando tranquilamente, mirando hacia el cielo. Súbitamente volteó a su espalda, donde una bella Kunoichi de tez morena, de cabello color verde y ojos escarlata vestida con un traje blanco algo revelador y que era cruzado por una banda roja amplia que fijaba un enorme pergamino a su espalda le sonreía en forma amigable.

- Tardaste mucho- Dijo la rubia de generosos senos en forma inexpresiva

- Lo siento, es que fui a ver algo que me dio curiosidad- Respondió Fuu con una sonrisa amigable

- ¿Y que tal, te dolió ver el sufrimiento de Killer Bee?-

- Nah, como si me importara- La última Jinchuuriki dijo en forma despectiva, pero mostró una expresión seria de un momento a otro -¿Qué tal va la misión que se te asignó, Samui Nii-chan?-

- Como estaba planeada, pronto daré el golpe…- Respondió Samui con tono frío -Dentro de poco mataré al Raikage y me haré con su posición, estaba esperando este momento, ya sin Killer Bee yo soy la única candidata al puesto de Raikage… Con C y Darui restándole importancia al hecho de que A está algo enfermo, no sabrán jamás que la medicina que le están recetando por recomendación mía desde hace tiempo es un veneno que mata al Raikage lentamente… Ellos dos serán acusados de traición y asesinato, sin saber jamás la verdadera profundidad del asunto…-

- Se oye bien…- Agregó Fuu sonriendo suavemente

- Espero que Haou-sama esté contento con mi labor…- Dijo la Kunoichi de Kumo con una sonrisa prácticamente imperceptible, pero se borró al instante, volteando a ver a su compañera de Juusekai -¿Lo sentiste?-

- Sí…- Respondió Fuu con expresión seria -Dos ratas oyeron lo que no debían oír… Hay que matarlos antes de que lleguen a tu aldea, futura Godaime Raikage-

- Ya lo sé, Shichi- Respondió seria la rubia.

Karui y Omoi, los otros dos integrantes del Equipo Samui, corrían a gran velocidad hacia Kumo. Las palabras de su líder, de su amiga, si bien los habían impactado profundamente, también les habían dado información valiosa para proteger su amada aldea. Buscaban a Samui para saber la misión del día, pero cuando vieron que hablaba con esa peculiar chica decidieron espiarla para conocer un poco más a su amiga, pero cuando escucharon las intensiones de la rubia y la peliverde, poco a poco su sonrisa mañosa era reemplazada por una expresión llena de decepción, cuya furia crecía poco a poco, hasta alcanzar un estado de profunda ira donde pensaban en lanzarse hacia ella, debido principalmente a la forma tan despectiva como Fuu habló de su querido Sensei. Pero lo que más los había indignado era la forma como Samui desdeñaba que Killer Bee tenía los días contados. Decidieron, ya con la cabeza fría, informar a las autoridades de Kumo sobre la maquinación de aquella rubia de generosas curvas que por fin había revelado su verdadera naturaleza. Corrían en una vertiginosa carrera cuando súbitamente cayeron al suelo en forma violenta. Cuando alzaron la vista, ambas integrantes de Juusekai estaban frente a ellos.

- Karui. Omoi… No pensé que serían ustedes- La rubia fijó su fría mirada en sus todavía compañeros de equipo

- ¿Conoces a estos dos?- Preguntó la chica de ojos escarlata con curiosidad

- Sí… Eran mis compañeros de equipo- Dijo la chica de generosos pechos con su imperturbable expresión fría -Pero ahora, son muertos que no se han dado cuenta de que ya lo están…-

- Sabias palabras…- Dijo Fuu sonriendo alegremente.

Ambos Ninja de Kumo miraron con creciente temor e incertidumbre la gradual transformación que varias veces les había enseñado su Sensei Killer Bee. Aquél manto de Chakra rojo, sumamente siniestro, pero que no le temían al saber que era Killer Bee el portador de aquél poder… Pero ahora, con la Kunoichi de cabello verde cubriéndose de ese siniestro Chakra, sus miradas de desafío cambiaron al instante por muecas de creciente temor. Ambos miraron cómo aquél manto terminaba de cubrir a Fuu y revelaba tres colas en su espalda baja que ondeaban en forma amenazante.

- Adiós, compañeros…- Dijo Samui con frío susurro.

Lo último que pudieron ver en vida Karui y Omoi fue a la Jinchuuriki del Shichibi, también conocido como Kabutomushi no Bakemono (Monstruo del Escarabajo) lanzarse contra ellos intempestivamente. La sangre salió proyectada en todas direcciones mientras que Samui hacía una despectiva mueca de repulsión, mirando asqueada cómo sus compañeros eran destazados por la morena, sin conmoverse un poco quisiera por sus gritos de dolor, que fueron menguando conforme con la sangre que perdían, su vida los abandonaba. Al final, en una imagen tétrica, Fuu se ponía de pie medio de los despedazados cuerpos de Karui y Omoi con una mirada fría y con sangre cubriendo casi todo su cuerpo.

- Deberías limpiarte un poco, no puedes andar escurriendo sangre por ahí como si no significara nada- Dijo Samui recuperando su mirada inexpresiva

- Bah, como si me importara… En fin, como sabes, Hajou-sama está fuera de servicio por el momento y Haou-sama me envió a mí a saber cómo ibas…-

- Mañana daré el golpe- Respondió Samui al instante -El Raikage ya delira debido al veneno y si el saber que Killer Bee fue capturado no le provoca un infarto, le daré la última dosis de veneno con mis propias manos-

- Ok, entonces me retiro…- Dijo la morena sonriendo suavemente

- De acuerdo… Nos vemos después-

- ¡Hasta entonces, Nii-chan…!-

Fuu desapareció entre el remolino de hojas característico del Shunshin no Jutsu, mientras Samui volteó fríamente a ver los restos ensangrentados de sus compañeros de equipo. Sonrió suavemente.

- Siéntanse orgullosos en el otro mundo, Karui, Omoi… Han dado la vida para que la causa de Juusekai se haga realidad y por esa razón, yo no olvidaré sus nombres, jamás…-

Observaba fijamente el desnudo cuerpo de Hinata, quien dormía plácidamente y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. El líder de Juusekai miraba con una enorme sonrisa a su hermosa Hajou, sonrisa que mostraba la alegría de saber que Hinata se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a él. Pronto, una sombra se posó detrás del líder de Juusekai, quien sonrió suavemente al sentir esa presencia.

- ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?- Preguntó expectante la persona oculta

- Apenas despierte- Respondió Haou al instante

- Vaya… Francamente tu obra maestra está quedando mejor de lo que pensaba… Sólo falta esperar un poco más y todo terminará tal como lo planeaste… Sólo me hubiera gustado ver la cara del imbécil de tu padre cuando se enteró de que estabas 'muerto'-

- Lo sé… Cada vez se acerca más y más el momento…. La existencia de Konoha pronto llegará a su fin… Tal como lo prometí-

El líder de Juusekai volteó hacia la sombra, al tiempo que poco a poco se quitó el velo que cubría su cabeza, revelando una cabellera rubia exuberante, una tez no muy clara, ni muy oscura. Sus ojos resultaron ser azules como el mar y sus mejillas estaban marcadas con peculiares marcas en forma de bigotes. Su rostro maduro, de todo un adulto, reflejaba una serenidad majestuosa, que podía sentirse incluso con el velo ocultando su rostro. No era más ni menos que Naruto, aquél Ninja que desertara de Konoha tras declarar su naciente amor hacia la chica que estaba profundamente dormida delante de él. Lo único anormal en él era su aspecto, ya que se veía sumamente mayor a los dieciséis años que debía tener. Su ojos miraban fijamente hacia la oscuridad que los rodeaba a él, a Hinata y a la misteriosa persona detrás suyo.

- Konoha será totalmente destruida… Hombres, mujeres y niños… Nada quedará con vida en ese lugar, desde donde construiré un nuevo mundo… Además de eso, quiero ver la expresión de Minato cuando me vea a mí, a su hijo, aniquilar por completo su amada aldea y a su alumno, así como a su esposa… Será diente por diente y así como él dejó impune la muerte de Nami-chan y Makoto-kun aquél día… Todos en esa asquerosa aldea deberán prepararse para hacer un viaje… Directo hacia la muerte…-

…

**Notas:** Pues si alguien pudo terminar de leer el capítulo después de la 'muerte' de Naruto, espero que haya quedado contento con el resultado. Mientras Akatsuki está por realizar su objetivo, Juusekai se extiende poco a poco por el mundo, sembrando las semillas de su futuro, controlando poco a poco el presente, como en el caso del plan de Samui. Finalmente, lo que revela el encuentro entre Fuu y Pain es la falta de solidaridad entre los Jinchuuriki, sabemos que Naruto en la historia original rompió eso con Gaara y posteriormente con Killer Bee, pero sin ese hecho, con la excepción de Yugito y Killer Bee, los Jinchuuriki nunca se ayudaron entre ellos. Ahora, Fuu es la última Jinchuuriki, lo que probablemente hará inevitable la confrontación entre ambas organizaciones… Con respecto a Naruto, más adelante se revelará el cómo pudo engañar a Pain, quien lo cree muerto, así como el drástico cambio de apariencia. En relación a los nombres de Nii (Dos) para Samui y Shichi (Siete) para Fuu, ese es su nombre en la Juusekai Dantai (Organización Juusekai), por lo que Fuu usa el Nii-chan en referencia a esto, no en cuanto a que considere a Samui como una hermana mayor. Sé que usualmente el Bijuu de siete colas es llamado 'Nanabi', pero yo prefiero 'Shichibi'. A fin de cuentas, ambas palabras, Nana y Shichi significan 'siete'. Sobra decir que Naruto será el antagonista principal y Minato, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi y los Ninjas de Konoha deberán detener a la misteriosa Juusekai, así como a Akatsuki… ¿Podrán conseguirlo?


	3. II: Justicia, Venganza y Destino

**Haou.**

…

- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Los escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

_Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones son narraciones de los personajes o documentos. Si está escrito entre comillas son pensamientos profundos._

…

**II: Justica, Venganza y Destino.**

…

La Kunoichi del Equipo 7 miraba con alegría como su compañero, Uchiha Sasuke, despertaba lentamente de su profundo descanso, abriendo lentamente sus nuevos ojos, que eran casi idénticos a los que tenía antes. Lo primero que hizo el azabache fue voltear a ver a su amiga, quien le sonreía bellamente sin poder ocultar la alegría en forma de emotivas lágrimas. El Uchiha sonrió casi imperceptiblemente con el gesto de la pelirrosa.

- Sakura…- Susurró Sasuke débilmente

- ¡Sasuke-kun…!- La chica se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con alegría.

El alumno del Sannin Orochimaru cerró los ojos y por fin, después de haber realizado el objetivo de su vida, matar al asesino de su clan, estaba listo para volver a sentir, para volver a formar vínculos como los que tenía con su equipo, el Equipo Kakashi. Vínculos a los que él mismo había renunciado hace tres años. Pero ahora era diferente y protegería Konoha en memoria de su clan, uno de los más nobles de Konoha.

Un rato después, el Uchiha escuchaba atento a la narración de Sakura sobre lo que había acontecido en Konoha durante su ausencia. Se sorprendió mucho cuando se enteró que Gaara, aquél chico extraño que participó en el examen Chunin de hace tres años y que había combatido contra él, había sido atrapado por Akatsuki y que ante la impotencia de Kakashi y ella misma, había sido asesinado cuando le extrajeron a su Bijuu del cuerpo, lo que ocasionó que la frágil alianza que mantenían Konoha y Suna se rompiera apenas Temari, la hermana mayor del difunto Gaara, tomara el poder como Godaime Kazekage. Sakura le explicó brevemente que era un Jinchuuriki y al instante Sasuke comprendió que su compañero, su mejor amigo, su hermano Naruto, también era uno, lo que también sabía Sakura. Ambos continuaron platicando un rato sobre el asunto, además de otras cosas, sin omitir claro, el detalle de los ojos del Uchiha, quien se mostró desconcertado al principio, pero ya sin la sombra de Itachi sobre él, realmente el Sharingan había dejado de importarle. Después de todo, cuando reconstruyera su clan, sus descendientes tendrían el Sharingan en su momento. Lo que realmente llamó la atención de Sasuke, era que la pelirrosa en todo momento evitó tocar el tema de Naruto.

- Sakura…- Susurró el Uchiha

- ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke-kun?- Respondió Sakura extrañada por la actitud del azabache

- ¿Y no se ha sabido nada de Naruto?-

Sakura por reflejo desvió la mirada. Casi dos días habían pasado desde el encuentro entre Minato y Hinata en la azotea de la torre Hokage. Ella misma le había ayudado a su Shizune Sempai en la autopsia, quedando completamente impactada y descolocada con el resultado, realmente el cuerpo de la Hyuga había llevado de regreso a Konoha era el de Naruto, ya que coincidía su código genético. Cuando lo supo, Sakura quedó completamente devastada, su amigo, aquél chico que con su manera de ser la había maravillado, aquél rubio que se había convertido en un amigo muy especial para ella, pero ella nunca se lo había dicho y ahora el rubio estaba muerto. Pensaba que se lo podría decir cuando se reencontraran, pero ahora, eso simplemente era imposible…

- Entiendo…- Dijo el Uchiha, sacando a la pelirrosa de sus amargas reflexiones

- Sasuke-kun…- Susurró la Haruno, sorprendida

- ¿Recuerdas cómo vociferaba que sería el Hokage…?- El Uchiha sonrió suavemente, sorprendiendo a Sakura -Yo no entendí por qué desertó, pero siento que fue para hacerse más fuerte, para cumplir su sueño, él era así… Un cabeza dura que nunca se rendía, eso… Eso es lo que más admiraba de él… Pero ahora que se ha ido, así como aquella vez en que lo protegí de ese chico, Haku, yo cumpliré su sueño, seré el nuevo Hokage, trabajaré duro en ello para que Naruto vea que su sueño de ser el Hokage de nuestra aldea sigue vivo…-

- Sasuke-kun…- Las lágrimas escurrían por las mejillas de Sakura, quien miraba sonrojada al chico que siempre había amado -Vivirás por Naruto… ¿Verdad?-

- Sí- El Uchiha volteó a ver a su compañera, a su amiga con una sonrisa extrañamente radiante en él -¡Cuando sea el Hokage, haré que por fin el dobe tenga el respeto que merece, como el chico decidido que siempre fue!- La pelirrosa miraba sorprendida al azabache. Era como si al haber acabado con su hermano, con el asesino del Clan Uchiha, otro Sasuke hubiera emergido en su lugar, un Sasuke diferente, que no reprimía sus emociones, que estaba decidido a continuar el sueño del chico que consideraba su mejor amigo. Sakura sonrió alegre, tal vez perdió a Naruto, pero había recuperado a un Sasuke que quería vivir por ambos -Ahora… Me gustaría descansar un rato, Sakura… Más tarde podremos continuar platicando… Estoy cansado-

- De acuerdo, Sasuke-kun, estaré esperándote…-

La pelirrosa salió de la habitación, sonriendo suavemente mientras terminaba de cerrar la puerta y era correspondido por el Uchiha. Pero apenas la Kunoichi cerró esa puerta, Sasuke borró la sonrisa de su rostro y comenzó a llorar amargamente, dando rienda suelta a sus emociones reprimidas. Poco a poco, la cobija que lo cubría de las piernas para abajo se humedecía con el salado líquido que emergía de sus ojos.

- Naruto… Idiota…- El azabache apretó los dientes y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

Sasuke se puso a recordar la particular relación de rivalidad que tenía con el rubio. Él siendo parte de la élite y Naruto siendo un paria a los ojos de la aldea… El rubio siempre luchando por alcanzarlo, ya que aunque no lo reconociera nunca, quería ser como el azabache, considerado un futuro gran Ninja y fiel protector de Konoha, pero sus esfuerzos sólo conseguían que poco a poco el deseo de superación en el Uchiha despertara. El punto de quiebre en la relación entre ambos, fue a partir del ataque de Orochimaru en el Bosque de la Muerte. Sasuke había quedado inconsciente tras esa batalla y apenas recobró el sentido, se dio cuenta de que los ojos de su amigo rubio habían cambiado de demostrar una esperanza casi infinita de ser aceptado si les demostraba a todos lo que valía, a ser un simple cascarón vacío. Varias veces intentó molestar al rubio para que ese nuevo silencio entre ellos se rompiera, pero todo era inútil, ya que Naruto permanecía serio, como si estuviera pensando en algo sumamente complicado y por lo tanto, sus respuestas eran breves y cortantes, como si rehuyera al contacto humano. Durante las batallas del examen Chunin, tampoco supo que pasó, ya que tras su batalla contra el tal Yoroi, había quedado inconsciente. Lo más extraño del asunto, era que Nami, la otra superviviente de la masacre perpetrada por Itachi, había desaparecido misteriosamente, no estaba en el libro bingo y cuando estuvo entrenando con Orochimaru intentaba saber sobre su prima en su tiempo libre, pero nada, parecía como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. Sabía que Nami y Naruto eran muy cercanos, por lo que la desaparición de su prima bien podría tener algo que ver en el súbito cambio de actitud de su amigo. Otro factor a considerar, era la desaparición de Makoto, el mejor Ninja de su generación y el último de los Senju, los rivales por tradición de su clan. Esa desaparición, dedujo Sasuke tras mucho tiempo de pensarlo detenidamente, también tenía que ver con el cambio de su amigo, quien desertó de Konoha en el mes de descanso de las preliminares del examen Chunin y la ronda final del torneo. Poco después, Sasuke desertó de Konoha para, en apariencia, aceptar el poder que Orochimaru le ofrecía, pero en realidad deseaba acabar con el Sannin usando lo que le enseñara, ya que lo culpaba del cambio que había sufrido el rubio. Pero, después llegó a la conclusión de que había algo más profundo en el asunto del cambio y posterior deserción de su mejor amigo. Y fuera lo que fuera, él lo iba a averiguar. Por ahora, tenía que demostrarle a Sakura que era fuerte, lo sería para protegerla, al último vínculo que le quedaba junto con Kakashi y aquél grupo que había formado para cazar a Itachi. No se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a su Equipo Taka, pero tenía un mal presentimiento, algo grande estaba por comenzar y lo podía sentir en sus entrañas.

Sakura permanecía recargada en la puerta de la habitación, sollozando por una mezcla de varios sentimientos en su corazón. Alegría de saber que Sasuke había decidido rehacer su vida, tristeza por la muerte de Naruto, incertidumbre tanto por Akatsuki como por Juusekai… Y culpa, una culpa nacida por la felicidad que sentía debido a la muerte de Naruto. Porque Sasuke había heredado sus sueños y no volvería a caer en la oscuridad. Si Naruto viviera y quisiera luchar por esos sueños, el cambio de Sasuke no habría sido posible, al menos a sus ojos.

"Soy la peor de las escorias, estoy feliz porque mi amigo está muerto… Porque con su muerte Sasuke-kun ya no se volverá a marchar de mi lado… Discúlpame Naruto, discúlpame por sentirme tan contenta de saber que ya no volverás jamás…" Las lágrimas fluían libremente por las mejillas de la pelirrosa, lágrimas de felicidad, tristeza y remordimiento.

Haou caminaba por un camino de piedra tallada, pulcramente pulido y rodeado de columnas de mármol, las cuales eran rodeadas por césped tan finamente cortado que parecía una alfombra de las más finas que pudieran existir. Esa tranquila caminata la realizaba solo, con el rostro cubierto con el velo que mantenía su rostro oculto para los integrantes de la Organización que armó para algo tan grande que sólo él y aquella persona que estaba detrás de él en aquella ocasión con la Hyuga, conocían. Mientras caminaba iba ensimismado en sus profundas reflexiones, pensando en el destino que estaba preparado para él… Destino… Esa palabra poco significaba para el rubio en el pasado, consideraba que el destino se lo forjaba uno mismo, con las acciones que realizaba en su vida y eso le permitía elegir su propio futuro.

Pero ahora era el detonador de sus acciones. Desde que había pasado a convertirse en un Nukenin de Konoha, sabía que su destino había sido condicionado a dos opciones: O destruía Konoha o Konoha lo destruiría a él. Comenzó un viaje en busca de poder para cumplir su venganza, para ejercer su justicia… Ciertamente el Gama Sannin le había dejado una lección muy valiosa después de haber destruido su mundo al matar sin misericordia alguna a dos de sus tres seres más queridos: Jiraiya quedó impune porque era poderoso. Porque en ese momento Nami, Makoto y él estaban tan lejos de ese asesino como el cielo lo estaba de la tierra. Fue entonces que lo entendió. A fin de cuentas, todos los seres vivos se guiaban por la ley del más fuerte de forma que el más poderoso se posaba en la cima de la pirámide y gobernaba sin oposición alguna, aunque algunos ingenuos creyeran lo contrario. Y para controlar el futuro que había decidido para el mundo, para su nuevo mundo, debía convertirse en el ser más poderoso de todos. Debía colocarse en la cima de la pirámide para que gobernar el mundo y concluir la misión que le había dejado el destino. Era así de sencillo.

Naruto estaba harto de ver la destrucción que se daba en el mundo Shinobi, ese mundo que lo había maldecido apenas al nacer. Esa destrucción que llevaba a la muerte y a la desesperación de las personas, esa destrucción que cobraba vida inocentes día a día llevando a la gente ingenua por el camino de la venganza y la sangre. Ese mundo que engendraba monstruos como Jiraiya, que no mostraban misericordia. Fugazmente recordó a su antiguo compañero de equipo, Sasuke. Eso lo llevó a una conclusión ¿Cómo no odiar a los humanos? Tienen todo para ser tan dichosos y no lo aprovechan jamás. En mala hora se alían con el orgullo. El Uchiha lo tenía todo, la simpatía de la gente, la aceptación de sus camaradas Shinobi y el interés de varios Ninjas que querían cobijarlo para que se convirtiera en el mejor. Recordó fugazmente cómo el azabache fue entrenado por Kakashi, luego se enteró que el asesino de Makoto y Nami también lo había entrenado. Pero no le había sido suficiente y abandonó todo eso, así como el amor de varias jovencitas que incluso le pedían ser las madres de sus hijos y sólo por su deseo de venganza contra el tal Itachi, decidió irse con el Hebi Sannin. Cuando era un niño, Naruto hubiera vendido su alma por tener aunque fuera sólo la centésima parte del potencial de felicidad que el Uchiha, por haber respirado el aire, contemplar el azul del cielo, por mojarse bajo la lluvia, correr sobre verdes caminos, abrazar y sentir la adrenalina moverse dentro sin que lo vieran con odio casi todos los humanos a su alrededor. Pero todo había cambiado radicalmente y ahora el rubio pensaba de una manera totalmente diferente. Sonrió suavemente.

El mensaje de Haou será claro y se escuchará por todos los rincones de la Tierra, repasará cada montaña y río, retumbará el eco de todas las verdades y llegará a cada oído sobre la tierra. El sordo escuchará y el ciego mirará solo para notar con claridad quien es aquél ser que traerá un nuevo orden a la humanidad. La mano dura se verá, el exterminio de los seres inferiores e ignorantes comenzará. El error cometido hace tanto tiempo será por fin corregido. La historia será guiada hacia un nuevo futuro. Un futuro ideal.

Disfrutar la vida, aceptar al que es diferente en el exterior por lo que es en el interior, caminar por el sendero de la vida sin desearle mal al prójimo, no envidiar la fortuna de otros, sino tratar de mejorar la propia, buscar la felicidad propia en vez de arrebatársela a los demás… ¿Por qué tienen que existir seres inferiores en el mundo que no entiendan cosas tan sencillas…? Esos seres serán los que morirán para salvar el futuro. Porque toda Konoha estaba corrompida por el error.

"El tiempo del dragón se acerca, los días del fuego celestial que desde la cúpula celeste acabará con los corruptos, llegaran después de una larga espera… Es necesario que la pútrida Konoha desaparezca para que el mundo vea la luz de un nuevo mañana, y esa luz, esa luz que guiará al mundo entero… Soy yo…"

Finalmente el rubio se detuvo frente a un inmenso muro, en el cual había relieve que mostraba un triángulo en cuyas esquinas se encontraban respectivamente tres figuras que representaban a un Humano en la punta izquierda, un Demonio comparativamente grande a los otros dos relieves en la punta derecha y finalmente un Dragón en la punta superior. Los tres parecían estar a punto de iniciar un feroz combate. El muro se veía sumamente antiguo, estaba enmohecido, siendo la parte del relieve la que se encontraba en mejor estado. Naruto posó sus ojos en el relieve, observándolo fijamente por varios minutos con expresión reflexiva. Podía sentir con fuerza el llamado del destino.

_Cuando en este mundo sólo existía la oscuridad, el Rikudou Sennin (Sabio de los Seis Caminos), el Maou Juubi (Rey Maligno de Diez Colas) y el Yonten Koutei (Emperador de los Cuatro cielos) se reunieron para crear vida a su imagen y semejanza, ya que ellos tres eran los únicos habitantes del mundo… De esa forma nacieron los tres clanes originales, Humanos, Demonios y Dragones… A lo largo del tiempo, estas tres grandes razas competían por los recursos del planeta que creaban los Sanshin (Tres Dioses), por lo que comenzaron inevitablemente los conflictos entre ellos… La lucha se desató de formas inimaginables, combatiendo dragones contra demonios, demonios contra humanos y humano contra dragones en un ciclo que aparentemente era interminable…_

_Estos tres dioses regresaban al mundo entre sus descendientes, los cuales poco a poco comenzaron a hartarse de su interminable conflicto y fraguaron un tregua en la cual se reconocían mutuamente, pero con esa paz efímera, comenzaron los conflictos entre cada grupo. Cada raza comenzaba a atacarse entre sí, derivado el hecho de que comenzaron a cruzarse y tener descendencia común. Como los humanos eran los más numerosos, poco a poco comenzaron a asimilar tanto a los Demonios como a los Dragones, formando la humanidad que existe actualmente. _

_Pero esa humanidad heredó los vínculos de sangre de sus antepasados y comenzaron nuevamente los interminables conflictos, mientras los dioses, hartos de tanta muerte y destrucción, esperaron el momento adecuado para guiar al mundo nuevamente. Del Yonten Koutei no se volvió a saber nada más, quedando olvidado en la memoria colectiva, mientras que el Rikudou Sennin y el Maou Juubi reiniciaron un conflicto, ya que ambos continuaban influyendo en los humanos, llegando a una batalla épica donde se decidió el destino del mundo._

_El Rikudou Sennin selló al dios en su interior y se convirtió en el Saikyou Ningen (Humano Definitivo) al contener dos dioses en un cuerpo, pero no pudo soportar el poder y dividió el Chakra del Juubi en nueve partes que se convirtieron en los nueve Bijuu que comenzaron a llevar la maldición del Juubi, provocando el rechazo inmediato en quienes eran sellados, ya que sólo podían ser sellados exitosamente en humanos. Eso engendró odio, y ese odio ciego, es el error del Rikudou Sennin. Y ese error finalmente está por llevar el mundo a la devastación, después de tanto tiempo en que se le dio un estatus de salvador del mundo que no se merecía... _

Samui miraba inexpresivamente cómo el cuerpo del ahora difunto Raikage era tapado por los Iryou-nin, tras el último e inútil intento de revivirlo. La notica de la captura de su hermano fue algo que el ya muy débil corazón de A no pudo soportar y eso provocó su inevitable colapso. La rubia de cuerpo prominente cerró los ojos para completar la formalidad de un luto que no sentía en lo absoluto. Los miembros del consejo de Kumo, junto al fresco cadáver de A, murmuraban entre sí, mientras que Darui y C, ambos detrás de Samui, miraban con gran tristeza el cuerpo del Yondaime Raikage. Con la inimaginable excepción de la rubia, nadie esperaba que en tan sólo seis meses la misteriosa enfermedad que comenzó a presentar el hermano de Killer Bee lo llevara a la muerte.

- Queda por definir una cosa…- Un de los miembros del consejo más viejos tomó la palabra, llamando la atención de los presentes -Quién será el nuevo Raikage…-

Los guardaespaldas del occiso Yondaime miraban reprobatoriamente al anciano, mientras Samui continuaba inexpresiva, expectante. Los demás miembros del consejo, cuatro ancianos, se voltearon a ver y después de un instante se reunieron para comenzar a murmurar durante varios minutos. Sólo estaban presentes en el lugar, la rubia, el moreno y el Iryou-nin y los tres sabían que podrían ser los candidatos al puesto. Pero ni Darui ni C querían el cargo, ya que se sentían culpables de no haber podido salvar al Raikage, se sentían indignos para llevar semejante responsabilidad. El diálogo de los consejeros continuó por un largo rato, que fue sumamente incómodo para Darui y para C, mientras que Samui sólo esperaba con su característica expresión fría. Finalmente, los consejeros se separaron y voltearon a ver a los tres Ninja presentes.

- Samui… Por decisión del honorable consejo de Kumogakure no Sato, debido a tu rendimiento en las diversas misiones que has realizado y sobretodo, debido a tu carácter frío y sereno, cualidades que te permitieron tomar las mejores decisiones en cuanto a tu equipo, mientras Karui y Omoi estaban con vida… Te nombramos Godaime Raikage de Kumogakure…-

- Me siento honrada- La rubia cerró los ojos e hizo una reverencia frente al consejo, quienes miraron aprobatoriamente el gesto -Juro en nombre de Yondaime-sama, proteger Kumogakure, así como a todos sus habitantes…-

- Bien dicho, Samui- Dijo satisfecho uno de los ancianos

- Y en cuanto a ustedes, Darui, C…- Dijo otro anciano con tono misterioso.

Al instante y antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta, los otrora guardaespaldas del Yondaime Raikage habían sido rodeados por varios ANBU de forma sumamente diestra. Samui fingió sorpresa cuando volteó a ver a sus camaradas todavía desconcertados por la inesperada redada. En realidad para la rubia su plan estaba saliendo muy bien, de hecho ya casi había finalizado.

- Tienen mucho que explicar por la extraña 'medicina' que le suministraron a A durante su tratamiento- Agregó otro anciano

- ¿A qué se refieren?- Preguntó la rubia de prominentes curvas con expresión de sorpresa, en realidad era magistral su interpretación ya que sólo ella sabía la verdad del origen de esa 'medicina'

- Esa medicina contenía un compuesto que poco a poco ralentizaba el funcionamiento del corazón, de forma tan discreta que era imposible que cualquiera se diera cuenta, al menos durante un largo tiempo, hasta que fuera tarde…-

- ¡¿Qué?- Exclamaron atónitos ambos Shinobi

- ¿Qué hacemos con los traidores, Godaime-sama?- Preguntó uno de los anciano del consejo.

En ese momento, Nii deseaba que Shichi estuviera en ese lugar, ya que sólo ella tenía algo elocuente, divertido y sobretodo cruel que decir en situaciones como esa. La rubia cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar sobre sus opciones. Después de reflexionar por un par de minutos se dio cuenta de que dejar con vida a esos era demasiado peligroso, ya que si bien debido a la discreción con la que había realizado su plan, casi no había pistas sobre su implicación en el asunto, las pocas pistas imborrables eran unibles, y ambos Ninja eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para armar con esos indicios la conspiración de la ahora Godaime. Ya estaba decidido. Tenían que ser aniquilados y entre más rápido, mejor. Abrió sus ojos y volteó a ver con expresión fría a ambos Shinobi, que miraban ahora temerosos los hermosos, pero sobretodo fríos ojos de Samui.

- Estoy conmocionada por enterarme de esto…- La rubia miró duramente a sus todavía camaradas Jounin -Y me gustaría hacer una investigación exhaustiva… Pero, no puedo permitir que esto se sepa, que los dos guardaespaldas del Yondaime lo hayan asesinado… Si se sabe esto, Kumo quedaría muy debilitada antes los ojos de las demás aldeas… Ejecútenlos inmediatamente… Nada de esto debe salir de aquí…-

Ambos Jounin miraron atónitos a su compañera de armas, no se imaginaban que sería tan dura en su juicio, pero no sólo eso, sino que absolutamente nadie se imaginaba que Samui perteneciera a Juusekai, cuya mano invisible comenzaba a mover las piezas del destino. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos intentara siquiera defenderse, súbitos y precisos golpes en sus nucas por parte de dos de los varios ANBU que los rodeaban, los sumergieron en la oscuridad, de la que ya no iban a despertar jamás…

- ¡Maldito, todo esto es por tu culpa… No te imaginas cuanto te odio...!-

Minato se tomó su ojo derecho, mientras por su rostro escurría la sangre en forma abundante y escapaba entre sus dedos. Los muebles de su otrora hogar estaban hechos pedazos, la comida desparramada por todo el piso y su amada Kushina lo miraba con ojos inyectados de odio, ojos que el rubio pensó jamás podría llegar a tener su mujer. La hermosa pelirroja sostenía un Kunai que estaba manchado de sangre en uno de sus filos, las gotas del líquido vital escurrían en forma lenta del arma, todo lo contrario a las lágrimas que surcaban las mejillas de la madre de Naruto. El Yondaime Hokage sabía que eso pasaría, que así de violenta y agresiva sería la reacción de su esposa al saber de la muerte de su amado hijo ya que Kushina nunca estuvo de acuerdo con esconder la verdad a su hijo y al mundo. Cuando se enteró de lo que Jiraiya había hecho con la familia que la vida le había dado a Naruto como una ligera recompensa a la horrible infancia que había tenido que pasar solo, con sus propias manos atacó al Sannin, quien tuvo que ser salvado por Minato antes de que tras una espectacular y magistral batalla táctica, la última Kunoichi de Uzushiogakure no Sato lo rematara con el mismo Jutsu con el que el albo había asesinado a Makoto. Desde entonces, la pelirroja había amenazado con matar al albo si lo veía cerca de su casa. Minato pensó que sería el precio a pagar por la seguridad de Naruto, pero lo que el rubio jamás supo, fue que Kushina le dijo la verdad a Jiraiya para hacerlo sentir como el más horrible de los humanos. Una vez que lo supo, el Sannin por fin entendió la razón del odio de Kushina y se terminó odiando a si mismo por destruir la vida de su nieto, tal como lo había predicho el Yondaime. Eso ocurrió hace tres años, tras la invasión de Suna y Oto, siendo la última vez que el Sannin fue visto en Konoha… Se marchó jurando llevar de regreso al rubio y protegerlo aunque le costara la vida, cobro que posteriormente realizó Pain.

El rubio miró atónito cómo la Kunoichi hizo sus maletas de forma apresurada ignorando su casa casi completamente destruida en su interior. La pelirroja se disponía a irse apenas salió de la habitación que por tanto tiempo había compartido con aquél cobarde que había amado desde que eran niños, pero que ahora, ese amor había sido reemplazado por un odio tan, o incluso más grande… Se detuvo en la entrada de una habitación en particular, el único lugar de la casa que había quedado intacto, donde estaba una cuna perfectamente adornada y con las cobijas perfectamente dobladas, así como varios juguetes, que había permanecido ahí, como si esperaran a un dueño para que jugara con ellos. Esa hubiera sido la habitación de Naruto. La pelirroja cerró sus ojos y su llanto aumento al ponerse a imaginar cómo hubiera criado a su hijo… Desde cuál hubiera sido su primera palabra y ver sus primeros pasos, hasta que se pusieran a platicar de chicas en ese momento en el cual un rubio de dieciséis años debería de tener ahí su espacio personal. Pero todo eso eran sueños de fantasmas lejanos que jamás dejarían de ser eso, fantasmas, así como sueños rotos.

- E-Espera… Kushina…- Susurró en forma temerosa Minato detrás de su todavía esposa.

La respuesta que recibió el líder de Konoha fue que Kushina lo tomó del brazo y con inusitada fuerza lo lanzó hacia esa cuna que jamás fue usada, la cual quedó hecha pedazos tras el impacto, donde el Yondaime se levantó con dificultad y dejaba ver el resultado del ataque de su todavía esposa. Una larga cortada atravesaba su ojo izquierdo de forma vertical, de cuya herida escurría la sangre nuevamente tras el impacto contra el mueble que representaba los sueños y el deseo de madre de Kushina. Esos sueños y ese deseo que habían sido hechos pedazos por el mayor héroe de Konoha.

- Escucha Namikaze- La Uzumaki cerró sus ojos para cortar el llanto que todavía tenía y orientó su mirada llena de odio y de dolor hacia el rubio -Ya nada me ata aquí… Intentaré rehacer mi vida en otro lugar… Y cada que envíes a alguien a buscarme, lo mataré y te lo enviaré en pedazos… Que te quede una cosa clara, señor héroe… Si te vuelves a cruzar en mi camino, no dudaré un instante, ni un segundo siquiera, en matarte…-

Y con esas crueles palabras, la última Kunoichi de Uzushiogakure no Sato abandonó el lugar que había llamado hogar y al que por tanto tiempo creía pertenecer, pero ahora ya nada la ataba a ese lugar porque había perdió lo que más quería en el mundo, a su pequeño hijo, ese niño que quería ver crecer para convertirse en el mayor Hokage de la historia y ahora sólo era un frío cuerpo siendo analizado en la morgue de Konoha. Minato miraba con gruesas lágrimas en sus ojos cómo la mujer que había amado con todo su corazón se marchaba para no volver jamás… En unos instantes, el paquete que envió Juusekai para él, había destruido su vida sentimental como un fuego abrasador que arrasaba todo su paso y sólo dejaba cenizas. Había destruido ese supuesto amor eterno que se tenían él y su Kushina-chan desde que se habían conocido en la academia, cuando el rubio había salvado a la pelirroja de los secuestradores de Kumo. Minato quedó petrificado. Ver llorar a un héroe tan famoso cual niño indefenso en realidad era conmovedor. Una parte de él quería correr tras la pelirroja, luchar por ella, perderse en sus ojos para llorar ambos y besarse como si el mundo fuera a hacer explosión. Pero otra parte le tenía miedo a la muerte, así como temía por la muerte de Naruto, ahora temía por su propia vida. Sabía que Kushina siempre cumplía sus promesas, después de todo, ese era su Nindou (Camino Ninja).

Una vez que la pelirroja estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del inmueble de madera, comenzó a realizar varios sellos a la vez que las lágrimas volvían a aparecer en su bello rostro. Terminó la secuencia de sellos para realizar uno de los Jutsu Katon más conocidos de Konoha.

- ¡Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu…!-

La enorme esfera de fuego impactó contra aquella casa donde el rubio y la pelirroja tantas veces se habían jurado amor eterno y de eso ahora sólo quedaba una sensación de culpa en el corazón de Kushina ¿Por qué Minato no le permitió llevarse lejos a su hijo? ¿Por qué no mató a ese cobarde por no dejarla criar a ese niño fruto del inmenso amor que había entre ellos? Tantas y tantas preguntas recorrían la cabeza de la pelirroja, mientras apretaba los dientes y lloraba amargamente ignorando cómo frente a ella, aquella casa donde había pasado lo mejores años de su vida, ardía en poderosas llamas que nada dejaban a su paso. Llamas que representaban una metáfora perfecta de cómo se sentía en ese momento… Su corazón era devorado por las llamas del odio que ahora sentía hacia Minato y hacia Konoha. Cuando ese enmascarado los emboscó en la cueva donde nació el pequeño Naruto, después de que ese sujeto liberara al Kyubi y ella lo hubiera atrapado nuevamente con su Chakra especial, pudo haber terminado con el Bijuu al morir ambos en su interior, pero el Yondaime no lo permitió, dejándose llevar por una profecía ridícula que le había platicado ese asesino, Jiraya, a Minato. Esa maldita profecía era lo que había desencadenado el infierno, porque fue lo que había llevado al rubio a actuar de esa manera tan fría con Naruto, quien jamás llegó a saber del peso tan grande que su padre quería posar sobre sus hombros. Salvaron la vida después del incidente del Kyubi, pero de nada había servido, puesto que estaban más lejos de Naruto que cuando estaba en los brazos de ese sujeto enmascarado… Pero no servía de nada lamentarse, ya que ese pequeño con marcas en forma de bigotes estaba muerto desde hacia mucho tiempo, no desde que como dijera la Hyuga, se entregara por si mismo al líder de Akatsuki, sino desde que era niño y su vida prácticamente la había tenido que hacer solo. Con esos dolorosos pensamientos, Uzumaki Kushina abandonó Konohagakure no Sato llevando dentro de sí su dolor… Haciendo la promesa silenciosa de que Minato, aquél hombre que había amado con la fuerza de mil soles y ahora aborrecía, tendría una muerte horrible.

- Sin importar el precio que tenga que pagar…- Susurró la pelirroja antes de desaparecer entre el remolino de hojas del Shunshin no Jutsu.

El rubio miraba desde la azotea de un edificio cercano cómo su casa ardía en llamas… Las lágrimas fluían de su rostro cuando se puso a pensar cómo en tan sólo un día había perdido todo. Su hijo, su esposa y no se sabía nada de su Sensei desde hacía mucho tiempo. Miró nostálgico cómo el fuego consumía todo lo que amaba, todo lo que deseó compartir por siempre con su esposa y su hijo, pero ahora eso era imposible, uno muerto y la otra con un odio tan profundo que le desgarraba el alma de sólo pensarlo. La profecía de Jiraiya Sensei… ¿Qué tan real era? Lo había perdido todo por creen en ella, por creer que Naruto sería el Shinobi que llevaría la revolución al mundo Ninja… Y ahora se preguntaba, ¿Había valido la pena perder tanto por algo que ahora sólo se escuchaba como la fantasía de un simple pervertido que había fracasado casi en todo lo que se había propuesto en la vida…?

El cuerpo ya sin vida de Killer Bee caía al suelo en medio de la tenebrosa cuerva donde por octava ocasión un Bijuu era sellado dentro de Gedou Mazo, la estatua que utilizaba Akatsuki para sellar a los poderosos monstruos formados de Chakra. En los dedos de la estatua se encontraban posados en concordancia con los anillos que usaban, las imágenes distorsionadas de Kisame, Tobi, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, Sasori y Wave, una Kunoichi de reciente ingreso a la organización que de ella sólo se podía ver que tenía el cabello largo y su altura era la de una chica de a lo mucho dieciséis años. Pain y Konan se encontraban posados sobre los dedos que les correspondían en el Gedou Mazo.

- ¡Vamos líder, llevamos tiempo matando para Jashin-sama, pero quiero saber de qué se trata esta estúpida organización…!- Replicó la imagen de Hidan como visible molestia

- Silencio Hidan…- Replicó Kakuzu con serenidad

- Aparte de eso, sin Itachi-san yo necesito un nuevo compañero…- Complementó Kisame

- Yo también necesito compañero- Terminó serio Sasori

- Muy bien- Respondió Pain -Primero reasignaré los equipos y luego procederé a explicarles tanto a Hidan como a Wave la finalidad de esta organización… Konan y yo nos mantenemos iguales, Hidan y Kakuzu también, Sasori y Kisame serán un nuevo equipo y finalmente, el último equipo será formado por Tobi y Wave… Zetsu continuará en solitario…-

- Bien- Dijeron los integrantes de Akatsuki al mismo tiempo

- Ahora…- Pain enfocó su mirada en Hidan y Wave -Akatsuki en un principio buscó obtener poder tanto político y financiero, empezando como un grupo Ninja independiente, pero ahora, ya con casi todos los Bijuu en nuestro poder, podremos producir guerras tan fuera del alcance de las aldeas Ninja que los Daimyo no tendrán otra opción más que confiar en Akatsuki para sobrevivir a la destrucción… Cuando tengamos el poder militar absoluto, podremos imponernos a las aldeas Ninja y lograr nuestro verdadero objetivo… El control del mundo… Y sólo entonces, podremos traer la verdadera paz al mundo…-

- Comprendo…- Dijo Wave con calma, mirando fijamente a su líder

- Y además de eso…- Pain retomó la palabra -Tengo un pacto de honor con el Jinchuuriki del Kyubi, quien cooperó a nuestra causa entregándose voluntariamente- Esto llamó la atención de Wave, quien enfocó la mirada en el pelirrojo con más interés que al principio -Y ese pacto consiste en… Destruir Konoha hasta la raíz-

- ¿Por ahora qué haremos?- Preguntó la peliazul con curiosidad -Solamente falta un Bijuu por sellar-

- Por ahora, continuaremos con los asesinatos selectivos, acabar con los estorbos para lograr hacer de este mundo una utopía sustentada por el sufrimiento, para completar el ciclo de dolor que le permitirá a la humanidad prevenir su autodestrucción en base al miedo…-

- Y supongo que para eso es el arma que crearás con el Gedou Mazo- Preguntó el marionetista con curiosidad

- Así es, un arma de un infinito poder destructivo producto de sellar el poder de uno de los Sanshin completamente…- Respondió con voz imponente el líder de la organización, mirando impasible la sorpresa que reflejaban los ojos de sus subordinados.

En un lugar alejado de esa cueva, los dos integrantes más recientes en ingresar a Akatsuki, Tobi y Wave se encontraban sobre un puente, mirando al río debajo de ellos seguir su curso. La kunoichi tenía el cabello largo, a la altura de la cintura y a pesar de estar cubierta por su capa negra con nubes rojas, su bella figura era distinguible. Su tez pálida como la nieve le daba un aire frío y sus bellos ojos negros mantenían una serenidad imperturbable. El enmascarado orientó su rostro hacia la bella mujer frente a él.

- ¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad sobre la masacre a Sasuke? Ese era tu plan original- Dijo la Kunoichi cerrando los ojos suavemente

- La muerte del Jinchuuriki del Kyubi cambió el escenario de todo- Respondió el enmascarado con tono serio -Sasuke ahora lo ve como un mártir y se dedicará a proteger Konoha como Itachi había previsto… Pero dime, ¿Qué se siente volver de la muerte?-

- Se siente bien… Porque quiero vengar a mi familia, destruyendo Konohagakure no Sato y aplastando al Yondaime con todo el poder que conseguí durante mi estancia en el Meikai (Inframundo)… Ahora que sé la verdad, voy a reducir Konoha a cenizas con mis propias manos- Los ojos de la pelinegra se hicieron rojos y revelaron aquellos temidos ojos a lo largo y ancho del mundo Shinobi, el Sharingan

"Gracias al Gedou: Rinne Tensei (Camino Exterior: Resurrección del Samsara) de Nagato tengo de mi lado a la única y verdadera heredera de mi poder, mi última descendiente directa…" El ojo descubierto de la máscara de Tobi también se transformó, revelando un Sharingan -Pronto podemos reconstruir el Clan Uchiha en todo su esplendor…- El comentario de Tobi molestó a la Uchiha

- A mí me importa una mierda el clan, nunca significó nada para mí, de hecho me alegró saber que Itachi Sempai los exterminó sin misericordia por ser sólo unos perros traidores y malagradecidos… Mi único interés está en vengar a mi familia... Tu patético plan de encerrar a todos en un Genjutsu no me interesa en lo más mínimo…- Las palabras de las revivida chica molestaron al enmascarado, pero no lo demostró -Grábate bien eso en la cabeza, Oji-san… El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo, es la relación que existe entre nosotros…-

- Tranquila… Lo que yo quiero, es enseñarle al mundo el verdadero poder del Sharingan, pero sobretodo, enseñarles a todos el verdadero poder del Clan Uchiha y… ¡El poder de Uchiha Madara…!- La Kunoichi sonrió burlonamente con las palabras del fundador del Clan Uchiha, de quien descendía directamente

"Fue una casualidad del destino, pero he vuelto de la muerte para vengarme por lo que nos hizo esa pútrida aldea… No descansaré hasta ver al último de sus habitantes muerto, justo como nos hicieron a nosotros… Sentirán en lo más profundo de sus huesos el odio que tengo en el corazón, esa sensación de no parar hasta ver al enemigo hecho pedazos… Konoha pronto conocerá el fuego que arrasará hasta lo más profundo de sus almas… Mi odio, el odio de Uchiha Nami…"

Poco a poco despertó. Se encontraba recostado sobre lo que parecía ser una mesa de disección… Se sentó a un costado y se miró las manos con extrañeza. Realmente estaba vivo. Sorprendido, se levantó y como pudo, se tentó la espalda para comprobar lo que creía haber soñado, realmente el Sannin Jiraiya lo atacó con el Rasengan, el Jutsu del Yondaime Hokage. Entonces esa estancia en aquél lugar, en el Tenkai (El cielo) no fue un sueño… Realmente había sido asesinado tratando de proteger a aquella persona tan especial para él. Murió protegiendo a su mejor amigo y había entrenado en el Tenkai por si la suerte o el destino le daban una oportunidad así.

- Así que por fin despertaste- Una suave voz femenina se acercó al chico de aparentes dieciséis años -Te estábamos esperando desde hace tiempo…-

- ¿Me estaban esperando…?- Preguntó desconcertado el chico

- Sí… Es hora de que tomes tu lugar, como el integrante final de Kurohi (Sol Negro)…-

- ¿Kurohi…?- Repitió el chico visiblemente confundido

- Buscamos el orden, la paz del mundo, pero sobre todas las cosas, la seguridad de nuestra amada Konoha… Nuestra filosofía es que el fin justifica los medios, así que procederemos a purgar nuestra amada aldea de los traidores a ella, así sean los Kage… Te ofrecemos una nueva oportunidad de servir a tu aldea-

- ¿Servir a Konoha?- Por fuera estaba pensativo, pero por dentro estaba indignado por semejante proposición.

El chico de cabello alborotado, tenía un único deseo para Konoha, y ese deseo era destruirla desde los cimientos. Se mantuvo inexpresivo, ya que no quería levantar sospechas de sus verdaderas intenciones, por lo que simplemente se limitó a asentir suavemente.

- Acepto…- Fue la lacónica respuesta

- Muy bien…-

La mujer que había iniciado la plática se acercó a una bombilla cercana para revelar su rostro. Era Senju Tsunade, la legendaria Sannin mejor conocida como la mejor Iryou-nin del mundo… Poco después entró una chica de cabello negro, tez morena y de una edad similar a la del chico que recién había despertado. Lucía un traje ANBU y llevaba su máscara bajo el brazo.

- Senju Hana, reportándose, Tsunade-sama…- La chica se inclinó frente a la rubia con devoción

- Mira, ella es otra integrante de Kurohi- Tsunade volteó a ver al chico -Y ella será tu compañera-

- Pensé que con mi muerte sólo quedaba usted, Tsunade-san- Dijo al instante el chico

- Ya vez que no… Ahora cámbiate, hay un traje ANBU para ti junto a la mesa- La legendaria perdedora volteó a ver a la morena -Vamos Hana, dejemos a tu compañero para que asimile el haber vuelto de la muerte-

- Una última pregunta, Tsunade-san, ¿Cómo es que regresé de la muerte?- Preguntó curioso el chico

- Verás… En una línea sucesiva, se encuentran el Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Jutsu de Invocación), después el Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Invocación: Resurrección de Mundo Impuro), posteriormente el Shoukan: Masasei no Jutsu (Convocación: Técnica de Resurrección Diabólica) y finalmente, el Yomigaeru: Tenma Sasei no Jutsu (Revive: Técnica de Resurrección del Cielo y el Demonio)… Me tomó años desarrollar cada uno de ellos hasta alcanzar el tope de la evolución, pero ahora he comprobado que puedo revivir a los muertos, aunque sólo una vez y bajo ciertas condiciones… Tuve que esperar a un eclipse de sol total, que no volverá a pasar sino hasta dentro de muchísimos años…-

- Se oye complicado…-

- Realmente lo fue…- Respondió Tsunade antes de salir de la habitación seguida por Hana.

Apenas las dos mujeres dejaron la habitación, el chico de cabello castaño se puso de pie y se acercó a la luz, revelando sus ojos almendra, los cuales miraban analíticamente el lugar. Si el fue asesinado a sangre fría, seguramente sus mejores amigos habían tenido la misma suerte, así que ajusticiaría a los responsables apenas comprobara que sus suposiciones eran ciertas. Comenzó a ponerse su traje ANBU con rapidez, colocándose sus protecciones y guardando su Tantou (Espada Corta) con elegancia. Finalmente posó su máscara delante de su cara. Sonrió suavemente.

"Supongo que las causas de mi asesinato fueron clasificadas como secreto de Rango S y por eso cometiste el error de revivirme, así que está bien, jugaré por un tiempo al Ninja fiel a Konoha, pero apenas tenga la oportunidad, no dudaré ni un segundo en destruir esta aldea con lo que he estado entrenando en el Tenkai… Naruto, Nami… Yo, Senju Makoto juro solemnemente por los recuerdos que vivimos juntos, por todos esos momentos felices, pero sobretodo por ustedes, mis mejores amigos, mi familia… Que encontraré la forma de destruir Konoha… Regresé del cielo, para ajusticiar a los responsables de nuestras muertes… Konoha conocerá el verdadero significado de la palabra justicia cuando la aplique con mis propias manos, comprenderán el verdadero significado de saber que el único juez justo, es la muerte… Esa justicia ciega, se las demostrará Senju Makoto" El silencioso juramento quedó sellado cuando el castaño se puso su máscara y silenciosamente salió de la habitación para explorar el inmueble de la organización a la que ahora pertenecía.

O mejor dicho, la organización creada para proteger la aldea de Konoha y que él, en un giro predestinado por los dioses, utilizaría para destruir el lugar que supuestamente ahora debía proteger.

_La decisión tomada por Jiraiya hace tres años, de no superar su odio y tratar de vengarse, marcó a tres amigos para siempre, unidos por una cadena de Justicia para uno, Venganza para otra y Destino para el tercero. Sólo el tiempo sabe cuándo y dónde se reencontrarán estos tres chicos, que se consideraban una familia. Naruto, Nami y Makoto… Sus caminos ahora están separados, pero todos apuntan hacia el lugar de sus alegrías y sobretodo, de su desgracia y dolor: Konoha. _

_Así que inevitablemente, volverán a reunirse._

…

**Notas: **Pues otro capítulo está terminado y quise aunar algo en cuanto a lo que realmente planea el rubio para el mundo Shinobi, una visión mesiánica de su vida, así como tratar de explicar el conflicto en torno al cual girará la trama, si bien no es al cien por ciento el argumento principal del fic. En relación a Kushina y Minato, pues coloqué la reacción que me pareció más pertinente, el cómo la pelirroja pasó a odiar al rubio debido a que por su miedo a que Naruto pudiera morir, muriera realmente, al menos para ellos. Haou planea su gran golpe, así como Akatsuki también se prepara para dar el suyo, regresando de la tumba ni más ni menos que a Uchiha Nami, mi OC favorito y también Kurohi, que entrará al juego sin saber su líder Tsunade, que en su afán de ayudar a la aldea ha traído a uno de los peores enemigos que pudiera tener Konoha, de regreso a la vida, Senju Makoto. Con respecto a Akatsuki, Sasori, Kakuzu y Hidan siguen vivos, ya que sin la participación de Naruto en los respectivos combates, los Akatsuki no sólo pudieron escapar, sino que siguen vivitos y coleando. Deidara es la excepción, ya que al no estar involucrado Naruto, murió como en la serie original a manos del Uchiha. Pues es todo en esta ocasión y sólo me quedar agradecer que continúen leyendo este fic. Para complementar, casi todos mis OC aparecerán en esta historia, excepto los Sensei, ellos merecen un descanso… XD.

Siguiente capítulo:

**III: La Reunión de los Kage.**


	4. III: La Reunión de los Kage

**Haou.**

…

- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Los escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

_Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones son narraciones de los personajes o documentos. Si está escrito entre comillas son pensamientos profundos._

…

**III: La Reunión de los Kage.**

…

Era de mañana en Konoha. Los pájaros cantaban alegremente, ignorantes del sufrimiento que había experimentado Namikaze Minato hace una semana. El Yondaime analizaba una carta enviada por Sabaku no Temari, Rokudaime de Sunagakure no Sato, para convocar a los Kage de las cinco grandes aldeas y enfrentar por fin a Akatsuki. La noticia de la captura de Killer Bee impactó por igual a las cinco aldeas Ninja, ya que el hermano del recién fallecido Raikage era uno de los pocos Ninja que había podido controlar a un Bijuu. Delante de Minato, mirándolo expectantes, se encontraban Hatake Kakashi y Hatake Rin, sus alumnos que eran marido y mujer desde hace un par de años. El rubio no podía evitar recordar a su pelirroja al ver que ambos Jounin mantenían sus manos entrelazadas como muestra del amor que se tenían. Se mostraban ligeramente desconcertados al ver a su Sensei con un vendaje que le cubría su ojo derecho.

La sepultura de Naruto recién había terminado y con excepción de Sasuke y Sakura, nadie había acompañado a Minato a enterrar a su hijo. Kakashi había preferido irse a comer con su esposa, ya que así como Jiraiya, también odiaba al Jinchuuriki porque a sus ojos, le había quitado la oportunidad de conocer a su Otouto, el hijo de su Sensei al cual hubiera querido como el hermano que nunca tuvo. Por eso ni siquiera se molestó en entrenarlo cuando era parte del Equipo Kakashi. Con un poco de suerte, lo hubieran matado en alguna misión, pero Naruto había facilitado las cosas al desertar de la aldea y darle a Kakashi la excusa perfecta para odiarlo abiertamente, ya que el Ninja Copia no entendía por qué su Sensei se molestaba cuando hablaba mal del monstruo. Pero ahora podía hacerlo sin que hubiera represalia alguna por parte de Minato.

- ¿Para qué nos mandó a llamar, Sensei?- Preguntó expectante la Jounin

- Es simple, Rin-chan…- Minato suspiró profundamente -A partir de hoy, Uzumaki Kushina ha pasado a ser una Nukenin de Clase S, sus órdenes son matarla apenas se le vea… Excepto por ustedes y Shizune, nadie sabe esto…-

Tanto el Ninja Copia como la Kunoichi se quedaron atónitos con las palabras de su Sensei. Realmente no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar. Kakashi y Rin sabían que el amor entre la Uzumaki y el Namikaze era puro y perfecto, simplemente indestructible… Era su modelo para él y para Rin. El peligris, ante la confusión del Yondaime y la Jounin, comenzó a reír suavemente. Minato observó con discreta molestia a su alumno que ante los ojos de los demás era su favorito. Nunca se lo confesó a nadie, ni siquiera a Kushina o a Jiraiya, pero el rubio siempre prefirió a Uchiha Obito. Era una lástima que el azabache hubiera muerto en esa misión que completó el Equipo Minato y los catapultó a la fama en todas las aldeas Ninja. Si no hubiera muerto, lo hubiera puesto en el lugar de Kakashi. Pero nada de eso importaba ahora.

- ¿Por qué te ríes, Kakashi-kun?- Preguntó Minato conteniendo la rabia que sentía de la forma más discreta posible

- Vamos Sensei, ¿Kushina-sama como una Nukenin de Rango S? Si ustedes tenían el mejor amor de toda Konoha…-

"Eso pensaba yo también…" La mirada de Minato se entristeció profundamente, pero la levantó y trató de aparentar tranquilidad -Por cierto… Kakashi-kun, ¿Por qué faltaste al entierro de Naruto? ¿Acaso no era parte de tu Equipo?- La mirada del Jounin se endureció al instante

- Si estamos hablando seriamente, dejemos de mentir…- Kakashi dejaba en claro el odio que sentía con cada palabra -Yo siempre odié a ese maldito monstruo, lo deseaba ver así… Y por eso fui a comer con Rin para celebrar, así como para preparar algo que quería plantearle…-

- Dime…- Dijo el rubio, mirando con un sutil odio a su alumno

- Deberíamos ofrecerle a Hyuga Hinata la oportunidad de regresar a la aldea, después de todo ella trajo el cadáver del monstruo- Las palabras del peligris sorprendieron al rubio enormemente mientras Rin movía la cabeza de forma sutil en señal de aprobación -Si hablamos con Hiashi-sama, seguro que él estará de acuerdo… Durante nuestro último encuentro con ella demostró un gran crecimiento como Ninja, eso sin mencionar la información que podríamos obtener sobre esa tal Juusekai-

El rubio hizo un esfuerzo titánico para no romper su estado de aparente calma y lanzarse hacia el Ninja Copia para romperle el cuello por todas las estupideces que estaba diciendo. ¿Cómo era posible que pensara de esa manera tan absurda? Tenía unas ganas tan intensas de matarlo ahí mismo que apenas y ponía contenerse. Pero debía hacerlo, ya que había llamado a sus dos alumnos para un asunto sumamente importante. A pesar de todo confiaba en las habilidades del matrimonio y los había elegido para ser sus escoltas durante la reunión de los Kage, la cual se llevaría a cabo en Tetsu no Kuni en un plazo de tres días.

- Eso será para después- Fue la seca respuesta de Minato -Ahora debemos prepararnos para asistir a la Reunión de los Kage en tres días… Esa es la razón por la que los llamé, ustedes serán mis escoltas- El tono serio del Yondaime por fin le dio a entender a Kakashi que no estaba para más comentarios estúpidos

- Como diga, Minato Sensei- Dijeron ambos Jounin al unísono

- El motivo principal de la reunión es tratar el tema de Akatsuki, pero si podemos conseguir alguna alianza para enfrentar a la amenaza de Juusekai y destruirla, que mejor…- Dijo Minato con odio es sus palabras, ya que si Hinata no hubiera llevado el cuerpo de su hijo a Konoha, su amada seguiría a su lado

- Bien…- Dijo Rin, mirando fijamente a su Sensei, podía sentir la tristeza del rubio, que dedujo era por el asunto de su esposa.

Lo que la chica de peculiar cabello vino nunca supo era que la tristeza que en ese momento Minato sentía era también por haber perdido a su amado hijo, lo cual fue una consecuencia de sus propios errores. Todo por esa maldita profecía de un sapo gigante que ni siquiera podía recordar los nombres de las personas que lo visitaban.

Justamente en Myobokuzan, origen de esa profecía, Shima regresaba de Konoha después de haberse abastecido de provisiones. Pero además de eso, esperaba el regreso de su esposo Fukasaku, quien ya llevaba un tiempo de retraso después de que ella se fuera a petición de Jiraiya en aquella batalla contra el líder de Akatsuki, Pain. Se encontraba en su casa, preparando una comida deliciosa… Para cualquier sapo. La comida consistía en empanadas de mosquito de pantano, sopa de lombrices y el arroz con ciempiés que tanto le gustaba a su esposo. Shima tarareaba una canción mientras terminaba de poner los cubiertos para dos, como hacía esperando que cualquiera de esos días, su amado cruzara por la puerta junto a Jiraiya-chan y pidiendo algo caliente que comer. Unos suaves golpes a la puerta, hicieron que Shima se callara y se dirigiera a la puerta, donde un pequeño sapo con gafas en la cabeza miraba con ansiedad a la Sangama (Sabia Sapo)

- ¡Shima-sama!- Exclamó al instante el mensajero -¡Ougama Sennin-sama (Gran Sabio Sapo) ha convocado a una reunión de emergencia!-

- ¿Qué?- Replicó confundida la esposa de Fukasaku.

De inmediato se dirigió hacia el templo a donde se dirigían todos los sapos de Myobokuzan, encontrándose en el camino con varios de ellos, como Gamabunta, Gamahiro y Gamaken. Todos llegaron a las afueras del templo, donde ya estaba sentado el enorme sapo, su líder, mirando en forma analítica su esfera de cristal. Todos los presentes se reunieron a su alrededor para ver lo que el Ougama Sennin estaba observando con tanta atención, pero ante la sorpresa de todos, la esfera de cristal se cuarteó y posteriormente se rompió en varios trozos que cayeron al suelo. Ante la sorpresa de la concurrencia, el líder de los Sapos orientó su mirada hacia el camino de terracería que se extendía en medio de la exuberante selva de helechos gigantes a su alrededor. Por ese camino, lentamente, caminaban hacia ellos Haou y Hajou, ambos con los rostros cubiertos por sus velos y con sus túnicas blancas, dejando al descubierto sólo sus bocas. Hajou se veía más alta que aquella ocasión en que se encontró con el escuadrón de búsqueda que estaba cazando a Uchiha Itachi.

- ¿Qué te parecería este lugar para construir una casa de fin de semana o algo por el estilo? Pienso que una alberca sería deliciosa con el cálido clima del lugar- Dijo Haou sin dejar de orientar su mirada al frente

- Se oye bien, Naruto-kun…-Respondió Hajou con una suave sonrisa -A los demás les gustará la idea…-

- ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Exclamó el Sapo Gamakichi, comenzando a correr hacia los líderes de Juusekai, llamando su atención

- Aquí viene una basura, ¿Puedes encargarte por favor, Hinata-chan?-

- De acuerdo… ¡Mugen Haretsu (Ruptura infinita)!-

Hajou comenzó a correr a gran velocidad hacia el sapo, quien se sorprendió por la velocidad que alcanzó la Hyuga. Hinata, preparó los dedos índice y medio de ambas manos, al tiempo que eran rodeados de fino Chakra color violeta. Gamakichi sólo observó atónito cómo Hajou se posó frente a ella y con una habilidad sorprendente comenzó a lanzar varios impactos con sus dedos cubiertos de Chakra en puntos específicos del cuerpo: sus hombros, el centro de su pecho, sus brazos, sus piernas y su frente. Gamakichi simplemente vio cómo un destello violeta se posó frente a él y luego de un vistoso salto regresó junto al otro encapuchado, quien continuaba caminando tranquilamente. El sapo se quedó inmóvil por la velocidad de la Hyuga y sobretodo por el desconcierto. Cuando Haou y Hajou pasaron junto al hijo de Gamabunta, Haou acercó su boca al oído del sapo.

- El Jutsu de Hajou te ha llenado los huesos de pequeñas grietas y si te mueves ahora, tu esqueleto se hará añicos, así que mejor, aunque no puedas voltear, escucha con atención, te aseguro que será inolvidable…- Dijo Naruto en el oído del sapo, deteniendo su caminar a la par de Hajou.

Tras las palabras del líder de Juusekai, Naruto y Hinata continuaron caminando hacia los sapos que miraban expectantes a los dos misteriosos recién llegados, excepto el Ougama Sennin, quien lo hacía… Con miedo.

- ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Exclamó Shima, encabezando a los sapos que ya se disponían a pelear contra los extraños

- Hm…- Haou sonrió suavemente -Para ustedes, soy el chico de la profecía, aquél que supuestamente traería una revolución al mundo o no sé que mierda, aunque yo me veo más como el verdadero salvador del mundo…-

- Entonces tú eres…- Susurró el gran Gamabunta, sorprendido

- Así es, soy Naruto… El hijo de Minato y en unos minutos más, el destructor de Myobokuzan- Dijo el rubio, dejando caer el velo de su rostro suavemente

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Preguntó Shima visiblemente desconcertada, mirando al jefe de los sapos -El hijo de Minato-chan murió durante el ataque del Kyubi a Konoha-

- En realidad…- Respondió Gamabunta después de unos instantes de silencio -Minato selló al Kyubi en ese chico… Pero lo ocultó al mundo por su seguridad, sólo Minato, Kushina y yo sabíamos la verdad, además del viejo Sandaime-

- Sabes mucho, sapo apestoso- Naruto sonrió irónico -Pero eso no te salvará de la muerte-

- ¿Qué dices?- Preguntó Shima confundida -¡Tú eres el elegido, quien traerá una revolución al mundo!-

- No habrá revolución alguna en el Mundo Ninja… Yo controlaré el presente para guiar al mundo hacia un futuro ideal, donde por fin terminarán los conflictos- Ante la sorpresa de la concurrencia de sapos, el rubio comenzó a flotar en el aire -Corregiré los errores de la historia y me posaré en la cima del poder para garantizar la continuidad de ese mundo… Y ustedes me estorban… Por eso los aniquilaré en este momento y en este lugar… ¡Tenkai: Tenbatsu…!-

Con excepción de Gamakichi, los sapos, impotentes, sintieron cómo una extraña fuerza comenzó a levantarlos a todos en el aire, apenas el rubio posó su mano abierta en dirección a ellos. Se alzaron varios metros en el aire, observando los pequeños, incrédulos, cómo los más grandes, Gamabunta, Gamahiro y Gamaken eran arrastrados incluso con más facilidad. Apenas el último de ellos se alzó en el aire, Haou y Hajou comenzaron a levitar en dirección a una zona escarpada, donde varias estalagmitas de gran altura emergían del suelo. Los sapos miraban temerosos el gran poder del chico de la profecía, ya que no podían liberarse de aquella fuerza invisible que había desatado Naruto y no podían hacer nada para defenderse.

- No se lo tomen personal, pero no puedo permitir que prevengan a Konoha de este asunto, así que ahora mismo, ustedes morirán sin remedio y después de eso, Myobokuzan desaparecerá del mapa para siempre… Todo terminará para ustedes y como dicen, la destrucción de una cultura es la destrucción de un pueblo, así que cuando termine con Myobokuzan y destruya Konoha, ustedes quedarán en el olvido de la nada, como si nunca hubieran existido… Después de todo, no los necesito en ese futuro ideal…-

- ¡¿Por qué haces esto…?- Exclamó Shima con furia

- Para terminar con el dolor y el sufrimiento del Mundo Ninja, para evitar que más niños como yo seamos víctimas del odio ciego, es por eso que se deben hacer unos pocos e insignificantes sacrificios, aunque si lo vemos desde otra perspectiva, me estoy vengando de lo que me hizo ese bastardo de Jiraiya- La mirada del rubio de un instante a otro demostró un odio tan profundo que no parecía humano -La leyenda dice que el dragón destruirá a cualquiera que le haya quitado la cosa más preciada y que su cólera no conoce límites… ¡Su sola razón de vivir se convierte en la venganza! ¡Ese maldito destruyó lo que era más valioso para mí! ¡Va a lamentar su crimen en el infierno! Y por su locura asesina… ¡Ha desencadenado la cólera del dragón! ¡El odio que siento hacia él no podrá apagarse hasta que todo lo que él alguna vez haya apreciado se haga cenizas eternamente en las llamas del infierno! ¡Aparte del destino, esa es mi razón para destruirlos…! ¡Ahora mueran…!-

Con una expresión de furia infinita en su rostro, el rubio agitó súbitamente sus manos, precipitando a todos los sapos hacia las estalagmitas de forma violenta. Los gritos se escucharon por todo Myobokuzan, provocando un llanto desgarrador en Gamakichi, quien después sólo apretaba los dientes en señal de impotencia. Porque si intentaba hacer otra cosa, sería su fin. Los sapos agonizaron a diferentes tiempos una vez que habían sido empalados en las estalagmitas. Aquellos que fueron atravesados por la cabeza murieron instantáneamente, como en los casos de Gamaken, Gamahiro y el Ougama Sennin. En los casos de Gamabunta, Shima y Gamatatsu, el hermano de Gamakishi, su agonía se extendió por varios minutos al ser atravesados en el torso, siendo tocados varios de sus órganos vitales. Su vida los abandonaba junto con cada gota de sangre, ante la mirada de satisfacción de Naruto, quien comenzó a toser, cubriéndose la boca al instante, tosiendo el vital líquido escarlata, el cual escapaba de forma discreta por sus dedos. Hinata de inmediato abrazó a su amado rubio al tiempo que descendían lentamente, posándolo suavemente en el suelo árido de esa zona de Myobokuzan.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Naruto-kun?- Preguntó con marcada preocupación la Hyuga

- Sí… Me dejé llevar por la furia… Me pasó el pensamiento de que alguno de esos sapos fuera invocado por Minato para dañarte y yo… Actúe sin pensar…-

- ¡Naruto-kun!- La Hyuga abrazó a su amado rubio, pegándolo a su cuerpo cubierto con la capa para sentir su calor, recordando fugazmente cómo había 'recuperado' al amor de su vida.

…

_Por a poco despertaba, por fin podía abrir los ojos, pero lo hizo lentamente, ya que todavía estaban sensibles a la luz. Cuando por fin pudo ver claramente, se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio del largo camino que sólo su Haou-sama había recorrido y le era prohibido cruzar al resto de los integrantes de Juusekai, ya que según la propias palabras de Haou, al final de ese camino estaban la verdad del mundo, que podría enloquecer a quien no la supiera interpretar. Sólo el mismo Haou había estado frente a ese lugar. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba vestida con su uniforme, excepto por el vio, dejando libre su largo cabello. Temerosa, comenzó a caminar hacia el final del camino pulcramente tallado, quedando maravillada con la belleza del lugar. Parecía un templo sumamente antiguo. Finalmente, su caminata la llevó al final de aquél mural, donde se encontraba de espaldas Haou, contemplando el relieve de aquél inmenso muro. Abrió los ojos soprendida, al darse cuenta de que su dios no tenía el velo cubriendo su cabeza. Bajó la mirada y se inclinó respetuosamente, sin reparar siquiera en el cabello rubio de Haou._

_- Hajou… Ahora, ya que por fin has despertado, es hora de mostrarte mi rostro, aquél que sólo Riku y Go han visto… A lo largo de este tiempo me has demostrado tu lealtad y tu agradecimiento… Sólo que eres diferente a las demás integrantes de Juusekai… Siento que no tengo tu amor, al menos no completamente, no voy a molestarme contigo, pero antes de mostrarme ante ti, quiero saber el por qué…-_

_- Bueno yo…- Hinata estaba temerosa, pero después de todo, no lo estaba traicionando al negarse a olvidar a su amado Naruto, además ella prometió cuando ingresó a Juusekai que siempre le hablaría con la verdad a su dios -Es por Naturo-kun…- La Hyuga comenzó a llorar visiblemente -Por más que trato, no puedo olvidarlo… Mi corazón no puede ser de usted, porque es de Naruto-kun casi desde que tengo memoria… ¡Discúlpeme por favor, Haou-sama!-_

_- Hm…- Fue la respuesta de Haou -No tengo que disculparte, puesto que no estoy molesto contigo, de hecho, tu respuesta me alegra a sobremanera, no sólo por tu sinceridad, sino porque confías en mí…- Hinata se sorprendió al ver los pies de su dios, ya que sólo tenía que alzar la mirada para ver su rostro -Adelante, Hajou, ya puedes levantarte…-_

_Temerosa, la Hyuga poco a poco levantó su mirada, observó poco a poco la larga toga que cubría a Haou, de forma ascendente, hasta que llegó a la altura de los hombros y su corazón empezó a latir más acelerado que nunca en la vida. Abrió los ojos en forma visiblemente sorprendida cuando por fin se encontró con los ojos azules del rubio, con esas mejillas marcada de forma tan particular, con esa sonrisa que le había robado la razón desde que la vio por primera vez. ¡Era Naruto, su Naruto-kun! A pesar de considerar a Haou cómo un dios, su mirada pasó de la dicha infinita a la furia, levantándose súbitamente y abofeteando con fuerza al líder de Juusekai._

_- ¿Y eso porqué fue, Hinata-chan?- Preguntó el rubio sobándose la mejilla que había recibido la bofetada_

_- ¡¿Por qué me enviaste a llevar tu supuesto cuerpo a Konoha…? ¡Sufrí mucho al pensar que ese era el último adiós…!- Exclamó la Hyuga con la mirada baja, derramando varias lágrimas que caían libremente al suelo._

_La respuesta le llegó cuando sintió los brazos de Haou alrededor de su cuerpo. Por más que estaba molesta, no pudo evitar aferrarse a su amado y recargar su cabeza en su hombro para sollozar con fuerza y buscar consuelo, aferrándose a él como si fuera el mástil de un barco a punto de hundirse y ella estuviera en medio de la tempestad._

_- Discúlpame, Hinata-chan…- Susurró el rubio en su oído -He aprendido que para engañar primero a tus enemigos, primero tienes que engañar a tus amigos… Sabía que sufrirías y me disculpo por ello desde lo más profundo de mi corazón… Lo siento mucho, siento haberte lastimado de esa manera, pero era necesario…-_

_- L-Lo entiendo…- Fue la respuesta de Hinata en forma de un suave susurro, en el oído de Naruto -Pero aún así dolió…-_

_- A partir de este momento, los secretos han terminado entre tú y yo, compartiremos nuestras vidas como si fueran una sola, porque te amo… Te he amado desde aquél beso, desde entonces pensaba en volver por ti, en volver a estrujarte en mis brazos, para sentir las sensaciones que sólo tú despiertas en mi ser, esos sentimientos que me hacen tan dichoso… Ni siquiera soporté más de una semana el estar lejos de ti, Hinata-chan…- Dijo el rubio aumentando la fuerza de su protector abrazo -Y siempre estaremos juntos, aunque…-_

_- C-Comprendo… Pero me alegra que tu corazón sea mío, así como el mío es tuyo…- La Hyuga sonrió y se aferró con más fuerza al amor de su vida -Eso basta y sobra para mí…-_

_- Hinata-chan…-_

_- Naruto-kun…- _

_El inevitable beso fue lento y suave. Los labios de ambos enamorados se juntaron por primera vez desde aquél día hace tres años ya con el sabor que sólo la honestidad le podía dar, al tiempo que dentro de sus cabezas se hicieron una promesa silenciosa de no separarse nuevamente, puesto que ambos habían esperado durante mucho tiempo para poder juntar sus labios nuevamente, para sentir la respiración y el calor del otro sin máscaras que los ocultaran en el caso de Haou Naruto. Hinata estaba dispuesta a todo para no volver a perder a su amado. Quien se interpusiera en el camino de su Haou-sama, su amado Naruto-kun, moriría de la forma más dolorosa y horrible jamás imaginada. Ese era el silencioso y solemne juramento de la hermosa Kunoichi._

…

- No te preocupes, Hinata-chan, no pienso morir hasta lograr mi objetivo- Susurró el rubio débilmente como respuesta

- Lo sé, porque nunca renunciar es tu Nindou…- Agregó la Hyuga sonriendo con discretas lágrimas en sus ojos

- Ahora vamos, todavía hay trabajo que hacer- Dijo suavemente el rubio para volver a levantarse.

Con ayuda de su amada Kunoichi, Naruto llegó hasta la entrada del ahora inhabitado Myobokuzan. Hinata soltó al rubio lentamente al tiempo que Haou se preparaba para lanzar su ataque definitivo. La Kunoichi esperaba expectante el máximo ataque devastador que el rubio tenía en su repertorio por ahora, aquél impresionante Jutsu que era capaz de borrar una aldea en tan sólo un instante, o al menos era lo que le había contado su líder hace un par de años. Naruto colocó su mano derecha en posición de golpe de espada frente a su brazo izquierdo, manteniendo los dedos orientados hacia arriba.

- ¡Jigokukai: Gekihen no Kabe… (Mundo Infernal: Muro del Cataclismo)!-

Al agitar súbita y violentamente su mano, frente a Naruto comenzó a extenderse un enorme muro de Chakra oscuro, el cual comenzó a expandirse destrozando todas las casas de Myobokuzan, todos los edificios sin dejar ninguno en pie, sin dejar cobertura vegetal alguna al tiempo que el muro de Chakra oscuro se expandía y gradualmente devoraba todo en aquél lugar. Naruto cayó inconsciente después de liberar aquél Jutsu que parecía sacado de un relato donde un dios desataba su furia. Conforme el muro de Chakra se expandía, destruía por igual todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, hasta que se disipó en aquella zona árida donde los cadáveres de los sapos ya comenzaban a descomponerse y a rodearse de moscas. Gamakichi fue el único 'privilegiado' en recibir el Jutsu de exterminio, saliendo proyectado hacia el aire, al tiempo que dentro de su interior, en su sistema óseo, las cuarteaduras provocadas por el ataque de la Hyuga se unían y reducían a simple polvo el esqueleto del sapo, que cayó como una bolsa de piel y tejido que había ondeado en el aire. La exuberante selva de Myobokuzan desapareció en tan sólo unos instantes, dejando en su lugar un erial que se perdía en el horizonte, siendo los cadáveres de sus habitantes en medio del campo de estalagmitas todo lo que quedó de la aldea de los Sapos. Naruto recuperó la conciencia en los brazos de Hajou, respirando con dificultad y mirando el resultado de usar aquél devastador y poderoso Jutsu.

- Lo… Logré… Myobokuzan, ha desaparecido… Para siempre…- Hinata sostuvo con cuidado y devoción a su amado rubio, quien cayó agotado y completamente inconsciente al comprobar que nada había quedado en pie de la aldea de los sapos

- Has dado un paso más para lograr tu meta, Naruto-kun…- Susurró la peliazul, observando la devastación del Jutsu lanzado por el rubio.

Un par de días sin nada relevante para esta historia pasaron y en el lejano Tetsu no Kuni, en compañía de dos Shinobi enmascarados, Samui llegaba a Sanrouzan (Montaña de los Tres Lobos), siendo recibida por una chica pelirroja, quien al igual que ella se cubría del intenso frío del lugar con una capa blanca. La anfitriona llevaba su largo cabello atado en una larga trenza, que era coronada por un moño de color amarillo. Dos Samurai, guerreros exclusivos de Tetsu no Kuni, escoltaban a la hermosa pelirroja, quien tomara el mando hace un par de años tras la misteriosa muerte de Mifune, el anterior líder de Tetsu no Kuni.

- Me alegra que ya haya llegado, Godaime Raikage- Saludó con una sonrisa amable la pelirroja -La estábamos esperando, sólo faltaba usted…-

- Entiendo y disculpa el retraso, pero había que hacer un poco de papeleo, no quería dejar pendientes para cuando regresara a Kumo- Respondió suavemente la rubia.

- La comprendo, ahora sígame por favor, las demás ya la esperaban con impaciencia-

La rubia siguió a la pelirroja con calma, mirando los páramos nevados del lugar mientras que se dirigía al punto de reunión donde se encontraría con sus contrapartes de Suna, Kiri, e Iwa. Samui observaba todos los preparativos para la reunión de los Kage, que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente. Cuando estuvo posada frente al salón de reuniones de la torre desde donde se gobernaba a Tetsu no Kuni, pudo darse cuenta que en ese lugar esperaban los escoltas de los otros Kage. Se encontraban el marionetista Kankuro y la Kunoichi Matsuri por parte de Suna, por parte de Kiri se encontraban Ao y Chojuro, ambos poderosos Shinobi de Kiri, uno de ellos llevaba un parche en el ojo derecho mientras que Chojuro era un Shinobi de estatura algo baja y sumamente joven, al igual que los guardaespaldas de la Kazekage, perteneciente a los Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shuu (Siete Ninja Espadachines de la Niebla). En cuanto a los guardaespaldas de Iwa, ambos presentaban capas negras que no dejaban ver sus rostros y lo único apreciable era que uno de ellos tenía complexión robusta y el otro era pequeño y delgado, casi parecía un niño. Cuando la rubia pasó cerca de los seis Ninja, estos respondieron con una sutil reverencia que por lo coordinada que estaba parecía haber sido ensayada. Al instante la pelirroja abrió la enorme puerta de entrada y le indicó a Samui que ingresara, tras lo que ella misma también ingresó y cerró la gran puerta con suavidad.

Al entrar, pudo observar que en una mesa redonda, con los sombreros que los acreditaban como los líderes de sus respectivas aldeas, se encontraban los, o mejor dicho, las Kage. Frente al sombrero con el Kanji 'Mizu', se encontraba una hermosa pelirroja de aparentes treinta años, de largo cabello, el cual le alcanza a cubrir uno de sus ojos. Vestía un largo vestido azul. Frente al sombrero con el Kanji 'Tsuchi', se encontraba una bella Kunoichi de enigmáticos ojos color lila, de cabello negro corto y vestida con el uniforme oficial para Jounin de su aldea. Finalmente, frente al sombrero con el Kanji 'Kaze' se encontraba Sabaku no Temari, quien vestía una larga yukata negra y conservaba el peculiar estilo de peinado que se le conocía de toda la vida. Finalmente, entre Temari y la Mizukage, la anfitriona tomó lugar, mientras que Samui se sentó junto a la pelinegra.

- Ha pasado tiempo, desde la última vez que nos reunimos- Fueron las suaves palabras de la Kazekage mientras observaba de reojo a las personas reunidas en el lugar

- Ciertamente, pero esto sólo sucede cada seis meses o cuando hay información importante por compartir- Agregó la Mizukage con tono de voz suave y misterioso

- Finalmente Samui nos honra con su presencia- Dijo la Tsuchikage con tono claramente sarcástico

- A diferencia de ustedes, lo mío no era fácil…- Fue la seca respuesta de la rubia de generoso cuerpo -Yo tenía que derribar a un par de monstruos ante de hacer con el poder de Kumo…- Dijo en clara referencia al Yondaime Raikage y a Killer Bee

- Pues bien- La bella anfitriona pelirroja se puso de pie -Yo, Kasumi, la Taichou de Tetsu no Kuni, doy por iniciada la reunión-

- Dijiste que ya habíamos llegado todos…- La rubia de Kumo miró seria a la hermosa Kasumi

- No se preocupen, los demás ya están aquí…-

Detrás de la Taichou de Tetsu no Kuni, se abrió el muro como si fuera una puerta oculta, de la cual emergieron cuatro personas de diferentes complexiones, las cuales presentaban los velos y las capas blancas de los integrantes de Juusekai. Los recién llegados se acercaron a la mesa redonda, ante la expectación de las presentes.

- Vamos chicas, si no me he tardado mucho, además he tenido que hacer un par de 'trabajos' a lugares lejanos, ¿No pueden ser más comprensivas…?-

- Silencio Shichi, en vez de perder el tiempo ya pon atención- Fueron las duras palabras de la Tsuchikage

- Calma Yon-chan- Dijo la aludida mientras se retiraba el bello de su cabeza, revelando su cabellera de peculiar color verde

- En cuanto a mí, vigilaba la evolución de los ojos de Hajou-sama, así que no podía permitirme ningún error sólo por darme prisa y llegar a este lugar- El encapuchado, claramente un hombre, reveló su rostro, el cual mostraba signos reptiles, como ojos con pupilas rasgadas y escamas de color blanco

- Kabuto, no te ofendas, pero ahora eres asqueroso- Dijo la Mizukage sin omitir una mueca de desagrado por el aspecto del albo

- Tomaré eso como un halago, mi querida Mei- Dijo el otrora subordinado de Orochimaru sonriendo suavemente

- Y saben que a diferencia de ustedes, yo debo vigilar los movimientos de Minato y pasar desapercibida, no puedo darme el lujo de ser descubierta estando tan cerca de la meta…-

El velo de la chica cayó al suelo, revelando una cabellera negra un poco arriba de los hombros y ojos de ese mismo color también. Su capa cayó posteriormente, revelando un kimono negro largo, que sólo le dejaba al descubierto sus tobillos. Kabuto orientó su mirada hacia la chica. Tenían muchas cosas en común, la habilidad para el Ninjutsu médico, además de haber sido entrenada por la Sannin Tsunade, así como él había sido entrenado por el Hebi Sannin.

- Tiene tiempo que no nos veíamos, mi querida Shizune- El alumno del Hebi Sannin miraba con curiosidad a su compañera de profesión

- Muy poco, si me lo preguntas- Fue la seca respuesta de la asistente del Yondaime - Y hoy no estoy de humor para soportar tus comentarios estúpidos… Tuve que hacer de paño de lágrimas para el Yondaime antes de que partiera hacia acá…-

- Te comprendo, puesto que yo experimento el mismo problema, pero en mi caso, si Nagato me descubre estoy muerta, por eso debo aprovechar cualquier momento libre que tenga para aportar lo más posible a Juuseikai- Otro velo cayó suavemente, revelando una cabellera azul, así como una flor de Origami en esa cabellera.

La capa cayó de un momento a otro, revelando, irónicamente, una capa de color negro estampada con las imágenes de varias nubes rojas. Los presentes orientaron su mirada hacia la chica que a los ojos de quienes sabían de su existencia, era la mano derecha de Pain en Akatsuki. Nueve integrantes de la cada vez más enigmática Juusekai, se encontraban reunidos en el lugar donde al día siguiente los cinco Kage de las aldeas ocultas se reunirían oficialmente para decidir el rumbo de las acciones que tomarían las cinco grandes aldeas Ninja para enfrentar a Akatsuki.

- ¿Alguna novedad que pueda sernos útil, Shizune?- Preguntó la rubia de Suna con expectación

- Hay una… Uzumaki Kushina ha desertado de Konoha, ha pasado a ser una Nukenin de Rango S y excepto por unos cuantos, nadie sabe esto…- Respondió con una suave sonrisa la segunda mejor Iryou-nin del mundo

- Podríamos ofrecerle que se nos uniera- Dijo de inmediato Kurotsuchi, ya que al tener acceso a la información secreta de Iwa, había aprendido muchas cosas sobre el desaparecido Clan Uzumaki, experto en Fuinjutsu -Nos sería sumamente útil-

- Es posible, ya que según lo que me contó el mismo Minato, ella lo odia, así como a Konoha, ya que los culpa por la muerte de su hijo, Uzumaki Naruto- Agregó la asistente personal del Yondaime Hokage

- Además el Clan Uzumaki fue famoso por la fortaleza de su cuerpo y su longevidad, eso podría sernos útil para preparar la Daisensou (Gran Guerra) con los experimentos adecuados por supuesto…- Kabuto sonrió con discreto regocijo

- ¿Pero no será difícil que se nos una?- Dijo confundida la rubia de Kumo -Después de todo Hajou-sama fue quien le llevó el cuerpo al Yondaime Hokage, eso podría predisponer a Uzumaki Kushina contra nosotros-

- No te preocupes, ella se nos unirá si se trata de destruir Konoha- Las palabras de la aparente mano derecha del líder oficial de Akatsuki se escuchaban firmes -Lo difícil del asunto será encontrarla…-

- Nah, como si lo fuera- Agregó Fuu sonriendo en forma maliciosa -Alguien como la famosa Akaki Ryu (Dragón Carmesí) puede ser encontrada con la vasta red de información de Juusekai en cualquier parte del mundo, además de eso todavía está…-

- ¿Y si se llegara a negar?- Preguntó expectante Terumi Mei interrumpiendo a la Jinchuuriki -Y no sólo eso, ¿Si se opusiera a Juusekai?-

- Si es así, la matamos y ya- Fue la seca respuesta de Samui

- Entonces debemos movilizar a nuestros respectivos servicios secretos para encontrar a Uzumaki Kushina lo más rápido posible- Kasumi tomó la palabra -Ahora que Haou-sama y Hajou-sama han destruido Myobokuzan, nos hemos acercado un paso más a nuestra meta, ya que Konoha ha perdido al último aliado verdadero que le quedaba…-

- Me hubiera gustado ver el Jutsu de Haou-sama- Dijo la chica de cabello verde haciendo un puchero -Nunca hago nada divertido, sólo reparto mensajes y aplasto cucarachas-

- Cuando masacres a los habitantes de Konoha te sentirás mejor- Respondió Shizune al instante -Son sólo unas enormes bolsas llenas de mierda que merecen ser exterminadas… -

- Ciertamente… En mi caso Konoha pagará por la incompetencia de no haber salvado a Gaara-kun de las garras de Akatsuki…- La rubia de Suna orientó su mirada hacia la peliazul -¿Qué le hacen a los cadáveres de los Jinchuuriki?-

- No lo sé, Nagato no se lo dice a nadie, ni siquiera a Uchiha Madara…- Fue la vana respuesta de Konan

- Y hablando de Uchiha Madara…- Ahora fue la Tsuchikage quien habló -¿Qué es lo que planea?-

- Mientras Pain ataca Konoha, el vendrá a la reunión de mañana… Además de eso he averiguado varias cosas interesantes sobre el Uchiha gracias a Wave-

- ¿Quién es Wave?- Pregunto Mei con curiosidad

- No lo sé realmente, pero parece ser una Uchiha también…-

- ¿Qué acaso los únicos Uchiha vivos eran Uchiha Sasuke y Uchiha Madara...?- Las palabras de la pelirroja de larga trenza estaban llenas de confusión

- Sí… Pero hace un par de semanas Madara le pidió a Nagato usar el Rinne Tensei para revivir a una chica de su clan, dijo que era prometedora y su última descendiente directa-

- ¿Qué más puedes decirnos de esa misteriosa chica?- Kabuto fijó sus ojos en Konan

- Es todo lo que sé de ella ya que fue todo lo que me platicó… Todavía no sé sus verdaderas intenciones, pero parecer ir por su propio camino para destruir Konoha-

- ¿Y cuando atacará Pain a Konoha?- Shizune tenía interés en esa información para hacer los preparativos correspondientes y facilitarle la labor

- No lo sé, pero él y Madara lo llevan planeando bastante tiempo, de hecho la original estaba con ellos, afinando los detalles para el ataque cuando me envió aquí, eso fue hace un par de días…-

"Así que otra vez envió un Kami Bunshin (Clon de Papel)…" Pensó la Taichou de Tetsu no Kuni fugazmente

- Lo que supe antes de dirigirme hacia acá es que Nagato y la original atacarán Konoha, mientras que Madara y Wave vendrán a la reunión a exigir a la Jinchuuriki que falta, bajo amenaza de declarar la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja… Aquella misteriosa Jinchuuriki que no ha sido encontraba en ningún rincón del mundo Ninja-

- Vaya que estoy solicitada últimamente- Dijo Fuu sonriendo de oreja a oreja -¡Ahora si se pondrán divertidas las cosas para mí!-

- Si es así, llegó la hora de acercarme al segundo poder de los dioses… El poder del cielo… Rinne (Samsara)… El Ojo de los Seis Mundos de la Existencia-

Sin excepción alguna, todos los presentes voltearon a ver hacia la puerta y al ver a las dos personas frente a ellos, se posaron al frente y se inclinaron con respetuosa reverencia. Haou y Hajou observaban tranquilamente a los otros integrantes de Juukoutei (Los Diez Emperadores), el círculo interno de la organización. Hinata llevaba el rostro descubierto, cuyos ojos ahora eran de color violeta, presentando un espiral dentro de ellos, el cual daba cuatro vueltas antes de incorporarse a la pupila.

- Roku-san, mi nuevo Rasengan (Ojo espiral) ha quedado completo- Dijo la Hyuga con sincero agradecimiento -Te estaré agradecida por siempre-

- Sus palabras me halagan, Hajou-sama…- Dijo el albo sonriendo suavemente

- Y a ti también, Go-san, mis ojos también han sido completados gracias a ti, te lo agradezco infinitamente- Complementó la Hyuga, mirando a Shizune con una sonrisa

- No tiene que agradecer, Hajou-sama- Respondió la alumna de Tsunade suavemente -Para mí fue un placer ayudarle-

- Si me permite preguntarle, Haou-sama… ¿Fue muy divertido exterminar a los sapos? ¿Matarlos a todos regodeándose en su impotencia?-

Naruto sonrió suavemente con las palabras de Fuu. En verdad le agradaba esa chica, por eso había sido la segunda en ser reclutada al círculo interno de Juusekai, justo después de la misma Hinata. Esa infinita crueldad que podía expresar con sus palabras sin importar la situación en la que se encontrara era lo que más le gustaba a Haou de la personalidad de la Jinchuuriki del Shichibi.

- Si Shichi… Y en la próxima batalla que tendré, tu lugar ya está asegurado- Las palabras de su líder provocaron una sincera sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro de la morena y un ligero sonrojo

- Gracias, Haou-sama- Respondió Fuu suavemente

- ¿Qué haremos a partir de ahora, Haou-sama?- Preguntó expectante la Tsuchikage, permaneciendo en su posición de devoción

- Por ahora, interceptaré a mi viejo amigo el Rikudou Sennin… Y con respecto a la reunión de los Kage, todo continúa según el plan- Respondió Naruto enfocando su mirada en las cuatro Kage a su servicio, así como a la bella líder de Tetsu no Kuni -Confío en ustedes, Rei (Cero), Ichi (Uno), Nii (Dos), San (Tres) y Yon (Cuatro), todo debe marchar según lo planeado…-

- Confíe en nosotras, yo, Rei, obedeceré sus órdenes al pie de la letra…- Dijo en tono solemne la bella Kasumi al tiempo que cerró los ojos -No le fallaré-

- Yo, Ichi, también seguiré sus órdenes con el claro convencimiento de nuestra razón de luchar…- Sabaku no Temari bajó la cabeza como forma de demostrar su fidelidad a Haou

- Cumpliré sus órdenes sin dudar un solo instante en la veracidad de sus actos y palabras, Haou-sama… Es el juramento que hace su fiel Nii…- Las palabras de Samui tenían un sentimiento que jamás había demostrado ante otra persona

- Nuestro destino es ayudarle a completar el suyo, Haou-sama, yo, San, es lo que creo desde que lo conocí y eso no cambiará hasta que yo muera… No, ni siquiera en mi muerte- Fue el solemne juramento de Terumi Mei

- Trabajaré hasta la última gota de sangre para que Juusekai logre su anhelado futuro ideal Haou-sama, es el juramento de su fiel Yon…- Dijo Kurotsuchi posando su mano derecha cerca de su corazón

- Gracias- Haou cerró los ojos con satisfacción al escuchar a sus fieles seguidoras -Por fin ha llegado la hora de comenzar con el plan para llevar al mundo hacia un futuro ideal… Go, tú continúa vigilando los movimientos de Konoha como hasta ahora, quiero saber lo que ocurra a detalle-

- Así será, Haou-sama- Respondió Shizune asintiendo suavemente

- Roku, tú eres libre de continuar realizando tus experimentos… Nada es suficiente si se trata de aplastar Konohagakure-

- De acuerdo…- Respondió el alumno de Orochimaru asintiendo con la cabeza

- En cuanto a ti, Hachi, prepárate para dar el golpe, nos veremos en breve-

- Como diga, Haou-sama- Respondió Konan poniéndose de pie.

La alumna del Sannin Jiraiya comenzó a desvanecerse en forma de miles de hojas de papel, las cuales se apilaban en una perfecta torre frente a Kasumi, quien se puso de pie junto con las Kage para orientar su rostro hacia sus líderes, Naruto y Hinata.

- Entonces Hajou y yo nos retiramos, es hora de continuar el plan… ¡Vamos, Shichi!- El tono usado por Haou daba a entender que era hora de la batalla

- ¡De acuerdo, nos vemos chicas…!- Exclamó Fuu para seguir a su amado líder y a Hajou, quienes ya dejaban la sala de reunión por la puerta secreta

- ¡Victoria para Juusekai!- Fue el grito uniforme de las cinco líderes, así como de Shizune para despedir a Naruto, a Hinata y a Fuu.

Kabuto sonrió suavemente al tiempo que se puso de pie y volteó hacia la salida del aula. Con tranquilidad se retiró del lugar, siendo seguido en forma silenciosa por Shizune, quien mantenía su distancia.

"Naruto-kun… Nunca hubiera imaginado que el Genin más tonto de aquél examen hace tres años se convertiría en un ser tan impresionante, que me ha deslumbrando con el poder que ha obtenido, con la crueldad y la lógica que ha desarrollado para lograr su objetivo… Seguramente Orochimaru debe estar retorciéndose en su tumba al saber en lo que se han convertido respectivamente Sasuke-kun y Haou-sama… El pequeño e ingenuo genio que obtuvo su venganza a cambio de sus ojos y el perdedor que se convirtió en el líder de la organización más secreta y poderosa del mundo, la cual está a un paso de unificar el mundo bajo su poder… De dominar el presente para controlar el futuro… Casi es irónico pensar que ese niño fanfarrón se convirtió en un dios…" La sonrisa del albo se torció más, sobresaliendo de su boca un par de finos colmillos

"Otouto… Es curioso pensar que tú deseabas proteger Konoha convirtiéndote en el mejor Hokage de la historia… Si Minato no hubiera sido tan idiota o si hubiera muerto aquél día hace dieciséis años, seguramente ahora serías el líder de Konoha, ya que convertiste un simple espejismo como era Juusekai, en la organización con el mayor poder del mundo y de la historia, has unificado el mundo Ninja al tener bajo tu total control a las Kage de cuatro de las aldeas Ninja mas poderosas y también tienes bajo tu dominio a la líder de la nación neutral… Es tan cautivador como enigmático y en verdad me has robado el corazón como nunca nadie lo había hecho… Soportar verte junto a Hajou-sama es un buen precio por permitirme estar a tu lado en la realización de tu destino, el destino del mundo entero…" La asistente personal de Minato sonrió suavemente.

Ambos miembros de Juusekai continuaron caminando por el corredor, donde poco a poco conforme se iban adentrando, la luz era consumida por la oscuridad, perdiéndose en la inmensidad del lugar durante su caminar.

Konan, quien se encontraba escondida en un árbol hecho con su habilidad para el Origami, observaba discretamente al que en su momento era el amor de su vida, Nagato. Pero ahora sólo había lugar para Haou en sus pensamientos y el portador del Rinnegan ahora sólo significaba para ella un sacrificio en la realización de los objetivos de Juusekai. Si resultaba necesario, mataría al dueño del Rinnegan con sus propias manos. Todo fuera por hacer realidad el sueño de Haou-sama. Su sueño. Nagato entonces rompió el silencio e interrumpió los pensamientos de la peliazul. Todo estaba listo para desatar el ataque hacia Konoha.

- Mira Konan… Pronto Konoha conocerá el dolor que le causó a nuestra amada Ame con la guerra que llevó hasta ella, conocerá el dolor de todos los que han sufrido por su culpa… Y sobretodo, conocerá el dolor que aquél chico que incluso me entregó su vida para que tomará venganza en su nombre… Este será el epílogo de Konohagakure no Sato… Vamos Konan-

- Si…- Respondió inexpresiva Hachi después de un par de segundos.

A una distancia considerable de aquél lugar, el Itami no Rikudou de Pain y un Kami Bunshin de Konan se preparaban para iniciar la invasión de Konoha, sin saber Nagato qué era lo que se movía en el mundo Ninja y que tan profundamente estaba conectado con él.

Naruto observaba serio al Itami no Rikudou, escondido discretamente detrás de un árbol junto a Hajou y Shichi, quienes permanecían expectantes a lo que pudiera requerir su amado Haou-sama. Todo estaba preparado para el reencuentro entre la reencarnación del Rikudou Sennin y Haou, sólo que ahora, sería tal vez una batalla tan devastadora como nunca antes se había desarrollado en el mundo Ninja….

"Sólo un poco más, por fin llegará el momento en que por primera vez en la historia, el poder de los Sanshin esté depositado en una sola persona, una persona que usará ese poder para crear un mundo nuevo y diferente, un mundo en el cual los conflictos terminarán al fin y donde uno será todo y todo será uno… Han pasado tiempo, pero mi plan, el plan del Yonten Koutei, al fin verá la luz…"

…

**Notas: **En este capítulo quise presentar el círculo interno de Juusekai, sus integrantes más importantes y sus planes a corto plazo para la realización de su objetivo. A pesar de lo mostrado en este capítulo, no estaban presentes todos los miembros, faltan un par que serán claves para la historia. En cuanto a Naruto y el ataque a Myobokuzan, como él mismo lo dijo, independientemente de su destino, Naruto sólo estará satisfecho cuando todo lo que Jiraiya haya amado arda por siempre en el infierno, además el rubio ya ha demostrado dos Jutsu de su devastador repertorio, si bien, el Gekihen no Kabe y el Tenbatsu consumen cantidades gigantescas de Chakra al usar en la escala masiva en que lo hizo, consiguiendo agotar incluso las reservas de Naruto, que como sabemos son enormes. Ahora el objetivo del rubio es conseguir el Rinnegan, el poder de uno de los tres dioses, mientras que Madara irá a la reunión de los Kage. Un batalla entre dos de los tres poderosos Sanshin está a punto de comenzar, un combate que revelará muchas verdades en la historia. Y si, Naruto es la reencarnación del Yonten Koutei, El Emperador de los Cuatro Cielos, el Dios de los Dragones. Finalmente, Kasumi, la nueva Taichou de Tetsu no Kuni en lugar de Mifune, es un personaje del conocido videojuego Dead or Alive, que yo utilizo para el fic. En lo sucesivo se verá cómo Juusekai expandió su poder, así como los secretos que continúa ocultando el rubio.

**Siguiente Capítulo:**

**IV: Shinjitsu (Verdad)**


	5. IV: Shinjitsu

Pues bien, después de algunos días finalmente les traigo el nuevo capítulo. Saludos a todos y si bien algunas preguntas se contestan en este capítulo, se abren nuevas preguntas. Espero sea de su agrado.

…

**IV: Shinjitsu (Verdad)**

…

Madara ya se encontraba sobre uno de los picos de Sanrou, observando tranquilamente la nieve caer a su alrededor. De reojo volteó a ver a su última descendiente directa, quien estaba sentada, observando el cielo en actitud pensativa mientras le daba la espalda al enmascarado. Fugazmente recordó la conversación que tuvo con ella antes de dirigirse a Tetsu no Kuni.

…

_En la base principal de Akatsuki, se encontraban frente a frente Madara y Nami, sentados en una mesa de roca. La Kunoichi permanecía cruzada de brazos mientras que el verdadero líder de la organización esperaba expectante. _

_- Tengo algo que preguntarte- Madara llamó la atención de su descendiente -¿Porqué quieres destruir Konoha si dices que no te interesa lo que estuvo detrás de la masacre del clan?- La pelinegra cerró los ojos tras las palabras de quien llamaba Oji-san_

_- Venganza…- Fue la respuesta que salió de los labios de Nami -Todos en Konoha me veían como una inútil, tanto en la academia como en el seno del Clan Uchiha… Yo era una niña que sólo quería ayudar en lo que pudiera a los demás, pero eso siempre fue visto como debilidad… ¿Cómo alguien de los todopoderosos Uchiha se rebajaría a ayudar a otros Ninja inferiores fuera del seno familiar?- Sin abrir sus ojos, la pelinegra endureció el semblante -Por eso era consideraba una basura, incluso mis padres me veían como un estorbo… En la academia era la peor de todas, porque me negaba a lastimar a otros y en los ejercicios de simulación siempre terminaba perdiendo… Pero mientras estuvieran ellos a mi lado, no me importaba…-_

_- ¿Hm…?-_

_- Naruto-kun y Moko-chan… Ellos fueron los primeros en acercarse a mí, porque los tres no teníamos familia realmente… El imbécil de Sasuke estaba tan obsesionado con la venganza, que cuando me acercaba a él porque al ser mi primo pensaba que me apoyaría, me tachaba de estorbo para su objetivo y me lastimaba mucho con sus palabras, por decir que no me había importado la masacre… Y tenía razón… Con excepción de Itachi Sempai, nadie reconocía mi existencia en el clan… Por eso el día de la masacre yo no perdí nada, porque del clan no tenía nada, pero con Naruto-kun y Mako-chan por fin tuve lo que siempre había deseado, una familia, alguien que por fin podía entenderme y protegerme… Naruto-kun también sufrió rechazo como yo y podía comprender mi tristeza, mientras que Makoto era el mejor Genin de la generación por mucho y me trataba como una igual, lo que me hacía inmensamente feliz…- Nami sonrió casi imperceptiblemente -Por fin la vida me había dado una familia y las heridas que había recibido en mi corazón de cristal durante toda la vida, habían comenzado a sanar…- Esa fugaz sonrisa desapareció al instante -Pero la maldita gente ignorante trataba cruelmente a Naruto-kun, pero él ya era irremplazable para mí y sólo me importaba estar a su lado y así como Mako-chan, nunca me separé de él aunque nos dieran el mismo trato… Pero ese maldito Minato nunca hizo nada por defenderlo de los abusos de los que era víctima… Y fue ahí que sentí el odio por primera vez… Quería matar a Minato por no hacer nada por Naruto-kun… Mako-chan poco a poco fue relegado por los Ninja a pesar del futuro prominente que tenía, pero él permaneció a nuestro lado, creyendo en los vínculos que tuvimos… No le importó cuando el líder del escuadrón ANBU, Hatake Kakashi lo obligó a firmar un documento en el que renunciaba a ser más que un Genin, a cambio de la seguridad de Naruto-kun y la mía… El firmó ese documento sin pensarlo… Sacrificó su futuro por nosotros- Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de la pelinegra, quien abrió los ojos súbitamente -¡¿Y el sacrifico de Mako-chan para qué sirvió? ¡Sólo para que ese maldito Jiraiya lo matara sin compasión…!- La Uchiha respiraba agitada -¡Cuando vi como murió el pobre Makoto por defender a mi amado Naruto-kun despertó el odio en mí! ¡Quería muerto a ese maldito hijo de puta, su sangre tiñendo el suelo a mis pies! Pero no fue suficiente, era débil y me mató a mí también…- Las lágrimas ya fluían libremente por el rostro de Nami -¡¿Te imaginas mi dolor?¡Es por eso que quiero destruir Konoha! ¡Quiero que sufran tanto como Naruto-kun, Mako-chan y yo…! ¡Que sientan cómo sus vidas se extinguen en las manos de esta perdedora, de este estorbo…! ¡La impotencia de que absolutamente nada los podrá salvar de la aniquilación…!- La última descendiente de Madara tardó varios minutos en tranquilizar su respiración -Es por eso que voy a destruir ese maldito lugar con mis propias manos… Hombres, mujeres y niños… Todos sufrirán lo inenarrable antes de que les dé el golpe de gracia… A cualquiera que se interponga en mi objetivo lo aplastaré como a un gusano… Sea quien sea lo enviaré a lo más profundo del infierno… Pero ellos, a diferencia de mí, jamás volverán a ver el cielo de este mundo, sino que eternamente verán el cielo oscuro de ese maldito lugar donde no brilla ni una sola estrella… Donde te obligan a renunciar a la esperanza de un nuevo día… Y sólo entonces, cuando su sufrimiento sea eterno, cuando sus almas lloren impotentes lágrimas de sangre desde lo más profundo de ese abismo de oscuridad infinita, estaré satisfecha…- Terminó con un tono tan frío que podía congelar hasta el alma de quien la oyera._

_Como consiguió congelar el alma del enmascarado por un instante, quien desde que fuera un niño pequeño, sentía nuevamente terror por la oscuridad, pero ya no era la oscuridad de una simple habitación sin una vela en el taburete, ahora su miedo era motivado por la profunda oscuridad del corazón de Uchiha Nami._

…

"El corazón más puro es el que puede albergar más odio dentro de él…" Pensó fugazmente Madara, sin despegar la mirada de Nami

"Naruto-kun, Mako-chan… Miren, esto es nieve… Hubiera sido agradable verla juntos los tres, ¿No creen…?" La chica tomó suavemente un copo de nieve en su mano y cerró los ojos suavemente -Me recuerda aquellos días lejanos donde jugábamos en la arena… Como el día que nos conocimos…-

…

_Cuando tenía apenas cinco años Nami era víctima del dolor y la soledad. Con excepción de su primo, Uchiha Itachi, nadie en su propio clan la comprendía, la consideraban una inútil que prefería curar animales enfermos que se encontraba en el bosque a entrenar, por lo que siempre estaba sola. Todos los días eran así y por su naturaleza, siempre trataba de mostrar una radiante sonrisa para no agobiar a nadie con sus problemas, pero no sabía que esa máscara provocaba que nadie se le acercara para escucharla y preocuparse por ella, al hacer pensar a los demás que era feliz. Pero era lo contrario. No tenía amigos, sus propios padres se avergonzaban de ella y en varias ocasiones recibía crueles golpizas cuando intentaba ayudar a su madre con el quehacer de la casa en vez de ponerse a estudiar Ninjutsu. _

_Ya tenía ocho años y su mayor entretenimiento era ir a un banco de arena cerca del puente que cortaba el rió que a su vez dividía Konoha en dos y construir castillos de arena. Siempre se quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche haciendo esos castillos, porque nadie la esperaba en casa. Había pasado un año desde la masacre del Clan Uchiha y el único familiar vivo que tenía en la aldea era su primo, Uchiha Sasuke. Pero como ella le guardaba cariño a Itachi por haber sido el único que no la trataba como basura, no quería vengar al clan y si era realista, su vida había mejorado desde que sus padres y los demás Uchiha habían sido asesinados. La soledad seguía, pero se habían terminado los desprecios, los insultos y las golpizas. Y por esa soledad, en la oscuridad de la noche, seguía haciendo sus castillos de arena imaginando que algún día llegaría un príncipe azul, como los que escuchaba de Itachi en los cuentos que le contaba cuando lo acompañaba al bosque mientras él entrenaba y ella podía juntar flores y hacerle coronas con esfuerzo y dedicación a su primo, las cuales siempre recibía Itachi con una sonrisa. Ese príncipe podría terminar con la soledad de su corazón._

_Finalmente los silenciosos deseos de la chica cuyo corazón era tan puro como el agua del río frente a ella se hicieron realidad y llegó el día en que su soledad terminaría, ya que cuando se disponía a irse, se encontró con un niño de peculiares marcas en las mejillas con forma de bigotes y una melena rubia de un color tan brillante que podía notarse en medio de la noche. El niño había visto a la pequeña jugar con la arena, se veía divertido y atraído por la curiosidad se acercó._

_- H-Hola, tú te llamas Nami, ¿Verdad?- Saludó el niño con una discreta inseguridad, ya que pensaba la niña le contestaría de mala manera, como hacían los demás niños por consejo de sus padres_

_- Si- Sonrió tímidamente la pequeña -M-Mucho gusto…- _

_La azabache estaba sumamente nerviosa, ¡Un niño se había acercado a ella! Por fin alguien fuera de las instituciones sociales de Konoha se había acercado a hablarle, por fin un niño le hacía la plática sin que sólo la saludara y se siguiera de largo, puesto que el chico de ojos azules tan profundos como el mar permanecía ahí, mirándola tímidamente._

_- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó el rubio con curiosidad_

_- U-Un castillo de arena…- Nami bajó la mirada, estaba sumamente apenada -¿Q-Quieres jugar…?- _

_Los ojos del pequeño se llenaron de ilusión al instante, siempre había querido escuchar esa pregunta de la boca de otro niño o niña de su edad, por lo que antes de que la niña se arrepintiera, se acercó rápidamente y se sentó junto a ella._

_- ¿S-Segura que quieres que juegue contigo?- El rubio miró expectante a la pequeña, quien asintió alegremente con la cabeza_

_-¡S-Sí!- Exclamó la pequeña Nami con alegría._

_Ambos niños comenzaron a construir con una curiosa mezcla de alegría y pena un nuevo castillo, pero apenas terminaron, el castillo se venció y terminó como una simple pila de arena, pero eso realmente no les había importado a esos pequeños, ya que lo más importante era que ambos por fin tenían un amigo y una amiga respectivamente. Ahí fue cuando Nami cayó en la cuenta de que no le había preguntado su nombre._

_- ¿C-Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó la pequeña con curiosidad_

_- Naruto…- Respondió sonriendo apenado el rubio._

_El pequeño rubio estaba por decir otra cosa, cuando escuchó unas sonoras carcajadas que provenían de la acera cercana, donde tal vez el chico de su edad más popular de Konoha, se acercaba a ellos. La pequeña Nami, asustada de ver que el castaño más popular se acercaba a ellos con normalidad después de haber reído como si se estuviera burlando de ellos, se limitó a esconderse detrás de Naruto, mientras el rubio quería aparentar valor y proteger a la primera chica que había jugado con él de ese chico, el cual era ni más ni menos que Senju Makoto, el último descendiente del Clan de los fundadores de Konoha y el Shinobi más prometedor de la nueva generación que recién había ingresado a la academia. Naruto se armó de valor y tras pasar saliva, encaró al castaño que ya estaba junto a ellos._

_- ¿De qué te reías?- Preguntó el rubio aparentando seriedad ya que odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía miedo_

_- De su castillo- Respondió el castaño al instante._

_Al escuchar las palabras de Makoto, Nami de inmediato se encogió, así como Naruto. No sólo los adultos que habían conocido les habían dicho que eran unos inútiles, sino que ahora, el chico que acaparaba la atención de todos también lo hacía. Sin poder evitarlo ambos se entristecieron, cosa que de inmediato notó Makoto._

_- No me malentiendan- Dijo con una sonrisa amigable el castaño -Es que se me hizo gracioso que no le hicieran una base-_

_- ¿Base?- Preguntaron Naruto y Nami a coro_

_- Una base fuerte sostendrá un castillo fuerte- Respondió alegre el castaño -Esperen, les ayudaré…-_

_El popular niño estuvo elaborando la base del castillo de arena con dedicación, ante la sorpresa tanto de Nami como de Naruto, ya que no se imaginaban al famoso Makoto haciendo la base para un castillo de arena junto a ellos, pero no lo imaginaban, lo estaban viendo con sus propios ojos. Nami pensó de inmediato en su primo. Una vez le había pedido que la acompañara a jugar, pero la respuesta de Sasuke, el niño promesa debajo de Makoto, fue que no estaba para estupideces como esa ya que tenía que invertir su valioso tiempo en planear la forma de matar a su hermano. No había tiempo para desperdiciar en idioteces como esa, según sus propias palabras, pero el chico que fácilmente y siempre lo superaba en la academia, estaba ahí, dedicándose a hacer la base del castillo como si fuera un asunto de vida o muerte. Naruto también observó sorprendido al castaño, nunca se imaginó que el famoso Makoto se ensuciaría las manos en cosas como esas, pero lo estaba haciendo y por la expresión de su rostro claramente lo estaba disfrutando._

_- ¡Vamos, chicos…! ¡El castillo no se hará sólo…!- Exclamó alegre el castaño, sorprendiendo por unos instantes a Naruto y a Nami, pero ambos se voltearon a ver y se acercaron a la detallada base que había hecho Makoto con dedicación, listos para empezar. _

_Los tres niños se dedicaron a levantar el castillo con esmero y dedicación, tardándose su tiempo, pero trabajando juntos, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, coordinándose y cooperando con alegría. Cuando por fin terminaron, Se levantaron para contemplar su trabajo._

_- ¡Quedó increíble!- Exclamó alegre el rubio_

_- E-Es muy bonito…- Agregó Nami sonriendo contenta_

_- Así es, trabajamos bien juntos, ¿No creen?- Dijo Makoto sonriendo con sincera felicidad._

_Aquél castillo como los de los cuentos que le contaba Itachi a Nami se veía casi real por la oscuridad de la noche que le daba un tono grisáceo a la arena y mientras Makoto y Naruto, uno cruzado de brazos y el otro con las manos en la cintura miraban con regocijo el fruto de su trabajo, la pequeña Uchiha cerró los ojos y entrelazó sus manos frente a su pecho para dar gracias, ya que por fin, por primera vez en su vida, había jugado con alguien como una chica normal, como siempre había soñado desde que tenía memoria._

_- ¿Mañana a la misma hora?- La pregunta del Senju interrumpió los pensamientos de Nami _

_- ¡Claro!- Exclamó Naruto sonriendo alegremente_

_- D-De acuerdo- Agregó Nami sonriendo tímidamente._

_Ese fue el inicio de la amistad que había llenado el vacío en el corazón de la pequeña niña, ya que ese fue el inicio de los profundos vínculos que desarrollarían ellos tres._

…

- Vamos Nami, es hora…- Madara interrumpió los pensamientos de su descendiente -Ya estoy harto de ser cauteloso- El antiguo líder del Clan Uchiha orientó su rostro hacia el cielo -Es hora de revelarle al mundo mi Tsuki no Me Keikaku (Plan Ojo de Luna)-

- Hm…- La Uchiha cerró la mano donde tenía el copo de arena y su mirada volvió a ser esa llena de odio y rencor de un instante a otro al tiempo que la orientó hacia aquél que llamaba Oji-san -Entonces no perdamos el tiempo… Nos veremos después…-

Madara observó cómo el ojo derecho de su última descendiente directa se transformaba en una forma idéntica al poderoso Mangekyou Sharingan de Itachi, sólo que los patrones de colores estaban invertidos, siendo la forma que rodeaba a la pupila negra de color ojo y el iris también se volvía negro. Al instante una especie de túnel formado en el vacío absorbió por completo a la Kunochi. Debajo de su máscara, el Uchiha sonrió suavemente.

"El sacrificio del pequeño Naruto me dio al Kyubi y puso de mi parte un Mangekyou tan prometedor como el de Itachi… Vaya Minato, hace dieciséis años evitaste que obtuviera al Kyubi y acelerara mi plan, pero el destino es caprichoso y tu estúpida decisión de proteger a Naruto dejando que lo trataran como a una basura no sólo hizo que el Kyubi viniera por su propio pie hacia nosotros, sino también un Mangekyou madurado en el inframundo está ahora a mi disposición… Llegué a maldecirte por haberte detenido en aquella ocasión, pero ahora sólo me queda darte las gracias, por acercarme más a los verdaderos Rikudou (Seis Caminos) del Ningen no Kami (Dios de los Humanos)… Gracias, Minato-kun…" Debajo de la máscara naranja, se formó una discreta sonrisa.

Cerca de Sanrou, un particular equipo de Ninja conformado por Sasuke, Sakura, Sai y los integrantes del Equipo conocido como Taka, Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin, envestidos los seis en capas grises con el emblema de Konoha, se dirigían a gran velocidad hacia el punto de la reunión de los Kage para investigar lo más posible sobre Akatsuki, ya que esa organización si bien no parecía ser hostil a Konoha, el que Itachi hubiera pertenecido a ella no le agradaba en lo absoluto a Sasuke, ya que podría ser hostil a Konoha en un futuro y si prevenía ese potencial peligro destruyéndolo, sería lo mejor. El Uchiha iba sumamente pensativo para gran deleite de Sakura, quien lo miraba maravillada, por el aire de justiciero que había adquirido tras haber acabado con el asesino de su clan y por haber sido adoptado por Minato, quien le ofreció entrenarlo para convertirse en Hokage y hacer realidad el nuevo sueño del Uchiha, sueño que había heredado de Naruto, aquél rubio que consideraba su mejor amigo, pero nunca tuvo oportunidad de decírselo. Los tres integrantes de Taka, así como Sai permanecían expectantes en cuanto a su alrededor, ya que se iba a llevar a cabo la reunión de los Kage y posiblemente había muchos asesinos en el lugar.

Sasuke continuaba su largo camino, pensando también en la posibilidad de obtener información sobre Juusekai. Fuera de lo que les habían revelado Hinata y Fuu, nada se sabía sobre esa organización cuyos objetivos eran claros, al menos para el alumno de Orochimaru, la destrucción de su aldea y eso no lo permitiría, no ahora que había vuelto después de tres años y sus compañeros de la academia lo habían aceptado nuevamente. Además de eso, sin la sombra de Senju Makoto, quien siempre lo había superado en absolutamente todo, ahora él era el mejor de aquella generación. Fugazmente pensó en su prima y ahora ya sin su deber de vengador, se sentía ligeramente arrepentido por no haberla apoyado en su soledad, pero a fin de cuentas era una Uchiha y no podía darse el lujo de parecer débil a los ojos de los demás, al menos en la opinión de Sasuke.

- ¡Katon: Goukayuu no Jutsu…!-

El grupo se detuvo en seco, ya que la esfera de fuego impactó justo frente a ellos, generando en combinación con la nieve del lugar una considerablemente grande cortina de vapor de agua, la cual mantuvo expectantes a los Ninja que ahora defendían por igual a Konoha, de su atacante. Poco a poco, de entre la nube de vapor, comenzó a acercarse una silueta que parecía enfundada en una capa, que se reveló negra conforme se fue acercando a ellos. Todos miraban con creciente expectación, ya que conforme la distancia se iba acortando, la capa comenzaba a hacerse visible, revelando las nubes rojas características de las capas que usaban los integrantes de Akatsuki. Finalmente, la imagen se hizo visible, revelando a la bella Kunoichi Wave, quien miraba analítica a los seis Ninja, alternando su enfoque apenas grababa sus caras en su mente.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- De un súbito y ágil movimiento, Sasuke desenvainó su Chokuto

- Soy Wave y creo que sobra decir de parte de que quien vengo- Fue la seca respuesta de Nami

- Sasuke-kun, ten cuidado, Akatsuki trabaja en parejas- Sakura se acercó hasta quedar al costado izquierdo de su Sasuke-kun, al tiempo que en su mente visualizada a Sasori y a Deidara, los dos integrantes de Akatsuki que había enfrentado anteriormente -Su compañero debe andar por aquí…-

- Lo sé, Sakura…- Respondió el Uchiha sin voltear -¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?- Wave sonrió suavemente con la pregunta de su primo

- Deseo probar al nuevo héroe de Konoha, aquél legendario Shinobi que acabó con Uchiha Itachi, el verdugo que ajustició a ese sucio clan de ladrones que se aprovechaban del esfuerzo de otros Ninja al copiar sus habilidades con el Sharingan, esa es mi razón para estar aquí…-

- ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada sobre el Clan Uchiha y si consideras a Itachi un justiciero, te mataré a ti también!- El comentario de la Akatsuki realmente había irritado a Sasuke

- La verdad duele, ¿No?- Las miradas de ambos se encontraron, siendo en ese momento que los ojos de Wave gradualmente revelaron el Sharingan, cosa que dejó atónitos a la Haruno y al Uchiha -Y si Sasuke, sé más del clan de lo que tú siquiera puedes imaginar-

- No puede ser…- Susurró atónito el alumno de Orochimaru

- ¿Qué?- Nami sonrió burlonamente -¿Creías ser el único sobreviviente de los Uchiha? En verdad eres más idiota de lo que crees, sólo eres un mocoso que se deja llevar por las emociones, incapaz de mirar más allá de las nubes y pensando que por haber matado a tu hermano eres un héroe… ¡La verdad es que sólo eres un pobre estúpido!-

- ¡Ya cállate…!- El Uchiha comenzó a concentrar Chakra en su mano derecha al tiempo que la acercaba al suelo y Sakura se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su amigo

- ¡Espera Sasuke-kun!- Exclamó la pelirrosa con visible preocupación -¡Es muy peligroso que utilices el Chidori!-

- ¡Lo sé, pero no puedo controlarme…! ¡En verdad esa maldita me ha sacado de mis casillas!- El ruido del conocido Jutsu, parecido a un millar de aves trinando, comenzó a subir de volumen conforme el Chakra del Uchiha concentrado en su mano aumentaba visiblemente de intensidad, generando pequeños relámpagos -¡Voy a matarla justo como lo hice con Itachi!-

- Sabiendo como hacerlo, cualquiera puede manipularte, Sasu-chan…- La Uchiha miraba con una sonrisa burlona la furia de su primo, esa había sido su intención todo el tiempo, sacarlo de sus cabales y Sasuke había reaccionado tal cual Nami había previsto

- ¡Chidori…!-

De un momento a otro Sasuke se lanzó contra Nami, quien miraba inexpresivamente el inminente ataque del alumno de Orochimaru, pero no se inmutó en lo absoluto. El Uchiha se dio cuenta al instante de que ahora con la velocidad requerida para impactar al enemigo y sin el Sharingan, la visión de túnel que le impedía ver a su alrededor era un punto débil sumamente peligroso si un enemigo sabía como aprovecharlo. Justo como hizo Nami, ya que gracias a su Shanringan pudo ver cómo el otrora vengador preparaba el golpe echando su brazo ligeramente hacia atrás y justo cuando lanzó el ataque, con gran agilidad Wave se hizo a un lado y tomó el brazo de Sasuke a la altura de la muñeca y de un movimiento seco se lo torció para posteriormente posárselo en la espalda y con su mano libre, de su manga sacó una Kunai para colocarlo cerca de su cuello. Los otros Ninja fieles a Konoha miraban atónitos cómo su líder había sido neutralizado fácilmente y ahora estaba indefenso. Sólo era cuestión de que la Akatsuki tomara tu vida para terminar todo.

- Con ese nivel jamás me ganarás…- Susurró Nami en el oído del Uchiha -Te será imposible ponerme siquiera un dedo encima, lo único que no entiendo es por qué no usas tu Sharingan…-

- No necesito de él para vencerte…- Respondió Sasuke en un susurro, recordando que ya no tenía el ojo que caracterizaba a su clan

- Eso ya lo veremos…-

Súbitamente Nami dejó libre el brazo de Sasuke, pero sólo fue para tomar distancia y patearlo violentamente en la espada, lanzándolo de forma violenta hacia el grupo de Ninja. De inmediato Juugo y Suigetsu se adelantaron para atrapar a su líder en el aire. Sai se preparó para el combate mientras que Sakura y Karin se acercaron al Uchiha, quien se reincorporó con ayuda de los Shinobi de Taka. La Uchiha miraba fijamente a sus enemigos, mientras ellos se preparaban para combatirla, tomando el albo su Kubikiri Houchou, mientras que Juugo comenzó a liberar el poder de su Juin (Sello Maldito) preparándose para combatir a la Akatsuki, comenzando a transformarse del costado derecho de su cuerpo.

- Por fin vendrán entre todos… Bien…- Nami sonrió suavemente -Entonces déjenme usar mi carta del triunfo para que sea un combate equilibrado…-

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó el Uchiha mirando fijamente a la Akatsuki

- Yo no seré tan indulgente como Itachi Sempai, Sasu-chan, porque a mí no me interesa protegerte, sino todo lo contrario…-

- ¡¿Protegerme? ¡Deja de hablar estupideces!- Exclamo Sasuke, todavía en los brazos de sus camaradas de Taka

"Pagarás el haber menospreciado a Naruto-kun mientras eran un equipo… El verdadero terror apenas comenzará" ¡Mangekyou Sharingan…!- Al instante un grito desgarrador se escuchó y todos los pájaros que estaban en las copas de los árboles cercanos alzaron vuelo.

La reunión de los Kage había iniciado de forma tranquila, ya que las seis personalidades reunidas eran de carácter calmado. Temari comenzó exponiendo el punto de la reunión, una posible alianza de las cinco grandes aldeas Ninja contra Akatsuki. Minato escuchaba con calma los pros y los contras de cada argumento que presentaban sus contrapartes de las otras aldeas Ninja. Pero realmente las hermosas Kunoichi presentaban mayores argumentos a favor que otra cosa para encarar la amenaza de la nube roja, ya que de una u otra forma, sus aldeas habían sido afectadas por Akatsuki. Por parte de Temari, estaba el asunto de Gaara, que usó como justificación para aprobar la idea de una alianza, aunque para el rubio era paradójico que el mismo pretexto que usó la Rokudaime Kazekage para romper la alianza que unía a Suna con Konoha ahora era lo que presentaba la rubia de coletas para formar una coalición internacional. Resultaba sospechoso para el Namikaze que ese odio ciego que gritaba Temari a los cuatro vientos contra su aldea hubiera sido superado tan fácilmente para aliarse nuevamente a Konoha, pero le había ido tan mal últimamente que cualquiera cosa buena que pasara era bien recibida. En el caso de Samui y Kumogakure, las razones para aceptar la alianza eran claras, ya que todavía lamentaban la súbita e inesperada muerte del Yondaime Raikage, así como del hermano de este, Killer Bee. Aunque la rubia de generosos pechos tenía buena reputación en el mundo Ninja, no podía tapar el sol con un dedo y el estado de debilidad de Kumo al haber perdido a sus dos mejores Shinobi era evidente para cualquiera. Esas eran las razones de Samui para mostrarse favorable a la alianza y de esa forma superar su debilidad, aunque sólo fuera parcialmente. Para Terumi Mei y Kiri, la alianza era sumamente conveniente, puesto que su aldea carecía de relaciones diplomáticas con las demás y su economía era un problema que siempre estaba presente, por eso era la más entusiasta de las aldeas en consolidar la unión internacional que tendría por objetivo terminar de una vez y para siempre con la organización de la nube roja. Si bien el idealismo de Kiri para la cooperación estaba motivado por la codicia material, para Minato parecía ser sincera la intención de la pelirroja que tanto le recordaba a su amada Kushina de unir esfuerzos para combatir a Akatsuki. Finalmente, la postura de Iwagakure le parecía la más sospechosa, ya que no concebía la posibilidad de que Iwa y Konoha, acérrimas aldeas enemigas desde la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja gracias precisamente a él y a su legendario Hiraishin no Jutsu que le permitía pulverizar escuadrones enteros de Ninja, se unieran en una alianza sincera, pero cuando escuchó las palabras de Kurotsuchi sobre el cambio que había en la aldea desde que los viejos líderes habían sido relevados de sus cargos y el deseo de superar el pasado, lo hicieron reflexionar y llegar a la conclusión de que lo mejor por el momento era aceptar las intenciones amistosas de Iwagakure no Sato para unir esfuerzos y acabar con Akatsuki. Posteriormente Kasumi propuso que el legendario Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou (Destello Amarillo de Konoha) fuera el líder de la alianza, ya que era el Kage más fuerte de todos. Aunque escépticas al principio, finalmente Temari y Kurotsuchi aceptaron que la suprema autoridad de la alianza sería Namikaze Minato.

Kakashi y Rin, desde el palco donde tenían que estar presentes los escoltas de los Kage, observaban con alegría y satisfacción cómo su Sensei subía nuevamente a lo más alto y sin poder evitarlo, rompieron por un momento su estatus frío para celebrar con un discreto beso el ascenso más alto al que había llegado su Sensei. Lo que no sabían era que todo era parte del plan maestro de Juusekai y Minato ya había comenzado el conteo de su destrucción final sin sospechar más que de la cordial actitud de la rubia de Suna y la pelinegra de Iwa. Las cuatro Kage y la Taichou se voltearon a ver de reojo y de forma discreta, en una silenciosa felicitación mutua por haber logrado cumplir la primera parte del plan maestro de Haou. Kasumi cerró los ojos suavemente con satisfacción, sabiendo que su trabajo por ahora estaba hecho.

- Permíteme felicitarte por lograr tu ascenso más alto hasta el momento, Minato…- Sin excepción alguna y desconcertados, todos los presentes voltearon hacia una pared opuesta al tiempo que los respectivos escoltas al instante flanquearon a sus Kage -No te había visto tan imponente desde aquél día… Desde aquél momento en que intenté matar a tu hijo-

Todos los presentes observaban detenidamente a aquél sujeto que tomaba asiento en el muro al tiempo que observaba analítico a los Kage y a sus escoltas, con excepción de Kakashi y Rin, que habían quedado descolocados con la declaración del misterioso enmascarado sobre su Sensei. ¿Había tenido un hijo? ¿Esa era la razón por la que Kushina lo había abandonado? El matrimonio de Konoha había quedado en shock, ante la posibilidad de que Minato le hubiera sido infiel a su esposa, cosa que había pasado desapercibida por los demás, ya que tenían interés en el enmascarado, pero sobre todo en sus intenciones. Las integrantes de Juusekai sabían por medio de Hachi que ese sujeto era Uchiha Madara, pero aparentaron sorpresa para tratar de averiguar un poco más sobre los propósitos de ese sujeto, específicamente sobre las verdaderas intenciones que tenía.

- Uchiha Madara…- Susurró el rubio, mirando con odio al recién llegado -Tú fuiste el culpable de que mi hijo tuviera tanto sufrimiento a lo largo de su vida….-

- ¿Yo? Vamos Minato, si fue tu decisión hacer una mierda de la vida de tu hijo para, según tú, protegerlo y no puedes culparme de eso, mejor culpa a Kushina por no oponerse a tu deseo…- El ojo visible de Madara, que demostraba el Sharingan, se entrecerró -Aunque eso fue mucho mejor para mí, ya que gracias a tu estupidez, tu adorado Naruto vino por su propia voluntad para entregarnos al Kyubi… Qué irónica es la vida, ¿No crees? Luchaste como todo un gran Ninja para protegerlo cuando era un bebé con minutos de nacido, incluso tu valor fue reconocido por el Shinigami como para no llevarse tu alma como pago por realizar el Shiki Fuin y tan sólo trece años después, ese minúsculo mocoso fue a darnos el Kyubi sin que tuviéramos que buscarlo nosotros… Eso sería divertido si no fuera tan patético, pero al demonio, me reiré igual…-

Las sonoras y burlonas carcajadas del enmascarado resonaron por toda el aula, provocando que la ira del Yondaime Hokage creciera exponencialmente. De inmediato preparó su famoso Kunai de tres puntas y las Kage seguían con tanto interés las palabras del enmascarado que no repararon en las intenciones de Minato, quien se prestaba a atacar cegado por la furia que sentía. Fue en ese momento que sintió el frío metal en su cuello, metal de la hoja de la Katana de Kasumi, quien miraba fríamente al Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou. Minato se tranquilizó en un instante, mirando sorprendido a la Taichou de Tatsu no Kuni.

- Le recuerdo que ahora es el líder de una coalición internacional, así que mantenga la compostura, Hokage-san…- La pelirroja de larga trenza miró fríamente al rubio, al tiempo que bajó su katana y orientó su rostro hacia Madara -Uchiha Madara, no creo que sólo hayas venido a exhibir a Hokage-san, ¿O si?- Súbitamente el enmascarado dejó de reírse y oriento su rostro hacia la bella líder de los Samurai

- Tienes razón- Dijo al instante el Uchiha -En realidad yo estoy aquí para hablarles de algo y espero que pongan atención, porque seré claro y no escatimaré en detalles… Les hablaré sobre mí Tsuki no Me Keikaku…-

- Resulta sorprendente que Uchiha Madara siga vivo…- Temari tomó la palabras -Pero sobre todo resulta indignante que algo tan trascendental para todas las aldeas no haya sido informado siendo que ocurrió hace dieciséis años si hacemos cuentas en relación al ataque del Kyubi a Konoha…- Minato volteó a ver de reojo a la Kazekage, quien había endurecido la mirada contra el líder de Konoha

- Dejemos las recriminaciones por ahora- Fueron las sabias palabras de Mei Terumi -Si vas a explicarnos algo sobre tu supuesto plan, hazlo o nos quites el tiempo- Terminó la Mizukage mirando desafiante al enmascarado

- Me agrada tu actitud, Mizukage…- Madara retomó la palabra -Pues bien entonces- El líder real de Akatsuki levantó el dedo índice de su mano derecha, llamando la atención de los presentes -¡Que todo sea uno conmigo! Hablo de alcanzar una forma completa en la que todo esté unido- La expectación creció en el aula

- ¿Uno contigo? ¿Todo unido? ¡¿De que hablas?- Exclamó Kurotsuchi, sin despegar la mirada del Uchiha y como respuesta, el ojo visible de Madara se entrecerró suavemente

- Hay un monumento de piedra de los Uchiha que se han mantenido y ha pasado de generación en generación entre los líderes del clan… Incluso en este momento se encuentra debajo de Konoha… En él se encuentran los grandes secretos que nos legó el Rikudou Sennin y sin nuestros ojos es imposible de leer, es más, el Mangekyou Sharingan puede descifrar más que el Sharingan ordinario, pero sólo el Rinnegan puede leer el texto completamente-

- Esto comienza a sonar estúpido… ¡¿El Rikudou Sennin?- Replicó Kankuro detrás de Temari

- Es verdad, el legendario Ningen no Kami existió, y nos legó ese monumento- Respondió suavemente el enmascarado

- ¡¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con ese plan tuyo?- Ao, escolta de la Mizukage, encaró con firmeza a Madara

- ¿Sabes por qué a ese hombre se le consideró Kono Yo no Kyuuseishu (Salvador de este mundo)? Ahí reside la conexión entre ese hombre y mi propósito…-

- Uchiha Madara, tú que posees el Mangekyou Sharingan y en Akatsuki hay un hombre que posee el Rinnegan… Ustedes ya deben de saber todo lo escrito en ese monumento de piedra- La Raikage miraba con tranquilidad al legendario Ninja

- El Rikudou Sennin salvó al mundo… Lo salvó de un monstruo…-

- ¿Un monstruo…?- Susurró la rubia de Suna más para si misma, pero Madara la escuchó

- Tu hermano Gaara, una vez fue el hogar de una porción de ese monstruo… El monstruo en cuestión era conocido como el Akuma no Kami (Dios de los Demonios), un monstruo que poseía el Chakra definitivo… El Juubi-

Minato quedó atónito con las palabras de Madara. Algo así nunca había pasado por su mente al sellar al Bijuu más fuerte de todos en el interior de su hijo. Todos los demás permanecían expectantes pero no podía disimular su sorpresa, con excepción de las cuatro Kage, que por el contrario, trataban de mostrar una sorpresa que no sentían en lo absoluto con el relato que ya habían escuchado de los labios de su dios.

- Esto no se ve nada bien… Ahora empieza a verse claro por qué Akatsuki está tras los Bijuu…- Matsuri reflexionó con nerviosismo

- El Rikudou Sennin selló al Juubi en su propio cuerpo para proteger al mundo, desarrollando cierto Ninjutsu que ha sido transmitido secretamente… El Fuinjutsu, cuya máxima expresión es la capacidad de crear a un Jinchuuriki- El enmascarado miraba con deleite la expresión de sorpresa de los presentes, sin saber cuales eran verdaderas y cuales falsas -Y sí, el Rikudou Sennin fue el Jinchuuriki del Juubi, esa es la razón por la que fue adorado en los tiempos antiguos como un dios por la gente… Pero el Chakra del Juubi era tan grande y tan maligno que si el Jinchuuriki moría, el Akuma no Kami escaparía del sello y por eso, fue que el Rikudou Sennin en su lecho de muerte separó el Chakra del Juubi en diez porciones y repartió nueve de ellas sobre la faz de la tierra, ya que no pudo crear un décimo Bijuu porque estaba al límite, siendo esa porción la que permaneció en el cuerpo del Juubi, pero eso no importó, ya que con ayuda de su más poderoso Jutsu, el legendario Chibaku Tensei (Estrella Celestial que Estalla de la Tierra) pudo encerrar al Juubi en aquél objeto que vemos todas las noches… La Luna-

- ¡¿Estás diciendo que el Rikudou Sennin creó la Luna?- Exclamó uno de los escoltas de Samui, visiblemente sorprendido

- Así es… Y por más increíble que parezca, desde que el Rikudou Sennin selló dentro de él al Juubi, se había convertido en el Saikyou Ningen (El Humano Definitivo)… El ya había superado todo lo que para nosotros significa 'humano'-

- Entonces estás reuniendo el Chakra del Juubi para conseguir aquél poder casi divino para ti… - Dijo la pelirroja de larga trenza con expectación -Sin embargo, ¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer con ese poder?-

- ¡Liberaré al Juubi y me convertiré en su Jinchuuriki!- Todos sin excepción quedaron sorprendidos con las palabras del enmascarado, siendo la primera vez en toda la reunión que las Kage y la Taichou de Tetsu no Kuni mostraron sorpresa de verdad

- Y usando ese gran poder, así como al reunir los verdaderos Rikudou, mis ojos alcanzarán el poder definitivo… Y así activaré cierto Jutsu…-

- ¿Cierto Jutsu?- El rubio miró fijamente a Madara, quien orientó su rostro hacia el techo como respuesta -¡Deja de darle vueltas al asunto y dinos que demonios quieres conseguir!-

- Mugen Tsukuyomi (Noche de Luna Infinita) Un Genjutsu masivo, reflejando mis propios ojos en la superficie de la luna… ¡Usaré mi Genjutsu sobre todos los humanos en la faz de la tierra! ¡Controlando a toda la humanidad, yo seré uno con el mundo!- Las palabras del líder de Akatsuki sorprendieron por igual a todos los presentes -Ese será un mundo sin odio ni conflictos, todo será uno conmigo, todo estará unido… Eso, señoras y señores, es mi Tsuki no Me Keikaku…-

Tardaron varios minutos en reaccionar, ya que las palabras de Uchiha Madara, su plan para controlar el mundo parecía estar más allá de las nubes. Las Kage y la Taichou de inmediato se voltearon a ver de reojo, pensando que tan parecido era el plan de Uchiha Madara con el de su Haou-sama, pero la única similitud real era la escala. Naruto deseaba para el mundo una paz real y no sólo usar palabras impactantes para justificar la conquistar del planeta, mientras que esa era la intención real de Madara si se analizaba detenidamente todo lo que había revelado.

- Todo eso suena muy bueno de tu parte- La rubia de Suna fue la primera en hablar -Pero más que desear la paz del mundo, parece que deseas el mundo para ti-

- La paz nacida de una ilusión no es más que una mentira- Agregó tranquilamente la hermosa rubia de Kumo -La paz sólo tiene significado cuando es real-

- ¡¿Qué pretendes que encontremos en ese mundo?- Exclamó la pelirroja de Kiri con visible molestia -¡Estará vacío de esperanzas y sueños! ¡Esa ilusión sólo será huir de la realidad!-

- ¡Al demonio, jamás le entregaré el mundo a un maldito loco como tú!- Kurotsuchi miró desafiante a Madara -¡Sólo eres un mal perdedor que no supo digerir su derrota en manos de Senju Hashirama y en vez de aceptar que su tiempo ya pasó sigue vagando por el mundo!-

- ¿Eso crees?- El líder de Akatsuki volteó a ver serio a la Kunoichi de Iwa -La leyenda dice que Uchiha Madara fue vencido por Senju Hashirama… ¿Pero esa leyenda realmente es la verdad? El verdadero ganador es aquél que decide perdurar en el futuro… Y mi verdadera batalla está por empezar, la supuesta batalla legendaria contra Hashirama sólo fue el medio que usé para tener acceso a sus habilidades… ¡Yo soy Uchiha Madara, el hombre que obtuvo los poderes de Senju Hashirama! ¡Dos de los verdaderos Rikudou ahora son uno solo! Así que ya lo saben Kage, yo ya estoy fuera de su alcance, acepten su inevitable derrota y no se metan en mi cacería de la última Jinchuuriki…-

- ¡No permitiré que sumerjas al mundo en la oscuridad!- El Yondaime Hokage miró con decisión a Madara -¡Encontraremos a esa Jinchuuriki y la protegeremos de ti…!-

- Muy bien Minato, como eres el líder de la coalición, creo que has hablado por los demás, así que por medio de la presente, yo, Uchiha Madara… Declaro la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja…- Ante la mirada atónita de los presentes, un vórtice surgió del ojo visible del Uchiha y lo comenzó a absorber gradualmente -Nos veremos… En el campo de batalla…- Y Madara se marchó, dejando impactados a todos con las diversas revelaciones que había hecho.

Lejos de Tetsu no Kuni, en las afueras de Konoha, Pain y Konan ya estaban listos para preparar su ataque a Konoha. Acababan de aniquilar a un escuadrón que los había detectado y ya estaban listos para desatar su furia en el ataque. Súbitamente unos suaves aplausos llamaron la atención de Tendou y de Konan, quienes orientaron su mirada hacia unos árboles de donde salían Haou, Hajou y Shichi con sus rostros cubiertos por los velos, mirando las chicas expectantes a los integrantes de Akatsuki mientras que el líder de Juusekai terminaba de aplaudir y continuaba caminado como si nada ocurriera.

- Ha pasado tiempo, querido Rikudou Sennin- Tendou orientó su imperturbable mirada hacia el hombre cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por un velo blanco -Los años y los siglos han pasado en vano para ti, porque veo que sigues pensando de esa forma tan absurda, que mediante el dolor las personas se entenderán unas a otras… ¿No fue eso lo que le dijiste al Juubi cuando lo encerraste en la Luna?-

- Entonces tú eres…- Susurró Pain Tendou, llamando la atención de su compañera

- Así es, yo al igual que tú, soy la encarnación de uno de los Sanshin… El poderoso contenedor de los Cuatro Reinos Nobles, Yonten Koutei-

- Entiendo…- Dijo Tendou permaneciendo calmado -Aquí estamos, los Seis Reinos de la Existencia y los Cuatro Reinos Nobles, aunque me sorprende verte en este mundo nuevamente, pensaba que te habías resignado y habías desaparecido junto con el Juubi que fue encerrado en la Luna por mi reencarnación anterior-

"Nagato le habla con naturalidad a Haou-sama, como si no se considerara más un dios… O como si entre dioses usar la divinidad como una forma de infundir terror fuera inútil" Pensó fugazmente la peliazul vestida con la capa de nubes rojas

- Puede ser, pero a fin de cuentas, ambos sabemos que no he venido a platicar, mi querido Nagato- Haou sonrió suavemente

- Así que ha llegado el momento, en que peleemos por el poder de Maou Juubi, y sobretodo, ha llegado el momento en que uno de nosotros emergerá victorioso de esta lucha para definir el futuro de la humanidad… Ahora te haces llamar Haou, ¿Verdad?- El tono usado por Pain lo hacia parecer tranquilo, aunque lejos de ahí, en su escondite, Nagato permaneciera expectante –Después de este combate sólo quedará un camino…-

- Dolor o destino…- Fue la corta respuesta de Haou

- Antes dime algo- Tendou continuó hablando -Planeas la misma cosa que al principio de la humanidad actual, ¿Verdad? Como tú lo dices, guiar la historia, controlar el futuro dominando el presente…-

- Así es, tal como tú planeas iluminar a la humanidad mediante tu verdad de que con el dolor las personas aprenderán a comprenderse unas a otras… Pasa el tiempo y ninguno de los dos cambiamos realmente… Pero esta vez, podré materializar el objetivo… Gracias a Los Diez Mundo de la Existencia-

- ¿De qué demonios están hablando?- Preguntó confundida Fuu

- Los Diez Mundos…- Repitió Hinata suavemente.

_Aunque les llaman los Diez Mundos, en realidad son los factores que determinan la divinidad de Yonten Koutei, Maou Juubi y Rikudou Sennin… Esas diez verdades que sólo ellos tres pueden comprender, ese poder que se reservaron desde el inicio de las eras… Esos factores que les permiten comprender la realidad de una forma única. Dichos factores son la apariencia, que se refiere a los atributos que son perceptibles desde fuera, tales como color, forma y comportamiento. La naturaleza, la disposición inherente o cualidad de una cosa o un ser que no puede ser discernida desde fuera. La entidad, que es la esencia de la vida que permea e integra a la apariencia y a la naturaleza. El poder, que es la energía potencial de la vida. La influencia, que es la acción o movimiento que se produce cuando se activa el poder o fuerza inherente de la vida. La causa interna, que es la causa latente existente en la vida que produce un efecto del mismo valor. Este puede ser positivo, negativo o neutro. La relación, que se da entre causas indirectas hacia la causa interna. Causas indirectas son tanto internas como externas y ayudan a la causa interna a producir un efecto. El efecto latente. Un efecto producido en la vida cuando una causa interna es activado a través de su relación con varias relaciones. El efecto manifiesto. El efecto tangible y perceptible que emerge con el tiempo como una expresión de un efecto latente y por lo tanto de una causa interna a través de la relación de esta con varias condiciones. Finalmente, la consistencia de principio a fin. Un factor que unifica a los demás. Indica que todos los otros nueve factores desde el primero hasta el último están consistente y armoniosamente interrelacionados._

- Veo que le has explicado la verdad a esa chica sin que la enloquecerla y no sólo eso, sino que la ha interpretado de forma que pueda ser escuchada sin enloquecer a quien la escuche…- Pain observaba detenidamente a Hajou -Te has preparado bien, pero eso no será suficiente para derrotarme-

- La batalla será únicamente entre nosotros dos, ¿Qué te parece, Pain?-

- Bien- Respondió Tendou al instante -Podemos pelear aquí para mostrarle a Konoha la verdadera fuerza de dos dioses chocando, ¿Estás de acuerdo?-

- Me quitaste las palabras de la boca… Pero todavía tengo planes para esa aldea y todavía es muy pronto para destruirla totalmente…- Naruto sonrió por lo bajo al imaginar Konohagakure no Sato totalmente destruida, con todos los cadáveres de la población reunidos en una pila donde el cuerpo de Minato culminaba la cima junto al de Kushina.

Hinata, Konan y Fuu ya habían tomado distancia y miraban atentas lo que parecía ser el inicio del combate. Pain y sus seis cuerpos observaban expectantes al único ser en la tierra que podría interponerse en su camino de dolor para el mundo, mientras que a su vez, Naruto clavó su mirada en su siguiente objetivo: El Rinnegan. Para sorpresa de Tendou, Naruto realizó a una velocidad casi imperceptible una secuencia de sellos breve y rápida.

- Muy bien, entonces creo que empezaré serio desde el principio…- Haou colocó su mano derecha cerca de su hombro izquierdo, en la posición del Gekihen no Kabe

- ¿Eso es lo que usarás para enfrentarte a mi Itami no Rikudou?- Preguntó Tendou mientras se colocaba en guardia

- Pronto conocerás el terror de mí poder…- Naruto sonrió en forma sádica, ignorando el comentario de Tendou

Ante las palabras de Naruto, Tendou permaneció impasible mientras que en el interior del árbol de origami que lo ocultaba en el denso bosque cercano a Konoha, Nagato apenas podía contener la ansiedad por el combate que se avecinaba.

…

**Notas: **Pues otro capítulo ha sido terminado, y ahora confirmo que Naruto es la Reencarnación del Emperador de los Cuatro Cielos. La naturaleza de los Sanshin a partir de ahora comenzará a ser revelada, así como las verdades que han salido a flote en estos capítulos también se irán desarrollando más. En el siguiente por fin aclararé cómo fue que Naruto pudo engañar a Pain, el por qué de ese movimiento y la relación que existe entre los Diez Mundos y los Tres Dioses. Este concepto de los Diez Mundos está inspirado en la mitología budista, donde los Seis Reinos de Existencia (El Samsara o Rinne en japonés) representan el ciclo de reencarnación, mientras que los Cuatro Reinos Nobles (Shioutakai en este fic) representan el ciclo de superación antes de alcanzar la iluminación. El Samsara está basado en la experiencia y el sufrimiento, mientras que Los Cuatro Reinos Nobles son la base para alcanzar la iluminación en el budismo basándose en la comprensión interna de un individuo. Con respecto al Nami vs Sasuke, en el siguiente capítulo continuará esta batalla y Makoto reaparecerá. Kakashi y Rin revelarán detalles de su pasado y el cómo afectó a Naruto el odio ciego que sintieron.

**Próximo Capítulo: **

**V: Dolor vs Destino. Los Tres Dioses.**


	6. V: Dolor vs Destino Los Tres Dioses

**Haou.**

…

**V: Dolor vs Destino. El Origen.**

…

Dos ANBU, bajo las órdenes de Tsunade, se dirigían por las ramas de los nevados árboles hacia la reunión de los Kage, sin detenerse para nada, ya que les faltaba poco para llegar. Incluso las construcciones discretamente cubiertas de nieve ya eran visibles a lo lejos. Súbitamente, uno de ellos, aquél cuya máscara parecía el rostro de un gato, se detuvo al escuchar un aterrador grito en medio del nevado bosque e instantes después fue secundado por su acompañante. El ANBU se quitó la máscara, revelando una expresión seria en el rostro. Instante después su acompañante también reveló su fino rostro. Senju Makoto observaba serio hacia el interior del bosque de pinos y Senju Hana observaba a su vez la espalda del castaño con expectación.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Makoto-san?- La morena esperaba la respuesta con una sutil desconfianza en su mirada

- Ese grito… No puedo equivocarme, se trataba de Haruno Sakura…- Replicó Makoto con tranquilidad

- Si no me equivoco, usted fue compañero de generación de Sakura-san, por eso la conoce, ¿Verdad…?-

- Lo importante es darse prisa en la misión…-

- ¿Y a qué misión se refiere?- Hana endureció la mirada mientras el castaño bajó la mirada discretamente

- ¿Acaso insinúas algo, Hana-san?- Replicó Makoto con tranquilidad

- ¿Sabe por qué acepté esta misión?- Fue a su vez la respuesta de la morena

- ¿Hm?-

- Yo sé cuál fue la causa de sus muertes… De Nami-san y de usted…- La mirada de Hana se entrecerró -Todo fue por proteger a ese demonio, cuando Jiraiya-sama iba a sentenciarlo… Usted se sacrificó por él y ella quiso vengarse de Jiraiya-sama…-

La Kunoichi saltó para evitar las finas ramas que surgieron de donde estaba posada con el objetivo de atraparla y moldeando Chakra en sus pies se posó en el tronco del pino donde se encontraba, para observa expectante al Senju, que continuaba dándole la espalda. Makoto estrujaba con furia sus puños, si bien su rostro mantenía una expresión de serenidad. Levantó la mirada, todavía dándole la espalda a una Hana que se mantenía a la defensiva, esperando cualquier cosa del Senju, ya que si Tsunade lo había revivido pasando por encima de su deseo personal de revivir a su amado Katou Dan, sus razones debía de tener.

- Veo que la verdad es de uso público… Me sorprende el cinismo del Yondaime…- Makoto levantó la mirada al tiempo que rió suavemente

- Se equivoca- La Senju cerró los ojos por un instante -Investigué un poco a Minato-sama para saber si era un Hokage digno por órdenes de Tsunade-sama y entre varios de sus secretos me encontré con el archivo donde se detallaba el suceso que ocurrió en el Bosque de la Muerte, hace ya tres años…-

- Así que Tsunade-san también desconfía de Minato… Veo que la transparencia que predica de Kurohi va en serio- El Senju se dio la vuelta, para encarar de frente a la otra integrante pura de su Clan -Pero sabes… En este momento tengo deseos de matarte por hablar así de mi mejor amigo, pisoteando su memoria y despreciando el sufrimiento que tuvo que pasar durante su vida- La pasividad del tono de voz usado por Makoto contrastaba evidentemente con sus ojos, que destilaban una furia casi ciega, que evidentemente aunque le costaba, todavía la podía controlar -Pero tengo otros planes para ti, así que no te mataré…-

- Lo siento, Makoto-san, pero lo que sea que haya planeado no podrá ser… Ya que… ¡Hoy voy a quitarte la vida…!- Ante la mirada expectante del castaño, Hana comenzó a realizar una rápida secuencia de sellos -¡Mokuton: Mahi no Houshi (Elemento Madera: Esporas Paralizantes)…!-

De todos los poros de la piel de la morena comenzó a surgir un fino polvo que a gran velocidad, cubrió en forma de nubes de polvo marrón todo el lugar donde se encontraban, sin siquiera darle la oportunidad a Makoto de escapar de ese extraño polvo que poco a poco sentía, invadía su cuerpo por todos los poros y gradualmente le entumecía el cuerpo al tiempo que dificultaba su coordinación motora y lentamente lo incapacitaba. La expresión del castaño se convirtió en un rostro de naciente temor ante la inesperada habilidad de Hana, la cual no debía ser totalmente sorpresiva, puesto que los ANBU debían tener alguna capacidad oculta que les permitiera asesinar de forma eficaz y una de las formas más eficientes era incapacitar al blanco antes de darle el golpe de gracia. Makoto finalmente cayó al suelo cuando el efecto del Mokuton de Hana había llegado a su clímax, paralizando al Senju completamente.

- Kh… Es un Jutsu temible… No tuve tiempo de nada…- Susurró el castaño, mirando de reojo, desde el suelo, a la pelinegra que saltó de su posición para posarse cerca del Senju

- Lo siento Makoto-san, pero sellaste tu futuro al preferir ser el amigo del demonio que mi semental para reconstruir al Clan Senju en su estado más perfecto…- Los ojos grises se posaron en los ojos almendra

- ¿Q-Qué quieres…? ¿D-Decir con eso…?- Susurró débilmente Makoto, ya que el Jutsu de Hana continuaba menguando sus signos vitales.

La morena como respuesta sonrió de forma casi imperceptible mientras que dejó caer su máscara al suelo y desenvainaba su Tantou de la funda ubicada en su cintura de forma vertical. Lentamente se inclinó para posar el filo de su arma cerca de la garganta del castaño, ya incapaz de defenderse al tiempo que cerró sus ojos para acercar sus labios al oído izquierdo del Senju.

- Tu futuro y el mío ya habían sido definidos por el consejo de Konoha, formado por Shimura Danzou, Utatane Koharu y Mitokado Homura… Nosotros íbamos a reconstruir al Clan y así obtener el Mokuton como Kekkei Genkai de los Senju, masificado así como el Clan Uchiha y su Sharingan, ya que cuando ascendieras a Chunin me convertiría automáticamente en tu esposa…- Hana cerró los ojos al tiempo que su semblante se tornó serio -Tú y yo somos descendientes de Hashirama-sama, ambos herederos de su poder legendario y si hubiéramos tenido descendencia, esa descendencia habría nacido con el potencial de que cada uno de ellos podría desarrollar nuestro Mokuton… Pero aquél día, cuando Kakashi-san te dio a elegir entre la vida de esa cosa y tu futuro, elegiste al niño Kyubi y sesgaste mi sueño…- La mirada de la Senju se abrió para endurecerse -Hubiera aprendido a quererte con el tiempo, pero ahora… Ahora te pagaré el favor, matándote una vez que obtenga tu semilla…-

- A-Así que… Ese es tu plan…- Susurró el castaño en forma lastimera -Reconstruir a los Senju con el Mokuton del Shodaime…-

- ¡Sí…!- Hana sonrió en forma siniestra, posando su mano libre cerca de su rostro al tiempo que contraía sus dedos cuales garras -¡Y es algo que ni la misma Tsunade sabe…! ¡Por eso no me opuse a que fueras revivido a pesar de saber la verdad sobre ti, la Uchiha y el demonio…!-

- S-Sólo respóndeme algo…-

- Claro Makoto-san, como padre de mis hijos, te concederé un último deseo…- La sonrisa de la morena se tornó burlona -No importa lo que preguntes, yo te contestaré con sinceridad, ya que después de todo, escuchar la respuesta será lo último que harás en tu vida… Como igual muerto puedo robarte tu esperma, no importa realmente-

- ¿S-Sabes que fue de Naruto…?- Apenas susurró Makoto con visible esfuerzo y Hana cerró los ojos mientras torcía más su sonrisa

- Hace unos días Hyuga Hinata, Nukenin desde hace tres años ya que desertó después de las muertes de ustedes dos, regresó a Konoha con el cadáver de ese demonio… Según el reporte oficial, las cenizas de Naruto fueron tiradas en una letrina de los campos de entrenamiento, un final acorde para él si me lo preguntas…-

- Y-Ya veo…-

- Pero no te preocupes, pronto te reunirás con él, mi Makoto-kun… Ha llegado la hora de matarte…- La Tantou ya rozaba la garganta de Makoto, pero Hana ni siquiera inició el corte, puesto que se sorprendió al ver cómo la expresión del otro Senju cambió a una sonrisa confiada en tan sólo un instante

- ¿Y si yo te mato primero…?-

El rostro de Makoto parecía descomponerse cual fruta avanzando hacia el estado de putrefacción ante la atónita mirada de la morena, que observaba cómo poco a poco la piel del castaño se degradaba lentamente, arrugándose y comenzando a colgarle del cuerpo, como si se derritiera lentamente. En el rostro de Hana se formó un rictus de asco mientras pedazos de la piel del Senju comenzaban a cuartearse y a caerse de su cuerpo y por eso tardo un par de segundos en reaccionar para notar que debajo de esa piel no había músculos ni tejido, sino un sospechoso polvo de color violeta, por lo que abrió los ojos en demasía.

- ¡Mokuton: Doku Chiri (Elemento Madera: Polvo Venenoso)!-

El polvo del interior del cuerpo de Makoto salió despedido al instante, siendo inhalado por Hana, pero la Senju de inmediato se colocó su máscara, la cual estaba equipada con un filtro contra veneno, aunque aún con esa protección comenzó con una tos seca y repetitiva. En su mirada comenzaba a mostrarte un marcado desconcierto, el cual aumentaba conforme notaba que poco a poco perdía la nitidez de su mirada y esa sorpresa se tornó en terror cuando notó por fin que una vez que el polvo había sido expulsado en su totalidad, el interior del cuerpo de Makoto había quedado completamente hueco. Comenzó a tambalearse a pesar de que aparentemente su máscara debía de protegerla del veneno y tocía con mayor frecuencia al tiempo que el desequilibrio de su cuerpo comenzaba a hacerse más notorio.

- M-Moku Bunshin no Jutsu (Técnica del Clon de Madera)…- Susurró la morena cuando finalmente cayó primero a la rama que pisaba, pero a diferencia de Makoto cayó al suelo nevado pesadamente tras resbalar debido a lo súbito de su caída, quedando con el rostro orientado al cielo

- En este momento el veneno debió dejarte totalmente paralizada… Odio presumir, pero ser un genio tiene sus ventajas…-

Hana observó atónita desde su incómoda posición cómo del tronco y como si emergiera del agua, brotó Makoto de la cintura para arriba, para observarla con frialdad. La morena observó cómo el castaño salió del árbol delante de ella para pararse a un lado suyo y posteriormente acuclillarse cerca de su cabeza. La pelinegra observaba con creciente terror cómo estaba completamente a merced de quien había sido elegido como su esposo por el consejo de Konoha. El giro de acontecimientos tan súbito y casi irreal había sido devastador completamente para ella y todavía no podía salir del asombro.

- ¿C-Cómo lo hiciste…?- Susurró Hana débilmente

- A diferencia de tu Jutsu, el cual consiste en esporas moldeadas de Chakra Mokuton que al ser inhaladas provocan una saturación del sistema nervioso, el mío consiste en un poderoso veneno que enferma el sistema circulatorio de mis víctimas casi instantáneamente y puede penetrar incluso por las telas, las mucosas y la piel, por lo que el intentar protegerte con tu máscara fue completamente inútil…- Makoto sonrió ante lo irónico de la situación, ya que se habían invertido los papeles de hace un momento -Tenías razón en algo, mi destino fue sellado cuando firmé ese pacto con Kakashi, ya que desde entonces, con excepción de Naruto y Nami, dejé de confiar en cualquier Ninja de Konoha, recelo que quedó validado cuando Jiraiya me asesinó y ahora que tu pretendías lo mismo, sólo que ahora yo soy más fuerte que mi enemigo… Me adelanté para emboscarte y todo el camino lo hiciste con mi Moku Bunshin… Pero si tienes razón en algo, sería una pena que nuestro clan, el clan fundador de Konoha junto con los traicioneros Uchiha, desapareciera del mundo… Como te lo reitero, tengo planes para ti-

- ¿Q-Qué vas a hacerme…?- Susurró débilmente y confundida la Senju

- 'Makoto' significa 'sinceridad' y antes que nada, yo tengo claro que mi deseo es hacer justica contra Konoha, no sólo porque le hicieron a mi mejor amigo, por ser el contenedor que diariamente luchaba por controlar al Kyubi y evitar que se liberara en la aldea, sino porque algo turbio debe haber tras la masacre Uchiha, ya que Itachi era el único Ninja de la aldea que aparte de Naruto y Nami se merecía mi respeto… No me imagino a Itachi como un asesino demente y en parte siento que todo va encaminado hacia una especie de misión o qué se yo, ya que desde el mandato de Tobirama existía tensión entre los Senju y los Uchiha… Convenientemente sobreviven dos niños al mejor asesino ANBU de la historia, un hombre y una mujer para hacer teóricamente posible un resurgimiento del Clan Uchiha, cayendo en el incesto claro está… Antes de destruir Konoha, quiero revelar las atracidades que haya debajo para sumergir a todos los involucrados en luchas enternas que continuarán incluso con la destrucción de su aldea, para que nunca puedan conseguir un solo instante de paz-

"Da miedo ver su inteligencia…" Pensó Hana fugazmente, con una expresión de temor y gran cantidad de sudor en el cuerpo, debido al efecto del veneno en su cuerpo "Ha deducido casi en su totalidad el complot de Danzou-sama sólo con suposiciones… Y lo que planea, es terrible…"

- A lo que voy es que si hubieras sido sincera conmigo y me hubieras expuesto tu deseo de reconstruir el Clan Senju, yo no me hubiera opuesto, después de todo también era uno de mis sueños, sólo que al creerme el último de nosotros, tenía de niño la absurda fantasía de poder conseguir el amor de Tsunade-san, la única Sannin que se mostró sincera con su postura hacia Konoha en todo momento… Después de todo era una Senju, pero si nos ponemos objetivos y materialistas, tú eres más apta para que reconstruyamos juntos el Clan, además eres muy bella y no me desagradaría pasar mi vida a tu lado, sólo que ahora no será una relación de mutuo acuerdo, sino que será bajo mis términos…- Súbitamente el castaño endureció la mirada, algo que aterró más a la morena, si eso era posible -Además se ve que sabes más de lo que aparentas y donde yo estuve todo este tiempo, escuchaba varias quejas del tal Danzou…-

- ¿Q-Qué planeas?-

- Alguien sabio dijo alguna vez que el camino al infierno estaba hecho de buenas intenciones y eso es lo que pienso sobre Danzou… Curioso que se guardara el asunto de tu existencia además del asunto de Itachi… Todos lo que llegaban al Tenkai, víctimas de ese sujeto, decían que en su afán de engrandecer Konoha había caído en un fanatismo extremista y sobretodo, que era un hijo de puta… ¿Y quién soy yo para contradecirlos a todos ellos?-

- ¿Q-Qué vas a hacerme…?- Susurró la morena ya al borde de la inconsciencia

- Yo aprendí mucho en el otro mundo… Y algo que aprendí fue la verdad sobre el origen de nuestros clanes- Respondió Makoto en forma tranquila -Los Senju y los Uchiha descendemos del Rikudou Sennin junto con los Uzumaki y los Hyuga… Nosotros heredamos la energía espiritual del Sennin y los Uzumaki la energía vital, mientras que los Hyuga heredaron su capacidad física y los Uchiha su Chakra, además de que los últimos heredaron sus ojos para ver lo mismo que él, mientras que nosotros y los Uzumaki heredamos sus posibilidades para el pasado y el futuro…-

- ¿E-Eh…?-

- En los tiempos antiguos, los humanos combatían con lo que les proporcionaba el suelo, Madera… Mientras que en el futuro lucharán con algo que también ofrece la tierra, el Metal…. En resumen, nosotros somos los dueños del Mokuton, mientras que los Uzumaki son los propietarios del Kinton (Elemento Metal) los elementos con los que el Rikudou Sennin creó a lo largo de su vida tanto materia orgánica, como materia inorgánica…- El castaño en ese momento se dio cuenta de que la morena estaba por perder la conciencia debido al efecto del veneno -Ya te lo explicaré a detalle cuando despiertes en tu nueva realidad, Hana…- El genio realizó varios sellos de mano casi en un parpadeo -Mokuton: Inochi no Shinki (Elemento Madera: Árbol Sagrado de la Vida)-

El Senju posó su mano en el suelo provocando un brillo ligero del cual, ante la mirada débil y a la vez atónita de la morena surgió lo que parecía ser una especie de tablilla tallada en madera, con un símbolo que asemejaba un árbol estilizado del que emergían diez ramas que a su vez sostenían lo que parecían diez esferas de cada una de esas ramificaciones, las cuales incluían una esfera de donde surgía la raíz y otra esfera de donde surgía la copa. En la esfera de la raíz surgían otras diez ramificaciones que a su vez sostenían otras diez esferas. Hana observaba atónita cómo de esa tablilla surgían varias raíces que poco a poco comenzaban a dirigirse hacia ella y lentamente la envolvían, hasta dejarla completamente amordazada, al tiempo que comenzaban a jalarla lentamente hacia su interior.

- Esta, según una mitología proveniente del otro lado del mar, más allá de Mizu no Kuni (El País del Agua) donde ha habido un choque de civilizaciones desde hace miles de años… El asunto es que según esa mitología es que el símbolo grabado en esa tablilla representa las diez emanaciones de dios, a través de las cuales se creó el mundo y en aquél lugar lejano, esa simbología recibe el nombre de Sefirot… Voy a hacerte un nuevo mundo, donde la Hana actual desaparecerá en el olvido para siempre…-

- A-Auxilio…- Susurró la morena con su último esfuerzo para caer finalmente en la inconsciencia

- Cuando despiertes, todo en nuestro mundo será maravilloso…- Susurró el castaño, mientras miraba como Hana era absorbida lentamente dentro de la tablilla, hasta que desapareció en su interior.

…

- Despierta, Uchiha Sasuke-

Al oír la voz de Wave, el pelinegro comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, al tiempo que con su mano sintió el suelo rocoso, arenoso y estéril del lugar donde ahora se encontraba… Al abrir los ojos completamente, pudo observar el tenebroso cielo oscuro con una especie de roja nebulosa que lo recorría, en el cual no brillaba ni una sola estrella. Todo lo que se veía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista eran tenebrosas elevaciones rocosas y nubes atronadoras, debajo de aquél cielo de fondo rojo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros se encontraban tendidos en el suelo a su alrededor e inconscientes, se levantó súbitamente y volteó hacia su espalda para encarar con frialdad a la integrante de Akatsuki, que se encontraba detrás de él mirando hacia el desolador horizonte. Su intención era proteger a su unidad, por lo que al instante desenvainó la Chokuto y se colocó en posición defensiva.

- ¿Dónde estoy…?- Susurró Sasuke, con un tono serio de sutil hostilidad

- En el Yomi Makai (Mundo Maligno del Inframundo) este es el lugar donde terminan las almas corruptas tras su recorrido por Yomotsu (Colina Amarilla)… ¿Sabes? Yo ya he recorrido este camino una vez, cuando perdí la vida en aquél momento…- Por un momento, la pelinegra parecía ajena a la batalla

- Tú, me eres familiar, no entiendo la razón… Pero sé que te conozco de algún lugar- El pelinegro fijó su mirada en Nami, quien sonrió discretamente

- Te voy a dar tres opciones, pero sólo podrás elegir una y en base a ello se definirá el curso que tomará tu vida…-

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Preguntó Sasuke con evidente desconcierto

- Primera, puedo decirte la verdad sobre Uzumaki Naruto, segunda, puedo decirte la verdad sobre Uchiha Itachi o tercera, puedo decirte la verdad sobre Uchiha Nami, tú eliges…-

- Je, así que quieres jugar a la sicología conmigo, pero no te va a funcionar estúpida… Naruto fue un idiota que no estaba a mi altura, Itachi no era más que un asesino al que me dio gusto matar para vengar a mi clan… Finalmente, de Nami no me interesa saber absolutamente nada, no significaba nada para mí- El rostro de Wave se endureció, de forma que incluso asustó a Sasuke

- Muy bien entonces… Que así sea- Wave cerró sus ojos, ocultando su Mangekyou Sharingan, si bien al instante de su ojo izquierdo comenzó a surgir una gruesa lágrima de sangre -Muere sin saber la verdad de nadie…- Nami abrió su ojo derecho súbitamente, para enfocar a Sasuke -¡Amaterasu!- El Uchiha sabía que si esquivaba las llamas negras que a diferencia del Jutsu Itachi no aparecían súbitamente, sino que salían disparadas cual incendio en expansión de la retina del ojo izquierdo de su enemiga, sus amigos y compañeros morirían, por lo que rápidamente realizó una secuencia de sellos para un Jutsu Katon que era de los más conocidos en Konoha

- ¡Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!-

El impacto entre el fuego y las llamas negras fue instantáneo y si bien parecía que estaban equilibradas, Sasuke sabía que era un espejismo, ya que cuando se enfrentó a Itachi su Katon había sido superado amplia e instantáneamente. Sin dejar de lanzar su ataque, pensó que seguramente su enemiga trataba de provocarlo y realmente no estaba equivocado, puesto que a diferencia de su hermano, quien mostró evidente cansancio tras usar el Amaterasu, Wave parecía tranquila, como si todo estuviera calculado por ella. Finalmente, después de varios instantes de lucha de fuerza, poco a poco las llamas negras comenzaron a absorber el fuego, ante la expresión de pesar de Sasuke, que ya estaba cerca del límite y sus camaradas no parecían moverse. Lo último que pudo ver antes de que las llamas negras cubrieran todo su campo de visión fue a la pelinegra con una sonrisa siniestra al tiempo que las llamas negras invadían su cuerpo y comenzaban a incinerarlo estallando apenas tocaban su piel. Entre gritos de terror y dolor, poco a poco, Uchiha Sasuke comenzaba a ser incinerado por las llamas negras, mientras posaba sus manos delante de él y observaba con terror cómo la piel lentamente se quemaba y dejaba expuestos los músculos, luego ese tejido comenzó a quemarse, causándole un dolor mucho mayor al tiempo que se achicharraba para dejar expuestos los huesos, los cuales tardaron más, pero al tiempo que la piel de su rostro comenzaba a ceder a las llamas negras, los huesos de sus manos terminaban de calcinarse, no dejando nada de las extremidades de Uchiha Sasuke…

- ¡Ah…!-

Un pequeño Sasuke despertaba sumamente agitado. Sudaba abundantemente del rostro y tenía una expresión marcada de terror, siendo vencido al instante por el miedo y comenzando a llorar visiblemente. De inmediato a su habitación entraron un joven Itachi y su bella madre, Uchiha Mikoto, quienes demostraban una evidente preocupación en su rostro. Itachi observó a su pequeño hermano con preocupación mientras que Mikoto se acercó a él para abrazarlo y confortarlo al estrujarlo suavemente contra su pecho por unos minutos. Cuando la respiración de su pequeño se tranquilizó, lo soltó de su abrazo protector suavemente y lo dejó sentarse en la orilla de su cama mientras lo miraba con evidente cariño.

- ¿Qué sucedió, Sasuke-chan?- Preguntó la pelinegra con evidente preocupación -¿Acaso soñaste algo que te asustó?-

- S-Si Oka-san… Mis manos… S-Se quemaban…-

- Calma, Sasuke, sólo fue una pesadilla, estás con nosotros… Vuelve a dormir- Dijo Itachi mientras le sonreía de forma afable a su hermano

- Itachi-kun tiene razón, Sasuke-chan, vuelve a dormir y verás que ya no tendrás ese sueño… Recuerda que mañana empieza tu estancia en la academia-

- H-Hai…- El pequeño Uchiha se sonrojó y volvió a prepararse para dormir

- ¿En verdad crees que fue un sueño…?-

Los tres Uchiha voltearon hacia la entrada de la habitación, que era abierta por la integrante de Akatsuki, Wave. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, tanto Mikoto como Itachi fueron atrapados de las gargantas por la pelinegra, que observaba con regocijo la expresión de terror del pequeño niño que estaba medio cobijado en su cama, ya que los rostros de su madre y de su querido hermano quedaron con los ojos en blanco al instante y finos hilos de sangre comenzaron a salir de las comisuras de sus labios apenas se escuchó el desagradable sonido de sus cuellos romperse. El rostro de Sasuke había obtenido una coloración producto del pavor de ver cómo sus seres queridos habían sido asesinados como si fueran insectos por aquella mujer, cuya expresión consistente en sonrisa demencial la hacía verse como la encarnación del diablo mismo. Las llamas negras que detrás de ella comenzaban a expandirse y a quemar la casa de Sasuke, le daban a su apariencia un aire aún más siniestro, como si hubiera emergido de entre las llamas del infierno.

- Sasuke, tu pesadilla está a punto de comenzar por setenta y dos horas felices…- El rostro de Nami mostró una sonrisa amable por un instante -Disfrútalas todas- El ojo izquierdo de la Uchiha produjo una lágrima de sangre que recorrió su mejilla -¡Amaterasu…!- Desde una mirada exterior, la casa de la familia principal del Clan Uchiha volaba en pedazos, debido a una explosión de llamas negras…

…

- ¡Despierta, por favor despierta, Sasuke-kun!- Haruno Sakura lloraba debido a la desesperación que crecía poco a poco en su corazón.

Tras el encuentro de miradas entre los dos Uchiha, Sasuke se desplomó a los pies de su equipo y la Iryou-nin (Ninja Médico) tras lanzar un grito de terror, comenzó a atenderlo, puesto que el pelinegro tenía los ojos en blanco a pesar de tenerlos abiertos y esporádicamente tenía súbitos espasmos que no calmaban los nervios ni de Sakura ni de Karin, que habían olvidado por completo a la peligrosa enemiga que tenían delante para atender a su amado, pero en cambio Juugo y Suigetsu ya estaban en pie de lucha, encarando a la siniestra Wave, quien sonreía confiadamente. Sai esperaba expectante, analizando en lo posible los movimientos de la Akatsuki.

- ¡¿Y tú de qué te ríes perra?- Exclamó el albo encarando furioso a la Kunoichi de Akatsuki

- De que Sasu-chan ya no tiene Sharingan… Ahora entiendo por qué Oji-san no tiene interés alguno en él… Es como si a un caballo de carreras le hubieran arrancado las piernas… Ya no sirve para nada, sólo es carne de cañón-

- ¡No hables así de Sasuke…!- Exclamó Juugo, al tiempo que comenzó a transformarse por influencia de su Juin hasta convertirse en una especie de monstruo de tez negra y con protuberancias en su espalda que asemejaban pequeños volcanes -¡Y ahora, voy a matar a la puta por diversión!- Ya dominado totalmente por su lado maligno, el pelirrojo se lanzó contra Wave a gran velocidad propulsado por una erupción de Chakra surgida de las protuberancias de su espalda

- Esta vez no será una ilusión, Sasu-chan…- Susurró Nami para sí misma mientras cerraba sus ojos sutilmente y después de un instante, cuando Juugo estaba por alcanzarla, abrió únicamente el izquierdo -Amaterasu…-

Suigetsu observó paralizado por el terror cómo la trayectoria de su amigo fue detenida por un torrente de llamas negras que impactaron de lleno a Juugo y lo proyectaron hacia uno de los pinos del lugar, en el cual salpico una chispa del ataque de Wave, que se expandió rápidamente hasta inundar el pino completamente y comenzar a desatar un incendio que comenzaba a extenderse por todo el bosque de la región a sorprendente velocidad. Juugo cayó pesadamente en la nieve que lentamente comenzaba a derretirse debido al creciente calor del lugar mientras se retorcía del dolor y gritaba en forma grotesca mientras las llamas negras lo mataban lentamente. Suigetsu intentó ayudar a su amigo lanzándole un Suiton de su boca para intentar apagar las llamas, pero fue inútil puesto que apenas tocaba esas llamas negras, el agua se evaporaba instantáneamente. Wave sonrió en forma discreta al ver cómo Suigetsu volvía a intentar inútilmente apagar las llamas con su Jutsu.

- Otro día volveré nuevamente para saludarlos…- La Uchiha se dio la media vuelta con tranquilidad y comenzó a caminar lentamente yéndose del lugar con toda la calma del mundo -Si es que sobreviven…-

- ¡Váyanse…!- Exclamó Juugo en medio de su agonía -¡O quedarán atrapados en el incendio…!-

- ¡Pero…!- Intentó replicar Sai, quien no veía como podía ayudar en una situación tan complicada

- ¡Yo no importo!- La piel del pelirrojo comenzaba a agrietarse de forma grotesca, ya que estaba comenzando a achicharrarse -¡Sasuke es la esperanza de Konoha…! ¡Huyan de una vez…!-

- Juugo…- Susurró débilmente Suigetsu, con notoria frustración, ya que sus esfuerzos por intentar salvar a su amigo eran inútiles

- Fue divertido sentirse libre de nuevo… ¡Rápido, corran!- Exclamó Juugo al aire.

Nami esbozó una sonrisa mientras se colocó su sombrero de paja y cínicamente caminaba para escapar del incendio de llamas negras que ella misma había provocado con toda la calma del mundo, pero después de unos instantes de sátira irónica, comenzó a correr hacia el lugar donde Madara se encontraría con los Kage y les revelaría su plan. Se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que un Shinobi corría en dirección contraria, pareciendo que iba rumbo a enfrentarla. Conforme el misterioso Shinobi se acercó, la pelinegra notó que llevaba puesto el uniforme oficial de ANBU de Konoha y llevaba una máscara que asemejaba el rostro de su gato. Sonrió en forma maliciosa y comenzó a realizar una secuencia de sellos a gran velocidad, lista para atacar al Ninja de Konoha.

- ¡Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu…!- Debido a la presión del fuego salido de su boca su sombrero salió volando, si bien el ANBU lanzó su máscara al aire y también realizó unos sellos a extrema velocidad

- ¡Suiton: Suijouheki (Muro del Bloqueo de Agua)!- Un chorro a presión surgió de la boca del genio Senju para disipar el Katon de su enemiga fácilmente y generando una nube de vapor, ante lo que ambos Ninja se detuvieron para observar fijamente el resultado de los impactos de sus Jutsu.

Ambos se colocaron en guardia, listos para acabar con su enemigo apenas la nube de vapor se disipara. Conforme el vapor se diluía en el aire, ambos prepararon su mejor carta, Nami el Mangekyou y Makoto los sellos para uno de sus Jutsu Mokuton. Finalmente el vapor desapareció completamente, dejando el panorama claro para ambos. Estaban listos para matarse, creyendo que se habían encontrado con un enemigo débil. Sus ojos se encontraron con miradas fieras mientras Wave se preparaba para atrapar al castaño en un Genjutsu y Neko (Gato) se preparaba para atrapar a la pelinegra en una atadura de Mokuton.

Un instante pasó a ser una eternidad, ya que sus cuerpos dejaron de responderles aunque ambos querían lanzarse contra su enemigo. Pero súbitamente los ojos comenzaron a ser familiares. Ninguno de los dos entendía lo que pasaba, ya que al fijar su mirada en los ojos de su enemigo, eran incapaces de dar el siguiente paso para el combate. Sus miradas se suavizaron sin que se dieran cuenta siquiera. Todavía confundidos comenzaron a analizarse mutuamente, ¿Por qué a Nami le parecía tan familiar ese castaño de Konoha? ¿Por qué a Makoto le parecía tan familiar esa pelinegra de Akatsuki? Un momento… ¿Mujer con Sharingan? ¿Un usuario joven de Mokuton? Era mucha coincidencia. Para ambos sólo había una posibilidad, algo impensable, pero Nami sabía que sólo un castaño podía ser el usuario de Mokuton y Makoto sabía que después de la masacre sólo había una mujer que podía tener Sharingan…

- ¿Mako-chan…?-

- ¿Nami…?-

- Fuerte como la Tierra…- Dijo al instante la Uchiha con expresión seria

- Claro como el Cielo…- Replicó de inmediato el Senju con la misma seriedad de Nami.

Corrieron en direcciones encontradas, ya que sólo ellos conocían ese verso que habían inventado como un juego en uno de los tantos días que se encontraban para jugar y que se complementaba con una tercera frase que le tocaba decir al rubio de su grupo de tres. El abrazo fue sincero y mientras la terrible integrante de Akatsuki regresó a ser la chica insegura que se apoyaba siempre en Naruto y Makoto, el castaño volvió a ser el chico que siempre ayudaba tanto a la pelinegra como al rubio. Nami se aferró al cuerpo de Makoto para llorar a lágrima viva mientras el Senju recargó la cabeza en el hombro de la Uchiha, como lo hacía cuando la consolaba por fallar en las pruebas de la academia y posteriormente Naruto exclamaba alegre que nada era mejor para reanimar a alguien que un enorme plato de Ramen de Ichiraku. Se separaron con expresiones alegres, cuando voltearon hacia el mismo lado, como si esperaran que el animado grito de Naruto se escuchara cual milagro, pero sólo hubo un entristecedor silencio. Aún así, sonrisas suaves regresaron a sus rostros, ya que ambos estaban vivos, aunque desconocieran cómo lo había conseguido el otro.

- ¿Cómo es qué…?- Preguntó Makoto, con discreta sonrisa

- Larga historia…- Respondió Nami con suave sonrisa y una discreta seguridad que alegró más al castaño -¿Y tú?-

- Igual creo…- Respondió Makoto con una sonrisa marcada, que provocó una reacción igual en Nami

- Pasa el tiempo y no cambias, Mako-chan-

- Tú en cambio te ves más segura y eso me alegra mucho, Nami-

- ¿Qué te parece si nos reunimos después para platicar?- Preguntó con una sonrisa discreta la pelinegra -Además tengo que regañarte por usar esa porquería de uniforme-

- Si mamá…- El castaño sonrió divertido al tiempo que le guiñó el ojo -Sólo que cuando te lo explique, me vas a deber una disculpa-

- Eso ya lo veremos- Nami cerró los ojos sin dejar de sonreír

- ¿Te parece bien hoy en la noche, donde siempre?- A la Uchiha se le iluminó la mirada

- ¡Claro…! Nos vemos después entonces….-

Ambos Ninja reasumieron su camino, como si no se hubieran encontrado, ya que el Senju se colocó nuevamente su máscara mientras que la Uchiha nuevamente se colocó su sombrero de paja. Comenzaron a correr nuevamente hacia sus rumbos originales al tiempo que sus rostros retomaban los roles que ambos jugaban en el Mundo Ninja. Rostros fríos cuyos dueños compartían un deseo nuevamente y lo sabían con sólo haberse visto por un momento: Reducir Konoha a cenizas.

…

-¡Discúlpenos Minato-sensei!- Exclamó Rin con desgarrador llanto

- ¡Si lo hubiéramos sabido, nada de esto habría pasado…!- Agregó el Ninja Copia con gran pesar en su mirada.

Minato veía a sus dos alumnos con sentimientos encontrados. Acababa de escuchar las confesiones de ambos sobre los maltratos que le habían dado a Naruto en el caso de Kakashi, así como a Makoto y a Nami en el caso de Rin. Por un lado quería matarlos a los dos por las vejaciones le que hicieron pasar no sólo a su hijo, sino a sus mejores amigos. En el caso de la chica de cabello castaño oscuro, la culpa era mayor porque esos chicos eran sus estudiantes y a pesar de que quería darle trato igualitario a su equipo, debido al odio ciego que sintió contra el rubio, le dio trato preferencial a Keiko sin entrenar en lo absoluto al Senju o a la Uchiha. Para ella fue muy triste saber que sus alumnos habían desaparecido durante la primera fase del examen Chunin de hace tres años y no pocos Jounin pidieron que Rin fuera removida del programa de enseñanza Genin al tener la tasa de aprobación más baja de la historia de Konoha, donde ninguno de sus estudiantes llegó a completar la prueba del Bosque de la Muerte, una clara humillación para Konoha y a pesar de tener bajo su cuidado al Genin más prometedor de la generación. Cuando encontró el inmundo cadáver de Keiko semanas después, quedó devastada y por su propia voluntad dejó el programa de enseñanza. Y eso le pesaba en el alma a la señora de Hatake, ya que quería entregarse a ser una buena Sensei como Minato lo fue con ella. Por otro lado, el Ninja Copia se sentía como escoria al saber cómo había limitado el desarrollo de su Otouto, cómo había preferido a Sasuke y sobretodo cómo se había hecho de la vista gorda ante el maltrato que había recibido por parte de sus compañeros de equipo, físico por parte de Sakura, quien lo golpeaba cuando la invitaba a salir y sicológico por parte de Sasuke, quien no dejaba de restregarle en la cara que era un perdedor. Peor aún, Kakashi fue quien planeó el asesinato de Naruto junto a Jiraiya para deshacerse de ese monstruo de una vez y para siempre, recuerdo que revivió en su memoria.

…

_En la terraza del edificio frente al cual vivían juntos Naruto, Makoto y Nami, el Ninja Copia se encontraba junto al Gama Sannin, ambos mirando con marcado odio al rubio a través de una ventana que ajeno a esos ojos inyectados de rencor, dormía tranquilamente. El albo se dio la media vuelta para dirigir su mirada al cielo mientras cerraba los ojos con lentitud. Kakashi permanecía expectante mirando al mocoso. Para él era un insulto que ese engendro se pareciera tanto a su Sensei, como si quisiera tomar el lugar de su Otouto._

_- Me importa una mierda lo que diga Minato, voy a matar a ese monstruo- El Gama Sannin apretó sus puños con ira_

_- En ese caso, ¿Por qué no hacerlo de forma más organizada?- Jiraiya volteó a ver con discreta sorpresa a Kakashi_

_- ¿Acaso quieres que conspiremos para acabar con esa cosa?- _

_- Sí, dos de los alumnos de Rin-chan están muy vinculados a Naruto y si se llegan a enterar que ese fenómeno está en problemas, no dudarán en ayudarlo…-_

_- El Senju y la Uchiha, ¿Verdad?- Replico el albo al instante_

_- Sí… Minato-sensei no me perdonaría si mato a esos estorbos de ser necesario, así como Rin-chan, pero en cambio a usted…-_

_- Lo sé, Minato me perdonaría cualquier cosa, excepto que atentara contra Kushina y no te lo tomes a mal, pero ni me va ni me viene lo que opine Rin de mí-_

_- Si… Yo puedo participar en el plan bajando la guardia en el lugar donde sea requerido para que no sufra interrupciones de ningún tipo, además dentro de poco, según mis fuentes, Orochimaru reaparecerá para intentar ir tras Sasuke y el Sharingan, ya que Nami es incluso peor Ninja que el imbécil de Naruto… Podemos aprovechar la confusión que provocará para acabar con el mocoso e inculparlo a él- _

_- Vaya Kakashi- Jiraiya sonrió maliciosamente -Has aprendido bien de mis libros-_

_- Se hace lo que se puede…-_

…

"Fui un estúpido…" Kakashi cerró sus ojos con pesar "Todo el tiempo estuvo cerca de mí, pude haberlo convertido en el mejor, pero no… A pesar de que las señales eran tan obvias, no quise ver lo evidente y me dejé llevar por mi odio… ¿Un genio? La verdad es que sólo soy escoria…"

- Lo hecho, hecho está…- El Yondaime suspiró profundamente antes de seguir -No se puede regresar el tiempo y evitar hacer lo que ya se hizo, pero podemos empezar nuevamente, honrando la memoria de Naruto-kun…-

- Minato-sensei…- Susurró Rin débilmente

- Ahora sólo queda enfrentarnos con decisión a Akatsuki, para que la muerte de Naruto-kun no sea en vano, para que tanto sufrimiento no caiga en saco roto… Y ahora vamos, tenemos una guerra que no quiero perder- El Yondaime comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación donde Kasumi les había dado alojo -Ese maldito bastardo de Madara pagará el haber provocado que se desgarrara mi familia, así como eso infelices de Juusekai- El odio de Minato se acentuaba con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

…

En las afueras de Konoha, Naruto y Pain Tendou ya se preparaban para pelear. Se había formado un silencio tan denso en el ambiente, que bien podría ser cortado con un cuchillo. Hinata, Fuu y Konan observaban expectantes la gran batalla que iba a dar inicio, pero súbitamente Hajou volteó hacia el cielo, donde un vórtice comenzó a abrirse y poco a poco una especie de ojo, que parecía un cruce del Sharingan y el Rinnegan se reveló sobre Naruto y Pain. Tendou y Haou orientaron su mirada hacia el extraño ojo, que los observaba expectante. Fue una voz profunda y con un eco espectral la que rompió el mutis.

- Vaya, ha pasado el tiempo, pero al final una nueva era nacerá para nuestros rebaños… Gane quien gane, los felicito a los dos por acercarse tanto a la meta…- El ojo se entrecerró un poco

- Juubi- Dijo Pain inexpresivamente.

Muy lejos de ese lugar, siendo específico, en la superficie de la luna, un ojo igual a la proyección que había aparecido frente a Pain y a Haou, se mostraba en todo su esplendor, brillando con un tono violáceo oscuro, casi negro, mientras las aureolas que lo componían giraban de forma lenta.

- Yonten, Rikudou… No pensé que serían ustedes los que tuvieran el duelo final para definir quién guiaría el destino del mundo…- La proyección del ojo que Maou Juubi realizaba con el Chakra que había logrado conservar antes de ser sellado por el Rikudou Sennin hace tanto tiempo, miraba expectante a los otros dos Sanshin -Odio admitirlo, pero sus planes están cerca de concretarse… Al menos los planes de aquél que emerja victorioso-

- Me da gusto, Juubi, no pensé que nos ofrecerías semejantes palabras- Naruto tomó la palabra y orientó su rostro hacia el cielo -Por fin he comprobado que el Chakra que conservas es insuficiente para escapar de tu encierro por ti mismo- El ojo del Juubi se entrecerró de forma violenta, demostrando la furia que le había provocado el comentario de Naruto

-¡Si tan sólo esa batalla contra Rikudou no hubiera ocurrido, yo que poseo un Chakra inmortal, podría haber perdurado con el paso del tiempo…! ¡Pero cuando perdí esa batalla me encerró y años después, cuando ese viejo moribundo usó el Izanagi para separarme de casi todo mi Chakra, me encerró en esta maldita roca gigante y la proyectó al espacio…! ¡Maldito sea el Izanagi y maldito también el Chibaku Tensei, ya que de haber sido encerrado en la tierra y con mi Chakra, podría escapar algún día, pero ahora soy como soy…! ¡Es muy irritante que me digan que era inevitable!-

- Estás muy frustrado- Haou sonrió suavemente -Afortunadamente, yo llevé las cosas con más tranquilidad, por eso me dediqué a planear cada movimiento para por fin reencarnar y lograr materializar mis sueños en el mundo-

- ¡Es que yo ya sabía que tú querías el Ningenkai, Yonten…! ¡Yo quería destruir el Ningenkai para revelar el Makai (Mundo Demonio) y el Ryukai (Mundo Dragón)…! En realidad quería hacer mi movimiento después que tú…-

- Pero ahora que no puedes moverte, tu plan se vino abajo- Tendou orientó su mirada hacia el cielo -Siento decirte que ya he sellado ocho de las nueve fracciones de tu Chakra, una más y cumpliré mi objetivo… ¡Yo seré el ganador! ¡Una vez más el Rikudou Sennin emergerá victorioso para sumergir al mundo en el Itami no Michi (Camino del Dolor)!- El líder de Juusekai borró la ligera sonrisa de su cara

- Odio admitirlo- La imponente voz del Juubi retomó la palabra -¡Pero en realidad eres un hombre temible, Rikudou…!-

- Gracias- Fue la seca respuesta de Tendou

- Aunque…- Haou volvió a sonreír -Después de todo en esta vida tenemos un lazo que nos une y hasta cierto punto te debo un favor, Juubi… Y si yo ganara y cumpliera mi deseo, bien podría romper el sello que te aprisiona si quieres…- Maou Juubi ya no comentó nada, simplemente su ojo comenzó a desvanecerse gradualmente, de tal forma como había llegado; una a una y del exterior al interior, las diez aureolas que formaban el ojo del Juubi, comenzaron a desaparecer, pero la pupila enfocó a los otros Sanshin -Creo que herí tu orgullo- Dijo el rubio en actitud venenosa

- Veremos… Parece que el ganador también obtendrá mí poder…- Tras sus palabras, el ojo del Akuma no Kami terminó de desvanecerse.

Las tres chicas observaron serias el incidente, ocultando muy bien Hinata y Konan el terror que habían sentido al poder percibir el enorme y siniestro Chakra de Maou Juubi, si bien ese monstruoso poder acompañado de una infinita brutalidad sólo era una porción del Chakra inmortal, cuya mayoría se encontraba sellada en el Gedou Mazo, la invocación especial de Nagato. Al desaparecer el ojo del Juubi, tanto Haou como el Itami no Rikudou se colocaron nuevamente en sus posiciones de combate, listo para iniciar la batalla que definiría el curso de la historia. Dolor o Destino, sólo había dos opciones y Fuu esperaba ansiosa a que se desatara el fuego de la batalla a diferencia de Hinata y Konan, que permanecían expectantes.

- ¿Empezamos ya? A ese Juubi sólo le gusta interrumpir…- Haou ya estaba listo para el combate

- ¡Entonces adelante!- Uno de los pelirrojo frente a Naruto, de largo cabello atado en una coleta alta, chocó sus manos al instante -¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!-

Al posar sus manos en el suelo una gran nube de humo apareció en el lugar, de la cual apareció un camaleón gigante que al igual que los otros Itami no Rikudou tenía varios piercing en el cuerpo. El Pain que acababa de invocar al reptil, lo montó posándose en su cabeza y al instante la invocación corrió a gran velocidad contra Naruto.

- ¡Te mostraré el dolor así como lo haré con el mundo…!- Pain Chikushoudou dirigía al camaleón gigante contra Haou, quien como respuesta alejó su mano derecha de su hombro izquierdo y la alineó con su brazo, como si fuera una espada  
- ¡Una miserable lagartija no puede mostrarme el dolor que significa el Cataclismo del Mundo…!- Con su mano derecha por delante el líder de Juusekai se dirigió contra uno de los cuerpos del líder de Akatsuki -¡Shurakai: Gekihen Shuuryou (Mundo de los Guerreros: Fin Cataclísmico!-

El brazo derecho de Haou comenzó a brillar de una tonalidad dorada, siendo rodeado al instante por una corriente de fino Chakra, el cual era casi imperceptible tras disiparse el brillo del principio. El camaleón abrió su boca y su lengua salió proyectada a gran velocidad hacia el líder de Juusekai, quien esgrimió su brazo cual katana y partió la lengua del reptil fácilmente. El apéndice cayó con algo de estruendo mientras el reptil comenzó a retorcerse de dolor frente a Naruto. Pain Chikushoudou saltó de la invocación, la cual desapareció al instante en una nube de humo igual a la que había llegado al tiempo que su invocador volvió a chocar sus manos delante de él, posándolas contra el suelo apenas al caer.

- ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!-

De la nube de humo resultado del Jutsu, emergió lo que parecía ser un enorme canino de ocho cabezas, también con varios Piercing repartidos por el cuerpo de forma aleatoria. El enorme y monstruoso perro de inmediato se lanzó contra Naruto al tiempo que se dividía en ocho perros que se abalanzaban contra Haou por casi todos los ángulos posibles. Chikushoudou observaba inexpresivamente, así como los demás cuerpos de Pain, que ya habían rodeado a Naruto y desde distintos ángulos ya analizaban los movimientos del rubio.

- ¡Gekihen Shuuryou!-

Naruto se lanzó contra el perro que lo atacaba de frente para esquivar tanto a los caninos que atacaban por los costados así como los que atacaban por el aire. Cuando estuvo cerca del perro frente a él, alzó el brazo al aire, le lanzó una estocada y ante la mirada inexpresiva del Pain invocador lo partió en dos de forma vertical. La sangre salió proyectada al aire debido a lo súbito y seco del corte, empapando por completo al líder de Juusekai y revelando su rostro debido a que la sangre a presión alcanzó a quitarle el velo. Haou agitó su brazo para limpiar la sangre del perro, mientras que su ropa estaba empapada del líquido vital y su rostro, debido a la protección del velo solo tenía una ligera gota de sangre cerca de sus labios, la cual lamió al instante con su lengua. Cuando Chikushoudou pudo ver el rostro del líder de Juusekai, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos a toda su capacidad al recordar perfectamente a Naruto, el Jinchuuriki que había ido a entregarse por su propia voluntad.

- ¿Cómo es que sobreviviste a la extracción del Kyubi…?- Preguntó Tendou, mirando fijamente a su enemigo, que permanecía tranquilo

- Te contestaré si me vences…- Respondió Naruto al tiempo que abría el compás y echaba ligeramente para atrás los puños -¡Pero eso será imposible!- De un salto el rubio se lanzó hacia Chikushoudou, que de nuevo se preparaba juntar las manos y realizar el Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

Pero antes de poder unir las palmas de sus manos cual aplauso, una onda de Chakra fina y en orientación vertical lo impactó a gran velocidad y marcó una línea luminosa lentamente en su cuerpo, que sirvió como eje de simetría para que al instante se partiera por la mitad y cayera partido en dos justo al igual que la última invocación que había realizado proyectando sangre al aire, si bien en una cantidad mucho menor. Al instante los cinco cuerpos de Pain rodearon a Haou, quien posó su mano derecha en posición del Gekihen Shuuryou a su costado.

- Con esos Jutsu ridículos no me vencerás Rikudou…- Dijo Naruto tranquilamente, entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos

- Muy bien…- Replicó tranquilamente Tendou -Será a tope esta batalla entonces…-

Al instante uno de los cuerpos de Pain, Shuradou se despojó de su capa al tiempo que su cabeza sufría una transformación para revelar tres cabezas, una sonriente, otra inexpresiva y una con visible furia, al tiempo que de sus costados surgieron otros cuatro brazos debajo de los originales y de la espalda baja surgió lo que parecía una hoja de metal flexible, visiblemente afilada. El peculiar cuerpo se posó frente a Naruto, al tiempo que de sus brazos parecían surgir protuberancias que parecían querer atravesar su piel. Discretamente y con el mayor sigilo posible Gakidou, el cuerpo regordete de Pain se colocaba detrás del líder de Juusekai mientras que Shuradou extendía sus seis brazos y la hoja de metal que surgía de su cuerpo empezaba a danzar con un ritmo lento y suave, mientras que los demás cuerpos de Pain adoptaban una tendencia evidentemente defensiva al retroceder lenta y discretamente.

- ¡Muere…!- Cual proyectil, la punta de la hoja salió proyectada a gran velocidad hacia el rubio, que de inmediato dio un salto al aire para esquivar la hoja cuya velocidad evidentemente superaba la del ojo humano, puesto que sólo Hinata pudo seguir su movimiento gracias al Rasengan

- ¡Con esos juguetes no me vencerás…!- Replicó el rubio en el aire, mirando serio cómo la hoja de metal se clavaba en el suelo tras fallar en su objetivo

- ¡Te tengo…!-

Naruto se vio sorprendido cuando sintió los fornidos brazos de Gakidou apresar los suyos con gran fuerza, como comprobó cuando intentó liberarse. Apretó los dientes debido al esfuerzo que hacía ante la mirada inexpresiva del regordete cuerpo de Pain, al tiempo que Shuradou orientó sus brazos hacia Haou. Las protuberancias por fin consiguieron romper la piel de los brazos y revelaron lo que parecían ser pequeños misiles, todos apuntando hacia Naruto, que observó con discreto desconcierto mientras caía al suelo, sin poder amortiguar cómodamente la caída al estar atrapado por Gakidou. Con algo de esfuerzo pudo ponerse de pie.

- Con esto te he atrapado… Me has decepcionado Yonten, pensé que estabas mejor preparado para enfrentarme al ver la facilidad con la que derrotaste a Chikushoudou… Pero no importa, una vez muerto usaré tu cuerpo para reemplazar el que destruiste- Los proyectiles de los brazos de Shuradou ya estaban listos para ser disparados -No importa lo que intentes, Gakidou está drenando tu Chakra y por eso es que no puedes usar toda tu fuerza para intentar liberarte…- Dijo Tendou al ver a su merced al rubio

"Así que este es el cuerpo drena el Chakra…" Pensó Naruto mientras orientaba sus ojos hacia Shuradou "Es cierto… Siento cómo pierdo poder segundo a segundo…"

- Desaparece…-

Los cientos de proyectiles salieron disparados hacia Haou y Gakidou, quien en el último segundo pateó a Naruto por la espalda para proyectarlo hacia los misiles y escapar del impacto, que fue sumamente violento tras el primer disparo que efectivamente había dado en el blanco y los siguientes también al ver cómo las cortinas de humo que indicaban el acierto en los disparos iban sucediéndose sin interrupción. Las dos integrantes de más alto rango de Juusekai presentes, observaban fríamente el feroz ataque de Pain, ya que confiaban ciegamente en su dios, mientras que Fuu miraba visiblemente enfurecida, apenas conteniendo las ganas de entrar al campo de batalla.

- ¡Vamos Haou-sama! ¡Ya acabe con esos miserables!- Exclamó al aire la Jinchuuriki del Shichibi ante las miradas impasibles de Konan y Hinata

- Todo a su tiempo, Fuu-chan- Dijo la Nukenin Hyuga sin apartar la mirada del campo de batalla

- Déjalo disfrutar del combate…- Susurró la peliazul, más para sí misma

- Bah, ¡No puedo creer que estén tan tranquilas…!- Replicó la inquieta Jinchuuriki al instante.

Los cinco cuerpos de Pain esperaban impacientes a que la enorme cortina de humo provocada por sus ataques se disipara para revelar el cadáver del rubio. Conforme lentamente el viento se llevaba el polvo levantado, los seis cuerpos de Pain esperaban a que se revelara el cuerpo de Naruto que seguramente estaría malherido o muerto con un poco de suerte, pero para su desgracia cuando el viento terminó de disipar el polvo no pudieron ver nada más que la tierra removida productos de los impactos de los proyectiles. Tendou demostró un desconcierto casi imperceptible al ver que su ataque había fallado, cuando parecía lo contrario. La planeación había sido perfecta y la sincronización de los cuerpos también… Entonces, ¿Por qué había fallado el ataque? Nagato, desde su escondite, pensaba en cómo había evadido Haou su ataque sorpresivo. Súbitamente mostró evidente sorpresa en sus ojos.

- Jikuukan Ninjutsu (Técnica Ninja de Tiempo-Espacio)…- Susurró Tendou

- Satorukai: Jibakushin no Jutsu (Mundo de la Realización: Técnica del Dios Terrestre), para ser más precisos…-

El cuerpo Jigokudou volteó a su espalda, sólo para ver cómo una fugaz luz pasaba frente a sus ojos y en su escondite Nagato perdía el campo de visión del cuerpo capaz de regenerar a los otros, pero con los demás pudo ver cómo Jigokudou era partido en dos de forma horizontal, a la altura de la cintura, siendo mutilado también de los brazos, los cuales salieron proyectados al aire mientras que el cuerpo cayó hacia el frente y luego siguieron las piernas. Hajou, Hachi y Shichi observaban, cada una a su manera cómo los cuatro cuerpos restantes de Pain rodeaban a Naruto, al tiempo que todos de entre sus ropas sacaban pequeños bastones que tras blandir se convertían en estacas negras. Entonces Haou recordó las palabras de Konan, sobre cómo se le iría complicando la batalla conforme menos cuerpos controlase Nagato. Ningendou, Gakidou, Shuradou y Tendou permanecían a la expectativa, mientras que Naruto cambiaba de posición de combate, abriendo discretamente el compás y colocando sus puños cerca de su estómago, a los costados, mientras que los cuerpos de Pain se ponían en posición de combate y Tendou extendía su mano hacia Naruto.

- ¡Banshou Tenin (Atracción Celestial de Toda la Creación)!- El rubio se sintió atraído por una fuerza invisible en dirección a Tendou

"Así que es esto a lo que se refería Konan…" Pensó el rubio, luchando en vano por evitar el Chakra de atracción de la que era víctima "No hay opción…" -¡Jibakushin no Jutsu!-

Nuevamente e instantes antes de que fuera impactado por la cuchilla que emergía de la espalda baja de Shuradou, la cual dio su golpe en el aire. De inmediato los cuerpos de Pain comenzaron a buscar por el lugar dónde se encontraba el rubio, pero por más que buscaban no podían ubicarlo. Tendou volteó de reojo a ver a las integrantes de Juusekai y a su mano derecha, donde Hinata lo observaba fijamente, lo cual le dio mala espina. Apenas si Gakidou pudo reaccionar para lanzar el torso de Jigokudou con una violenta patada para impactar con él a Naruto, quien apareció súbitamente detrás de Tendou casi a punto de lanzar su mortal golpe de espada, mandándolo a volar varios metros hacia atrás.

- Eso estuvo, cerca…- Susurró Tendou, casi rompiendo su rostro impasible

"No me encontró él en realidad…" Pensó el rubio al tiempo que se levantaba lentamente, analizando a los cuatro cuerpos que ya se acercaban a él "Si… Me ubicó cuando volteó a ver a Hinata…" Naruto cerró los ojos, lo que provocó que los cuatro cuerpos detuvieran su andar por un momento "Hinata-chan…"

"¿Qué ocurre, Naruto-kun?" Preguntó al instante la Hyuga dentro de su mente al escuchar el llamado de su Haou-sama "¿Por qué usaste el Seishin no Koe (Voz de la Mente) tan prematuramente?"

"No me sigas con la mirada, él me encontró cuando vio que me habías enfocado…"

"Entiendo…"

Tendou esbozó un rictus de sorpresa prácticamente imperceptible cuando vio que Hajou cerró sus ojos y apenas pudo elevarse en el aire para esquivar un golpe del Gekihen Shuuryou lanzado por su espalda y a sorprendente velocidad por Haou. Desde el aire, Tenzou usó el Banshou Tenin para atraer a los otros cuerpos hacia él al tiempo que extendía sus manos, con el sol detrás de él. Konan cerró los ojos aprovechando que Pain no la estaba mirando.

"Haou-sama…"

"¿Qué ocurre Hachi?" Preguntó el rubio, sin dejar de enfocar a Pain

"La razón por la que Nagato alejó a sus cuerpos del suelo puede ser por dos razones: va a usar el Shinra Tensei (Subyugación Celestial del Dios Omnipresente) o…"

"¿O…?"

"Usará su Jutsu más poderoso… El Shinra Banshou…"

"Shinra Banshou…" Pensó el rubio, replicando el pensamiento de Konan

- Este es el camino del dolor…-

Tendou extendió sus brazos a los costados, con las palmas apuntando hacia abajo, al tiempo que súbitamente Naruto observó sorprendido hacia Pain. Pero no sólo él lo hacía, ya que los dos Sanshin y las tres Kunochi de Juusekai se había dado cuenta de que un poco de tiempo después de que empezara el combate, que varios Jounin de Konoha habían observado la batalla desde un inicio, justo después de que el Juubi había terminado su breve conversación. Entre los varios presentes, todo ellos enviados por Shizune sin saber que la asistente del Yondaime los había enviado a la muerte, se encontraban Yuuhi Kurenai, que tenía el desagradable deber de acabar con su alumna para evitar más disturbios, así como Mitarashi Anko, quien estaba ahí para ayudar a su mejor amiga con su labor. También estaban en el lugar Might Guy y Yamato, esperando la oportunidad de emboscar tanto a los Akatsuki como a los Juusekai. Sin embargo, cuando observaron el inicio de la batalla entre Pain y Haou, se abstuvieron en intervenir, si bien justificados con la posibilidad de embocar a ambos, realmente decidieron esperar al ver el giro de los acontecimientos. Ahora sin embargo, estaban paralizados de terror ante el creciente poder de ambos contendientes, pero sus cuerpos habían quedado paralizados al sentir la actual concentración de Chakra que realizaba Pain Tendou. Simplemente, para los Ninja de Konoha, era algo indescriptible lo que en ese momento sentían. El terror se había estancado en sus gargantas, al sentirse en presencia de lo que parecía ser un dios, que brillaba en lo alto del cielo.

- Shinra Banshou…- Susurró el pelirrojo con el Rinnegan.

…

**Notas:** Pues después de tanto tiempo este fic regresa a las andadas… XD. El encuentro entre Nami y Makoto estaba predestinado, ya que ambos tienen un par de actividades a realizar dentro de poco, mientras que el combate entre Pain y Haou está entrando en su etapa final. Esta batalla continuará en su fase más intensa, ya que el Shinra Banshou es la cúspide del poder de Pain, con lo que conlleva, además faltan preguntas por responder, cuya solución estará en la siguiente parte de este capítulo. Reitero mis disculpas por tardar tanto en continuar el fic y espero poder actualizar pronto.

**Próximamente:**

**VI: Dolor vs Destino. Juu (Diez).**


	7. VI: Dolor vs Destino Juu

**Haou.**

…

**VI: Dolor vs Destino. Juu (Diez).**

…

Cuando el Yondaime de Konoha, Namikaze Minato, se encontraba fuera de la aldea por cualquier asunto, Shizune quedaba de encargada general de todos los asuntos relacionados con las asignaciones de Ninjas desde la academia hasta las misiones de Rango S. La pelinegra se encontraba en el despacho del líder de Konoha, revisando tranquilamente uno de los tantos listados sobre las misiones del día, mientras que cerca de una pila de papales por revisar, una taza de café expulsaba humo suavemente. Lentamente, en el amargo brebaje se comenzaban a formar ondas, al tiempo que debido a un movimiento sutil, tanto la taza como el plato sobre la que estaba posada comenzaron a trastabillar al tiempo que la pila de papeles cercana comenzó a perder el equilibrio que tenía y se terminó desparramando por toda la habitación. Desde la ventana comenzaban a escucharse gritos por parte de los asustados aldeanos, ya que al parecer un terremoto súbito comenzó a causar estragos por toda la aldea, tirando miles de cosas de sus estantes, provocando que los postes del servicio eléctrico también cayeran mientras los cables de alta tensión se vencían al aparente movimiento telúrico y al caer todavía con la corriente al vivo, provocaban que no pocos aldeanos perdieran la vida al entrar en contacto con las terminales de esos cables y sufrieran descargas que los mataban casi instantáneamente. Ajena al temor de los aldeanos, la pelinegra tomó su taza antes de que se cayera su contenido y tras sentarse en la silla del despacho continuó bebiendo tranquilamente la amarga bebida mientras observaba por la ventana cómo el caos, la confusión y el miedo se extendían por toda Konoha.

-Esta es la música perfecta para esta escena…- Susurró la pelinegra para darle un sorbo a su café -El grito de todos nuestros enemigos…- Shizune sonrió suavemente cuando un poste de luz cayó sobre una mujer y su hijo, aplastándolos de forma violenta -Repleto de terror…-

La asistente del Yondaime cerró los ojos tranquilamente, para regocijarse en los gritos que provenían de la calle, producto del temor que en los aldeanos despertaba el súbito y cada vez más intenso terremoto. Varias voces se unieron en la desesperada súplica para auxiliar a la joven madre y su hijo, pero contrario a lo esperado, tras darle otro sorbo a su café, Shizune comenzó a reír escandalosamente, disfrutando del pánico que se apoderaba lenta y gradualmente de Konoha.

…

-¡Auch…!- Fuu cayó súbitamente al suelo -¡Tenga más cuidado, Hajou-sama!-

- Lo siento Fuu-chan, pero si hubiese tardado un poco más por hacerlo suavemente, ahora estarías muerta…- Replicó la líder de Juusekai tranquilamente.

Hinata y Fuu reaparecieron a casi 10 kilómetros de su anterior posición, al tiempo que el detalle en espiral de los ojos de la Hyuga, comenzaba a detenerse lentamente y las pupilas se empequeñecían hasta alcanzar su tamaño normal. La peliverde iba a continuar reclamando por la súbita forma en que había sido teletransportada por su líder, pero nolo hizo cuando vio que Hinata tenía la mirada clavada en el lugar donde se encontraban anteriormente, ya que un enorme campo gravitacional se había formado y provocaba un terremoto debido a la fuerza que ejercía sobre la tierra. Cuando la Jinchuuriki observó el campo gravitacional, recordó fugazmente la batalla entre Pain y Killer Bee, donde el valle de Unraikyou quedó completamente devastado y justamente tras recibir ese Jutsu, el hermano menor del fallecido Yondaime Raikage apenas si pudo sobrevivir, aunque quedó completamente incapacitado.

- ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Haou-sama…!- Exclamó Fuu, levantándose tambaleante debido al terremoto artificial que continuaba cimbrando la tierra

- No te preocupes… No perderá hasta lograr su objetivo, él es así- Replicó la Hyuga tranquilamente si bien en su rostro se podía notar un sutil deje de preocupación que no se alteraba a pesar del terremoto

- Eh…- La chica de particulares ojos rojos observó confundida a su líder -Como usted diga… Y a todo esto, ¿Dónde está Hachi-chan…?-

…

- Debiste tener más cuidado Nagato- Se escuchó la voz de Konan, con un tono sutilmente recriminador -Pudiste haberme atrapado en el Shinra Banshou…-

- Igual pudiste escapar, Konan…-

En el árbol de Origami donde se escondía el líder aparente de Akatsuki, su compañera había reaparecido gracias al Jikuukan Ninjutsu de Hinata, pero Nagato estaba tan concentrado en mantener el Shinra Banshou que no había notado el detalle de que su querida amiga había reaparecido de un instante a otro junto a él, algo imposible puesto que ella no tenía la capacidad para realizar Jikuukan Ninjutsu. Nagato comenzó a toser violentamente al tiempo que un hilo de sangre surgió tanto de su nariz como de la comisura de sus labios, mientras que sus ojos se entrecerraban debido a la carga que representaba realizar su Jutsu más poderoso. Apenas si había soportado habérselo lanzado a Killer Bee para capturarlo hacía unos días sin sufrir secuelas como ahora.

- Listo… Ahora sí, Yonten debe estar hecho añicos…- Susurró el pelirrojo de forma triunfal, esbozando una débil sonrisa.

Konan se le quedó mirando fijamente a su amigo de tiempo atrás, con una sutil recriminación debido a las palabras que apenas había pronunciado. Al principio tenía sus dudas, pero ahora estaba totalmente convencida… Si alguien debía morir ese día en la realización del objetivo de la organización a la que pertenecía, esa persona era el dueño del Rinnegan.

…

Kurenai despertó lentamente, mirando desconcertada hacia el campo de batalla, donde aquél Jutsu que parecía una esfera de energía formada con ondas magnéticas que aplastaban a su objetivo contra la tierra. Luego, al sentir la débil respiración de su mejor amiga cerca de ella, notó que Anko estaba a su lado y continuaba inconsciente, junto con Might Guy, que no estaba muy lejos de las Jounin. Algo alejado de los tres, Yamato respiraba agitadamente y al ver al usuario de Mokuton, la Sensei Jounin del Equipo 8 se dio cuenta de cómo habían escapado de ese temible poder: Con su Mokuton, el castaño los había alejado del radio de alcance del Shinra Banshou, apenas lo necesario para no quedar atrapados y aplastados bajo ese campo gravitacional.

- ¡Yamato! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?- Exclamó Kurenai, al tiempo que se dirigía hacia su compañero de armas, quien la volteó a ver con una suave sonrisa

- He estado mejor…- Respondió Yamato apenas en un susurro, tras lo cual perdió el conocimiento.

…

Pain Tendou observaba fijamente el resultado de su devastador ataque: Todo el lugar donde había impactado el Shinra Banshou comenzó a abrirle paso en forma de un enorme cráter donde la vegetación y la fauna habían sido completamente destruidas al tiempo que las rocas del subsuelo se desquebrajaban y proyectaban al aire debido a la monstruosa fuerza gravitacional ejercida sobre ellas. El cráter tenía varios kilómetros de diámetro y continuaba aumentando su extensión ya que continuaba aplicándole Chakra al mismo, para asegurarse que uno de sus dos principales obstáculos en la realización de su objetivo, desapareciera para siempre de la tierra. No podía subestimar a su enemigo, ya que podía llegar a enfrentar una situación similar a la que vivió en su vida anterior al enfrentarse al terrible Juubi. Pero, por otro lado, en medio de ese cráter cuya orilla estaba a tan sólo un par de kilómetros de Konoha, era imposible por la fuerza gravitacional que algo sobreviviera en ese rango.

- Ahora tengo no sólo el poder del Juubi, sino también el de Yontei para realizar mi objetivo…- Murmuró tranquilamente Tendou.

Después de unos instantes, otro súbito terremoto comenzó a cimbrar nuevamente todo el lugar de manera violenta, ante la mirada incrédula de Pain Tendou, quien quedó atónito cuando al quedarse mirando fijamente el campo gravitacional, pudo ver que en el centro del círculo que formaba, una persona se mantenía de pie. Pain no pudo ocultar su incredulidad al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Naruto, que se mantenía de pie en un pequeño pedestal que se había formado en medio de la devastación de Shinra Banshou, apenas de un metro de diámetro, en el cual incluso sobrevivía un poco de pasto y una pequeña florecilla. Pero lo que más sorprendió a Pain, no fue que el rubio hubiera sobrevivido, sino que sonreía en forma confiada. Lo que sí había perdido, era su capa, la cual reveló su ropa, que consistía en pantalones negros, botas del mismo color y una camisa de tirantes en color gris, que dejaba ver su cuerpo perfectamente trabajado, la cual tenía un estampado en la espalda consistente en el símbolo del Taijitu (la representación del Yin y el Yang). En su brazo derecho, llevaba atada un hitai-ate de Konoha, rasgada en señal de ser un Nukenin y en su brazo izquierdo llevaba uno de la desaparecida Uzushiogakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta del Remolino), rasgada de la misma forma. Además portaba muñequeras negras en los brazos. Finalmente, tras verlo detenidamente por varios minutos, fue que Pain se dio cuenta de que Haou estaba rodeado por un sutil y pequeño domo de Chakra azul, apenas perceptible debido a la distancia y a la distorsión que provocaba el Shinra Banshou. Ya incapaz de mantener el esfuerzo para seguir aplicando Chakra a la fuerza gravitacional, el campo fue disminuyendo gradualmente tanto su extensión como su fuerza. Lentamente disminuía su tamaño al tiempo que los cuatro Pain descendían lentamente al suelo, posando suavemente sus pies, pero sólo Tendou pudo mantenerse de pie, ya que los demás cuerpo cayeron al instante como lo que eran, cadáveres. Frente a frente, quedaban Naruto y Pain Tendou, en medio de la devastación que había causado el último con su Jutsu más poderoso.

- ¿Cómo pudiste sobrevivir al Shinra Banshou?- El único Pain en pie dijo sin siquiera pensarlo

- Es fácil…- Respondió Naruto tranquilamente -Tu Shinra Banshou consiste en Chakra convertido en una fuerza de repulsión gravitacional, comparable a una inversión de lo que es el Chibaku Tensei, sólo que lo mantienes controlado y al liberarlo en un instante, es imposible para tu enemigo esquivarlo…-

- ¿Entonces cómo…?- Susurró Tendou visiblemente confundido

- Ese Jutsu se extiende como ondas de choque que lanzas con tu Chakra en base a la configuración del Rinnegan… Onda tras onda que se retroalimenta en el espacio que creas y posteriormente expandes al infundirle Chakra contra tu enemigo, eso es lo que aplasta gradualmente, por eso no se puede resistir por medios convencionales, como simplemente expulsar Chakra de todo el cuerpo… Pero en cambio, si moldeas el Chakra y luego lo expulsas de forma que se sincronice con las ondas que lanzas…-

"El Chakra se asimilará al sistema y creará un boquete donde el poder del Shinra Banshou simplemente no afectará lo que haya dentro de ese espacio… Pero para ello se debe tener otro nivel de control del Chakra, incluso para mí sería imposible hacerlo a pesar de poder controlar el Inton (Elemento Yin) y el Youton (Elemento Yang)…" Pensó Nagato desde su escondite, con visible sorpresa -¡Pero no lo habías visto nunca…! ¡Para tener una noción del Shinra Banshou debiste verlo aunque fuese una vez…!- Exclamó el dueño del Rinnegan a través de Tendou

- Estrictamente hablando te doy la razón, yo no había visto personalmente el Shinra Banshou hasta este momento…-

- ¿Entonces cómo…?- Susurró Pain con evidente confusión, hasta que recordó fugazmente el encuentro que tuvo con la peliverde de Juusekai en Unraikyou -No… Imposible-

- Como le dije al Juubi, a diferencia de él yo estuve llevando mi plan con extrema cautela, al tiempo que reunía los recursos suficientes para llevarlo a cabo… Controlar lentamente toda la sociedad Ninja desde la oscuridad y dejando los engranajes del destino con una Mente Clara, que vislumbraba el futuro que crearé, al tiempo que en mí reencarnación he obtenido un Alma Ardiente cargada de amor y odio que alimentó el deseo de materializar mi ambición…- El semblante de Naruto se endureció -El Mundo Ninja se ha convertido en mi tablero de ajedrez y los jugadores somos la Sociedad Ninja y yo en su conjunto… Como puedes ver, yo he estado moviendo estratégicamente todas mis piezas desde hace cientos de años… Sólo que mis jugadas para el Jaque-mate apenas van a salir a la luz-

- Maldito monstruo…- Dijo Tendou endureciendo la mirada

- Temo contradecirte 'amigo', pero yo no soy un monstruo…-

- ¡¿Entonces qué demonios eres…?- Pain se colocó a la defensiva al tiempo que los otros cuerpos comenzaron a levantarse lentamente

- ¿Acaso no lo has entendido ya…?-

El rubio adoptó la pose del Gekihen Shuuryou al tiempo que ante la atónita mirada de los cuatro Pain y el semblante de naciente temor de Nagato en su escondite, de la espalda del rubio comenzaron a emerger un par de alas, pero no eran similares a las de un ángel, sino que parecían más las de un murciélago, en coloración azul tenue. Esas alas se abrieron súbitamente, dándole a Naruto un aire demoníaco acentuado por sus finos colmillos que comenzaban a resaltar gradualmente fuera de sus labios. Una súbita liberación de Chakra azul celeste provocó una corriente de aire surgida del cuerpo de Naruto, lo que levantó el polvo del lugar y provocó que los cuatro Pain tuvieran que cubrirse los ojos.

-¡Yo soy un dios…!- Exclamó Naruto al aire, mientras que impulsado por un aletazo se lanzó hacia lo que quedaba del Rikudou no Itami

- ¡Shinra Tensei…!- Tendou extendió su mano hacia el frente.

La fuerza de repulsión fue intensa y levantó el polvo al instante mientras que Naruto detuvo en seco su trayectoria, frenado por el poder de Pain, si bien y a diferencia de los otros enemigos del líder de Akatsuki, no salió proyectado en dirección opuesta hacia Tendou. Al instante la cuchilla de Shuradou salió disparada a gran velocidad hacia el vientre de Haou, impactándolo en el costado derecho, salpicando gran cantidad de sangre y provocando una visible y a la vez perturbadora herida que iba desde las costillas hasta la pelvis. Nagato, desde su escondite, formó un rictus de sorpresa, ya que con su mano izquierda, Naruto tomó el arma de Shuradou casi tocando su propio vientre, mientras extendió su mano derecha y también tomó con ella la cuchilla. Con una fuerza inusitada, jaló violentamente la cuchilla, jalando de forma visiblemente violenta a Shuradou de forma que el cuerpo de Pain no pudo reaccionar. Naruto liberó su mano derecha para contraer sus dedos como si fueran garras y la echó hacia atrás al tiempo que se rodeaba de Chakra azul, para lanzarle al cuerpo de tres caras y cuatro brazos un violento golpe a la altura del pecho, aprovechando la fuerza que había aplicado. Cientos de piezas entre tuercas, rondanas y pedazos de metal salieron proyectados al aire al tiempo que la mano de Haou emergió de la espalda de Shuradou, justo al centro. El cuerpo de Pain se elevaba del suelo, debido al brazo de Naruto que también se levantaba y el rubio, con un despectivo movimiento, agitó el brazo para dejar caer al suelo el cuerpo ahora inerte de Shuradou ante la mirada aparente impasible de Tendou, Gakidou y Ningendou.

- Tus inútiles juguetes no podrán vencerme así como así, Rikudou…- El rubio, envuelto en un fino manto de Chakra azul, volteó a ver con un aire imponente a los cuerpos que quedaban de Pain, ajeno a la herida en su vientre que comenzaba a cicatrizar ante la mirada incrédula de Tendou

- Bien entonces…- Ningendou esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible -¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu…!-

Al posar sus manos en el suelo, Ningendou provocó dos nubes de humo, una varias veces más grandes que la otra, las cuales se disiparon prácticamente al instante, revelando a Konan, quien lucía seria, mientras que la otra reveló a Nagato, quien estaba montado sobre esa máquina que tenía la vaga apariencia de una araña mecánica. Sus brazos estaban posados en dos compartimientos que lo permitían y de su espalda emergían varias estacas de metal oscuro. El ambiente se enrareció al instante con el Chakra que al parecer emanaba de las piezas de metal clavadas en la espalda del pelirrojo.

- En verdad te ves patético, Rikudou- Naruto no pudo evitar reír escandalosamente al ver el estado tan deteriorado del cuerpo de Nagato, quien endureció la mirada al instante -Ahora entiendo por qué usas los cuerpos de los muertos… ¡Pero como no hacerlo si pareces uno…!- El rubio comenzó a reírse a carcajadas del líder de Akatsuki, que se mostró molesto al instante

- ¡Cállate maldito bastardo!- Nagato liberó su mano derecha, para abrir su palma orientada hacia el líder de Juusekai -¡Shinra Tensei…!- Esta vez el rubio no pudo resistir el ataque y salió proyectado al aire, si bien pudo recomponerse gracias a sus alas y permaneció volando, al tiempo que miraba expectante al dueño del Rinnegan, quien posaba esos ojos en el cuerpo de Naruto

- No te alteres, podrías morir…- El rubio mantenía su sonrisa burlona -Podría darte un infarto o qué se yo-

- No será un infarto lo que te dé cuando acabe contigo- Replicó el pelirrojo, quien sonrió para sorpresa de Konan y Naruto -Tienes razón… Mi cuerpo es inútil ahora, por eso estoy en esta maldita máquina… ¡Pero cuando le quite el alma a tu cuerpo podré trasplantar la mía y entonces tendré mis ojos, tu cuerpo y el Chakra del Juubi…! ¡Finalmente cumpliré el sueño de Yahiko y me convertiré en un Dios…!- Ningendou y Tendou realizaron a gran velocidad varios sellos -¡Kuchiyose: Gedou Mazo…!-

Konan saltó para alejarse de Nagato al tiempo que otro terremoto, si bien menos intenso que el provocado por el Shinra Banshou comenzó. Poco a poco de la tierra delante de Nagato comenzó a surgir lo que parecía una protuberancia, la cual se venció de forma de una erupción de rocas, de la cual lentamente fue emergiendo lo que parecía ser una figura humanoide, al parecer hecha de piedra, con varias protuberancias en su espalda cual reflejo de las estacas en la espalda del pelirrojo. La cabeza, en el área de los ojos parecía estar cubierta con un objeto que emulaba el Hitai-ate de los Ninja, sólo que en él había nueve ojos, ocho de los cuales estaban cerrados. Nagato, en su máquina, yacía sobre la cima de esa estatua que medía varios metros y al tiempo que los pies de la gran estatua terminaban de emerger de la tierra, Gakidou se lanzó súbitamente a un Naruto que permanecía desconcertado, mirando sorprendido a la invocación especial de Nagato. Sin siquiera le tomaba interés a que Gakidou comenzó a absorber su Chakra al tiempo que Tendou y Ningendou se posaron respectivamente en los hombros derecho e izquierdo de la estatua conocida como Gedou Mazo.

- No tengo interés en más juegos estúpidos… ¡GAH!-

Naruto extendió sus brazos y lanzó un grito al tiempo que de su cuerpo comenzó a emerger una corriente de Chakra mucho mayor que la que había mostrado anteriormente. Poco a poco Gakidou absorbía el Chakra del rubio, pero conforme lo hacía, su cuerpo comenzaba a hincharse sin que se diera cuenta, hasta que llegó un punto en el que tras sobrepasar el límite de su absorción, explotó en un resplandor celeste, desapareciendo sin dejar huella alguna. Nagato endureció la mirada al ver cómo su intento de disminuir el poder de Haou para compensar la falta de Chakra debido al uso del Shinra Banshou había resultado inútil.

- Esto será a ganar o a morir… ¡Adelante Rikudou…!- De un aletazo, el rubio se lanzó nuevamente hacia la reencarnación del fundador del Ninjutsu.

…

Kurenai observaba visiblemente sorprendida la batalla entre el sujeto con alas de murciélago y esa estatua gigante. No perdía detalle del cómo ese gigante de roca lanzaba golpes al aire, tratando de impactar al rubio, quien con vistosas maniobras aéreas esquivaba cada embiste del Gedou Mazou y contraatacaba tratando de lanzarle algún golpe a Nagato, pero intervenía Tendou o intervenía Ningendou, alternando el uso del Shinra Tensei y Ninjutsu elemental para impedir que Haou pudiera acercarse directamente a Nagato. Estaba tan concentrada en observar el combate que no se dio cuenta de que dos personas estaban detrás de ella.

- Tiempo que no la veía, Kurenai-sensei…- La aludida al instante volteó a su espalda al escuchar esa voz tan familiar para ella

- ¡Hinata…!- La Yuuhi de inmediato se puso en guardia al ver a su alumna, ya sin velo y sólo con la capa que cubría su cuerpo, si bien mantenía los ojos cerrados; al instante empuñó una Kunai entre sus manos -¡Esto lo estaba esperando desde que me enteré de tu traición a Konoha…!-

- Mi… ¿Traición…?- Replicó Hajou tranquilamente -¿Sabe? Hay tantas cosas que usted desconoce y si las supiera, no creo que diría esas palabras…-

- ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Exclamó la pelinegra, visiblemente indignada

- ¡Vamos Hinata-sama!- Fuu se unió a la charla con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro -Yo quiero divertirme… ¡La mataré en menos de cinco minutos…!-

- No Fuu-chan…- Replicó Hinata tranquilamente -Recuerda el proyecto de Haou-sama-

- Bah… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso en este asunto…?-

- Piénsalo un momento, Fuu-chan...- Kurenai observaba visiblemente confundida a su alumna, quien permanecía tranquila con ese aire de sutil majestuosidad que emanaba de ella

- ¡Ahora entiendo!- Respondió la Jinchuuriki después de unos instantes de analizar las palabras de su líder -Vaya Hajou-sama… Usted si que piensa en todo-

- Ciertamente…- Hinata orientó su rostro hacia su Sensei -Ahora, Kurenai-sensei…-

- ¡No me llames así, maldita perra traidora!- Replicó al instante la Yuuhi, visiblemente indignada -¡Tú eres mi vergüenza al desertar de Konoha y aliarte a esos imbéciles de Juusekai…!-

- ¡¿A quién llamas imbécil estúpida?- Los ojos de Fuu brillando de un color rojo sumamente intenso -¡Voy a aplastarte como a un gusano!-

- Tranquila Fuu-chan, las palabras se las lleva el viento…-

- Bah… En su lugar yo mataría a esta mosca muerta- Refunfuñó de mala gana la Jinchuuriki

- Ahora Kurenai-san- Hinata sonrió suavemente -¿Qué me contestaría si le dijera que deseo que se una a nosotros…?- Fuu hizo un esfuerzo titánico para no reírse cuando Kurenai le escupió en la mejilla a su alumna y le sonrió con sorna

- Prefiero comer mierda antes que unirme a ustedes…- La Jounin sonreía mientras observaba cómo Hinata se limpiaba su saliva con la capa blanca que la cubría al tiempo que la tenue sonrisa desapareció de su rostro

- Por menos he destruido poblados enteros, pero le perdonaré la vida por esta única vez, Kurenai-san…- En la voz de la Hyuga había un sutil aire de furia, tan discreto que sólo Fuu lo notó, poniéndose nerviosa

- Mátame si es que puedes hacerlo, estúpida… Hanabi es mucho mejor como alumna que tú, fracasada de mierda…-

- Te llamabas, idiota…- Fuu sonrió en forma sádica.

En un instante la Hyuga abrió los ojos y de un momento a otro la Yuuhi se encontraba suspendida en el aire, asfixiándose con una energía extraña que rodeaba su cuerpo por todos lados y le impedía respirar al concentrarse tanto en el pecho como en la espalda, comprimiendo de forma sumamente dolorosa sus pulmones. Los ojos de Kurenai se encontraban desmesuradamente abiertos, debido a la presión, como si quisieran salirse de sus cuencas.

- No he entrenado en la Jikan no Henya (Habitación del Tiempo) para recibir esta clase de insultos basados en el menosprecio, Kurenai-san… Se lo preguntaré de nuevo… ¿Desea unirse a nosotros?- Incapaz de hablar, la Jounin se limitó a hacer un gran esfuerzo para negar con la cabeza de forma lenta y visiblemente difícil -Le di la oportunidad de hacerlo por las buenas… Entonces será por las malas…-

Al instante, debajo de la Jounin surgió un agujero negro el cual era tan oscuro que parecía un vacío infinito. Kurenai, lastimada debido al poder ejercido sobre ella, cayó en el agujero negro mientras soltaba un débil alarido y estiraba la mano en un inútil intento por escapar mientras se perdía en la oscuridad. Hinata cerró los ojos suavemente ante la mirada atenta de Fuu, quien sonrió al ver cómo el agujero negro desaparecía tan súbitamente como había aparecido.

- Vaya, fue más difícil antes que ahora… Con esos ojos nos habríamos ahorrado muchos problemas…- La Jinchuuriki volteó a ver entonces a Anko -Y… ¿A esa mujer también la enviaremos con Juu-san (Diez)?-

- Sí… Como dijo Haou-sama, cuando se trata de destruir Konoha, nada es suficiente…-

Otro agujero negro surgió debajo de la alumna de Orochimaru y a diferencia de su mejor amiga, Anko cayó en forma silenciosa, sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Nuevamente el agujero negro despareció en tan sólo un instante al momento en que tanto Might Guy como Yamato comenzaban a despertar lentamente, al tiempo que comenzaban a reincorporarse.

- Todos tuyos, Fuu-chan…- Susurró Hinata mientras se daba la media vuelta

- ¡Ya era hora! Se me iban a entumecer los brazos de no tener algo de diversión…-

Yamato comenzaba a levantarse con lentitud, abriendo los ojos con lentitud y dificultad, mientras trataba de ubicar a Kurenai, la única de todo el grupo enviado por Shizune que continuaba consciente. Se sorprendió visiblemente cuando escuchó las palabras de Fuu y de inmediato se puso alerta. Estaba cansando por haber usado su Mokuton de forma súbita para salvar a sus compañeros y no podía reaccionar como deseaba. Lo último que pudo ver fue cómo un extraño ser aparentemente formado de Chakra rojo se lanzaba contra él… Y luego todo fue oscuridad.

…

El combate entre Nagato y Naruto continuaba. Nuevamente el líder de Juusekai salía proyectado lejos del Gedou Mazo tras recibir nuevamente el Shinra Tensei de Tendou, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, el rubio se daba cuenta de que los movimientos de la enorme estatua se ralentizaban cada vez más. Sus reflejos eran menores y a la par, el disminuido estado físico del pelirrojo se hacía cada vez más notorio. La sangre escurría lentamente por la comisura de sus labios después de que Ningendou le lanzara un Katon a Naruto consistente en su aliento de fuego con largo rango de alcance. La mirada se le hacía más borrosa, ya que coordinar los dos cuerpos que le quedaban junto con el Gedou Mazo, era sumamente difícil para el líder de Akatsuki. Naruto se limitaba a esquivar los ataques, sobrevolando a una distancia prudente a su enemigo, de forma que pudiera encontrar algún punto débil en su defensa. Súbitamente se lanzó al frente y Tendou nuevamente estiró su mano hacia él.

- ¡Shinra Tensei…!-

La descarga de Chakra nuevamente fue sentida, Naruto pudo resistirla sin retroceder, pero al instante, después de cinco segundos que el rubio no dejó de contar en su mente, otro ataque elemental, un Suiton de Ningendou en forma de un chorro de agua surgido a presión de su boca, hizo que Naruto tuviera que elevarse tras aletear para escapar del ataque. Pero con un medio giro en el aire, en una vistosa maniobra, se lanzó nuevamente hacia su enemigo al tiempo que posó su mano derecha al costado y una esfera de Chakra color oscuro comenzaba a formarse en ella. Por otro lado, los dedos de su mano izquierda se contrajeron, emulando las garras de un animal al tiempo que igualmente, posaba su brazo izquierdo a su costado.

- ¡Gakikai: Genma Tensei-Ha (Mundo de los Fantasmas Hambrientos: Onda de la Transmigración de los Fantasmas)!- Al agitar el brazo, la esfera oscura salió disparada hacia Nagato a gran velocidad

- ¡Shinra Tensei!- La esfera se disipó en el aire con el ataque de Tendou

- ¡Chikushoukai (Mundo Animal): Kouryuzan Bakuha (Onda Explosiva del Dragón Final)!-

El segundo ataque, consistente en una corriente de Charkra blanco disparada al colocar Naruto su mano frente a su objetivo, en este caso Ningedou, salió proyectada hacia el blanco, tomando la forma de un dragón volador, que ante la incredulidad de Nagato devoró al cuerpo con la capacidad de realizar Ninjutsu elemental en un instante y la corriente de Chakra lanzada por Haou continuó su trayectoria por el bosque cercano a lo largo de varios kilómetros, dejando tras de sí un camino de destrucción de varios metros de largo y ancho. Cuando la onda de Chakra finalmente se disipó, dejó al final del surco que había formado el destruido cuerpo de Nigendou.

- ¡Shinra Tensei…!-

Tras lanzar Tendou su ataque, Nagato tosió sangre de manera violenta al tiempo que Naruto salía proyectado hacia atrás y ese momento fue aprovechado por el Gedou Mazo para atraparlo entre sus manos. El rubio observaba con expectación al pelirrojo, quien tenía la mirada agachada y respiraba con evidente dificultad, pero sonreía suavemente. La sangre continuaba fluyendo de la comisura de sus labios, sin embargo la invocación personal de Nagato continuaba aumentando la presión de su agarre, si bien Haou apretaba los dientes para no darle al pelirrojo el gusto de escucharlo gritar.

- Te tengo… Y ahora, voy a sellar tu alma directamente, no voy a fallar esta vez… ¡Tu alma y tu existencia misma desaparecerá dentro del Gendou Mazo y una vez que eso pase obtendré tu cuerpo…!- Exclamó Nagato al aire, en un momento de brillo de su estado físico

- Eso lo veremos…- Respondió el líder de Juusekai en apenas un susurro

- ¡Así es…! ¡Lo veremos!- Nagato comenzó a realizar una secuencia de sellos en forma lenta, al tiempo que la estatua orientaba a Naruto hacia su boca -Fuinjutsu: Genryu Kyu Fuujin (Técnica de Sellado: Nueve Dragones Ilusorios Consumiendo Sellos)-

De la boca del Gedou Mazo emergieron nueve dragones formados de un Chakra violáceo que al instante se dirigieron hacia Haou, de la misma forma como lo hacían para que la estatua de roca sellara a los Bijuu. Pero cuando los dragones, con un serpenteo lento ya estaban por alcanzar al rubio, Nagato esbozó un rictus de sorpresa cuando notó que Naruto sonreía suavemente.

- Adiós, Nagato…- Susurró Konan, quien se mantenía en el aire gracias a sus alas sin participar activamente en la batalla, cerrando sus ojos al tiempo que se alejaba lentamente de él -Hoy harás tu aporte para que Haou-sama consiga el verdadero objetivo de Juusekai… Guiar al mundo hacia un futuro ideal…-

- ¿Qué…?- Apenas pudo decir el pelirrojo, mirando descolocado a su amiga de la infancia tras sus inesperadas palabras

- Satorukai: Kagami no Uwagi… (Mundo del Aprendizaje: Manto de Espejo)-

Entre los dragones de Chakra y el rubio, se formó lo que parecía ser un muro de cristal, el cual reflejaba al Gedou Mazou y a los mismos dragones emergidos de su boca. Los entes de Chakra chocaron contra el muro, pero contrario a lo esperado, fueron reflejados como la luz en un espejo, hacia su misma fuente. Nagato atinó a ver en forma incrédula cómo los dragones se abalanzaron sobre él y los engulleron, absorbiendo el todavía abundante Chakra de su maltrecho cuerpo entre sus gritos de desesperación, ya que se había formado un circuito de retroalimentación donde el propio esfuerzo del pelirrojo por escapar del sellado del que era víctima su Chakra alimentaba su propio Jutsu e intensificaba el proceso. La fuerza del Gedou Mazo en su agarre disminuyó para concentrarse en su nuevo objetivo, lo que permitió a Haou escapar de la mano de la estatua tras una demostración de fuerza suficiente para abrir la mano que lo aprisionaba. Al instante cayó, pero extendió sus alas para alzar el vuelo y posarse frente a Nagato, al tiempo que Konan se acercaba a él y se posaba a su costado izquierdo. El pelirrojo miró con pesar cómo la única persona a quien apreciaba en el mundo lo había traicionado, ya que alguien debió advertirle a Naruto sobre su Jutsu de Sellado más efectivo y las evidencias de quién habían sido eran claras.

- K-Konan… ¿P-Por qué…?- Susurró débilmente, mientras el flujo de Chakra que terminaba en la boca del Gedou Mazo continuaba robándole su vida lentamente

- Es sencillo, Nagato…- Replicó la peliazul con dolorosa frialdad -Porque Haou-sama me ha mostrado un nuevo mundo, el mundo que soñamos de niños y que tu dejaste de vislumbrar tras la muerte de Yahiko… Te obsesionaste con tu propio sufrimiento, en vez seguir vislumbrando el sueño de nuestro amigo, que era convertirse en un Dios para acabar con la guerra y el sufrimiento en el mundo…-

- ¿Q-Qué quieres decir…?- Balbuceó Nagato, apenas soportando la extracción de su propio Chakra a manos de su invocación personal

- Olvidaste el ideal original de Akatsuki… Nuestro sueño de crear un mundo ideal donde no existieran niños que sufrieran como nosotros, yo no lo hice, pero te seguí porque tenía la ingenua esperanza de que no traicionaras el ideal de Yahiko… Pero tu egoísmo te venció y te convertiste en un simple hombre resentido con el mundo, que quería que todos sintieran lo mismo que tú cuando nuestro amigo murió para protegernos…- La voz de Konan estaba impregnada de dolor

- ¡¿Y entonces por qué me traicionaste?- Replicó Nagato, con la fuerza producto de la ira que sentía por su ahora ex amiga

- Porque Haou-sama…- La peliazul se recargó en el pecho del rubio, quien la recibió con un abrazo protector -Sufrió algo peor que nosotros… Y aún así, si bien quiere vengarse, su verdadero objetivo es más profundo que esa simple venganza, ya que no quiere que vuelva a haber niños que sufran como nosotros… Por eso debes morir hoy, Nagato-

- K-Konan…- Las palabras de la persona más cercana a él terminaron por vencer la resistencia que todavía tenía el pelirrojo y su cabello rojo, comenzó lentamente a volverse más claro

- Descansa en paz… El ideal verdadero de Akatsuki ha sido retomado por Juusekai y yo lucharé para hacerlo realidad… Tus ojos verán ese mundo ideal junto a los míos…-

…

El resultado del combate había sido visto a la distancia por Zetzu, cuya mitad superior del cuerpo sobresalía de la mitad de un árbol relativamente cercano a la zona donde el combate entre los dos Sanshin habían terminado de una fora un tanto súbita, el espía oficial de Madara, había grabado en sus ojos todo lo relacionado a la batalla entre Haou y Pain con su Jutsu especial de espionaje. Desde la revelación perturbadora del Juubi, que claramente parecía estar al tanto de los planes de Nagato y por deducción, también de los de Madara, hasta la traición de Konan y la revelación del alcance real de Juusekai. Otra cosa que sorprendió tanto al Zetzu negro como al blanco fue la sorpresiva revelación de que Naruto, el hijo del Konoha no Shiroi Senkou y la Akaki Ryu, se encontraba con vida. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido a la extracción del Kyubi? Era una pregunta que se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de ambos Zetzu.

- Debemos informarle a Tobi sobre esto…- Dijo el Zetzu blanco todavía sorprendido

- Haou, Nagato y el Juubi… Esto se pone cada vez más extraño… Es como si la historia se recreara con un final diferente- Agregó el Zetzu negro, mirando fijamente como finalizaba la extracción del Chakra de Nagato

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Replicó con extrañeza el Zetzu blanco

- Que esta vez, Yonten Koutei, ahora conocido como Haou, emergerá victorioso, sobre el Rikudou Sennin, Maou Juubi y sobre los estúpidos humanos…-

Zetzu en su totalidad, volteó hacia la rama que tenía casi al lado, sorprendiéndose de ver una sombra cercana a él, que a pesar de la luz del sol, no permitía ver a su dueño. Esa sombra emanaba un par de brillos dorados de lo que parecía eran sus ojos, los cuales daban idea de estar fijados en el espía de Akatsuki. Por alguna razón, Zetzu era incapaz de moverse, a pesar de que su cerebro enviaba el impulso nervioso a su cuerpo para que huyera con la habilidad especial que le permitía unirse con la tierra. Sin que se diera cuenta y de forma súbita, una mano de tez visiblemente pálida aprisionó el cuello del espía de Akatsuki con firmeza, mientras que por más que lo intentaba, Zetzu no podía despegar ambos ojos de esos orbes dorados, como la rana cerca del estanque cuando va a ser devorada por una serpiente.

- Así que tú eres la sombra de Akatsuki… Veo con vergüenza ajena que mi contraparte en tu patética organización es algo tan inferior como has demostrado ser… No puedo creer que no hayas podido superar mi Yami no Hitomi (Ojo de la Oscuridad)-

- Kh… ¿Qué eres tú…?- Apenas si pudo salir de la boca del Zetzu negro

- Hm… Por ahora, soy el herbívoro que va a devorar a la planta para así iniciar la pirámide alimentaria… Me entiendes, ¿No…?-

Ambos Zetzu observaron con creciente temor cómo una mandíbula que mostraba colmillos ensangrentados se acercaba lentamente a su rostro. Debido al efecto del Yami no Hitomi no podía defenderse de ninguna manera y el terror, que imploraba salir de su boca, se ahogaba en su garganta, debido al poderoso agarre de la entidad, que lo sumergía en una atmósfera de terror más tétrica. Ese gritó agónico no pudo ser contenido por la mano de la entidad misteriosa, cuando sus colmillos penetraron el rostro de Zetzu y sin misericordia le arrancó el ojo izquierdo, haciendo que la sangre del rostro del Zetzu negro salpicara hacia todos lados ante un grito agónico, donde el horror se liberaba intensamente. Más y más gritos del espía de Akatsuki, con sus dos tonos de voz comenzaron a escucharse por todo el lugar, varios cientos de metros a la redonda.

…

Los ojos de Nagato comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, al tiempo que el todavía pelirrojo recordaba aquellos tiempos donde entrenaba al lado de Yahiko y Konan, sus mejores amigos, guiados todos por el Sannin Jiraiya. Recordó esos momentos donde él había prometido que protegería a sus seres queridos sin importar el dolor que él tuviera que cargar, el naciente amor entre Konan y Yahiko, que le alegró al ver que en medio de sus caóticas vidas, sus amigos pudieron encontrar un poco de felicidad. La posterior creación de Akatsuki y el nacimiento del ideal de alcanzar la paz de Amegakure primero y luego, la paz del mundo. La posterior traición de Hanzou durante el tratado de paz entre ambas partes y la muerte de Yahiko por intentar salvarlo tanto a él como a Konan. Posteriormente recordó como la muerte de su mejor amigo lo hizo sumergirse en el dolor, por lo que invocó al Gedou Mazo para destruir a todos los que le habían hecho daño a él y a sus amigos. Fue ahí que selló su destino, pero el abrazo frío de la muerte no le dio tiempo para recordar más.

Konan se acercó lentamente a su ex amigo para terminar de cerrar sus ojos, al tiempo que Naruto extendió su ala izquierda para arropar a la peliazul, quien aceptó el gesto cerrando sus ojos al tiempo que lentamente, Hinata y Fuu comenzaban a levitar desde el suelo gracias al poder del Rasengan hasta posarse al costado derecho del rubio y observar el cadáver de Nagato, que ahora lucía el cabello blanco completamente, al ser despojado de todo su Chakra, mientras que Tendou simplemente cayó en el hombro de la estatua ya sin la influencia del Rinnegan de Nagato sobre él. Lentamente los cuatro comenzaron a descender hasta el suelo, mientras que la misma energía que había sometido a Kurenai, liberaba el cuerpo de Nagato de la máquina y lo hacía flotar, tras lo que comenzó a ser envuelto por las hojas de papel de la peliazul. Descendieron en silencio e incluso Fuu permanecía seria debido al aire de solemnidad que sentía en el ambiente mientras que Hinata usaba el poder de su Rasengan para que tanto la capa como el velo de Haou lo volvieran a cubrir.

Apenas posaron sus pies en el suelo, se dieron cuenta de que alrededor del cráter formado por el Shinra Banshou había varios Chunin de Konoha, que los observaban con evidente odio en los ojos. Shizune envió otra patrulla de Ninja, para que oficialmente investigaran las causas del terremoto, si bien realmente, la intensión de la pelinegra era enviar más de la fuerza Shinobi de Konoha directo a las puertas de la muerte y aparentar una preocupación por Konoha que para nada sentía. Dentro del grupo se encontraban varios Ninja de Clanes importantes como Inuzuka Hana, miembros de los clanes Aburame, Akimichi y Yamanaka, así, como Chunin Hyuga del Bonke.

- ¡Bien, Go-chan envió más juguetes para que me divierta!- Exclamó la Jinchuuriki, recuperando su actitud normal

- ¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntó Hinata, observando confundida a su líder

- Vámonos, dejemos que Fuu-chan se divierta un rato-

- ¿Ella sola?- Preguntó confundida Konan sin despegarse de su líder, ya que Fuu era pieza clave para el plan de Naruto

- Claro que no Hachi, pero aparte de mí y Hajou, sólo hay otra persona a la que Fuu-chan respeta…-

- Entonces…- Hinata mostró un discreto deje de preocupación en su mirada, contrario al brillo de los ojos que surgió de la Jinchuuruki del Shichibi

- Si…- El rubio realizó una breve secuencia de sellos que las tres conocían -Shoukan no Jutsu: Juu (Técnica de Convocación: Diez)-

El rubio posó sus manos en el suelo, provocando que apareciera una nube de humo, la cual era del tamaño de una persona ordinaria. Dicha nube se disipó en un instante cuando su brazo se agitó desde su interior, revelando al instante a una mujer de aparentes dieciocho años con cabello negro, atado en una coleta bastante larga que le llega a la cintura, sus ojos rasgados y levemente ojerosos lucían sumamente intimidantes y el tono amarillo de estos junto con su tez pálida cual muerto le daba un aire de misticismo siniestro. Su vestimenta, consistente en botas negras, pantalón ajustado y camisa sin mangas, permitía notar su bien torneado cuerpo. Llevaba una Katana enfundada de empuñadura roja en la espalda. Un fino hizo de sangre escurría de la comisura de sus labios, el cual limpió con el dorso de su mano derecha.

- ¡Juu-san!- Exclamó Fuu alegremente a la recién aparecida, quien les daba la espalda a los integrantes de Juusekai

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó la misteriosa mujer, orientando su mirada hacia atrás sin voltear, en dirección a Naruto

- ¿No te gustaría estirarte un poco…?- La pelinegra sonrió suavemente al ver hacia los Ninja que rodeaban el cráter

- Justo estaba comiendo un bocadillo… Y algo de ejercicio para la digestión ahora me caería bien…-

- No cambias, Saya- Naruto sonrió suavemente

- Mira quien lo dice- Replicó la siniestra mujer con siniestra sonrisa

- ¡En nombre de la honorable Konohagakure no Sato!- Exclamó el líder del escuadrón, Umino Iruka interrumpiendo la charla -¡Quédense donde están, están arrestados!-

- Haou-sama…- Susurró la Hyuga suavemente

- Sí- El rubio sonrió suavemente -Miren a quién tenemos aquí… Umino Iruka, otro con quien tengo cuentas pendientes-

- ¿Cómo es que me conocen?- Preguntó confundido el Chunin

- Eso no importa…- Replicó Haou con tranquilidad -Saya, Fuu… Quiero a ese bastardo vivo… Tengo planes para él- El líder de Juusekai volteó a ver de reojo al Gedou Mazo

- ¿Y los demás?- Preguntó la pelinegra sin voltear

- Hagan lo que quieran con ellos, pero no se olviden del Gran Proyecto- Respondió el líder supremo de Juusekai

- ¡Bah…! Yo me conformo con seguir matando, aunque se trate de aplastar insectos- Fuu respondió sonriente

- Hachi, Hajou, vámonos, hay un asunto que requiere mi atención…-

Los Ninja de Konoha que rodeaban a los invasores a quienes culpaban del terremoto que había sacudido hace unos instantes Konoha, observaron incrédulos como el encapuchado que parecía ser el líder así como la mujer a la que identificaron como Hyuga Hinata y la integrante de Akatsuki, desaparecieron en un espiral dimensional que surgía del cielo y que también engullía a Tendou, a Nagato y al Gedou Mazo. Después de que los pies de la estatua terminaran de atravesar el portal, el espiral dimensional desapareció desvaneciéndose sutilmente, dejando únicamente a la chica de cabello verde menta y a la intimidante pelinegra. Una comenzó a rodearse de Chakra rojo mientras que la otra simplemente desenvainó su Katana.

- ¡Ríndanse, ustedes dos no podrán contra toda nuestra unidad…!- Exclamó Iruka todavía con seguridad en su victoria

- ¡Es cierto!- La castaña, Hana Inuzuka acompañada de sus tres canes camaradas, se acercó al costado derecho de su líder -¡Si lo hacen seremos benevolentes con ustedes…!-

- Kh… ¡Ja, ja, ja!- Fuu comenzó a reír a carcajadas tras las palabras de la Inuzuka -Miren a la perra tratando de intimidar al Bijuu y a la Kyuuketsuki (Vampiro)… ¡En verdad son sólo basura…!-

- ¡Silencio…!- La castaña se enfureció al instante

- ¡Calma Hana!- Iruka volteó a ver a su compañera con severidad -No te dejes engatusar por sus palabras- Hana comenzó a calmarse tras las palabras del Umino

- ¡Sí perra, ya era hora que te jalaran de la correa…!- La sonrisa burlona de la Jinchuuriki volvió a irritar a Hana -¡Tu dueño no te ha entrenado bien, perra asquerosa…! ¡Me pregunto si te pondrás a follar con los perros que tienes al lado como la perra qué eres!-

- ¡Cállate maldita bastarda…!- Replicó Hana, completamente fuera de sus casillas -¡Voy a matarte por esa gran boca que tienes…! ¡Ahora Sankyoudai (Tres Hermanos)!- La Chunin comenzó a correr hacia Fuu, e ignorando los gritos de Iruka para que se detuviera dio un salto hacia el frente -¡Gatenga (Colmillo Rotando Colmillo)!-

Los presentes observaron cómo Hana y dos compañeros comenzaron a girar de forma vertical en parejas para formar lo que parecían dos sierras, las cuales rotaban a gran velocidad, dirigiéndose hacia las integrantes de Juusekai al tiempo que desgarraban todo a su paso con violencia. Fuu y Juu se voltearon a ver de reojo, sonriendo cómplices al tiempo que adoptaron postura de combate, una adoptando postura de Taijutsu preparando sus puños y colocándolos a sus costados al tiempo que la chica de ojos dorados abría su compás y esgrimía su Katana dejándola cerca de su rostro, con la punta dirigida hacia una de las sierras. La pelinegra de inmediato comenzó a correr velozmente hacia la sierra delante de ella, superando por mucho su velocidad y con gran habilidad pasó a un lado suyo a la vez que lanzaba un corte tan rápido que nadie, ni siquiera Fuu pudo notarlo, tras lo que dejó pasar a la sierra y se detuvo en seco al tiempo que un par de metros detrás de ella la sierra también lo hacía y los dos perros que la formaban cayeron partidos por la mitad en medio de un estallido súbito de sangre. Por otra parte, Chakra rojo comenzó a rodear a la Jinchuuriki, dándole a sus rasgos características animales y provocando se su sonrisa burlona se tornara siniestra. Ante la mirada incrédula de todos los Chunin de Konoha, Fuu impactó la sierra del Gatenga con un tope frontal, deteniéndolo súbitamente y encontrándose con la frente de una atónita Hana, debajo de cuyo Hitai-ate comenzó a salir un sutil hilo de sangre que recorrió su rostro lentamente, mientras que debido al impacto el perro que le ayudaba con el Jutsu salió proyectado en dirección contraria. La mirada de la Inuzuka lucía perdida, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lo siguiente que pudo notar fue que la Jinchuuriki la tomó del cuello y la levantó varios centímetros del suelo mientras la observaba con esa sonrisa burlona y siniestra a la vez, gesto que la llevó a la perdición al no poderse contener al veneno de su lengua y lanzarse ciegamente hacia un enemigo evidentemente superior.

- Me equivoqué contigo… Ni siquiera eres basura… Sólo eres un gusano…- Hana comenzaba a ver borroso, debido a que el impacto con Fuu apenas comenzaba a hacer mella en ella -Pero tienes tanta suerte por ser útil, que no te mataré… ¿Me ayuda con esto Juu-san?-

- Envíala de una buena vez…- Replicó la aludida, sin despegar la mirada de los ya temerosos Chunin al tiempo que debajo de la Inuzuka se formaba un agujero negro idéntico a donde habían caído Kurenai y Anko anteriormente

- Nos vemos después, Inu-chan (Perrita)- Fuu soltó su agarre, dejando caer a la Chunin hacia el vacío infinito dentro del agujero negro

- Y ahora…- La misteriosa Juu agitó su arma para quitarle el rastro de sangre de los perros de Hana

- ¡Tiempo de aplastar cucarachas!- Exclamó la última Jinchuuriki con demencial alegría.

…

Uzumaki Kushina, la última integrante de su clan tras la trágica muerte de su Naru-chan, se encontraba vagando en la isla de Uzushio, donde antes se encontraba Uzushiogakure no Sato. Las ruinas de la aldea del Clan de la Longevidad llevaban años abandonadas y parecía que el tiempo no había pasado desde la guerra que había destruido el lugar. La pelirroja, mejor conocida como Akaki Ryu entre los Ninja, parecía buscar algo entre los restos de lo que alguna vez fuera su hogar. Vestía un traje ninja entallado, de color negro, que dejaba ver el cuerpo perfecto que todavía conservaba a pesar de cubrir su anatomía casi en su totalidad, excepto por sus rostro y sus manos. Su objetivo estaba claro y ese objetivo era la destrucción de Konohagakure hasta los cimientos, como venganza por el trato que había recibido su pequeño por parte de los ingratos aldeanos y sobre todo por lo que el Gama Sannin le había hecho a su pequeño, destruyendo el pequeño mundo que tenía.

Kushina continuó avanzando entre las ruinas, hasta que finalmente se ubicó en un lugar relativamente libre de escombros, el cual en el pasado fue la explanada de Uzushiogakure, donde varias veces escuchó las palabras del Tatsukage (Sombra del torbellino), respaldando la alianza que su aldea tenía con Konoha. Alianza que hoy la pelirroja maldecía airadamente porque le había costado varias lágrimas a lo largo de su vida. Desde que había sido asignada a ser la Jinchuuriki del Kyubi, hasta aquél día donde el sujeto que ocultaba su rostro detrás de una máscara naranja había fracturado a su familia, provocando a largo plazo que terminara odiando a su amado Minato y deseara la destrucción de Konoha para vengar a su pequeño Naru-chan. Súbitamente se llevó la mano a su vientre y después de unos instantes comenzó a vomitar de forma súbita, mientras quedaba arrodillada, respirando agitadamente.

- Otra vez las náuseas… Cada vez son más fuertes…- La pelirroja no soportó más y se llevó la mano a la boca, para contener las náuseas que sentía

- Uzumaki Kushina… Tú y yo tenemos algo de qué hablar-

La pelirroja volteó a su espalda, dirección donde se acercaba el líder de Juusekai, acompañado por su inseparable Hajou. La Uzumaki endureció el semblante al reconocer al instante a Hyuga Hinata, quien no llevaba el velo de su uniforme sobre su cabeza. Sabía que ella había llevado el cuerpo de su Naru-chan ante Minato y cabía la posibilidad de que ella hubiera terminado con la vida de su pequeño. Si no se sabía mucho sobre la organización Akatsuki, mucho menos se sabía sobre la misteriosa Juusekai, que apenas se había revelado ante el mundo hacía un par de meses, en aquella misión donde finalmente se llevó de regreso a Uchiha Sasuke a la aldea de Konoha. En ese momento, Hinata se había revelado como la líder de Juusekai, pero ahora aparecía ese sujeto, extrañamente familiar para ella, que parecía el verdadero líder de la sombría organización.

- Se me ha informado que has desertado de Konohagakure… Y por eso, personalmente me presento ante ti, para ofrecer que te unas a Juusekai…- Haou clavó su mirada en la pelirroja

- ¿Y si me llegara a negar…?- Preguntó Kushina, mirando fijamente al imponente hombre delante de ella

- Piénsalo dos veces… No voy a tentarme el corazón para matarte a pesar del pequeño que llevas dentro…-

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- La integrante del Clan Uzumaki lucía desconcertada -Sólo se lo dije a Shizune… ¡Eso significa que…!-

- Así es, Katou Shizune, es integrante de mi organización y ella fue quien te recomendó, por el odio que has manifestado en contra de Konoha… Pero sobre todo, por tu deseo de verla destruida-

- ¡¿Pero quién me asegura que ustedes no fueron los que mataron a mi Naru-chan?- La madre lucía visiblemente desconcertada, su corazón era un caleidoscopio de emociones entre las hormonas que ya hacía mella en su estado de ánimo y el cómo había cambiado su vida de forma tan súbita en relativamente poco tiempo

- Así que tu 'Naru-chan…'- Sutilmente, Naruto apretó su puño derecho al escuchar como esa mujer se dirigía a él con tanto afecto, cuando en Konoha apenas si habían cruzado palabra, aunque bien, tampoco lo había tratado de forma fría, tal como Minato -Pues bien… La decisión es tuya, puedes unírtenos ahora o morir… No voy a dejar que escapes ahora, ni siquiera por la vida que llevas en tu interior… Te lo preguntaré una sola vez, ¿Te unes a nosotros, o eliges la muerte…?-

- Yo…-

- Antes que otra cosa, unirte a nosotros representa la oportunidad de recuperar lo que perdiste, al menos parcialmente, pero a fin de cuentas la decisión es tuya…-

- ¿Lo qué perdí…?- Repitió la Uzumaki con evidente desconcierto

- No tengo todo el día, todavía tengo varios pendientes…- Tras sus palabras, el líder de Juusekai levantó la mano derecha al cielo, en posición del temible Gekihen Shuryou -Se me está terminando la paciencia… Elige, te unes o mueres…-

Kushina entonces volteó a ver a su interlocutor, que en la posición en la que se encontraba, parecía un verdugo listo para bajar la guadaña y acabar con la vida de su indefensa víctima. Entonces, fue cuando al enfocar fijamente a Haou, se pudo dar cuenta de algo. Entre las sombras que producía el velo de su rostro, dos ojos azules como el cielo eran distinguibles en medio de las sombras. Hablaba de dientes para afuera cuando bramaba por venganza, ya que en realidad quería olvidar y rehacer una vida tranquila junto al último soplo de vida producto del amor entre ella y Minato, para darle a esa criatura lo que su Naru-chan no tuvo: El amor de una familia. Pero ahora, se encontraba en la encrucijada del destino, donde sus palabras la habían llevado a estar ante las puertas de la muerte y no sólo a ella, sino también a la vida que se desarrollaba en su interior. Súbitamente los ojos de Kushina se llenaron de determinación y renovadas fuerzas. Si ella podía salvarle la vida a ese ser que crecía dentro de ella, lo haría sin importar las consecuencias y a fin de cuentas, también tenía una promesa que cumplirle a su Naru-chan, cuyos ojos eran tan profundos como los del hombre frente a ella. Y esa promesa era conseguir la total y completa destrucción de Konoha.

- Acepto… Me uniré a ustedes, sólo que si averiguo que ustedes fueron quienes asesinaron a mi Naru-chan, nada los salvará de mi furia…-

- Hm…- En el rostro visible de Naruto se formó una sonrisa -Creo que no eres la persona indicada para reclamar algo sobre Naruto…- La indignación en el rostro de la Uzumaki se mostró instantáneamente

- ¡Aunque ahora seas mi líder, no tienes el derecho de hablarme así sobre Naru-chan…!-

- De hecho, lo tengo… Yo soy quien decido a quien considerar mi familia…- La incredulidad se apoderó del rostro de Uzumaki Kushina

- Qué… ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste…?-

- Dije que yo soy quien considera quienes forman mi familia… Porque yo soy Naruto-

El velo que cubría el rostro de Haou cayó suavemente ante la mirada atónita de Kushina. Una tez clara como la suya se reveló lentamente, así como ese par de profundos ojos azules también quedaba completamente al descubierto y posteriormente aquél cabello rubio se mostraba libre, casi idéntico al de Namikaze Minato, sólo que ese cabello rubio del hombre frente a ella era ligeramente más claro, resultado de la mezcla de sangre entre ella y el Yondaime. Abrió la boca, como una clara señal de la sorpresa que se había apoderado de su ser. El niño que siempre ansió proteger y llenar de amor, ahora era un hombre visiblemente poderoso y atractivo, con una majestuosidad innata y el odio mezclado con la claridad en su mirada. Era el cuadro perfecto para plasmar el matiz del ser humano.

-N-Naru-chan…- De los hermosos ojos amatista, comenzaron a surgir las lágrimas libremente

- Me voy… Todavía tengo que ver a Roku y a Go para el asunto de mis ojos…- El rubio parecía indiferencia a su conmovida madre, ya que comenzó a hablar con Hinata como si nada importante pasara -Tú introdúcela a la organización…-

- Como digas, Naruto-kun…- Respondió la Hyuga al tiempo que Naruto desaparecía en el destello del Jibakushin no Jutsu -Yo sentí lo mismo que usted cuando me enteré de que Naruto-kun estaba con vida, Kushina-san…- Hinata se acercó a la Uzumaki y le ofreció la mano, llamando su atención

- H-Hinata…- Mecánicamente Kushina tomó la mano que le ofrecía la Hyuga -¿C-Como es posible que Naru-chan esté…?-

- Todo es parte de su plan maestro, el Gran Proyecto…- Respondió la peliazul suavemente, al tiempo que le ayudaba a la Uzumaki a levantarse del suelo

- ¿Gran Proyecto?- Repitió Kushina, visiblemente confundida mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano al tiempo que Hinata tomaba aire

- El Gran Proyecto consiste en extirpar del mundo el error del Rikudou-Sennin…-

- El error… ¿Del Rikudou-Sennin?-

- Así es…- Hinata asintió y su rostro adquirió una expresión sumamente seria -Todo esto realmente comienza en la época antigua, donde los Sanshin se peleaban el mundo, mientras guiaban a sus respectivas tribus…-

- ¿Los Sanshin?- Replicó Kushina visiblemente desconcertada -Eso sólo es un mito…-

- De hecho es todo lo contrario, ya que Naruto-kun es uno de ellos, Yonten Koutei para ser exacta… Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero es como la fábula donde se dice que una pareja de palomos puede llegar a criar un halcón… El plan de Yonten-sama lleva siglos gestándose, mientras él reencarnaba entre los humanos para buscar su propio desarrollo y comprender los fundamentos del poder… Hasta esta vida, donde Naruto-kun tuvo la libertad de elegir entre continuar con su plan o seguir con su vida actual, decisión que tomó cuando Juu-san, la orquestadora del plan mientras Yonten-sama reencarnaba para aprender, se presentó ante Naruto-kun-

- ¿Tomar la decisión?- Kushina puso a trabajar su cabeza -¿Y cuando fue que la tal Juu se presentó ante él?-

- Hace más de tres años, antes del comienzo del Examen Chunin…- La Uzumaki abrió al máximo la mirada, visiblemente impactada por el significado de las palabras de Hajou -Así es… Un cataclismo sin precedentes estremecerá el Ninja Sekai (Mundo Ninja), cimbrando la existencia misma y todo debido a la estupidez del Sannin Jiraiya, así como la de Namikaze Minato y discúlpeme que se lo diga, la de usted también…- Kushina estaba tan descolocada tras las palabras de la Hyuga, que ni siquiera reaccionó con el tono sutilmente recriminador que tenía la voz de la dueña del Rasengan -Originalmente, Naruto-kun quería seguir la vida que le había tocado vivir junto a Senju Makoto y Uchiha Nami, ya que los lazos que existían entre los tres eran superiores al deseo de realizar su ambición que llevaba siglos siendo vigilada por Juu-san… Sin embargo, tras la muerte de su familia y su despertar como Yonten-sama, Naruto-kun se convención de que su destino siempre fue completar el Gran Proyecto y por ello fue que abandonó Konoha tras la primera fase del examen… Aunque es motivado por el deseo de venganza, realmente lo que él desea es evitar que vuelvan a existir niños desafortunados que sufran tanto como él… O como los incontables niños que sufren diariamente en esta realidad sumergida en la inmundicia desde que el error del Rikudou-Sennin llegó a ver la luz…-

- Eso quiere decir que…-

- Así es…- Hinata endureció la mirada -El error del Rikudou-Sennin es Konohagakure no Sato, la aldea que surgió como modelo del actual Mundo Ninja, aldea que surgió de la semilla del odio y del fuego, de los Senju y los Uchiha, descendientes de los hijos de Rikudou, así como los Hyuga y los Uzumaki… De las cenizas de Konoha surgirá un nuevo mundo, justo como el Ave Fénix emerge de sus cenizas con mayor esplendor que antes de morir… Y desde el centro de ese unificado mundo aún no visto, Haou-sama y su estirpe guiarán el futuro por siempre… Llevar a buen término ese Gran Proyecto, es el verdadero objetivo de Juusekai…-

Kushina iba a decirle algo a la Hyuga, pero ahogó sus palabras cuando observó que sobre Hinata, lentamente comenzó a cubrirla una gran sombra. Cuando levantó la vista tratando de saber que era lo que producía esa sombra debido a la luz del sol, se encontró con lo que parecía ser una ciudadela, bastante similar a un enorme complejo de templos budistas antiguos, posada sobre una plataforma de roca que flotaba a varios cientos de metros del suelo. Los ojos de Akaki Ryu parecían querer salirse de sus cuencas cuando observaron esa enorme plataforma que más parecía una isla que flotaba en medio del cielo. Era algo que desafiaba todas las cosas fantásticas que Uzumaki Kushina había visto antes.

- Ya sabiendo los detalles de nuestro plan, sea bienvenida Kushina-san, al núcleo del que será el mundo ideal en el futuro, donde mora Ame no Minakanashi (El Señor Del Centro del Cielo), Naruto-kun… Kami No Kyojou (La Ciudad de Dios)…-

…

**Notas:** ¡Saludos! Pues ando activo aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones y pues aquí está la nueva entrega del fic. La pelea entre Haou y Pain fue rápida y si así lo sienten, ya lo tenía planeado así desde el principio, así que si no quedaron satisfechos del todos, les pido disculpas pero este es un fic breve y pues faltan pocos capítulos para terminarlo, si bien todavía faltan muchas incógnitas por responder y no pienso dejar cabos sueltos, así que no se preocupen. Makoto y Nami volverán a hacer diabluras muy pronto… XD

**Próximamente:**

**VII: Kami No Kyojou (La Ciudad de Dios)**


	8. VII: Kami no Kyojou

**Haou.**

…

**VII: Kami no Kyojou (La Ciudad de Dios).**

…

Fuu y Juu caminaban en un pasillo majestuoso, con domos amplios e ilustrados con diversos detalles de dragones pintados a mano, así como bustos y estatuas del mitológico reptil en su forma alargada. La alfombra roja debajo de sus pies amortiguaba totalmente el sonido de sus pisadas y disimulaba a la perfección las gotas de sangre que escurrían de su cuerpo. Pequeños hilillos del líquido vital escurrían discretamente la anatomía de ambas integrantes de Juusekai, pero ni una sola gota era suya. Toda la sangre era de los Chunin que habían sido asesinados por ellas. Fuu cargaba sobre su hombro a un Iruka cuya expresión de terror en el rostro era visible, ya que también estaba manchado por la sangre de sus compañeros caídos. Su cabello lo llevaba desaliñado y suelto; por su aterrada cara escurría su propia sangre en forma de un hilillo que la recorría desde la frente hasta la barbilla. Estaba atado totalmente, con una mordaza en la boca y respiraba agitadamente, sintiendo el terror todavía de ver cómo su escuadrón fue exterminado por esas mujeres como si hubieran acabado con simples bestias de rastro. De forma sádica e inmisericorde.

- ¡No me había divertido así desde que matamos al Tsuchikage para que Yon-chan tomara el poder…!- Fuu sonrió con entusiasmo

- Hm…- La suave sonrisa en el rostro de Juu daba a entender que estaba de acuerdo con el comentario de su compañera -No me deja de sorprender la estupidez humana… 'Por Konoha' gritaban, sabiendo que sólo les esperaba la muerte, perdiendo sus últimos momentos de vida en esfuerzos inútiles en vez de ponerse en paz consigo mismos y esperar la muerte tranquilamente… Tu raza me divierte en ese aspecto…-

- ¿Mi raza?- Replicó la Jinchuuriki con fingida indignación -Yo soy un demonio, o al menos así me llamaban en Takigakure, tal vez por eso sea que disfruto tanto matando humanos, ¿No cree?-

- Puede ser…- Saya fijó su mirada en una puerta finalmente detallada, cuyo relieve era un ojo colocado en posición vertical -Pero ahora debemos entregar esto, no sé para qué lo quiere Haou, cualquiera de los que hemos capturado también podría ser útil para que se sincronizara con Gedou Mazo…-

- ¿Y qué es el Gedou Mazo a todo esto?- Preguntó la Jinchuuriki con curiosidad

- Es sencillo…- Los ojos dorados se fijaron en los escarlatas -El Gedou Mazo es la creación máxima del Rikudou Sennin durante la época antigua, una entidad creada con el Omnyouton (Elemento Yin y Yang), capaz de revertir en su interior el Banbutsu Souzou (Creación de Todas las Cosas) con el que creó a los Bijuu… O sea, que su función es revertir la separación del Chakra maligno del Juubi, para que ese ser pueda liberarse del sello, pero eso sería una completa tontería, puesto que sólo el Rikudou Sennin o Yonten Koutei puede someter al Juubi en su interior y viceversa… Cualquier humano que lo intente sin el Rinnegan (Ojo de los Seis Caminos) o el Shimitai (Cuerpo de las Cuatro Verdades) en su estado puro, será corrompido por el Juubi y se convertirá en un simple medio para que Maou Juubi regrese al mundo… El Juukairei (Espíritu de los Diez Mundos) del Juubi no puede ser resistido de otra forma, ni siquiera por el Rinnegan injertado o el Shimitai usurpado…-

- ¿Entonces por qué Akatsuki intenta reunir a los Bijuu?- Replicó Fuu, visiblemente interesada en el relato de Juu

- Porque algún tonto debió de haber encontrado la Sekiban (Tablilla) que dejó el Rikudou Sennin como legado para los que heredaran esos extraños ojos y malinterpretó la advertencia sutil del Sennin con alguna especie de plan, qué se yo… Para cualquier humano, traer de regreso al Juubi es un suicidio, excepto para el actual Rikudou Sennin, el tal Nagato, pero según las palabras de Hachi, él quería usar el poder de los Bijuu para crear un arma de destrucción masiva que persuadiera al mundo de seguir con las guerras, bajo la latente amenaza de destrucción total, una idea muy coherente en mi opinión, sin embargo, al parecer el tal Uchiha Madara es el imbécil que trata de liberar al Juubi… Pero eso ya no importa porque ahora esa estatua está detrás de esta puerta-

- ¿Y esto es parte del Gran Proyecto?- Fuu lucía confundida

- Exacto… El plan original era robarle al Rikudou Sennin sus ojos para obtener el control de esa cosa y sincronizarla con alguien para que el Gedou Mazo no afectara a Haou, así como lo hizo con el tal Nagato… Aunque no pensé que quisiera usar a esta sabandija para tal fin…- Iruka volteó a ver aterrado a Saya, quien sonreía en forma siniestra -Se nota que te odia demasiado… ¿Pues qué le hiciste?-

- Bah, de Konoha se puede esperar cualquier mierdecilla, tal vez fue su Sensei o algo así, qué se yo…- Respondió Fuu con desdén

- En fin… Ahora debemos entregar esto- Señaló Saya al Chunin mientras lo miraba con desprecio -Y prepararnos, ya que por fin la fase final del Gran Proyecto puede iniciarse… No hay que perder tiempo en tonterías…-

…

Desde un cómodo cuarto, amueblado con artículos muy finos y elegantes, sentada en una cama blanda, Kushina observaba fascinada el panorama que se extendía delante de ella y hasta donde se extendía su campo de visión a través de la amplia ventana delante de ella. Las nubes parecían una inmensa alfombra algodonada que sostenía la inmensa Kami no Kyojou en donde se encontraba. Le resultaba increíble cómo una construcción de tales magnitudes se mantenía suspendida en el aire como si fuera un globo al que se le había cortado el hilo, pero mantenía una altura constante. No pudo evitar que su atención quedara atrapada en el paisaje que se extendía en el lugar más allá de las nubes. En ese momento, se escuchó la puerta de su habitación y cuando volteó se encontró nuevamente con su guía en ese lugar, Hyuga Hinata.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Hinata?- Los ojos violetas se posaron en los ojos en espiral

- Dígame, Kushina-san…-

- ¿A qué altura nos encontramos?-

- En este momento, nos encontramos aproximadamente a unos veinte mil metros sobre el nivel del mar, al final de la capa atmosférica conocida como Troposfera…-

- Impresionante- Susurró la Uzumaki con visible asombro -¿Y cómo es que una construcción así se puede mantener flotando? ¿Es como el Jutsu de Ryutenbin no Oonoki (Oonoki de Ambas Escalas)?-

- No… La plataforma está hecha de un material resultado de la fusión entre roca y metal por medio de la infusión de Chakra, llamado Shoseki (Roca Ascendente), que es capaz de sintetizar el Chakra de forma que lo convierte en fuerza magnética contrapuesta al campo magnético de la tierra, dando como resultado que se mantenga 'flotando'…-

- Llevamos varias horas aquí en el cielo- La pelirroja ignoró la discreta burla por parte de Hinata para seguir aprendiendo sobre Kami no Kyojou -Ya debería ser de noche, pero el sol sigue brillando afuera… ¿Por qué?-

- Kami no Kyojou es un espejo con respecto a la Luna, ya que el Juubi al estar encerrado en ella, genera un contrapeso gravitatorio con el remanente de su Chakra, por lo que jamás se encuentran… En Kami no Kyojou el sol nunca se oculta, siempre es de día puesto que este lugar siempre sigue la misma ruta que el sol en su movimiento aparente-

- Y-Ya, ya veo…- La Uzumaki estaba visiblemente sorprendida con el conocimiento que le estaba facilitando la Hyuga

- Si me disculpa debo irme, Naruto-kun está nuevamente por demostrar el divino poder que posee…- Hajou hizo una reverencia respetuosa y se dio la vuelta para abandonar la habitación

- Espera…-

- ¿Sí?- La integrante de Juusekai con el rango más alto debajo de Naruto, se detuvo, pero no volteó

- ¿Puedo verlo también?- La líder de Juusekai sonrió suavemente con las ansiosas palabras de la pelirroja

- Si lo desea, pero creo que no le gustará lo que verá…- Kushina esbozó un rictus de desconcierto, pero cuando la Hyuga reinició su camino la siguió al instante.

Al salir de la habitación, Kushina nuevamente se encontró en aquél amplio corredor, de tal esplendor y elegancia que ni el más lujoso castillo de los Daimyo podía compararse con esa construcción. Domos amplios de tipo cúpula, amplios pilares que los sostenían, bellos murales en las paredes alusivos a los dragones… Todo hecho del mármol mejor pulido, ya que incluso las superficies lisas podían reflejar perfectamente su entorno. Al principio, cuando llegó a Kami no Kyojou, pensó que se encontraría con un lugar lúgubre, tétrico y oscuro, pero todo estaba perfectamente iluminado con amplias lámparas de luz tenue. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente a una enorme puerta grabada con el relieve de un dragón ascendiendo, el cual tenía la mandíbula abierta y de ella brotaba una naciente llamarada. La puerta se abrió lentamente, revelando al líder verdadero de Juusekai, quien se encontraban frente a un objeto que la Uzumaki reconoció al instante, el Kohaku no Jouhei (Olla Ámbar de la Purificación), uno de los míticos tesoros del Rikudou Sennin y del cual ella tanto escuchó de Uzumaki Mito, la Shodaime Jinchuuriki del Kyubi. Esa olla era capaz de encerrar a un Bijuu… ¿Qué quería hacer Naru-chan con ella?

- Aquí está lo que pidió, Haou-sama… El nombre de esta mujer es Fuuka, la capturé hace unos días en uno de mis tantos recorridos para buscar cuerpos…-

Kushina fijó su mirada en el dueño de la voz. Era un sujeto con una tez grisácea que inmediatamente le recordó al Sannin Orochimaru. Vestía una capa negra que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo, excepto el rostro y una serpiente que sobresalía de la capa, la cual sostenía a una alta y voluptuosa mujer, que vestía un atuendo provocador que consistía en una camisa de color rosa oscuro y sin hombro con calentadores a manera de mangas y pantalones cortos de spandex de luz púrpura. Tenía los ojos azules y pelo largo ondulado de color rojo, que se extendía hasta la cintura, y la piel blanca con un lunar cerca de la comisura del labio. Lucía evidentemente lastimada y débil.

- Buena elección, la verdad es que es muy atractiva… ¿Ya la viste, Kyu (Nueve)? Tan bella como te lo prometí…- Naruto sonrió suavemente cuando el Kohaku no Jouhei comenzó a moverse por sí mismo -Bien Roku, ahora paralízala, déjala aquí y retírate, podrías quedar atrapado tú también-

- Como diga, Haou-sama…- Kabuto sonrió en forma siniestra cuando de su manga emergió una pequeña serpiente que mordió a la mujer en uno de sus descubiertos hombros y apenas si pudo esbozar un ligero rictus de dolor y luego simplemente cayó al suelo

- Bien, ya es hora…- El rubio cerró los ojos y se sentó en el suelo para hacer una pose de meditación en forma de loto, entrelazando sus manos delante de él.

Kushina observaba con desconcierto cómo el movimiento de la olla aumentaba notoriamente, al tiempo que la tal Juu se acercaba a Naruto. Desenvainó su Katana, lo que propició una reacción instantánea en la Uzumaki, quien se preparaba para lanzarse contra ella, pensando que Saya se preparaba para hacerle algo a su Naru-chan, pero justo cuando estaba por movilizarse, la mano de Hinata la detuvo al tomarla del hombro.

- No haga tonterías… Juu-san no es como las demás presentes, ella la matará sin pensárselo dos veces y si no lo hace ella, lo hará Haou-sama…-

Un corte seco de la pelinegra rompió la soga que mantenía cerrada el Kohaku no Jouhei, provocando que al instante la tapa saliera proyectada al aire debido a una energía violenta de color rojo que emergió del objeto en forma de una creciente llama que comenzó a expandirse a gran velocidad. Lentamente esa enorme concentración de energía maligna comenzó a tomar la forma de a cabeza de un zorro que la Uzumaki reconoció al instante: Se trataba de Kyubi no Youko, el Bijuu más poderoso de los nueve que existían. El ente formado de Chakra abrió la boca delante de un Naruto que lo miraba fija tranquilamente.

- ¡Ya era hora de que me liberaras, maldito cachorro-reptil-bastardo-asqueroso…!- Bramó con voz espectral el Kyubi -¡Ya ni mi Chakra me queda, sólo mi consciencia, así que espero haya valido la pena todo este circo…! ¡Ya no soporto las ansias por tener un nuevo cuerpo…!-

- Lo prometido es deuda Kyubi-chan, aquí está el cuerpo- Haou orientó su mirada hacia la pobre chica que estaba paralizada por el veneno que le había inyectado la serpiente de Kabuto, pero sobretodo, debido al creciente miedo que sentía

- ¡Vamos entonces, hazlo ya cachorro!- El rugido posterior del remanente del Bijuu cimbró todo el complejo

- Es increíble todo el poder que todavía conservas a pesar de sólo ser la mente, la consciencia y el espíritu de la Bijuu no Ouhi (Reina de las Bestias con Cola)…- El rubio sonrió suavemente

- ¡Ya cállate y has tu trabajo!- La bestia lucía enfurecida y ansiosa

- Muy bien…- El rubio cerró los ojos y colocó sus manos juntas, delante de él, separándolas después de unos segundos al tiempo que comenzó a ser rodeado de una intensa y llameante aura azul -Buddakai: Kuni-Toko-Tachi (Mundo de Buda: El Señor Que Está Perpetuamente Sobre el Mundo…-

La intensa y brillante aura que comenzó a expandirse alrededor de Naruto fue lo suficientemente brillante como para iluminar la inmensa sala donde se encontraban. Fácilmente el lugar era superior en espacio que el Monte Hokage, pero lo que le sorprendió más, era que alrededor de Haou y a una distancia prudente, había once personas que lo rodeaban de forma que si fueran vistos desde el techo, parecería que formaban una media luna. Reconoció al instante a Shizune, la sexta de izquierda a derecha, también a Temari, la más reciente Kazekage, la segunda de izquierda a derecha y también se le hacía familiar Kabuto, el séptimo en la misma perspectiva. De ahí en fuera, no se le hacían familiares ni Kasumi, ni Samui, ni Mei, ni Kurotsuchi, ni Fuu o Konan, si bien de la última era evidente que formaba parte de Akatsuki por la capa negra con nubes roja que usaba y tampoco reconoció a Juu, conocida en el Ningenkai (Mundo Humano) como Otonashi Saya.

Las once chicas, incluyendo a Hinata, miraban maravilladas junto a la maliciosa sonrisa de Kabuto cómo el aura que emergía de Naruto lentamente comenzaba a adquirir forma humana, hasta que se convirtió en su reflejo de su hijo, entidad que tomó con su mano derecha a la indefensa chica, que debido al veneno ni siquiera podía gritar por el atroz terror que estaba sintiendo y era visible en su rostro. Con el dedo índice y el dedo medio de la mano izquierda, usándolos cual pinza, se introdujo al cuerpo de la indefensa chica y de ella sacó una forma igual a ella, traslúcida y que al contrario que el cuerpo, se movía agitadamente, si bien no emitía sonido alguno. La entidad abrió su boca y al instante introdujo lo que parecía ser el alma de Fuuka en ella, tras lo que la engullo en un instante. El cuerpo quedó con los ojos en blanco, mientras que con su mano libre, la entidad de energía azul que ardía cual fuego, tomó violentamente a la manifestación del Kyubi y gradualmente la amasó, hasta reducirla a una esfera ardiente formada por aura roja, la cual introdujo de forma violenta en el cuerpo, que reaccionó lanzando un estridente grito al tiempo que comenzó a manifestar una gran cantidad de energía roja, la cual la mantenía flotando en el aire sin que dejara de gritar durante varios minutos. La entidad fue regresando lentamente hacia Naruto, ya que el aura poco a poco se iba disipando mientras que la mujer iba descendiendo hasta posarse en el suelo y la energía roja que la envolvía se disipó. Permanecía con los ojos cerrados, pero cuando los abrió, mostraban unos orbes brillantes de color rojo que tenían la pupila rasgada y su semblante adoptó una sonrisa siniestra. El rubio abrió los ojos y se puso de pie al instante, mirando sonriente a la mujer delante de él.

- ¡Me encanta tu plan, me apasiona participar en él…!- Exclamó sonriente la pelirroja delante de Naruto -¡Al fin la gran Kyubi no Youko tiene a su disposición un cuerpo capaz de realizar Ninjutsu…!- Exclamó al aire la mujer, tras lo que comenzó a reírse en forma escandalosa

- Te la debía, tu participación activa en el plan me permitió engañar al Rikudou Sennin y tomarlo por sorpresa…- El rubio se acercó a la mujer, que continuaba revisando su cuerpo de forma un tanto sugerente, ya que se meneaba los pechos y también se tomaba los glúteos de de forma visiblemente sugestiva

- Buen trabajo cachorro, ahora tienes que ponerme al corriente de lo que ha pasado en este tiempo…- Kyubi volteó hacia Kushina, al sentir su mirada sobre ella -Pero miren que tenemos aquí… ¡Es Kushina-chan!- La sonrisa de Kyubi mostró sus colmillos al tiempo que la Uzumaki endureció el semblante y se colocó en guardia -Dame un instante mientras la convierto en rodajas de carne ensangrentadas, luego me pones al corriente…-

- Espera, ella es de los nuestros…- Replicó Naruto, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué no la querías matar a ella también?- Preguntó la pelirroja con marcada incredulidad

- La situación ha cambiado… Ella también quiere la sangre del desgraciado de Minato, así que ya cálmate Kyu-

- Ya veo… Bueno, después de todo no es difícil odiar a ese hijo de puta- La sonrisa regresó al cuerpo de la Bijuu no Ouhi al tiempo que se encogía de hombros -Como quieras…-

- Y tu- Naruto fijó su mirada severa en Kushina -Ya no provoques conflictos, tú comenzaste esto al observar desconfiadamente a Kyu-

- Pero…-

- Silencio…- La Uzumaki se quedó callada al ver la expresión seria de su Naru-chan, quien se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a las integrantes del Círculo Interno de Juusekai -Y ahora, ya saben que hacer… Nos veremos nuevamente para iniciar la invasión a Konoha-

- Si- Las mujeres del lugar, con excepción de Kushina, Kyubi y Saya, hicieron una reverencia junto a Kabuto después de asentir con la cabeza -¡Larga vida a Juusekai!-

Las integrantes del Círculo Interno comenzaron a dispersarse tras salir de la enorme habitación, mientras la Kohaku no Jouhei quedaba relegada al centro del lugar. Shizune y Kabuto de inmediato se dirigieron hacia Haou junto con Konan, que sostenía un frasco de cristal lleno de un líquido transparente y que contenía los ojos del Rikudou Sennin. Naruto vio cómo la peliazul se inclinó frente a él con marcada devoción y le ofreció el frasco con el Rinnegan, el cual tomó el rubio suavemente mientras que Roku y Go lo flanqueaban. Hinata permanecía al lado de su Naruto-kun.

- Esta es la humilde ofrenda que le hago para la construcción de su futuro ideal sobre este mundo decadente, Haou-sama…- Konan cerró los ojos en actitud solemne e inclinó la cabeza cuando sintió la mano del rubio en su barbilla

- Levántate Hachi, que todas las aportaciones de ustedes no son humildes, sino sumamente valiosas para la construcción de nuestra utopía… Ahora ayúdame enormemente cumpliendo tu misión-

- Como usted diga, Haou-sama…- Susurró la peliazul, a la vez que sus mejillas adoptaban una fina coloración carmesí.

Lentamente, la integrante de Akatsuki comenzó a convertirse en varias hojas de papel que ya levitando en el aire comenzaron a tomar por sí mismas la forma de pequeñas mariposas de Origami que bellamente comenzaron un vuelo por el lugar para salir gradualmente por la puerta. Kushina se acercó de inmediato a Haou, a Shizune y a Kabuto, quienes la voltearon a ver. El alumno de Orochimaru lo hacía como el científico que analiza al ratón antes de inyectarle algún fármaco para probarlo, la alumna de Tsunade lo hacía con una sonrisa dulce, como parecía era la máscara de la pelinegra fuera de Juusekai y finalmente, Naruto miraba indiferente a la pelirroja. Posteriormente se posaron Juu y Kyu detrás del rubio.

- ¿Qué desea, Kushina-sama?- Preguntó Go con amabilidad

- ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de esto, Shizune?- El semblante de la Uzumaki se mostraba realmente endurecido

- Fueron las órdenes de Haou-sama, además el plan original era que usted ocupara el lugar de la tal Fuuka, como el nuevo cuerpo de Kyubi-san…- El tono amable usado por la Katou provocó que la furia de Kushina comenzara a aumentar -No fue la gran cosa realmente-

- ¡No tengas el descaro de hablarme así, solo tú sabes lo que sufrí cuando me enteré que Naru-chan murió!-

- Estamos a mano porque tú no mataste a tu afeminado esposo cuando su inmundo Sensei asesinó a mi familia…- La mirada de la pelirroja de inmediato se dirigió al rubio tras sus palabras -Si según tú, me quieres tanto, es lo menos que pudiste haber hecho… Aquí la diferencia es que contigo o sin ti yo voy a construir mi mundo ideal… Tu dolor no representa absolutamente nada para mí-

- Naru-chan…- La tristeza se hizo presente en el rostro de la Uzumaki

- Sin embargo, yo poseo algo que a los dioses de la generación de Izanagi les es ajeno y eso es la misericordia…- Las palabras de Haou llamaron la atención de su madre -Si quieres la oportunidad de convivir, te la daré en la Jikan no Henya mientras vigilo el nacimiento y posterior entrenamiento de mi hermano o hermana… Ella es la única inocente de todo esto, además de llevar la misma sangre que yo, es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte-

"Vaya Haou, en verdad eres insaciable…" Saya sonrió en forma sutil

"Te enseñé bien, cachorro…" Fue el fugaz pensamiento de Kyubi

- Dime, ¿Aceptas o no?-

- Acepto- Fue la respuesta instantánea de Kushina

- Bien entonces… ¡Go, Roku! Preparen todo para el trasplante, ya los veré yo en la habitación…-

- Si- Asientieron ambos Iryou-nin, tras lo que desaparecieron con el Shunshin no Jutsu

- Vamos, Kushina- El rubio comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida de la habitación -Que la suerte te ha sonreído, ahora que estoy un paso más cerca de realizar mi ambición…-

…

En Konohagakure había un panorama de luto debido a las numerosas bajas de Chunin ocurridas durante el incidente con los dos integrantes de Akatsuki. Esos atacantes no pudieron ser identificados y la información recabada fue otorgada por un agonizante Chunin integrante del Clan Yamanaka, que entre espasmos de agonía y en medio de delirios describió a los dos verdugos: un hombre pelirrojo con piercings en varias partes del rostro y una chica de cabello azul, con una rosa de origami en el cabello. Lo que el pobre moribundo jamás supo ni sabrá ahora que muerto está, es que fue víctima de un Genjutsu de la Juusekai no Kage (Sombra de Juusekai), Saya, para mantener los movimientos de su organización entre las sombras. Fuera de Yuuhi Kurenai, Mitarashi Anko, Inuzuka Hana y Umino Iruka, no faltaba ni un solo cuerpo de los dos grupos de Ninja enviados por Shizune. Una semana había pasado desde el incidente, que se mantenía en un misterio absoluto y hermético.

Frente a la Piedra Memorial donde los nombres de los caídos habían sido agregados, se encontraban varios Ninja, todos encabezados por el Yondaime Hokage y los tres consejeros de la aldea: Utatane Koharu, Mitokado Homura y Shimura Danzou. El Konoha no Shiroi Senkou daba un discurso sobre las trágicas pérdidas sufridas por la aldea, de tan valiosos Ninja, cuyo futuro prometedor fue injustamente truncado, a la vez que juraba, no serían en vano esas muertes. Sin que se diera cuenta, era observado a lo lejos por dos figuras que pensaban de forma muy diferente al rubio. Ambos envestidos con uniformes Jounin oficiales. Uno, un castaño de aproximadamente dieciséis años y la otra una joven de largo cabello negro de la misma edad. Uno un Senju y la otra una Uchiha, si bien sólo Senju Tsunade sabía la identidad del castaño. Los dos estaban infiltrados entre la congregación de Ninja como si fueran parte de ellos. Después de un conmovedor discurso, donde el Yondaime había incentivado a la plantilla Ninja a encarar con valor la guerra que había declarado Madara durante la conferencia en Tetsu no Kuni. Cuando ya todos los Ninjas congregados terminaron de dispersarse, ambos se acercaron al memorial para observarlo fijamente, con expresiones frías. Cuando notaron el nombre de Iruka grabado también, sonrieron suavemente al saber que su amigo rubio había comenzaron a recibir justicia divina desde la perspectiva de Makoto y venganza infernal bajo la idea de Nami.

- Debemos actuar apenas comience la guerra- Dijo el Senju tranquilamente -El caos que se desate nos permitirá movernos con mayor libertad-

- Es cierto…- Agregó la Uchiha -Aunque todavía me desagrada la idea de que hayas salvado al estúpido de Sasu-chan-

- Nos será útil, además el salvarlo me hizo ganarme la confianza de Tsunade y subir un poco de posición en Kurohi… Así podremos comenzar nuestro plan-

- Eso lo discutiremos después, tu mujer ha llegado…-

En medio de un remolino de hojas detrás de ambos, apareció Senju Hana, con una sonrisa entusiasta y discreto sonrojo. Miraba con una mezcla de añoranza y devoción a su novio, con quien iniciara una relación tras la misión en Tetsu no Kuni, donde ambos rescataron al grupo de Uchiha Sasuke y fueron promovidos por Tsunade. Todo iba viento en popa para la alegre morena, como si todo en su vida estuviera destinado a salir bien, a ser maravilloso. Tenía un novio que la quería mucho, su mejor amiga era la mejor amiga también de su Makoto-kun y también ayudaría a refundar Konoha para que la memoria del gran amigo de las dos personas más cercanas a ella, Naruto, recibiera la justicia que Konoha le debía de toda la vida. Se abrazó con cariño a su novio y miró sonriente a su mejor amiga.

- Nami-chan, antes de destruir la aldea… ¿Podemos ir de compras?- Preguntó alegremente Hana, mientras posaba sus ojos grises en los rojos de la Uchiha

- Tal vez después, Hana…- Un deje de incomodidad se notaba en el rostro de la bella descendiente de Uchiha Madara -Por ahora debemos prepararnos para el plan, ya después te regalaré un día para ir a Yugakure a descansar a las aguas termales…-

- ¡Eso sería genial!- Exclamó alegre la Senju -Bueno, yo debo irme… La momia Danzou me asignó una misión y así sirve que puedo espiarlo para el plan…- Ante la mirada seria de la Uchiha, Hana besó a Makoto fugazmente -¡Nos vemos!- Al instante realizó el sello de manos para desaparecer con el Shunshin no Jutsu

- Todavía me incomoda actuar como la mejor amiga de alguien que apenas conocí hace una semana…- La mirada de la Uchiha recuperó su frialdad

- Yo tampoco, pero no me desagrada el asunto-

- Evidentemente…- Makoto notó que su amiga entristeció la mirada

- Lo siento, sé que te gustaría estar así con Naruto… Debí ser más discreto, pero siendo honestos, sabes que él se enamoró de Hinata y aunque él estuviera vivo…- el Senju se acercó a su amiga para posar una mano sobre su hombro

- Lo sé y la verdad no me hubiera importado… Yo sólo deseaba estar con Naruto-kun, sin importar que fuera la segunda en su vida, lo que yo quería era sentirme parte de la vida de Naruto-kun… Lo peor del asunto es que Hinata nunca me desagradó, era muy amable…-

- Estaba pensando en buscarla, ya que me enteré hace poco que es la líder de Juusekai, una organización aún más misteriosa que Akatsuki… Podríamos aliarnos a ella-

- Hablando de Akatsuki, todo está de cabeza desde que se reportara la muerte de Zetzu a manos de esos sujetos, lo cual tiene sumamente molesto a Oji-san, le ordenó a Nagato que comenzara la fabricación de más esporas del Zetzu blanco, para iniciar la guerra y obtener al Shichibi para completar el Tsuki no Me Keikaku… Cree que será suficiente con los integrantes de Akatsuki y los cien mil Zetzu que planea producir-

- Veo que Madara va en serio…- Dijo el Senju con algo de sorpresa

- Sí… Pero algo no me convence- Nami adoptó una postura pensativa, cruzándose de brazos

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Makoto parecía intrigado

- Nagato está raro últimamente y finalmente se presentó ante nosotros en persona… Oji-san se sorprendió visiblemente de que pudiera caminar por su propio pie… No sé, siento que algo grande se acerca… Pienso que ya debemos dar el golpe de cualquiera de los dos lados, esto para mí va más allá de una guerra entre Akatsuki y el Ninja Sekai-

- Entonces debemos decidir entre dar el golpe contra Danzou o contra Madara…- El castaño cerró los ojos en actitud pensativa -Ambas situaciones tienen complicaciones, además de que también es enfrentarnos a Ne y a Akatsuki al completo-

- ¿Acaso no confías en los regalos que recibimos en la otra vida?- La pelinegra sonrió suavemente

- Las Diez Emanaciones de Dios y 'eso…' Realmente no estoy preocupado, pero tampoco quiero precipitarme… Imagina si llegáramos a morir de nuevo, seguro que Naruto se burlaría de nosotros o al menos de mí, seguro a ti te consentiría…-

- Naruto-kun…- Susurró la pelinegra después de suspirar

- Vamos entonces, debemos prepararnos para traer la justicia a esta inmunda aldea- El rostro de ambos se tornó serio tras las palabras de Makoto.

…

Kushina miraba con desconcierto la puerta frente a ella. Era una puerta con grecas cuadradas, que a diferencia de las demás habitaciones de Kami no Kyojou. De color blanco y sumamente discreta en comparación con las demás, no parecía tener nada de extraordinario. Naruto llevaba cerca de una hora dentro de ese lugar con Shizune y Kabuto. Al lado de ella, se encontraban Saya y Kyubi, una mirando a la puerta con total indiferencia, mientras que la otra miraba con evidente furia a la Uzumaki, quien trataba de no darse por aludida para evitar cualquier conflicto con las integrantes de Juusekai. Finalmente, la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente y la luz comenzó a invadir el cuarto donde se encontraban. Primero salió una Shizune con una suave sonrisa de satisfacción y volteó a ver a una seria Kushina apenas sintió su mirada. Después salió un Kabuto con sonrisa perversa y los ojos entrecerrados, como si esperara impaciente el comienzo de algo. Finalmente, la atención de la pelirroja se quedó enfocada en su rubio descendiente, quien salió de la habitación con vestimenta consistente únicamente en pantalón negro, el cual dejaba ver el sumamente trabajado cuerpo de Naruto, no excesivamente robusto, pero perfectamente esculpido. Sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó levemente al ver en él a una copia de Minato, con la diferencia de que alrededor de su hijo, se podía sentir un aire de majestuosidad imponente. Tenía los ojos cerrados y a pesar de que parecía lo contrario debido a la seguridad con la que caminaba, lucía maltrecho, sucio, como si hubiera entrenado durante un largo tiempo.

- Me alegra que haya quedado satisfecho con el resultado del implante, Haou-sama- La pelinegra cerró los ojos e hizo una sutil reverencia en señal de respeto a su dios

- Si, y ahora que ha terminado de sincronizar a ese pobre desgraciado con el Gedou Mazo, usted puede controlarlo a voluntad- Agregó el albo, con una sonrisa sádica.

Kushina quedó desconcertada con las palabras de Kabuto, pero al instante se formó en su rostro un rictus de terror cuando observó que detrás de Naruto, de aquella habitación luminosa, comenzaba a salir lo que parecía ser un contenedor de cristal, cuya base asemejaba una araña, ya que tenía cuatro pares de patas articuladas y el horror de Kushina aumentó al ver que dentro de ese envase se encontraba un demacrado Umino Iruka, con el cabello suelto y desaliñado, que parecía no haber comido en semanas y cuyas bolsas debajo de los ojos indicaban un cansancio al parecer continuo. Detrás de su espalda, emergían varias estacas negras. La pelirroja se dio cuenta de que estaba crucificado, con los brazos extendidos y los ojos nebulosos, como si no pudiera ver a su alrededor. Murmuraba algo en un tono casi inaudible, que al acercarse con temor, Kushina pudo oír.

- P-Piedad…- Repetía débilmente Iruka -M-Mátame por favor… Naruto…-

- No mi querido Iruka- El aludido orientó su rostro hacia donde había escuchado la voz -La muerte en este momento sería un premio para ti… Quiero que sientas a través del Gedou Mazo cómo tu preciada aldea será completamente destruida- Una sonrisa sutilmente siniestra se formó en el rostro del rubio -Quiero que sientas cómo tus camaradas van a morir aplastados en las manos del tótem que tú sostienes con tu fuerza vital-

- ¡Naruto!- Kushina volteó a ver a su hijo con gesto severo -¡El que seas cruel con la gente no resarcirá lo que te hicieron en Konoha…!- Pero la pelirroja no pudo continuar hablando cuando sintió la mirada de su hijo sobre ella "Es como si su mirada me paralizara" El temor de la Uzumaki aumentó cuando notó que los legendarios ojos del Rikudou Sennin eran los que estaban presentes en el rostro de Naruto "E-Esos ojos… No, imposible…"

- Yo sé lo que hago y el por qué lo hago, Kushina- Replicó el rubio tranquilamente, si bien por su tono de voz se podía deducir que estaba molesto -Sólo te lo voy a advertir esta vez, a la siguiente ocasión en que me cuestiones simplemente te voy a aplastar con el Shinra Banshou o te haré desaparecer con el Genma Tensei-Ha… Nadie cuestiona mis decisiones, ese derecho sólo lo tendrían Makoto o Nami-chan-

- Y-Yo… Lo siento…- Susurró débilmente la Uzumaki, sobrepasada por la presencia de Naruto

- En fin…- El líder de Juusekai volteó en dirección de Kabuto y Shizune -Roku, Go-

- ¡Sí!- Replicaron ambos al instante

- Comiencen los preparativos, dentro de poco por fin estallará la guerra y recuerden reforzar Akatsuki para dañar severamente al Ejército Ninja-

- Yo me encargo de eso, Haou-sama- Dijo el aprendiz de Orochimaru, torciendo más su sonrisa

- Y yo le ayudaré a Hajou-sama para afinar los detalles de nuestro ejército lo antes posible, no le fallaré- Agregó la pelinegra con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que se había tornado sombría.

Al instante ambos Iryou-nin desaparecieron en nubes de humo, dejando solos a Kushina y a Naruto, quien señaló hacia una pequeña fuente cercana a la puerta de la Jikan no Henya, de la cual brotaba un agua sumamente cristalina. Poco a poco Haou se acercó a la fuente y se arrodilló frente a ella, ante la mirada expectante de su madre.

- En cuanto a ti, toma un poco de agua- El rubio hizo lo propio, con ayuda de su mano derecha

- ¿Para qué?- Preguntó confundida la Uzumaki

- Esta agua detiene el paso del tiempo en el cuerpo, haciendo que un cuerpo no cambie incluso después de varios años- Naruto sonrió suavemente -Este nivel lo obtuve haciendo un poco de trampa, con ayuda de la Jikan no Henya… No se puede controlar Juusekai con poder ordinario y conseguir poderes cercanos a la divinidad con tan sólo un par de años de entrenamiento… El secreto de la Jikan no Henya consiste en que el tiempo transcurre de manera diferente dentro que fuera de ella, siendo precisos, cuando aquí transcurre un día, adentro transcurre un año de 365 días, o sea que una hora aquí afuera equivale aproximadamente equivale a un mes de treinta días ahí dentro- Naruto se puso de pie frente a su madre, mirándola fijamente

- Todo esto… Tiene que ver con 'El Gran Proyecto', ¿Verdad?- La Uzumaki lucía seria

- Así es Kushina, el tiempo que yo llevo preparándome para esto es muy amplio, buscando el conocimiento absoluto en la búsqueda de crear mi mundo ideal, un mundo de perfecta armonía, donde yo, Haou, quien puede tocar al mismo tiempo el cielo y la tierra, me convertiré en el dios supremo que guiará el mundo, para evitar que un nuevo Juubi, un nuevo Rikudou o un nuevo Yonten emerjan y desbalanceen el equilibrio de poder desatando otra era de caos y destrucción… Para garantizar el equilibrio de poder, nadie debe ser más poderoso que yo… Por eso he obtenido los poderes para evitar que algún estúpido como Jiraiya intente traer una 'revolución' al mundo, justo como el Rikudou Sennin en el pasado-

- Pero… Las naciones no aceptarán un cambio de orden tan radical, a manos de un invasor…-

- Hm- La pelirroja frunció el ceño tras el bufido de su hijo -El cambio será una restauración a los tiempos originales del mundo… La Restauración del Imperio-

- ¿Qué?- Kushina lucía atónita tras las palabras de su hijo

- Nihon Teikoku (Imperio del Origen del Sol)… El emperador perdido, el último heredero del linaje de Amaterasu está con nosotros… Para que haya unidad en el mundo, el imperio debe ser restaurado, todo lo contrario a la estúpida revolución de Jiraiya, que pudo haber fraccionado al mundo ya que todos interpretarían libremente el concepto de paz y si ahora la sociedad está fraccionada, con esa hipotética revolución lo estaría más… Nikoutei (Emperador Sol) será el medio de cohesión para el mundo… Ya no pierdas el tiempo y vámonos, toma bien del agua, porque los tres estaremos ahí dentro unos…. Diecinueve años… -

…

- Veo que ya despertaste…-

Poco a poco su mirada se fue aclarando y contrario a lo que esperaba ver, el rostro rubio de Namikaze Minato fue lo primero que vio. Al lado del Yondaime se encontraba una expectante Tsunade, quien veía recompensados sus esfuerzos al ver que el Uchiha había recuperado la conciencia. Cuando tres años antes lo había ayudado, el daño psicológico no había sido tan severo como ahora. Parecía como si Itachi no hubiera querido dejarlo invalidado psicológicamente o como si la nueva enemiga, la integrante de Akatsuki, Wave, se hubiera ensañado con él. Tardó casi un mes en curarlo cuando Makoto lo llevó al hospital en compañía de Sakura, Suigetsu y Karin.

- Yondaime…- Susurró Sasuke débilmente -U-Un momento…- Sasuke se sentó en la orilla de su cama súbitamente -¿Qué paso con Sakura y los otros?-

- Yo envié a un ANBU a rescatarlos, pero no llegó a tiempo puesto que tu amigo, Juugo… No sobrevivió al Amaterasu usado por tu enemiga…-

"_Eres importante para mí, porque eres la reencarnación de Kimimaro…"_

- Juugo…- Sasuke entristeció el semblante visiblemente -¿Y los demás?-

- Afortunadamente están bien…- Replicó el melancólico Minato después de unos instantes

- Me alegro…- El pelinegro intentó reír suavemente, pero fue inútil

- Sin embargo, necesito hablar contigo de un asunto muy serio- El rostro de Minato recuperó la firmeza que le era conocida, cosa que notó el Uchiha al instante

- ¿Qué ocurre?-

- Pronto comenzará la batalla final contra Akatsuki y necesitamos de todos los Ninja a nuestra disposición… Yo te entrenaré-

- Entiendo- El Uchiha se puso de pie ante la mirada de los dos rubios -Entonces empecemos cuanto antes…-

- ¡Sí, si no quieren ser aplastados como la basura que son! ¿Verdad que no quieren morir…?-

Tsunade, el aludido y Sasuke voltearon hacia la ventana de la habitación, donde una chica de largo cabello pelirrojo, a media espalda, ataviada con una camisa negra que dejaba ver su trabajado vientre y su desarrollado pecho, así como un pantalón corto de color blanco y largas botas a las rodillas del mismo color, con unos profundos ojos amatista que el Yondaime de inmediato asoció con los de su amada esposa. La chica parecía ser un par de años mayor que Sasuke, quien con gran habilidad ya tenía una Kunai en su mano derecha, listo para atacar a la chica, pero Minato lo detuvo, posando su brazo delante de su rostro.

- ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó seria la Namekuji-hime (Princesa de las Babosas)

- Hm…- La chica cerró los ojos y sonrió confiadamente -Pues mi nombre es Uzumaki Tatsumaki…-

- ¡¿Uzumaki?- Exclamaron los dos rubios al unísono

- ¡Cállense que no estoy sorda…!- Replicó la peculiar chica, evidentemente una Kunoichi

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Preguntó Minato con su mirada analítica posada en la recién presentada Tatsumaki

- Quería ver cómo se te veían los de toro, Minato-chan… Vaya que estás feo, por eso mi querida Oka-chan te puso los cuernos… ¡Seguro no la satisfacías en la cama…!- La furia del Yondaime subió como la espuma cuando la pelirroja comenzó a reírse en forma escandalosa

- ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso…?- Replicó Minato, fuera de sus casillas

- Has cuentas, idiota… Si tengo dieciocho años, ¿Qué conclusión sacas…?-

El rubio apretó sus puños con furia. ¿Realmente Kushina le había sido infiel? Un par de años antes del nacimiento de Naruto, ella se había ausentado por largo tiempo antes de volver a la aldea. ¿Acaso esa chica frente a él era el resultado de alguna aventura de la mujer a que consideraba la más fiel de mundo? El pensamiento de ver a su amada Kushina entregarse a otro hombre de inmediato se formó en su mente y la sangre se le subió a la cabeza. Cosa que la Uzumaki notó de inmediato.

- ¡Esa perra de Kushina!- Minato apenas podía contener las ganas de írsele encima a esa pelirroja

"Hay Oto-chan, eres tan predecible… Justo como lo dijo Oka-san" Tatsumaki dejó de reírse para observar con una sonrisa al rubio -Bueno, eso podemos dejarlo de lado por ahora- De entre sus ropas la Uzumaki sacó lo que parecía ser un pequeño frasco con líquido, al tiempo que volteó a ver a Sasuke, quien se puso instintivamente en posición de ataque -¿Reconoces esto?- El Uchiha fijó su mirada en el frasco, visiblemente sorprendido -Así es Sasuke, estos son tus ojos… Tus mierdas ni siquiera sirvieron, tuvimos que usar los de imbécil de tu hermano-

Minato aprovechó el momento de distracción de la que creía la hija bastarda de su esposa, lanzándose hacia ella con un Rasengan formado en su mano derecha, pero lo que no esperaba fue que su hija le lanzó el frasco con los ojos de Sasuke a la cara y en una sublime reacción que le costó disipar su famoso Jutsu, atrapó el contenedor con los ojos del chico que había tomado como su nuevo aprendiz. Tsunade en cambio, se lanzó detrás de Minato con uno de sus famosos puños preparado para impactar en la chica, pero cuando estaba por darle en la mejilla derecha de su rostro…

- Hiraishin no Jutsu…-

La chica desapareció y la Sannin sólo pudo detenerse para observar atónita cómo la chica reaparecía justo junto a Minato, quien estaba tan o incluso más sorprendido que la misma Tsunade. Aquél pergamino que le regalara a su otrora amada esposa cayó en las manos de quien creía la hija bastarda de Kushina, algo que terminó de romper la imagen en su mente de la mujer a la que si había posibilidad, la quería nuevamente a su lado. No, nada de eso, ahora la quería muerta por haberle sido infiel.

- Vamos Minato-chan vele el lado bueno, ahora serás… ¡El Cornudo Amarillo de Konoha…!- La chica desapareció justo a tiempo para que su padre no le apuñalara la cabeza con uno de sus famosos Kunai de tres puntas -Qué carácter… Yo todavía que consigo convencer a Madara para que les regrese los ojos de ese pobre perdedor y tú intentas matarme…- Nuevamente la sonrisa de Tatsumaki lucía burlona cuando reapareció en el marco de la ventana -Ya me la cobraré… Siempre quedan Kakashi-kun y Rin-chan para meterles un Rasengan por el culo ahora que sé cómo hacerlo tras haberlo visto… Nos veremos en el campo de batalla- Y con un súbito destello de luz característico del Hiraishin no Jutsu, la chica desapareció, dejando descolocados a los presentes por diferentes razones.

Tsunade miraba con tristeza a Minato. No podía creer que su alumna había traicionado al rubio tras gritar a los cuatro vientos que lo amaba hasta que misteriosamente, para ella, desertó de Konoha. Sin embargo algo no cuadraba en el asunto, ya que esa chica si bien era una copia fiel de su madre sólo que con el cabello más corto, ciertamente tenía un aire similar a las facciones del Yondaime, más finas de las de Kushina. Además de eso, eran palabras de la enemiga, así que no se podía fiar cien por ciento de ellas. La Sannin podía pensar fríamente, al contrario que Minato, cuyos momentos recientes lo habían agotado mentalmente. Decidió guardarse sus pensamientos hasta que pudiera sustentarlos adecuadamente.

- Bien Sasuke, ya no hay que ocultarlo más ahora que esa bastarda ha sacado el asunto a flote…- El pelinegro volteó a ver confundido a su ahora Sensei, quien se veía realmente dolido en su expresión -Quien estuvo detrás del ataque del Kyubi hace dieciséis años, así como seguramente debió estar involucrado en la masacre de tu clan…- Sasuke miró con marcada atención al rubio -Fue Uchiha Madara… Y ahora, ha declarado la guerra contra todas las aldeas Ninja…-

Sasuke crispó los puños al instante y trastabilló los dientes con marcada ira, mientras sus ojos se ensombrecieron con odio. No sólo era Itachi, no sólo era la tal Wave, sino que también estaba el legendario líder del Clan Uchiha, quien fuera el primero en despertar el casi mítico Mangekyou Sharingan, cuyos efectos ya había sufrido tres veces el alumno de Kakashi y Orochimaru a lo largo de su vida. Su mirada ensombrecida, todavía escéptica en las palabras de Minato, miraba serio al Yondaime.

- Vamos, yo también entrenaré Sasuke… Voy a reventarle a esa bastarda en el vientre la evolución del Rasengan- Las palabras llenas de resentimiento llamaron la atención de Tsunade

- ¿Acaso ya has completado el Rasengan?-

- Ya casi Tsunade, finalmente he podido aplicar Seishitsu Henka al Rasengan, formando el Fuuton: Rasengan, si bien siento que puede llegar un poco más lejos…- Respondió Minato, ya con su furia finalmente controlada -Vamos Sasuke, no hay tiempo que perder, te esperaré en el campo de entrenamiento donde practicabas con Kakashi, el también entrenará con nosotros- Ante la mirada del Uchiha y la rubia, con la cabeza ligeramente agachada, Minato abandonó la sala con lentos pasos tras lanzarle a la rubia los ojos del Uchiha

- Vamos niño, si quieres entrenar con Minato, tengo que insertarte los ojos lo antes posible…- Dijo Tsunade con voz cansada

- ¿Realmente cree que sean mis ojos?- Sasuke miró a la mejor Iryou-nin del mundo con evidente desconfianza

- ¿Realmente crees poder pesar en esta guerra sin tu Sharingan?- Replicó con tranquilidad la Sannin.

Sasuke como respuesta, endureció la mirada.

…

En la oscura cueva que era el cuartel general de Akatsuki, los integrantes de la Organización observaban con evidente desconfianza a sus líderes, Nagato y Madara, quien al revelar su identidad a quienes lo desconocían, provocó varias expresiones de sorpresa. Los más destanteados fueron Kakuzu y Sasori, que consideraban basura a Tobi, pero ahora le tenían un nuevo respeto al legendario Uchiha. Kisame se alegró de saber quien movía los hilos en la organización y Hidan le restó importancia al asunto mientras que Wave permanecía cruzada de brazos y con los ojos cerrados. Konan permanecía cerca de su querido amigo, siendo la única en saber que realmente el cuerpo inerte de Nagato era ahora parte del Ou no Rikudou (Seis Caminos del Rey) de su líder verdadero, Haou.

- Durante la confrontación con Haou, el líder de Juusekai perdí casi todos mis cuerpos, así como Zetzu perdió la vida… Pero ahora, estamos cada vez más cerca de lograr el objetivo de Akatsuki, conseguir el control del mundo para traer una era de paz basada en el miedo y el poder- Madara miraba de reojo al pelirrojo, ya que se veía extrañamente saludable para estar sosteniendo con su fuerza vital al Gedou Mazo -Ahora, sobre el asunto de la Guerra contra las aldeas Ninja, he conseguido refuerzos para la lucha-

- No habíamos discutido sobre ello, Nagato- Replicó tranquilamente el enmascarado

- Lo sé, pero el triunfo en la guerra y sellar al último Bijuu son lo principal, fracasar no es una opción…-

El pelirrojo orientó sus legendarios ojos hacia la sombra más profunda de la cueva, de donde gradualmente emergió un encapuchado de tez visiblemente pálida y ojos rasgados con sombra color violeta. Una serpiente emergía de la capa que con excepción de las manos y el rostro cubría todo su cuerpo; se acercó con tranquilidad hasta posarse delante de los dos líderes de Akatsuki. Akasuna no Sasori (El Escorpión de la Arena Roja), ahogó una expresión de sorpresa cuando reconoció a su ex espía en ese sujeto de rasgos reptiles.

- Pain-sama, Madara-sama- Kabuto hizo una reverencia suave -Vengo a reportarme como he acordado para ofrecerles mis servicios y aportar más tropas a su organización para la inminente guerra que se avecina…-

- ¿Y de qué forma puedes ayudarnos tú?- Preguntó Tobi con expectación y escepticismo

- Así…-

Kabuto juntó sus manos frente y con excepción del pelirrojo y la peliazul, los integrantes de Akatsuki dieron un salto para retroceder, ya que del suelo emergieron cinco ataúdes de forma súbita y al instante, sus cubiertas cayeron pesadamente al suelo. Los Akatsuki miraban con escepticismo el contenido de estos cinco ataúdes, pero cuando el polvo que los rodeaba se disipó, se sorprendieron visiblemente cuando notaron a dos de sus compañeros caídos, Itachi y Deidara, así como a otros tres Ninja de renombre: Hattori Hanzo, misterioso Ninja del que en vida nunca se pudo saber su identidad, así como el fallecido Ex Jinchuuriki del Hachibi, Killer Bee y finalmente, la quinta figura era Hayabusa Ryu, un Ninja de la era antigua, famoso por ser el mejor asesino en la historia y uno de los pocos que pudiera sobrevivir al Juubi antes de que el Rikudou Sennin lo encerrara en su cuerpo. Los cinco Ninjas revividos con el legendario Edo Tensei (Resurrección del Mundo Impuro) del Niidaime Hokage, permanecían con los ojos cerrados, como si estuvieran durmiendo tranquilamente.

- Miren, yo puedo aportar esta baza a sus fuerzas, además de una larga lista de títeres esperando a para ser utilizados… Los anteriores Kage, incluso los integrantes de los Clanes Senju y Uchiha previos a la fundación de Konoha… Los Jinchuuriki con la única excepción del mocoso del Kyubi, el débil Naruto que se vino a entregar a ustedes…-

La sonrisa mórbida que se había formado en el rostro del heredero del legado de Orochimaru se borró cuando sintió la penetrante miraba de Wave sobre él y su cara formó un involuntario rictus de temor cuando los ojos de la Uchiha formaron el Mangekyou Sharingan. Esos ojos eran diferentes a los que el albo había visto durante el entrenamiento de Sasuke y su posterior análisis tras extraérselos Shizune tras la batalla contra Itachi. Los ojos de la Akatsuki irradiaban odio, un odio tan profundo que no parecía humano.

- Vuelve a decir que Naruto-kun era débil y voy a borrarte esa estúpida sonrisa con un Amaterasu…- El frío tono de voz usado por Nami intimidó visiblemente a Kabuto

- ¿Qué te sucede con Naruto?- Preguntó Nagato con curiosidad -¿Por qué te molesta que hablen mal de él?-

- Ese no es asunto tuyo- Replicó fríamente la pelinegra -Esto va para todos los aquí presentes… Quien se meta con la memoria de Naruto de Konoha, morirá en mis manos…-

- Suficiente Wave- El legendario Uchiha miraba fijamente a su descendiente, quien cerró los ojos después de unos instantes -¿Qué quieres a cambio de unírtenos? No creo que sea un acto de caridad de tu parte- Madara volvió a encarar a Kabuto

- Es sencillo, Madara-sama…- Kabuto recuperó la tranquilidad -Lo que quiero es poder alcanzar el máximo potencial que tiene el Ninjutsu, por medio de la prueba y el error… En otras palabras, deseo todos los cuerpos caídos de los Ninja durante la guerra, quiero tener la posibilidad de tener sujetos de prueba para mi investigación en todos los niveles-

- ¿Y qué pasa si decimos no?- El enmascarado entrecerró su ojo visible.

Kabuto cerró los ojos y nuevamente juntó sus manos, tras lo que dos ataúdes más emergieron de forma violenta del suelo, delante de él. La tapas cayeron con estruendo y revelaron una figura que sorprendió visiblemente a Madara cuando la reconoció. Se trataba ni más ni menos que del ancestro de los Clanes Uchiha y Hyuga, Santendou (Tres Caminos del Cielo) Takeru, así como del ancestro del ancestro de los Clanes Senju y Uzumaki, Sanchidou (Tres Camino de la Tierra) Yamato. En la Sekiban que el Rikudou Sennin le legó a su ancestro, se hablaba de la historia entre hermanos, que desató lo que el legendario Uchiha había llamado 'La Maldición del Odio'.

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste obtener la posibilidad de invocar a esos dos?- Madara había activado ya el Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan de su ojo visible debido a la sorpresa

- Un poco de esfuerzo deriva en resultados así- Replicó el albo con tranquilidad, mirando fijamente al líder de Akatsuki

- Hm… Yakushi Kabuto, realmente no pensé que tendrías ese potencial oculto cuando te presentó Sasori hace tiempo… Aunque tenemos la capacidad de combate todavía a un nivel muy alto, no nos caerían nada mal los refuerzos que nos proporcionarías… Aceptamos tu proposición-

- Entonces vamos, debemos comenzar los preparativos para la guerra…-

- Bien- Respondió Naruto desde el cuerpo de Nagato "Un paso más para la realización de la utopía…"

…

En un bello y sumamente extenso jardín, lleno de arbustos con aromáticas rosas blancas, Uzumaki Kushina, con una bella sonrisa, miraba correr a un pequeño niño castaño que contaba con apenas doce años. El chico, de cabellos alborotados y orientados hacia arriba, enfundado en una camisa blanca, pantalones azules y sandalias negras, perseguía con alegría a unas mariposas que revoloteaban alegres por el lugar. El chico tropezó, pero lejos de llorar o entristecerse, miró sonriente cómo las mariposas se alejaron con tranquilo vuelo. La pelirroja se acercó al pequeño y lo levantó suavemente, a lo que el chico le correspondió con una sonrisa.

- Gracias, Uzumaki-sama- Replicó el pequeño con alegría

- De nada, Daichi-kun- Respondió Kushina con una amable sonrisa que provocó un ligero sonrojo en el pequeño

- ¿Dónde está Kami-sama?- El chico fijó sus ojos almendra en los amatistas de la Kunoichi

- Naru-chan… Bueno, el dijo que tenía varias cosas que hacer, pero ya no debe tardar-

- Aquí estoy, Nikkou (Luz del Sol)-

Kushina y Daichi voltearon a sus espaldas, donde un Naruto serio se acercaba. Vestía una capa con el mismo diseño que la del Yondaime, sólo que sus colores eran diferentes: Llamas negras delineaban su intenso color rojo, además de que vestía ropa similar a la que su madre siempre le elegía para vestir y entregaba vía el Sandaime. El chico miró emocionado a su héroe, quien lo salvara de niño cuando asesinaron a su padre, ya que para él, el Rinnegan presente en su mirada era algo impresionante. En su frente se podía ver otro ojo, si bien tenía diez aureolas, que presentaba tres tomoe en las más cercanas al violáceo iris. De inmediato corrió a abrazar al rubio de la pierna, quien le correspondió agitándole sus castaños cabellos.

- Maki-chan ya ha cumplido con lo que le pediste… ¿Estás segura de ello?- Preguntó serio el líder de Juusekai

- Si- Kushina suspiró tras las palabras de su hijo -Es lo que se merece por haberme ocultado los detalles de tu desaparición y las muertes de Makoto y Nami…-

- Sí, además se lo tiene merecido por ingenuo- En un destello dorado, la pelirrosa chica que había aparecido frente a Minato, Tsunade y Sasuke reapareció junto al rubio -No puedo creer que a un idiota como él lo llamen genio… Si se hace correctamente, cualquiera puede manipularlo a partir de sus emociones, por cierto, el tal Sasuke está feo, no sé que le ven las Kunoichi de tu generación Nii-san, como que los estándares de calidad para los chicos en Konoha son muy bajos, ¿Acaso nadie se fijaba en ti? Digo, si no fuéramos hermanos…-

- ¡Maki-chan!- Replicó la pelirroja mayo con molestia -¡No digas tonterías!-

- ¡Hay que carácter Oka-san!- Musitó Tatsumaki con fastidio

- Si había alguien, aparte de Hinata-chan…- El tono entristecido llamó la atención de las Uzumaki y el pequeño chico -Nami-chan… Sólo que no me di cuenta a tiempo…-

- ¿Y por eso es que andas con la vaca, cierto?-

- Hinata no es una vaca- Dijo Naruto con discreta molestia

- Si dices eso es porque no le has visto los pechos- Replico Tatsumaki con un murmuro discreto

- Para tu información, si se los he visto…- Respondió a su vez Naruto en un tono casi inaudible y un casi imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas -Por cierto, Nikkou, ¿Recuerdas la promesa que te hice?-

- Si, Kami-sama- Respondió el niño, mirando con enorme admiración a su héroe -Me dijo que me ayudaría a recuperar el legado de mi familia…-

- Así es… Tenou (Rey Celestial), el título que tenía el gobernante del mundo, antes de que la codicia de los Daimyo fragmentara Nippon no Kuni (La Tierra del Origen del Sol) en las naciones actuales, regresará nuevamente a tu familia, sólo espérame un poco más, ¿De acuerdo?-

- Si, yo creo en usted, Kami-sama- Replicó el pequeño con ilusión en sus ojitos -Además, usted es mi único y mejor amigo, sé que siempre cumple sus promesas-

- Y tu el mío, Nikkou, así como lo fue Makoto…- La mirada de Naruto se entristeció visiblemente

- Naru-chan…- El rubio levantó su mirada para ver a su madre, quien había posado su mano en el hombro -Así como lo dijiste, harás justicia en su nombre y también te vengarás en nombre de Nami… No puedes ponerte así ahora, que estás tan cerca de concluir el Gran Proyecto…-

- Tienes razón… Oka- Naruto asintió después de unos instantes, al tiempo que su mirada recuperaba la firmeza

- ¡Usted puede Kami-sama, es el más fuerte de todos!- Exclamó Daichi para animar a su mejor amigo

- Así será Daichi, ya verás… ¡Kami-sama nunca rompe sus promesa!- Exclamó el rubio con renovado entusiasmo -Ahora, obedece a Oka, ¿De acuerdo? Yo tengo que hacer algo importante ahora-

- ¡Entendido!-

- ¿Puedo ir contigo?- Preguntó curiosa Tatsumaki

- Lo siento, pero debo ir solo, es una junta muy importante y ni siquiera Hinata-chan tiene el nivel para acompañarme a esa junta-

- Cuídate hijo- Dijo Kushina con evidente preocupación

- Lo haré Oka- Respondió Naruto antes de desaparecer en el efímero destello del Jibakushin no Jutsu.

…

Una tenue luz iluminó parcialmente el lugar, revelando al imponente Haou con su fría mirada. Se encontraba en lo que parecía el estrado de una sala de juicio, si bien delante de él y en complemento con el suyo, otros dos estrados formaban un triángulo imaginario perfectamente simétrico si se les tomaba como vértice. Esa sala se encontraba en el punto más alto de Kami no Kyojou, un punto al que sólo él tenía acceso. Era un punto que no sólo estaba fuera del alcance de los integrantes de Juusekai, sino que también estaba fuera de la realidad misma. Era un salón especial, amplio, si bien contaba únicamente con esos tres estrados en su interior. Era la sala donde Naruto se reunía con sus dos más cercanos aliados, seres que no tenían interés alguno en el destino del mundo, puesto que cada uno de ellos tenía un mundo propio del cual encargarse. Entre los tres se habían ayudado mutuamente desde hacía mucho tiempo en la construcción de sus respectivas organizaciones o en su caso, ejércitos.

- Ya estoy aquí, no me hagan esperar…- Dijo serio el líder de Juusekai

- Tranquilo, el que aquí seas un dios, no significa necesariamente que en nuestros propios mundos tengas la misma importancia…-

- Ya que estamos presentes los tres, podemos iniciar la reunión…- Respondió la voz que parecía ser de un niño.

La luz pronto iluminó también los estrados delante de Haou, revelando en el izquierdo, a un sujeto de aparentes veinte años, cabello blanco, corto, finamente alborotado, de tez sumamente clara y enigmáticos ojos grises, envestido en una capa blanca con un símbolo estampado en la espalda consistente en un círculo dentro de otro, de color dorado. Su capa sólo dejaba ver unas botas negras. En el derecho se encontraba un chico de aparentes trece años, de cabello azul en un estilo similar al de Daichi y tez de un tono azulado claro, envestido con una capa negra, si bien a diferencia de la que vestía el albo, permitía verle sus piernas, enfundadas en pantalón azul intenso y botas negras también. En su frente tenía injertada una gema de color azul.

- Por cierto, te ves bien Shunya, ¿Un nuevo corte de cabello?- El niño abrió sus ojos, de intenso tono amatista y pupila rasgada

- Algo así… Y bien, ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti, Haou?- Replicó el albo, mirando fijamente al rubio

- Tengo el poder de los Sanshin al fin- Dijo Naruto tranquilamente -¿Y a ti, Nubes?-

- Bien- Replicó el niño con tranquilidad y discreta sonrisa -Voy a iniciar mi guerra también, ¿Tú que cuentas Shunya?-

- Creo que los tres estamos igual, aunque yo voy a paso lento, no tengo ninguna prisa… Construir y estructurar a la Tsukuyomi Dantai (Organización de la Noche de Luna) no ha sido fácil, pero por fin puedo empezar a moverme-

- Igual que yo…- El peliazul retomó la palabra -Si bien lo mío se debe más a cuestión de planeación… Así lo había planteado desde el principio-

- Entonces señores, yo gano la apuesta… La Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja está a minutos de empezar en este mundo y con ella el gran cierre de mi plan-

- Perro con suerte- Replicó el albo, cerrando los ojos

- Aprende a perder, amigo- El niño sonrió tranquilamente.

Shunya como respuesta lanzó al punto central del triángulo imaginario una bellísima Naginata de color dorado, incrustada de finas joyas plateadas, la cual desprendía una fina aura brillante, que aumentaba aún más su cautivadora belleza. Posteriormente Nubes lanzó una Katana con hermosos rubíes en su empuñadura, cuya hoja de impresionante brillo que desprendía una sutil aura brillante al igual que la otra arma, lo que le daba un aire de divinidad sumamente asombroso. Naruto sonrió maravillado cuando observó cómo ambos objetos, se cruzaban para formar una 'X' de intenso brillo.

- Amenonuboku (Lanza Celestial de las Joyas)…- Dijo el albo con expresión seria que ocultaba una discreta indiferencia -Como prometí si perdía-

- Amenomurakumo (Espada Celestial de Nubes)- Agregó el peliazul al tiempo que cerraba los ojos -Soy un hombre de palabra entre amigos-

- Gracias por admitir mi triunfo, caballeros- El rubio comenzó a acercarse a las dos armas divinas, posándose delante de ellas -Estas armas tendrán un adecuado uso para mí utopía y el Imperio de mi amigo… Con ellas mi triunfo ya es un hecho…- La sonrisa del rubio se llenó de deleite, mientras tomaba ambas armas y las liberaba del suelo para observarlas detenidamente -Ni siquiera los Kami de la era de Izanagi tendrán el valor para desafiarme e intentar modificar el nuevo orden que crearé…-

…

**Notas:** Creo que más de uno se quedará sorprendido tras el final del capítulo. Y si, quienes siguen mis otros dos fics de Naruto (por cierto, Muchas Gracias n_n) Shunya como saben, es el líder de la Tsukuyomi Dantai y uno de los enemigos principales en Naruto: Sennin, mientras que Nubes, y esto es un gran Spoiler (Ni tanto, porque debutará tras el Omake 2), es de Naruto Zarya… En fin, retomando este asunto, como ya lo había dicho en la primera entrega de Naruto Sennin, mis historias están entrelazadas, si bien la interacción será muy breve (dudo que después de esto, estos tres se vuelvan a reunir), si bien necesaria, ya que la Amenomurakumo de este mundo, también conocida como Kusanagi, está sellada en el Susanoo de Itachi, mientras que la Amenonuboku se perdió durante la era antigua de los Sanshin, Saya será pieza clave para entender esto, así como más del pasado de Rikudou, Yonten y Juubi durante ese periodo de tiempo. Ahora, retomando el capítulo, si sienten que el cambio de actitud de Naruto con respecto a Kushina ha sido muy súbito, recuerden que han pasado diecinueve años juntos en la Jikan no Henya, periodo de tiempo en el que también Maki-chan nació y entrenó, por eso la atmósfera de familia vista durante su estancia en el jardín de la Ciudad de Dios. Esa estancia la iré reviviendo como flashbacks durante la etapa final del fic, que puedo decir, se acerca a dos de los puntos principales de la historia: el reencuentro de los tres amigos (Naruto, Makoto y Nami) y la Guerra Ninja.

**Próximamente:**

**VIII: Sensou (Guerra).**


	9. VIII: Sensou

**Haou.**

…

**VIII: Sensou (Guerra).**

…

- ¡Este es el paso final…! ¡Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken (Elemento Viento: Shuriken Espiral…!-

Sasuke y Kakashi miraban sorprendidos al Yondaime, quien tenía una mano con la palma orientada al cielo y sobre la cual un disco de intenso Chakra rotaba a gran velocidad. Su fuerza era tal, que incluso generaba una corriente de viento que no era fácil de resistir. El Ninja Copia miraba con admiración a su Sensei, ya que el Jutsu que había creado como la cima del Kaitei Henka (Transformación de Forma) había sido perfeccionado por fin. Para el Uchiha en cambio, ese Jutsu resultaba realmente prometedor, aún más al haber dominado el Raikiri de su Sensei, porque era posible combinar ambos Jutsu y crear uno nuevo, para cumplir su nueva misión, la cual era destruir Akatsuki por haber asesinado a su mejor amigo, así como triunfar en la guerra, para convertirse en el Godaime Hokage y cumplir el sueño de Naruto en su nombre. Por eso y con ayuda de Kakashi, había conseguido dominar su Sharingan reimplantado en tan sólo un mes y hacerlo evolucionar en el Mangekyou Sharingan.

- ¡Vamos Sasuke-kun, demuéstrame tu Jutsu!- Exclamó Minato con una suave sonrisa

- ¡De acuerdo!- El Uchiha se posó de un salto elegante frente al rubio, realizando a gran velocidad una secuencia de sellos y posteriormente posó su mano derecha frente a él -¡Este es mi Jutsu…! ¡Raiton: Rasenkiri (Elemento Rayo: Cortador Espiral)!- En el brazo de Sasuke comenzó a formarse lo que parecía un Shuriken pequeño que estaba rodeado de pequeños rayos eléctrico y emitía un ruido similar al de una pequeña cierra.

Kakashi observaba sorprendido el Jutsu de su alumno prominente, recordando por un momento a Senju Makoto, quien tenía un potencial aún mayor que el del pelinegro. Recordó también como durante la batalla contra Jiraiya, el castaño logró poner en Jaque al Gama Sennin, a pesar de la diferencia abismal de nivel, situación de la cual el Sannin pudo salvarse debido a que usó el tope de su capacidad. Le dieron escalofríos de pensar que el Senju estuviera vivo y peor aún, que fuera su enemigo. Pero, por suerte o por desgracia, Makoto estaba muerto, o al menos eso era lo que creía Kakashi.

Minato en cambio, observaba con satisfacción al Uchiha, pensando que quizá ese pudo haber sido el potencial que pudo haber obtenido su hijo si lo hubiera entrenado y sobre todo, si lo hubiera protegido adecuadamente. En su vida sólo se había arrepentido de una sola cosa, la cual era no haber desafiado todas las dificultades para tener a su lado a su hijo. A pesar de ser hijo de esa perra de Kushina, el rubio amaba a su hijo, pero por miedo a perderlo, nunca se lo demostró, prefiriendo tratarlo fríamente pensando ingenuamente que eso lo alejaba del peligro. Dicen que el pez por su boca muere y Minato no sabía que lejos de proteger a su hijo, con sus acciones había creado posiblemente a su peor enemigo.

Sasuke en cambio, miraba al Sensei de su Sensei con emoción. Sabía que Namikaze Minato era conocido por ser un genio al igual que él, que la fama del Yondaime Hokage se extendía a lo largo y ancho del mundo. Ahora estaba con su Sensei, con el Sensei de su Sensei y había recibido previamente el entrenamiento de Shirohebi (Serpiente Blanca), Orochimaru. Algo que le causaba satisfacción, era que por fin había superado a su rival, Senju Makoto. Nunca se lo dijo absolutamente a nadie, pero le tenía envidia al último genio de los Senju porque la diferencia entre ambos era la misma que entre él y Naruto al inicio de la academia. Peor aún, Naruto era más cercano al castaño que él y aquella chica, la única de la que el Uchiha se había enamorado, Kurama Keiko, estaba totalmente loca por el Senju. Sasuke era el único feliz con la misteriosa desaparición de Makoto, sin saber lo cerca que realmente estaba el genio de los Senju.

- Bien, terminamos por ahora- Minato disipó su Jutsu cerrando su mano -Debemos incorporarnos a la fuerza aliada ahora, al parecer finalmente Akatsuki está por desatar la guerra-

- De acuerdo- Sasuke cerró su mano ligeramente, dispersando el Raiton concentrado en su brazo

- Vamos entonces- Agregó Kakashi, acercándose a ambos -Las asignaciones de las tropas están por definirse para lanzar un ataque preventivo, Shizune acaba de enviar un informe detallado- Sasuke frunció el ceño

- ¿No creen que Shizune-san tiene muchas atribuciones?- Las palabras del pelinegro llamaron la atención del rubio y el peliplateado

- De hecho si Sasuke, pero es por eso que tengo tiempo para entrenar, además Shizune es muy eficiente, ya que durante mucho tiempo fue la asistente personal de Tsunade, es una mujer confiable a la que le confiaría mi cabeza en cualquier momento- Respondió el Yondaime con una sonrisa

- Entiendo- Replicó Sasuke, no muy convencido

- Ahora vamos, nosotros vamos a encabezar el asalto a la guarida de Akatsuki junto con la División de Kumo y la División de Konoha- Minato comenzó a caminar de regreso a la aldea

- Vamos Sasuke, para ustedes, los Konoha Juuniinin (Doce Ninja de Konoha) esta será la primera vez que se verán involucrados en una guerra, será difícil pero Asuma y yo confiamos en que podrán salir adelante-

- Bien, Kakashi, démonos prisa…-

"Maestro de Maestros, Maestro y Estudiante…" Minato sonrió nostálgicamente "Falta el Maestro del Maestro del Maestro… Jiraiya-sensei, deseo que vuelva pronto…" Pensó el rubio mientras apresuraba el paso de regreso a Konoha.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de que su deseo era imposible de realizar.

…

- Nuestras fuentes nos indican que habrá un ataque preventivo ya que los miserables de la Alianza al parecer han localizado la ubicación de nuestro escondite- Madara, en un juego de guerra, observaba la disposición de las fuerzas Ninja de la Alianza en el campo de batalla

- Eso no importa- Replicó Naruto desde el cuerpo de Nagato -Una buena idea es simplemente cercar a las fuerzas invasoras y aplastarlas con todo nuestro potencial, el problema radica en atraer aquí el mayor número de tropas para destruir la mayor parte de la fuerza enemiga en un solo combate y con el menor número de bajas posible… Tengo alguien trabajando en la Alianza y gracias a ello estoy bien informado en cuanto a lo que al despliegue de tropas enemiga se refiere-

- Entonces con los clones de los Zetzu creados a partir del Chakra del Juubi, podremos competir… La Fuerza Ninja tiene cerca de ochenta mil soldados, mientras que los Zetzu son alrededor de cien mil, además tenemos el Jutsu de Sasori y el poder de Kakuzu, eso sin contar el Itami no Rikudou de Nagato-sama…- Agregó Kabuto sonriendo en forma siniestra al tiempo que se ajustaba sus gafas -El despliegue de las fuerzas Ninja indica que quieren cercarnos y aplastarnos contra la montaña detrás de nosotros, para que no podamos escapar-

- Pero lo que no saben es que el terreno va a jugar a nuestro favor… Nosotros seremos los que vamos a aplastar a los Ninja de la alianza contra las montañas- Habló Nagato fríamente

- Por cierto, Nagato… ¿Ya has repuesto los cuerpos que perdiste durante tu victoria contra Haou…?- Como respuesta el cuerpo del pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa.

Como si hubieran sido llamados por Madara, al cuarto de planeación ingresaron cinco sujetos envestidos con las capas de Akatsuki, los cuales tenían varios piercing visibles en su rostro. El Uchiha reconoció a Tendou, sin embargo se sorprendió visiblemente cuando notó que entre esos cuerpos se encontraba el del Gama Sennin, Jiraiya, luciendo también el Rinnegan. Otra cosa que también llamó la atención del enmascarado, era que había seis cuerpos, sólo si se contaba también a Nagato. Un pelinegro de cabello alborotado, de aparentes treinta años y una chica de cabello negro, largo y alborotado, junto con un hombre rubio de cabello alborotado, bastante parecido al Yondaime Hokage, completaban los cuerpos.

- Tendou fue el único que sobrevivió…- Comenzó a hablar el pelirrojo -Y en cuanto a Jiraiya, él es el nuevo Chikushoudou y yo he decidido tomar parte activa en esto, como el nuevo Ningendou, además de que conseguí el cuerpo de Uchiha Obito como el nuevo Gakidou y el de Minamoto Yuura, compañera del Yondaime como el nuevo Shuradou y finalmente, el nuevo Jigokudou es nada ni nada menos que Galford, el Ninja venido del otro lado del mar hace cincuenta años… El padre de Namikaze Minato…-

- Veo que esta vez te has esmerado, Nagato- Debajo de su máscara, Madara sonrió complacido -También noto que esta vez les has dejado el color de cabello natural, supongo para que el impacto psicológico sea mayor, considerando que Minato es el líder de la Alianza-

"Haou-sama, no sé si sea un dios, un genio o simplemente un monstruo… Sus matices son muy amplios, ya que por un lado trata de vengarse de Minato con marcada saña, mientras que por otro lado quiere ayudar a Daichi-kun a reunificar el Continente Shinobi…" El alumno de Orochimaru miraba de reojo el cuerpo de Nagato, que sonreía discretamente

- Bien entonces, es hora de desplegar todo nuestro poder para terminar a la brevedad con la basura- Madara comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del complejo, sin darse cuenta que Kabuto y Nagato voltearon a verse

"No te reserves nada, a fin de cuentas Juu irá reuniendo los cuerpos de los caídos de ambos bandos durante la guerra" Dijo Naruto a Kabuto a través del Seishin no Koe "Cuando termine esto no vas a poder terminar tu investigación jamás, debido a la cantidad de especímenes que tendrás para analizar…"

"Bien entonces Naruto-kun, jugaré mis mejores cartas desde el principio…" En la cara de Kabuto se formó una sonrisa sádica.

…

Las fuerzas Ninja ya estaban concentradas en los alrededores de Sangaku no Habaka (Cementerio de la Montaña), el lugar donde sabían que estaba ubicado el escondite de Akatsuki. Mitarashi Anko, Kurenai Yuuhi e Inuzuka Hana lo habían descubierto y se habían presentado hace unos días nuevamente en su aldea, maltrechas y cansadas, pero con una información sumamente valiosa. Explicaron su plan de espionaje frente a Minato y a las Kage, para seguir en forma discreta a Pain y a Tenshi (Ángel) tras el ataque a Konoha. Gracias a ese plan y a su gran sigilo, habían encontrado el escondite secreto de Madara, quien a los ojos de la alianza no estaba enterado. Temari, Kurotsuchi, Mei, Samui y Kasumi aprobaron un ataque a gran escala, idea de Minato, de forma unánime, sin cuestionar absolutamente nada del despliegue de las tropas.

El despliegue de Ninjas consistía en cinco divisiones de combate, divididas por sus Rangos de Ataque, Corto, Medio, Largo, Corto a Medio y Combate especial. Cada una de ellas fue dirigida por un Kage de la Alianza y la Taichou de Tetsu no Kuni, con excepción de Minato, que tenía el Rango de comandante en jefe. La Kazekage dirigía la Daiyon Butai (División de Combate de Rango Largo), la Tsuchikage lideraba la Dainii Butai (División de Combate de Rango Corto), la Raikage comandaba la Daiichi Butai (División de Combate de Rango Medio), luego la Mizukage dirigía la Daisan Butai (División de Combate de Rango Corto a Medio) y finalmente Kasumi estaba encargada de la Daigo Butai (División de Combate Especial). Shizune se encargaba de la Kouhoushien Iryou Butai (División Logística y Médica).

El Yondaime Hokage se encontraba en una casa de campaña, reunido con Nara Shikaku, estratega y Yamanaka Inoichi, jefe de comunicaciones. Se encontraban revisando los últimos detalles para dar inicio a la irónicamente llamaba Sakusen Naruto (Operación Naruto), cuyo propósito era encerrar a los integrantes de Akatsuki en un cerco del que no pudieran escapar y si llegasen a lograrlo, que no pudieran volver a representar una amenaza al Ninja Sekai nunca más.

- Todo está en óptimas condiciones para lanzar el ataque, Minato- El Nara se desentendió del juego de guerra delante de él por un momento para observar a su comandante en jefe

- Ya veo… ¿Todo bien Inoichi…?- El líder de Konoha volteó a ver al líder del clan Yamanaka, quien tenía un casco en la cabeza, que a su vez estaba conectado a un sinnúmero de cables que llegaban a una antena situada en el techo de la improvisada casa de campaña

- Si, las comunicaciones son seguras, no hay rastro alguno de infiltración y/o algo de que desconfiar… Las unidades Kurohi enviadas por Tsunade-sama reportaron que no hay infiltración alguna en las tropas…-

- Bien entonces…- La expresión de Minato se endureció -Es hora de terminar con esto…-

- Sobre la Jinchuuriki… ¿Cómo debemos proceder…?- Preguntó el Nara con interés

- Ella ahora se encuentra en Konoha, resguardada por los Juuniinin con la excepción de Sasuke y el Equipo Hebi, que están acompañando a Kakashi en la Daisan Butai… Nadie sabe de esto, todo está bajo el mayor hermetismo… Y si acaso, Kurohi nos ha facilitado dos ANBU para la protección de Fuu…-

- En verdad fue una verdadera suerte que haya escapado de Tenshi y haya alcanzado a llegar hasta Konoha- Dijo el Yamanaka con un deje de alegría

- Casi como si fuera parte de algún plan…- Shikaku no creía en la suerte, su inteligencia le impedía hacerlo

- Lo importante es que mientras tengamos a Fuu, Madara tendrá que combatir forzosamente en la Guerra…- El rubio cerró los ojos, dando un veredicto final y extendiendo el dominio del silencio en la habitación.

…

- Oye Sakura… ¿Cómo crees que le esté yendo a Sasuke-kun…?-

- No lo sé Ino, pero espero que logren atrapar a Madara para que todo esto termine…-

Los Juuniinin, integrados por Haruno Sakura, Sai, Yamanaka Ino, Shikamaru Nara, Akimichi Chouji, Hyuga Hanabi, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Tenten, Rock Lee y Hyuga Neji, con la ausencia notoria de Uchiha Sasuke, se encontraban en una casa ubicada en la zona más habitada de Konoha. Nadie pensaría que la última Jinchuuriki se encontraría en un lugar tan vulnerable, por lo que no la buscaría en ese lugar, era el escondite idóneo, donde su presencia se ocultaría entre las de toda la gente. Sin embargo, al ver a esa chica de tez morena y cabello verde menta, dormida tan tranquilamente en la cama, ponía nerviosa a la pelirrosa, aunque Neko e Inu, dos ANBU de Kurohi, se encargaban de la vigilancia del lugar por si llegaba a ser necesario.

- La tensión me está matando, aunque vale la pena el aburrimiento… Es una chica realmente bonita- Kiba observaba embelesado a la morena que dormía

- Debes permanecer atento, el enemigo puede estar en cualquier lugar…- Agregó el chico de lentes, con expresión lúgubre

- Oye amigo… ¿Ustedes también son de nuestra generación…?- Debido al aburrimiento, Shikamaru se había acercado a los ANBU para entablar una charla -Parecen de nuestro mismo Rango de edad-

- Eso parece- Replicó Inu secamente, de quien se veía, era una mujer de cabello negro y largo

- ¿Siempre son de pocas palabras?- Chouji se unió a la charla, más que nada para hacerle segunda a su mejor amigo

- Algo así- Fue la corta respuesta de Neko, quien tenía el cabello corto y castaño

- Vamos, ¿No pueden ser un poco más sociables…?- Ino se unió al interrogatorio con enfado -Se parecen al presumido de Makoto, a esa rara de Nami y al fenómeno de Naruto, que no le hablaban a nadie más cuando estaban juntos…- Detrás de sus máscaras, los aludidos formaron una expresión de furia por igual -Pobre de Keiko, tener que tratar con esa gente extraña…-

"Ahí está nuevamente ese nombre… Naruto…" Pensaron al mismo tiempo y sin saberlo, los dos integrantes del Clan Hyuga

"Bah… Se siente una sed de sangre muy sutil emanando de esos dos enmascarados… Al parecer les molestó que hablaran así de esos fulanos y de Haou-sama… Me pregunto por qué…" Pensó la peliverde, que llevaba varios días haciéndose la dormida desde que por órdenes de Naruto, había fingido con Konan una persecución de la que 'escapó milagrosamente' y llegaba a Konoha para pedir protección contra Akatsuki.

Afuera de la pequeña casa donde los Juuniinin ocultaban a la Jinchuuriki, de forma sumamente discreta, un ANBU colocaba lo que parecían sellos en un área perimetral al departamento donde los Juuniinin, el Senju y la Uchiha se encontraban ocultos. Al terminar de formar los puntos que unidos formarían un pentágono, realizó una larga secuencia de sellos y al instante, se formó una tenue barrera casi imperceptible que rodeó todo el edificio. De inmediato el ANBU comenzó a recorrer el breve camino que le separaba de la casa donde se encontraba Fuu, llegando rápidamente y entrando por la ventana, justamente para escuchar las palabras de la rubia. Todos voltearon a ver al ANBU, quien se sentó en el marco de la ventana para mirar alternadamente a los Juuniinin, quienes a su vez observaron con creciente interés al ANBU recién llegado, de quien se podía decir que era una mujer, debido a su cuerpo que a pesar del uniforme era notoria su figura y su largo cabello azul oscuro también era digno de remarcarse.

"¿Por qué me siento intranquila…?" Pensó Hanabi fugazmente

- ¿Puedes repetir por favor lo que dijiste de esos tres…?- Dijo la ANBU con tono frío, enfocando su atención en Ino, quien se cohibió al instante

- C-Claro… Makoto si bien era guapo, era sumamente arrogante, Nami era una de esas niñas bobas que no podían hacer nada solas, justo como Hinata y por último ese perdedor de Naruto… Vaya que si era mediocre e idiota… Yo la verdad no me lo imagino como parte de nosotros-

- Suficiente…- La ANBU de cabello negro susurró, mientras un ambiente pesado se apoderaba del lugar

- Cálmate, no es el momento… El plan va muy bien…- Dijo su compañero, llamando la atención de todos

- ¡No me importa…! Pueden hablar mal de mí, no me importa… Pero, el que hablen mal de Naruto-kun… ¡Es algo que jamás perdonaré…!-

La máscara con diseño que emulaba a un perro cayó al suelo de forma súbita, revelando ese pálido rostro, esa fría mirada y sobre todo ese par de ojos tan temidos en el Ninja Sekai, el Sharingan. Sakura al instante se puso en guardia, al reconocer a Wave, la mujer que los había emboscado en Tetsu no Kuni y había acabado con la vida de Juugo, el amigo de Sasuke. Los otros Juuniinin se colocaron en guardia al notar la tensión extrema de la pelirrosa, que observaban con temor contenido en una expresión de ira a la dueña del que pensaba era el otro Mangekyou Sharingan junto al de Sasuke.

- ¿La conoces, Sakura…?- Preguntó expectante el genio de los Nara

- Ella es de Akatsuki… Fue quien nos atacó cuando nos dirigíamos a la reunión de los Kage y acabó con Juugo…- Replicó la Haruno sin despegar la vista de la siniestra pelinegra

- Creo que el plan puede irse al carajo…- Agregó el ANBU castaño -Tomaremos a la Jinchuuriki y luego de matar a todos nuestros ex compañeros nos iremos de aquí…- El ANBU se posó junto a Nami, fijando su rostro en Shikamaru -Tienes razón en lo que dijiste, no sólo somos del mismo rango de edad, sino que también fuimos compañeros de generación en la academia… Aunque en algo te equivocas… Ustedes y nosotros nunca fuimos amigos, más bien ustedes lo eran de esa Kunoichi inferior, Kurama Keiko…-

- ¡No hables así de Keiko…!- Replicó al instante el Inuzuka, con marcada furia

- ¿Acaso te gustaba, cara de perro?- La pelinegra sonrió burlonamente -Esa estúpida sólo tenía ojos para Mako-chan, para pesar tuyo y del imbécil de mi primo…-

- ¿Su primo…?- Susurró Shino, meditando las palabras de Wave

- ¿De qué están hablando?- Tenten volteó a ver a sus compañeros

- No tengo ni la menor idea- Rock Lee también estaba expectante

- Se refieren a sus antiguos compañeros, Senju Makoto y Uchiha Nami, además de los ya mencionados Kurama Keiko y Naruto…- El Byakugan de Neji ya estaba activado

- Al menos nadie habla de la perra traidora de Hinata- la Hyuga menor sonrió levemente

- Para tu desgracia Imouto, estoy aquí también…-

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver con visible sorpresa a la ANBU recargada de la ventana, quien simplemente agitó suavemente la cabeza tras ponerse de pie ya dentro de la habitación, revelando el rostro de quien hubiera sido también parte original de los Juuniinin: Hyuga Hinata, quien mantenía una expresión tranquila, si bien parecía reprimir una ira que apenas se notaba de una forma muy sutil. Sus ojos enfocados en Ino, mostraban el Rasengan, aquél ojo resultado de unir su ojos únicos, el Bouenkyou Byakugan (Telescopio del Ojo Blanco) con el Mangekyou Sharingan de Uchiha Itachi, también conocido El Ojo Más Cercano al Rinnegan. El Senju y la Uchiha al instante se dieron cuenta de ello, ese era el ojo que tuviera en vida el hijo mayor del Rikudou Sennin y que diera origen al Byakugan y al Sharingan al diluirse entre la sangre de los descendientes del hijo del Sennin.

- Me pregunto qué tan superior será ese ojo a mi Mangekyou…- Susurró Nami mientras activaba el temido y famoso Doujutsu

- Me sorprende mucho saber que hay todavía Uchiha con vida…- Replicó seria Hajou, ante la mirada expectante de todos

- Sólo faltan Naruto, Sasuke y finalmente estaríamos los doce Juuniinin que originalmente deberíamos ser…- El castaño sonrió suavemente, una sonrisa que le erizó la piel a los Juuniinin

"¿En verdad serán Makoto-san y Nami-san…?" Pensó Hinata con sorpresa "Y si es así… ¿Cómo volvieron de la muerte…?"

- Ya que estamos conversando… Haruno Sakura- Nami llamó la atención de la alumna de Tsunade -¿Por qué rechazaste a Naruto-kun…?-

- Y-Yo…- Los ojos de la Uchiha la intimidaban a sobremanera

- ¡¿Por qué…?- Exclamó estallando en ira -¡¿Qué tenía ese bastardo de Sasuke que no tuviera Naruto-kun?-

"Efectivamente… Es Uchiha Nami…" Pensó Hinata, mirando con el Rasengan cómo el flujo de Chakra en los ojos de la pelinegra comenzaba a aumentar

- ¡¿Y por qué ustedes siempre prefirieron a ese perdedor…?- Replicó a su vez la rubia para defender a su mejor amiga

- Porque los únicos perdedores de nuestra generación siempre fueron ustedes y Sasuke… Ninja que no veían más allá de lo que tenían frente a ellos, a diferencia de nosotros, que veíamos siempre hacia el futuro…- Contestó Makoto con su tono analítico

"Confirmado… Es Senju Makoto… Esto en verdad ha dado un giro inesperado" Hajou seguía el desarrollo de los acontecimientos

- ¡No sé que piensen ustedes, pero no estar unidos a sus amigos impedirá que las llamas de la juventud se enciendan y llenen con su calor el mundo…!- Exclamó el alumno que era casi una copia de su Sensei

- Cállate basura…- Rock Lee volteó de inmediato hacia la Uchiha, cometiendo la estupidez de ver directamente su Mangekyou -Tsukuyomi…-

De un instante a otro, el Chunin estaba frente a frente con Uchiha Nami en medio de un espacio oscuro. Rock Lee se puso en guardia al instante, mientras que la pelinegra permaneció observándolo fijamente. Esa mirada de superioridad era muy parecida a la de Sasuke, lo que pensó el chico antes de lanzarse con el puño preparado para atacar. Sin embargo, cuando asestó el golpe en el rostro de su enemiga, esbozó un rictus de marcada incredulidad y un creciente miedo, ya que en tan sólo un instante se encontraba Maito Gai frente a él y era a él a quien había golpeado.

- Eres un inútil, Rock Lee…-

El aludido salió proyectado varios metros tras recibir una violentísima patada en el estómago, de la cual se costó un gran trabajo recuperarse para ponerse de pie lentamente. Tosió un poco de sangre que salió de la comisura de sus labios y al enfocar su mirada se quedó paralizado al ver la mirada de profundo desprecio que la persona a la que más admiraba le dedicaba. El Jounin esbozó una sonrisa suave que atemorizó aún más a Lee.

- No pensé que fueras tan patético… He malgastado mi tiempo con un gusano que ni siquiera es un Ninja de verdad…-

- Gai-sensei…- El chico estaba a punto de llorar -No… ¡Esto es una Genjutsu…!- Al instante se mordió el labio, pero para su sorpresa el Genjutsu no se disipó -¡No, esto no es cierto, no es cierto….!-

- Ni siquiera eres capaz de disipar un Genjutsu, basura inútil… ¡Yo mismo te voy a sentenciar…!-

Maito Gai se lanzó hacia su estudiante sin el menor deje de arrepentimiento en el rostro, incluso con sonrisa demencial y ante un Lee que ni siquiera intentó defenderse, lo tomó del brazo, luego apoyó su pie en la espalda y con un jalón bestial, le arrancó el brazo derecho, Lee gritó al aire con la expresión descompuesta por el terror y el llanto. De inmediato el Jounin comenzó a darse a su alumno una golpiza brutal y en cada golpe trozos de carne y piel salían proyectados al aire en medio de los sollozos de desesperación de Rock Lee. La sangre comenzaba a cubrir el suelo junto con pequeños trozos de piel y huesos del Chunin, quien cayó al suelo ya sin una pierna y con parte de la mandíbula expuesta, con su brazo restante hecho pedazos y sólo con un ojo en el rostro. Lo único que Rock Lee podía ver en ese estado eran los pies de su Sensei, uno de los cuales se posó en su cabeza y lentamente comenzaba a aplastársela contra el suelo.

- Esto es lo mejor que pudo pasarte Lee…- El rostro de Maito Gai recuperó su sonrisa -Te mataré antes de que mueras en un campo de batalla de verdad… Las llamas del campo de batalla que arden con el fuego del odio son las verdaderas 'llamas de la juventud…'- Poco a poco, la oscuridad comenzaba a robarle la conciencia al Chunin…

Neji y Tenten observaron incrédulos cómo su compañero cayó al suelo, con los ojos en blanco, tan sólo un segundo después de que su mirada y la de Nami se encontraran. Makoto sonrió suavemente al ver cómo Rock Lee cayó pesadamente al suelo mientras que la Akatsuki simplemente cerró los ojos. Hinata observaba expectante, reflexionando sobre lo eficaz que era el temible Genjutsu del Mangekyou Sharingan. Cerró los ojos después de unos momentos de reflexión interna.

- Cuando lo conocí en el Examen Chunin, pensé que era un Ninja diferente, pero con pesar veo que sólo es un pobre diablo incapaz de disipar siquiera un Genjutsu…- Las palabras de Hinata molestaron a sobremanera a su primo, quien de inmediato se lanzó hacia ella con intensión de matarla.

La Hyuga simplemente volvió a abrir sus ojos y al instante Neji pareció ser detenido por una fuerza invisible que le impidió acercarse más de un par de metros. No sólo era el Hyuga aquél paralizado con esa misteriosa fuerza, sino que todos estaban paralizados, exceptuando a Makoto, a Nami y a la Jinchuuriki del Shichibi. Las expresiones de temor creciente en los Juuniinin eran notorias, sobre todo cuando Hinata sonrió levemente.

- Como sea, yo tengo que llevarlos a todos con Haou-sama, para que disfruten de un espectáculo como nunca antes han visto…- La Hyuga orientó su mirada hacia una aterrorizada Sakura -Pronto verás a tu amado Sasuke sufrir una muerte horrible con la impotencia de no poder ayudarlo por más que lo desees…-

- Ya que al parecer nuestros 'amigos' son incapaces de moverse- Makoto se acercó serio a Hinata -Tú y nosotros tenemos que hablar… ¿En qué bando estás? ¿Con Juusekai o con quién…?-

- Con Juusekai, naturalmente…- Replico la bella Hajou tranquilamente -Fuu-chan, se acabó el espectáculo, habrá un cambio de planes…-

- ¡Bah! Sería más fácil matar a todas estas ratas junto con los Akatsuki- Para sorpresa de los Juuniinin, la Jinchuuriki se levantó completamente ilesa y con un vistoso salto llegó junto a Hinata

- Así que, ya habían infiltrado la alianza y al parecer en el elemento central de la guerra, el último o mejor dicho la última Jinchuuriki- Makoto observó fijamente a la morena -Tal parece que su líder no es ningún improvisado… Obtener el control de la piedra angular de toda la guerra Ninja y entregárselo a Konoha para forzar la batalla contra Madara, debilitando al mismo tiempo la alianza Ninja y Akatsuki... Detrás de Juusekai hay un verdadero genio- Volteó a ver al paralizado Nara -No creo que le ganaras siquiera una partida de Shogi, el no parece un aficionado como tú…-

- Entonces también Akatsuki está infiltrada… ¿Verdad…?- La temibles miradas de la pelinegra y la peliazul se encontraron -¿Quién es? ¿Acaso Kakuzu se vendió por dinero o se trata de Sasori, Kisame o el loco de Hidan…?-

- De hecho, es Konan…- Las palabras de Hajou sorprendieron a Wave

- Eso sí no lo esperaba… Aunque, pensándolo bien, ella y Nagato han estado actuando de forma extraña últimamente…-

- Bien Hinata…- El Senju también fijó su mirada en la líder aparente de Juusekai -Según lo que le dijeron a Kakashi, a Kiba, a Shino y a tu Imouto, Juusekai también busca la destrucción de Konoha… ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que tu líder se entreviste con nosotros?-

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó desconcertada la Akatsuki -Ella es la líder…-

- 'El silencio vale oro y las palabras valen plata…' Una frase de los famosos Kingin Kyoudai (Hermanos Oro y Plata) de Kumogakure, ella no es la líder y de serlo no lo diría así como así, dime… ¿Estoy en lo cierto?-

- Sí…- Replicó la Hyuga tranquilamente -Y estoy segura, Haou-sama estará más que encantado de recibirlos-

- Siendo así, guíanos por favor…- Dijo el educado Senju

- Vámonos entonces…- En un súbito destello de luz, Hajou, Neko, Wave, Shichi y los Juuniinin desaparecieron.

…

La batalla ya había comenzado. El despliegue de las fuerzas Ninja abarcaba casi toda la región y estaban concentrados en el combate contra los Zetzu blancos. La Daisan Butai, donde se encontraban Sasuke y Kakashi avanzaba sin tregua, acabando con todos los monstruos blancos que salían a su paso. Ambos avanzaban delante incluso de la Mizukage para llegar al escondite de Madara. Tras derrotar a otro grupo de Zetzu, Sensei y alumno continuaron avanzado como la punta de lanza del cerco que pretendían cerrar las fuerzas Ninja para evitar un potencial escape de los Akatsuki. El Jounin y el alumno de Orochimaru se detuvieron en seco cuando varios Ninja cayeron muertos al piso, debido a un violento ataque Raiton.

- Es hora de mostrarles sus miserables destinos, espero estén agradecidos…-

- ¡¿Quién demonios eres?- Exclamó el Jounin mientras realizaba la secuencia de sellos necesaria para ejecutar su Raikiri, nervioso por el hombre sumamente parecido a Minato que estaba frente a él, enfundado en una capa de Akatsuki y sorprendentemente tenía el legendario Rinnegan

- Ustedes me conocen muy bien, Sharingan no Kakashi…- Dijo el misterioso hombre con expresión fría

"Se parece mucho a Naruto…" Pensó fugazmente el pelinegro, preparando el Rasengan en su mano derecha

- No te preocupes Kakashi, tu muerte será rápida, luego seguirá Rin…- Un segundo sujeto apareció, llamando la atención de ambos Ninja de Konoha.

Sasuke observó al pelinegro de cabello alborotado, aparentemente de la misma edad de su Sensei, que también poseía el Rinnegan. Si bien el Uchiha observaba con recelo a su enemigo, el Hatake estaba atónito por ver a la persona enfundada en capa estampada con Nubes. El polvo se movía por acción del aire en el campo de batalla, agitando las ropas y el cabello de los cuatro, mientras el Ninja Copia no salía de su impresión al ver a su camarada perdido en acción y quien le legara su ojo antes de morir… Uchiha Obito.

- Obito…- Susurró débilmente el peliplateado

- ¿Lo conoce, Kakashi-sensei?- Preguntó el Uchiha con evidente desconcierto

- Aunque no lo conociste, él era tu tío, Sasuke-kun… Porque él era mi Otouto…-

El Uchiha volteó a su espalda con el rostro totalmente desubicado a escuchar esa voz tan familiar para él. Enfundada también en una capa negra con nubes rojas, frente a Sasuke se encontraba una bella pelinegra de cabello a media cintura, con un semblante sumamente entristecido. El alumno de Kakashi y Minato apenas podía contener el llanto al ver que frente a él se encontraba la persona que él más había querido de niño, su Oka-san, Uchiha Mikoto, que tenía su Sharingan activado y se colocaba en guardia, como si quisiera atacarlo. Sus ojos lucían un extraño oscurecimiento en su esclerótica.

- ¡Oka-san…!- Exclamó Sasuke, disipando inconscientemente su Jutsu

- Sasuke-kun… Te has convertido en todo un hombre- La Jounin sonrió mientras lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas -Me hubiera gustado estar ahí para verte crecer, discúlpame… Disculpa a tu padre y al Clan por lo que tuviste que vivir…-

- ¡¿Cómo es que estás aquí, Oka-san…?- Exclamó fuera de sus casillas Sasuke -¡Yo te vi a los pies de Itachi, muerta…! ¡Yo te enterré con ayuda de Kushina-san…!-

- Edo Tensei…- Susurró débilmente la bella mujer de expresión melancólica

- Edo Tensei…- El analítico Uchiha se sobresaltó en un instante "Kabuto…" Pensó mientras trastabillaban sus dientes con ira -¡Kabuto…! ¡Sal y enfréntame de frente…!- El pelinegro exclamó al aire, cegado por la rabia que sentía -¡Maldito seas…!-

…

En una esfera de cristal, Roku y Haou a través del cuerpo de Nagato, observaban con sonrisas burlonas la furia creciente que sentía el Uchiha. La oscuridad los rodeaba y delante de ellos el juego de guerra ya había sido actualizado con los movimientos que habían hecho Akatsuki y la Alianza. La sonrisa en el rostro de Nagato se ensombreció más, mientras que la sonrisa del hombre con aspecto de reptil se retorció con regocijo. Al fin se estaba vengando de las ocasiones en que el Uchiha lo humillaba delante de Orochimaru.

- Ese miserable presumido sigue sin tener sentido del humor… En su lugar yo habría recibido a Oka con un corte del Gekihen Shuuryou-

- A mí me da gusto que sufra… Es lo menos que merece ese infeliz- Agregó Kabuto mientras movía un par de fichas

- Vamos Sasuke, llora lágrimas de sangre desde lo más profundo de tu alma…- Las palabras de Naruto asustaron a Roku, pero no lo demostró -¿Qué ocurre Hachi…?-Detrás de ambos, la hermosa Konan se acercó de forma discreta

- Hajou-sama envió la notificación de que ella y Shichi han capturado a los Konoha no Juuniinin… Además solicita su presencia en ese momento, dice que es urgente y que no puede esperar…-

- ¿Por qué no me fuiste a buscar al Templo Central…?- Dijo Ningendou secamente

- Cuando está en su meditación, se desconecta del mundo… Y como estaba centrado en el Ou no Rikudou, pensé que sería más factible localizarlo aquí-

- Es cierto, tienes razón… Voy con Hinata entonces…-

…

Kushina y Tatsumaki esperaban con una tensa tranquilidad en el jardín de Kami no Kyojou. Su participación en el Gran Proyecto era muy importante, pero todavía faltaba para que entraran al campo de batalla. Ambas observaban serias a Naruto, quien estaba en posición de meditación tipo loto y tenía los ojos cerrados para controlar al cien por ciento el Ou no Rikudou. Rompió la postura y se puso de pie rápidamente, llamando la atención de ambas pelirrojas.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó Kushina con preocupación

- No, hasta ahora todo va bien, la guerra ha empezado y todo está siguiendo su curso como había planeado… Lo que sucede es que Hinata solicitó verme, dice que es urgente-

- Entiendo…- La madura y bella Uzumaki enterneció la mirada -Siempre actúa por tu bien, no la hagas esperar mucho-

- Lo sé- El rubio sonrió levemente para corresponder al gesto de Kushina -Vamos Imouto, es hora de que conozcas a los Juuniinin-

- ¡Bien!- Exclamó la pelirroja menor con emoción -¡Ya quería joder a alguien!- Maki-chan siguió a su hermano al instante.

En el regazo de Kushina, Daichi dormía tranquilamente y delante de ella había una esfera de cristal similar a la usada por Ningendou y Kabuto. Sólo que en esa esfera de cristal se podía ver a un Naruto todavía pequeño, que al juzgar por su ropa, era un Ninja fiel a Konoha y no sólo eso, sino que ya usaba un chaleco de Chunin. Viajaba junto a una castaña de apariencia refinada, cuyo cabello casi parecía negro. Ambos al parecer se dirigían hacia un destino incierto. A juzgar por el comportamiento de ambos, apenas comenzaban a llevarse bien. Los rostros tristes de ambos daban a entender a la pelirroja que habían sufrido la pérdida de un ser muy querido para ellos.

"Naruto-kun… Me pregunto qué tan diferente hubiera sido tu vida si ese estúpido de Minato no te hubiera ocultado la verdad y hubiera estado dispuesto a pelear para protegerte, o tal vez, quién serías si el Shinigami no nos hubiera perdonado la vida… Pero el hubiera no existe y Minato pagará caro su estupidez, experimentando un terror que no disminuirá sino hasta que muera… ¿Serías como el niño que veo a través en esta esfera?"

…

Poco a poco, Sakura comenzó a despertar, mientras su mirada se aclaraba lentamente. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sujetada de pies y manos con poderosos grilletes, los cuales la tenían capturada en un inmenso muro. Volteó de reojo hacia sus dos lados para encontrarse con todos sus compañeros, también atrapados e inconscientes. Comenzó a reconstruir lo que había pasado recientemente: se había encontrado con la sorpresa de que Kurohi, el grupo formado por su Sensei, estaba infiltrado por Senju Makoto y Uchiha Nami, quien también era Wave, integrante de Akatsuki. Los dos chicos de su generación que habían desaparecido misteriosamente regresaron como enemigos de Konoha, así que en su cabeza comenzaron las divagaciones del por qué, ya que ambos eran fieles a la aldea de pequeños y eso nadie podía ponerlo en duda. Ahora las preguntas eran, ¿Por qué un chico que había soñado con ser Hokage quería ver la aldea destruida? ¿Nami había reaccionado así al haberse enterado de la muerte de Naruto? Unos suaves murmullos llamaron su atención y de inmediato enfocó su mirada hacia el origen de esos sonidos: una Ino que apenas había recuperado la conciencia.

- S-Sakura…-

- Veo que ya despertaste-

- ¿Dónde estamos…?- Preguntó confundida la rubia

- Al parecer Hinata nos ha capturado con ayuda de Makoto y Nami…-

- No puedo… No puedo creer todavía que esos dos hayan aparecido así… Y sobretodo…-

- Que odien tanto la aldea…- Shikamaru se unió súbitamente a la charla -No entiendo que fue lo que pasó con ellos, pero seguramente está relacionado con su misteriosa desaparición tres años atrás…-

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en el bosque de la muerte?- Dijo Sakura sin dirigirse a nadie en particular -Sólo apareció el cuerpo de Keiko en esa ocasión, por lo que es fácil pensar que ellos escaparon-

- Me gustaría saberlo, puede que ahí estén las respuestas que buscamos- El Nara dijo mientras cerraba los ojos para reflexionar "Makoto era cordial y humilde, mientras que Nami era amable y temerosa… ¿Qué fue lo que los cambio tanto?"

- También Hinata… Si bien no se necesita ser un genio para saber la razón de su cambio, la muerte de Naruto…- La pelirrosa cerró los ojos, recordando con dolor las palabras de Nami

- Ellos dos eran muy unidos a ese insoportable- Agregó Ino, molesta por recordar al rubio

- Ahora nuestra principal preocupación debe ser cómo vamos a escapar de aquí…-

El genio comenzó a analizar la situación, si bien debido a su precaria situación era sumamente complicado diseñar un plan de escape. No sólo estaban atrapados en la pared con esos poderosos grilletes, sino también tenían sellos inhibidores en varias partes de su cuerpo. También en la base del muro había un estanque con un líquido de tono púrpura y de inmediato se podía deducir que era veneno debido a su olor dulzón. Por ahora parecía poco más que imposible algún tipo de escape, así que Shikamaru pensó en la posibilidad de obtener toda la información posible mientras estuvieran cautivos y se presentara una situación más favorable para escapar.

- Veo que ya despertaron- Sakura, el Nara y la rubia de inmediato orientaron su mirada hacia una pelirroja que había hecho acto de presencia en el lugar -No sé de dónde les dieron el mote de 'Juuniinin', si se dejaron atrapar tan fácilmente por Ushi-chan (Vaca)… Como si fueran gente importante-

- ¿Quién eres tú…?- Cuestionó al instante la Haruno

- ¿Y tú quien te crees para hablarme así, cara de señalamiento?- Replicó a su vez Tatsumaki con desprecio -Digo, en el espacio de tu frente podría escribirse una canción completa-

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?- La furia de Sakura estalló en un segundo

- Vamos cuerpo de tabla, no te lo tomes a pecho… Aunque no tengas pechos- Maki-chan cerró un ojo, como si le guiñara el ojo a la violenta chica -En fin, uno dos… Once de los Juuniinin están aquí, eso sin contar a estos tres- La pelirroja señaló a Neji, Tenten y Rock Lee, todavía inconscientes

- ¿Qué es lo que planean?- Shikamaru intervino súbitamente -¿Cuál es el papel de Juusekai en la Guerra?-

- Mira, no sé ustedes, pero a mí me entrenaron Kyubi, Oka-san y Nii-sama para que tuviera una breve noción del campo de batalla, de secretismo y sobretodo de discreción, así que a menos que pienses que estoy loca o soy estúpida, te ahorrarías la saliva en vez de hacer preguntas de esa clase… Como sea, yo voy a vigilarlos para que no intenten nada extraño, pero como me aburro fácilmente, me gustaría que me hablaran un poco de Konoha y sobre todo, de Naruto…-

…

Haou se encontraban en la sala más bella de todo Kami no Kyojou, el llamado Kami no En (Jardín de Dios), un lugar con suelo perfectamente pulido, al puno de reflejar el techo sobre él, que tenía pintado una obra donde un dragón volador se abrían paso a lo largo del cielo. Por el suelo del lugar pequeños riachuelos artificiales mantenían agradable la temperatura y en los bordes, había jardineras de las cuales crecían exuberantes helechos que también favorecían la regulación natural de la temperatura. Símbolo de la opulencia, era el lugar de su imponente fortaleza donde a Naruto le gustaba estar más tiempo. Era un crimen si alguien iba a darle noticias que le desagradaran en ese lugar. Por un instante, el rubio se perdió en la belleza de su lugar favorito, pero de inmediato volteó hacia la entrada para ver a Hajou, enfundada en su uniforme de Juusekai, quien se acercó e hizo una suave referencia en señal de devoción.

- ¿Qué es eso tan urgente que querías decirme, Hinata-chan?- Preguntó Naruto, impulsado por la curiosidad

- B-Bueno, en realidad no soy yo quien quería hablar con usted…- Dijo la tímida chica, con evidente nerviosismo

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Las palabras de su mano derecha, habían captado su atención

- Pasen, por favor…- Hajou orientó su mirada hacia la entrada a Kami no En.

Naruto observó con desconcierto cómo dos figuras, un ANBU y un integrante de Akatsuki entraron con seguridad al lugar. Por otra parte, tanto Nami como Makoto se quedaron sorprendidos por la compleja y a la vez bella estructura del lugar, ya que cuando eran niños y jugaban con aquél amigo especial, se imaginaban vivir en un lugar así, sólo que en esas fantasías de niños, ese hermoso lugar estaba ubicado en el sótano de la Torre Hokage, no en la cima de una enorme edificación que flotaba en el cielo. Haou observó fijamente a los dos Ninja, que permanecían maravillados por Kami no En, sin embargo, al sentir la mirada del rubio, el castaño y la pelinegra lo voltearon a ver… Era imponente ese sujeto, con el legendario Rinnegan en los ojos y el Juukaigan en la frente, pero sobre todo, ese cabello rubio alborotado era lo que más los había sorprendido.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, la Uchiha corrió hacia Naruto, para abrazarlo apenas lo reconoció, apretándolo como si fueran a separarlos de nuevo apenas se despegara de él. Las lágrimas fluían libremente por el rostro de Nami, quien no cabía en felicidad de estar de nuevo entre los brazos de Naruto, quien había correspondido el abrazo apenas sintió ese calor tan familiar que sólo esa chica podía producir, tan similar y a la vez tan diferente al de Hinata. Makoto se acercó con una sonrisa enternecida, mientras se limpiaba una solitaria lágrima que recorría su rostro y se posaba frente al rubio, que era algo más alto. Sin decir nada, el Senju posó su puño frente a Haou, quien sonrió suavemente y simplemente chocó un puño con su mejor amigo, todavía abrazando a Nami y sin dejar de llorar discretamente.

- Fuerte como la tierra…- Susurró la Uchiha, con los ojos cerrados y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras estaba acurrucada en el pecho de su amado rubio

- Claro como el cielo…- Makoto cerró los ojos sin dejar de sonreír al ver que sus dos amigos tenían la oportunidad de ser felices juntos

- Libre como el mar…- Con sumo cuidado, Naruto envolvió a la pelinegra en sus brazos, como cuando eran niños.

Hinata enterneció la mirada. Ya durante el periodo de espera para que llegara Haou, el Senju y la Uchiha le habían contado lo más elemental de cómo habían regresado de la muerte. Uchiha Madara y Senju Tsunade se habían puesto una soga al cuello al no profundizar en la historia de ambos antes de regresarlos a la vida, pero lo que más le sorprendió a la Hyuga durante ese relato, fue que ambos se superaron en el otro mundo, uno perfeccionando el control del Youton (Elemento Yang) y la otra en el control del Inton (Elemento Yin), como si esperaran la oportunidad de regresar al mundo de los vivos. También pensó que si no se supo antes que estaban vivos, fue porque el mismo Naruto se había negado a utilizar el Edo Tensei para revivirlos de forma temporal, puesto que a fin de cuentas sólo serían sus almas atrapadas en contenedores artificiales, que realmente no serían ellos. La sonrisa sincera en el rostro de su amado, como no la había visto desde que precisamente, había estado con Makoto y con Nami por última vez, la llenaba de sincera alegría.

- Sabía que llegarías lejos, pero nunca pensé que incluso llegarías más allá de las nubes… Este lugar, Kami no Kyujou… Es tan parecido al último castillo de arena que hicimos- El castaño miraba de reojo el Kami no En con un discreto brillo en su mirada

- He trabajado duro, para construir aquél lugar donde soñamos vivir… Pensé que se habían ido para siempre y por eso fue que elegí este modelo para construir mi hogar, yo no quería olvidarlos nunca…- Respondió el rubio, mirando hacia el mural de la cúpula

- Naruto-kun…- La Uchiha se aferró nuevamente a Haou

- Ahora, antes de ponernos al corriente sobre nosotros, ¿Qué haremos a partir de ahora?-

- Mako-chan…- Nami volteó a ver de reojo a su mejor amigo -Sabes que tenemos que destruir Konoha hasta los cimientos-

- Eso lo sé, la pregunta es cómo- Replicó tranquilamente el genio

- No se preocupen, el grandioso Naruto ya lo tiene todo planeado- El tono confiado usado por Haou tranquilizó al Kurohi y a la Akatsuki -Una vez que hayamos acabado con Konoha, el Gran Proyecto por fin verá la luz y el mundo que soñamos será una realidad-

- ¿Te refieres al mundo unificado que ideábamos cuando nos poníamos a divagar mirando las estrellas?- La Uchiha se separó de Naruto para verlo a los ojos con curiosidad

- De niños parecía fácil, pero ahora que lo vemos desde otra perspectiva, es muy difícil encontrar al último descendiente de Amaterasu, después de que el palacio de la Koutei Ichizoku (Familia Imperial) fuera invadido por las Godai Ninsato (Cinco Grandes Aldeas Ninja) para asegurar el control de cada Daimyo sobre cada una de las naciones elementales…-

- Si me permiten participar- Hinata se unió a la conversación -Naruto-kun ya ha encontrado al último descendiente terrenal de Amaterasu-sama… Daichi-kun-

- Eso lo cambia todo- Replicó el castaño al instante -Vaya Naruto, en realidad no has cambiado nada, sigues con la misma dedicación que le pones a todo lo que haces-

- Es cierto…- Agregó la Uchiha -Siempre avanzas hacia el futuro, Naruto-kun-

- Es por eso que se ha ganado la lealtad sincera de Juusekai y el amor de todas nosotras- El comentario de Hinata llamó la atención de Makoto y Nami

- Así que el amor de todas…- En el rostro del Senju se formó una suave sonrisa -Y pensar que antes sólo traías locas a estas dos…-

- ¡'Estas' tienen su nombre…!- Replicaron la Uchiha y la Hyuga al unísono

- Está bien, lo siento…- Makoto sonrió nerviosamente al notar las temibles miradas de ambas chicas listas para atacarlo -Cambiando de tema…- De inmediato recuperó la seriedad -Los Kami no se quedarán de brazos cruzados, ya que el equilibrio del Sekai (Mundo) está íntimamente relacionado a su Shinkai (Mundo Divino)… Una restauración así no se va a lograr sin derramamiento de sangre y el caos en el mundo no le conviene a los Kami… No me sorprendería que intervinieran-

- Calma, eso ya está cubierto gracias a unos nuevos amigos que hice- Replicó Naruto tranquilamente -Nubes y Shunya… He aprendido un par de trucos de ellos dos y si hay algo que también he descubierto, es que los Kami son más temerosos de lo que parece, más si tienes un arma capaz de herirlos, dos en mi caso…-

- ¿Dos armas?- Preguntó la Uchiha con evidente confusión -En el Meikai se hablaba de que había una Katana capaz de herir a los Kami, que fuera de su Shinki (Energía Divina), no son muy diferentes a nosotros, sin embargo, el Shinki evita que los lastimen… Esa espada era la Amenomurakumo… Y que supuestamente tenía el Sannin Orochimaru-

- ¿Te refieres a esta?- Naruto soltó a Nami para extender su mano al frente y aparecer la legendaria arma, que tomó con seguridad, dejando maravilladas a las chicas con Doujutsu y al usuario de Mokuton

- Sí… Es esa- La pelinegra estaba visiblemente sorprendida

- ¿Y cuál es la otra, Naruto-kun…?- Preguntó Hinata con creciente curiosidad

- Amenonuboku…- Naruto soltó a Nami para estirar su mano y aparecer la otra arma divina en su mano -Aunque tengo la ingenua esperanza de que Amaterasu no intervenga ya que estoy velando por Dai-chan… Una cosa es ser un dios terrenal, pero declarar una guerra contra el cielo sería muy incómodo, no creo perderla, pero aún así… Prefiero evitar un conflicto de esa magnitud, por eso tomé mis precauciones-

- Ya veo… Lo sabía, detrás de Juusekai había un verdadero genio- El castaño sonrió satisfecho -Ante ti, me quito el sombrero-

- Gracias- Dijo Naruto con sincera gratitud

- ¿Y en qué podemos ayudarte a realizar ese Gran Proyecto?- Dijo al instante la Uchiha con toda la disposición del mundo

- Tenemos un par de trucos bajo la manga que podrían ser de utilidad para ti- Agregó el Senju con la misma disposición de la Uchiha

"¿Cómo pueden confiar tan fácilmente entre sí…?" Pensó fugazmente una expectante Hajou "¿Acaso tendrá que ver con aquél verso que dijeron al encontrarse…?"

- Pues, ya que me ofrecen amablemente ayuda, la aceptaré con gusto- El rostro de Naruto se puso serio de inmediato -Todavía existen algunos contrapesos que pueden estorbarnos en el Ninja Sekai, como Uchiha Madara y Shimura Danzou… Akatsuki y la Alianza Ninja se están destruyendo entre sí, pero esos sujetos como individuos son peligrosos, claro que no irían solos, Juu y Kyu, nuestras integrantes más fuertes excepto por Hinata-chan, que es mi compañera, irían con ustedes para asegurar el triunfo…- Dijo Naruto con verdadero tono de líder "Y para garantizar también, su supervivencia…"

- Se oye interesante…- Dijo Makoto prestándole atención a su amigo

- Pero, Naruto-kun…- Protestó tímidamente la Uchiha, ya que quería estar junto a su amado rubio

- No te preocupes Nami-chan, a Konoha la vamos a destruir los cuatro juntos-

"¿Los cuatro…?" Pensó Wave fugazmente, pero luego volteó a ver a la siempre expectante Hajou "Los cuatro…" La mirada de Nami se entristeció ligeramente

- Por cierto… ¿Quieren que les muestre un lugar interesante?-

- Un lugar…- Repitió el genio de cabello castaño

- ¿Interesante?- Complementó la pelinegra

- ¿Va a mostrarles la Jikan no Henya…?- Preguntó Hinata con expectación

- ¿Jikan no Henya?- Repitieron el Senju y la Uchiha al mismo tiempo, con marcada extrañeza

- Sí, es un lugar muy interesante, que nos servirá para recuperar el tiempo perdido… ¿Qué les parece…?-

…

La batalla entre Sasuke y Kakashi contra los cuerpos de Pain y la invocada Mikoto era observaba por Kabuto y Ningendou, pero el hombre de gafas ya había notado que la atención de Haou casi no estaba enfocada en ese combate desde hacía un rato, como si tuviera la atención puesta en otro lugar. Los cuerpos de Obito y Galford no se habían movido tampoco, siendo Uchiha Mikoto quien había llevado el peso de los ataques contra los Ninja de Konoha. Sasuke se había limitado a esquivar los ataques de la invocación, ya que la mujer que lo había traído al mundo era una de las pocas personas que realmente respectaba, más aún cuando había sido la única persona que lo había valorado por quien era realmente y no sólo por su habilidad como Ninja. Madre e hijo se encontraban en un duelo de Ninjutsu con el Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Técnica de la Gran Bola de Fuego), mientras el Ninja Copia, sin despegar la mirada de quien creía su compañero fallecido, se encontraba en combate con varios Zetzu blancos que se habían unido a la acción. Uno a uno caían con el Raikiri de Kakashi, quien estaba visiblemente enfurecido por creer que su amigo había sido invocado también con el Edo Tensei.

- Sasuke-kun…- Apenas se habían disipado los Jutsu Katon, Mikoto tomó un Kunai de su indumentaria y se lanzó a gran velocidad hacia el Uchiha a sorprendente velocidad -No dudes, después de todo, ya estoy muerta…-

- ¡No puedo…!- Con ayuda de su Chokuto, el pelinegro detuvo el ataque de su madre -¡No puedo matarte de nuevo…!- La dolida expresión del alumno del talentoso Ninja entristeció visiblemente a la última matriarca de los Uchiha, mientras mantenían un duelo de fuerza con sus armas

- ¡Hazlo Sasuke, eres un Ninja, ¿No es así…?- Grito con profunda impotencia la Jounin mientras contra su voluntad formaba sellos con su mano libre -¡Katon: Gouryuka no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Gran Dragón de Fuego)…!-

Ante la mirada de terror de su hijo, Mikoto lanzó el Jutsu consistente en la cabeza de un dragón exhalado por la boca a quemarropa, impactándolo directamente y proyectándolo al aire entre un mar de llamas. Kakashi de inmediato distrajo su atención al ver cómo su alumno caía pesadamente al suelo y su madre se acercaba a él de forma aparentemente amenazante. De inmediato atravesó al Zetzu delante de él con su Jutsu único para sacar de entre sus ropas un Kunai y lanzarse a gran velocidad para detener con maestría la puñalada que le había lanzado Mikoto a su hijo, con clara intensión de atravesarle la cabeza. El Ninja Copia y la Uchiha entablaron un duelo de fuerza que ganó Kakashi, forzando a Mikoto a retroceder.

- Levántate Sasuke…- Kakashi le dio la espalda a su alumno para interponerse entre él y su madre -Esta es la realidad del Ninja Sekai, donde llegará a haber ocasiones en que a un Ninja se le puede dar la misión de matar incluso a su propia familia…-

- ¡Pero yo no puedo hacer eso…!- Replicó Sasuke desde el suelo -¡Yo no quiero volverme un asesino como Itachi…!- El pelinegro agitó la cabeza violentamente en señal de negación, mientras el rostro de Mikoto mostraba una tristeza muy profunda

- ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu…!- Exclamó sorpresivamente la Jounin, posando sus manos contra el suelo.

…

Tatsumaki sonrió con la escena que se estaba dando en la esfera de cristal que había solicitado tras su breve charla con Sakura, Ino y Shikamaru. Los tres Juuniinin que estaban conscientes observaron con creciente desconcierto el cómo su amigo Sasuke estaba algo herido a causa del combate que sostenía con esa pelinegra que irónicamente tenía un gran parecido con el Uchiha. Afortunadamente había llegado Kakashi para salvarlo del último ataque, pero cuando la mujer realizó el Kuchiyose no Jutsu y en vez de que apareciera algunas nubes de humo como sabía Sakura que era la norma, de la tierra emergieron dos ataúdes de forma súbita y violenta, cuyas tapas cayeron al suelo con estruendo, revelando a un castaño de expresión hosca y a alguien que de inmediato llamó la atención de la pelirrosa: Uchiha Itachi.

- Una linda reunión familiar, ¿No creen?- La Uzumaki observaba sentada en el suelo los acontecimientos que se estaban dando en el campo de batalla

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso…?- Preguntó la rubia con desconcierto

- Para que vean que no soy tan mala como piensan, les diré que el Jutsu que acaba de usar esa mujer se llama Edo Tensei y sirve para invocar a personas muertas y darle un cuerpo para que combatan aquí, en el mundo de los vivos…- La sonrisa de la sexy pelirroja se tornó ligeramente más oscura "Que bueno que acompañé a Nii-san a escuchar toda esa palabrería inútil del cara de lagartija y hacer inventario de todos aquellos a los que era capaz de invocar…" Cerró los ojos súbitamente -Y quiero decirles por el simple placer de hacerlo que la mujer es Uchiha Mikoto, la Oka-san de Sasuke, el sujeto mayor es Uchiha Fugaku, el Oto-san y a Uchiha Itachi, el Nii-san de ese perdedor, creo que ya lo conocen... La diversión de verdad, apenas va a empezar...-

…

- Oto-san...- Susurró Sasuke, todavía de pie con ayuda de Kakashi, con la expresión descompuesta debido a la tristeza que sentía de saber que su familia ahora era manipulada por Kabuto

- Sasuke...- Replicó secamente Uchiha Fugaku

- ¡Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu...!- Exclamaron los tres Uchiha de mayor edad al instante, tras realizar en segundos la secuencia de sellos.

Las tres enormes esferas de fuego lanzadas por las bocas de los tres, salieron proyectadas a gran velocidad hacia Sasuke y Kakashi. Ambos activaron al instante su Mangekyou Sharingan para hacer frente a los tres ataques simultáneos. Del ojo izquierdo de Sasuke comenzó a salir la sangre en forma de lágrimas, emergiendo el torrente de llamas negras en cuestión de segundos, devorando los tres Jutsu en cuestión de segundos, ante la sorprendida mirada de sus padres y la indiferencia absoluta de Itachi.

- Veo que por fin has despertado el Mangekyou Sharingan, Sasuke...- Dijo el otro Uchiha con la evolución del Sharingan -Sin embargo, no has tomando en cuenta los riegos...-

- ¿Los riesgos...?-

La mirada que le dedicaba a su hermano mayor tenía un odio palpable, pero se inmediato cerró los ojos y formó un rictus de dolor ya que el efecto del Mangekyou comenzaba a afectarlo. Se llevó las manos al ojo con el que había utilizado el famoso Doujutsu (Técnica Ocular), que a los ojos de los Ninja era imparable. Mikoto cerró los ojos con visible tristeza mientras el que era patriarca de los Uchiha cuando se encontraba con vida permaneció impasible.

- El Mangekyou Sharingan poco a poco te robará la luz de los ojos, hasta que quedes completamente sumergido en la oscuridad...- El menor se enfureció con las palabras del mayor

- ¡Tú y tus consejos pueden irse a la mierda...!- Sasuke tomó con firmeza la Chokuto y tras infundirla con Chakra se lanzó hacia Itachi -¡Muere de nuevo...!-

La velocidad de Sasuke incluso sorprendió a Kakashi, ya que con el Mangekyou de Obito le costaba trabajo seguir los movimientos de su alumno, quien en un ataque frontal se dirigía a perforar la cabeza de su hermano mayor, sabiendo que ese era el lugar donde se colocaba el Fuinjutsu (Técnica de Sellado) que ataba el alma de la persona invocada al cuerpo creado por el Edo Tensei. El momento del impacto fue súbito y liberó muchas hojas de papel al cielo, que como sabía Sasuke, era lo que construía la apariencia del sujeto invocado. Sonrió al creer que había vuelto a asesinar a su hermano, pero esa sonrisa lentamente se fue convirtiendo en una mueca de sorpresa, que pasó al terror cuando se dio cuenta de que antes de impactar a Itachi, una figura sumamente familiar era la que había recibido el impacto en el centro del pecho: Kurama Keiko, aquella niña de la que se había enamorado antes de la masacre de los Uchiha y a la cual siempre recordaba, con la misma apariencia que tenía ahora. Miró con terror sus manos mientras por instinto soltó la Chokuto que de forma fría la peliazul se sacó del pecho y ante la mirada de terror de Sasuke, le lanzó un tajo que le dejó malherido el brazo. De inmediato el Ninja Copia corrió en auxilio de su alumno, dándole una patada en la cabeza a la Kurama para mandarla a volvar lejos y tomar a Sasuke para hacer distancia nuevamente. El alumno de Orochimaru, con el semblante oscurecido por la impactante visión que tuvo de ver cómo atravesaba a la chica que había querido, fijó su mirada en la susodicha, que se reincorporaba lentamente mientras la herida en un pecho lentamente era cubierta por los papeles y se cerraba.

- Sasuke-kun...- Susurró la peliazul, mientras dejaba caer la Chokuto con una expresión triste en el rostro

- Keiko-chan...- El pelinegro miraba con tristeza a la bella chica

- Debí de haberte volteado a ver a ti...- Las palabras de la Kurama llamaron la atención de los presentes -El ver a Makoto sólo me trajo la muerte... Discúlpame por los malos ratos que te hice pasar, Sasuke-kun...-

Kakashi observaba con expectación. Sabía que la historia entre ambos chicos había sido una especie de réplica que la relación entre Naruto y Sakura, porque a su estilo, Sasuke buscaba un acercamiento con la chica, quien lo trataba de forma algo cruel, incluso llegando al punto de echarle en cara el exterminio de su clan y sin embargo, su alumno siempre quería estar cerca de ella para tener una oportunidad, pero esa chica siempre miraba a donde estaba el genio de los Senju, algo que terminaba de alimentar el rencor de Sasuke contra el fallecido Makoto. Una razón más por la que urdió su asesinato junto con Jiraiya como parte del asesinato del hijo de su Sensei, pensando en la posibilidad de que su alumno favorito por fin se quitara de su camino al castaño, pero por desgracia había afectado a Sasuke también en su deseo de venganza contra el rubio. Kakashi no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué tan significativas habían sido las reacciones de varias personas tras el incidente, mucho menos las consecuencias no sólo para Konoha, sino para el mundo entero e incluso el Reino de los Cielos. Sin poder evitarlo, la cara del Ninja Copia mostraba la vergüenza que sentía por sus estúpidas acciones, donde nuevamente había afectado a todas sus personas cercanas y queridas.

- ¡Tú no tuviste nada que ver en eso, Keiko...!- Sin que Sasuke se diera cuenta, su Sharingan había regresado a la normalidad

- Lo único que puedo hacer para ayudarte ahora es advertirte de algo muy importante...-

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso...?- El pelinegro estaba visiblemente desconcertado por las palabras de su amor platónico

- Cuídate de ahora en adelante... De Makoto, Nami y sobretodo... De Naruto...- Sasuke y Kakashi se mostraron visiblemente sorprendidos por las palabras de Keiko.

Desde su escondite, Kabuto endureció el semblante con visible molestia por un momento. Había invocado a la Kurama con el único propósito de hacer sufrir a Sasuke, sin embargo el tiro le había salido por la culata puesto que esa mujer había puesto en peligro todo el Gran Proyecto... Si se enteraba Haou, podía darse por muerto, así que lo único que quedaba para salvar la situación era...

- ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu...!- Exclamó Itachi mientras posaba sus dos manos en el suelo.

De inmediato, ante la sorprendida mirada de los dos Ninja fieles a Konoha, cincos ataúdes emergieron del suelo delante del genocida del Clan Uchiha, sus tapas cayeron con estruendo en cuestión de segundos y al instante se revelaron los nuevos enemigos a los que Sasuke y Kakashi iban a enfrentar: Deidara, Juugo, Kimimaro, Gaara y Momochi Zabuza. El Ninja Copia y el chico del Sharingan se pusieron en guardia, listos para enfrentar a los nuevos que aparecían justo frente a ellos.

...

**Notas:** Finalmente dos hechos muy importantes para el fic se han dado. Los caminos de Justica, Venganza y Destino por fin se han encontrado, mientras que la Guerra ha empezado con encuentros intensos protagonizados principalmente por Sasuke y su familia. El dolor apenas se dejará sentir para ellos, mientras la primera fase del Gran Proyecto se desarrolla y Naruto, Makoto y Nami recuperan el tiempo perdido y se preparan para el siguiente paso junto al objetivo de Haou. Pues, hoy tengo actualización de todos mis fics y ciertamente habrá una o dos coincidencias de personajes, si bien el contexto es totalmente diferente en casa caso. Eso sería todo y gracias por seguir este fic. Saludos.

**Próximamente:**

**XIX: Siete Días Que Cambiarán al Mundo.**


	10. IX: Siete Días Que Cambiarán al Mundo

**Haou**

**(Advertencia: Escenas para adultos en el capítulo.)**

…

Kakashi y Sasuke observaban con creciente preocupación las nuevas invocaciones que Kabuto había realizado en el campo de batalla a través de sus marionetas. Las cosas iban de mal en peor al darse cuenta también que Mikoto, Fugaku e Itachi ya habían activado sus ojos, con la variante Mangekyou en el caso del antiguo Akatsuki. De inmediato la última matriarca de los Uchiha se acercó a la atemorizada Keiko, cuya advertencia había sido dada por fin, como no tuvo oportunidad en su vida, tras el incidente con Jiraiya, hace tres años.

- ¡Keiko-chan…! ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso…?- Preguntó Sasuke con evidente desesperación

- Lo siento, de verdad, Keiko…- Susurró tristemente la madre del alumno de Orochimaru, cuando súbitamente le enterró un Kunai con un sello amarrado, justo en la nuca

- No olvides mis palabras, Sasuke-kun…- Susurró la chica, visiblemente entristecida, con sus últimas fuerzas, mientras una solitaria lágrima cruzó su mejilla

- ¡Keiko-chan…!-

La Kurama agachó la cabeza instantáneamente y cerró los ojos, mientras que el color pálido de la piel artificial de su falso cuerpo poco a poco readquiría el tono que tuviera en vida y las zonas donde todavía era visible la unión entre las minúsculas hojas de papel desaparecieran. Al instante, Keiko levanto la cabeza y abrió los ojos súbitamente, de forma un tanto tétrica. Sus ojos ahora lucían una peculiar coloración azul celeste en la esclerótica, pero fuera de eso, lucía justo como el día en que Sasuke la había visto por última vez.

- Keiko-chan…- Las lágrimas caían libremente por las mejillas del azabache, al ver a esa chica que lo había cautivado, justo como se veía la última vez que la vio en vida

- Sasuke… Ella ya no puede oírte- Susurró a lo bajo Mikoto.

Kakashi por su parte, ajeno al sufrimiento de su alumno, miraba con expectación cómo los otros varones Uchiha repetían el proceso del Kunai en la nuca con los Ninja recién invocados con el Edo Tensei. Después de unos instantes los Ninja recuperaron el aspecto que tuvieron en vida. Se colocaron detrás de la Kurama, listos para combatir contra el enemigo como las máquinas asesinas en las que habían sido convertidos. Y esos enemigos eran los Ninja de Konoha delante de ellos.

- No hay tiempo para sentimentalismos… ¡Prepárate, Sasuke…!- El Ninja Copia ya había preparado su mejor arma, el Raikiri

- ¡Lo sé…!- El aludido se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y de inmediato realizó los sellos de mano necesarios para preparar el Chidori

- Sasuke… Recuerda… No dudes…- Finalmente y a manos de su esposo, Mikoto también recibía el mismo Kunai y sufría la misma transformación que la peliazul en cuestión de segundos

"Al menos… La verdad sobre el Clan permanecerá oculta…" Pensó fugazmente Itachi, antes de que su padre también le colocara el sello en la cabeza, transformándose al igual que los demás

- Quiero ver, hasta dónde has llegado…- Susurró el último patriarca de los Uchiha, mirando fijamente a su hijo, antes de clavarse a sí mismo un Kunai.

…

Kabuto observaba con una expresión seria el devenir de la batalla, con varios de los enemigos que habían peleado con Sasuke en el pasado, junto con sus seres más queridos, listos para aniquilarlo a sangre fría. Se había prohibido a si mismo cometer errores. Después de oír la advertencia de Keiko, era obligatorio acabar con el Uchiha para que a su vez evitar que Haou acabara con él. Después de unos segundos, sonrió en forma sutil.

"Ahora que conozco el último paso en la conformación del Edo Tensei, puedo utilizar a todas mis marionetas sin preocupación alguna… Por fin he superado a Sasori como el mejor marionetista del mundo… ¡Vamos mis esclavos, maten a Sasuke-kun…!" La sonrisa siniestra de Kabuto era más intimidante en medio de la oscuridad, justo al colocar sus dedos medio e índice de su mano derecha delante de su rostro, iniciando al instante la batalla.

…

- ¡Amaterasu…!- Del ojo de Itachi surgieron las llamas negras, a gran velocidad hacia el Uchiha

- ¡Amaterasu…!- Contraatacó a su vez Sasuke con su ojo al instante.

Ambos torrentes de llamas negras se encontraron en un violento choque que parecía perfectamente equilibrado. Ambos hermanos, frente a frente, sin ceder terreno, uno por el deseo de ganar el combate para vengarse nuevamente de su hermano y el otro como un títere sin voluntad, controlado completamente por Kabuto. Los dos ataques se detuvieron al mismo tiempo y mientras el alumno de Orochimaru se arrodilló por el agotamiento, el otrora integrante de Akatsuki comenzó a correr en dirección de su objetivo, listo para atacarlo con un violento puñetazo a gran velocidad, pero fue detenido en última instancia por el Ninja Copia, quien hacía un visible esfuerzo por detener a Itachi.

- Aquí cae el primero…-

Al instante, Kakashi dirigió su Raikiri hacia la cabeza del Uchiha para acabar con el sello, pero a escasos centímetros de atravesarle la frente, una mano lo sujetó firmemente del brazo. Miró con desconcierto, como una Mikoto de miraba inexpresiva había contenido su mejor Jutsu al sujetarlo de la muñeca con fuerza inusitada. El hombre de cabello plata miró con desconcierto cómo la madre de Itachi comenzaba a realizar una breve secuencia de sellos con su mano libre. Sasuke de inmediato reconoció el Jutsu que su madre estaba realizando: se trataba del Katon: Kokuensatsuryu (Elemento Fuego: Dragón Asesino de Llamas Negras), la carta del triunfo de la Ninja conocida como Enjou (Reina Ardiente). Apretó con visible impotencia sus dientes mientras lloraba sin control.

- Sasuke…- Susurró Kakashi al ver cómo su alumno perforaba el pecho de su madre con el Chidori, haciendo que cientos de papeles salieran proyectados al aire

- Lo siento…- El Uchiha cerró los ojos con pesar, con un sello de papel entre sus dedos y al pulverizarlo, Mikoto se desintegró al instante en forma de hojas de papel al viento

- ¡Sabaku Taisou (Funeral Imperial del Desierto)…!-

El Ninja Copia y el alumno de Orochimaru inmediato orientaron su mirada hacia el otrora Jinchuuriki del Ichibi, quien tenía su mano extendida hacia ellos. Bajo sus pies, el suelo ya convertido en arena, lentamente comenzaba a envolverlos mientras Itachi saltaba para evitar la trampa, deteniendo sus pies para que no pudieran soltarse ni intentar escapar. La arena los atrapaba más y más, mientras sus desesperados intentos de liberarse resultaban inútiles y después de unos segundos de improductiva resistencia finalmente quedaban sepultados completamente en la arena del que fuera el primer rival serio del Uchiha. Apenas Gaara cerró su trampa, Deidara preparó varios cientos de bombas C1, las cuales al tener forma de hormigas cavaron en la arena para detonarse segundos después, en una cadena masiva de explosiones. La montaña de arena que tenía cautivos a ambos Ninja de Konoha voló en pedazos, proyectando la arena en todas direcciones, ante la mirada ausente e inexpresiva de los Ninja revividos.

- Maldito Itachi… Sabes mejor que nadie que quienes despiertan el Amaterasu y el Tsukuyomi tiene acceso al tercer poder… Susanoo (El Que Tiene la Capacidad de Ayudar por Todos los Medios)-

Kakashi volteó a ver con desconcierto a su alumno, ya que una extraña emanación de Chakra con forma de lo que parecían unas costillas de sombrío color violeta los había protegido de las explosiones continuas del ataque del Akatsuki. De inmediato los Ninja resucitados se prepararon para atacar. Keiko se lanzó de forma aparentemente suicida hacia Sasuke, quien la miró fríamente… La Kurama fue interceptada por una mano de forma esquelética que la aprisionó violentamente, cerrándose y aplastándola de forma sumamente sencilla. Sin embargo el Ninja Copia notó que la mirada de su estudiante se había entristecido más. En un instante, Sasuke había destruido a su madre y a la chica de la que alguna vez se enamoró.

- Kabuto… Pagarás con tu asquerosa sangre por lo que me estás obligando a hacer- Susurró de forma fría el Uchiha, clavando su mirada en Itachi.

…

El alumno de Orochimaru, por otra parte, miraba contrariado que el azabache había despertado el tercer poder del Mangekyou Sharingan. Contrarrestar el Amaterasu y el Tsukuyomi era una cosa, pero el Susanoo era algo diferente. Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Ningendou había vuelto a reaccionar, ya que se erguió perfectamente y de una forma un tanto tétrica volteó a verlo.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Naruto a a través del cuerpo de Nagato

- Estoy terminando con Sasuke- Replicó Kabuto, tratando de ocultar el temor de poder ser descubierto, que sentía en ese momento

- Entiendo… Pues bien, es hora de hacer esto un poco más interesante…- Las palabras del pelirrojo delante de él, desconcertaron al albo.

…

**IX: Siete Días que Cambiarán al Mundo**

…

En Kami no En, Makoto y Nami, sentado a los costados de Naruto, con Hinata entre ellos y frente al rubio, miraban con expectación la forma en cómo estaba hablando, como si estuviera frente al tal Kabuto. Después de cerrar los ojos por un instante, el rubio se levantó y orientó su mirada hacia su espalda. Saya apareció al instante, de forma que Juu y Haou quedaron espalda con espalda.

- Informe- Dijo Naruto con expresión seria

- La guerra ya ha empezado, todo listo para la Operación 'Torre de Babel'- Replicó la Kyuketsuki de la misma forma

"¿Quién es esta persona…?" Pensó Nami con desconcierto

"Con sólo verla basta para saber que de humana sólo tienen la apariencia…" El castaño se sintió involuntariamente intimidado con la presencia de la mujer, tan bella como terrorífica

- Bien, Saya… Ejecuten- Al instante, la mujer de ojos dorados desapareció en un destello de luz negra.

…

Anko se encontraba con su unidad en el campo de batalla, luchando ferozmente contra varios de los monstruos blancos. Apenas se recuperó, se unió al cuerpo de inteligencia junto con Hana para el rastreo, quien peleaba cerca de ella. Ambas se habían compenetrado bien desde que se habían encontrado y debido a su participación en el plan que tenía a la Alianza Shinobi cerca del escondite de los Akatsuki, se sentían más en confianza que nunca en su vida en Konoha; de ser prácticamente un par de desconocidas que a veces se encontraban en las juntas de Ninja de Konoha, habían pasado a ser camaradas de lucha. Dos Zetzu cayeron al suelo y ambas mujeres estaban con espalda, puesto que un nuevo grupo de monstruos blancos las rodeó en forma de un cerco circular.

- Vaya Anko-san, esto será algo difícil- La Inuzuka sonrió suavemente

- No te preocupes Hana-chan, vamos a patearles el culo, porque parecen no tener bolas- La Jounin sonrió con evidente malicia

- Lo siento, pero su tiempo 'libre' se ha terminado- Ambas Kunoichi, así como los monstruos blancos, orientaron su mirada hacia la recién aparecida Saya

- ¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó la Inuzuka con visible desconcierto

- ¡Seguro eres de los Akatsuki!- Agregó la Miratashi con evidente desconfianza

- Sólo deben saber de mí una cosa…- Replicó tranquilamente la Kyuketuski -'El cielo es el límite…'-

Apenas entraron esas palabras por los oídos de Anko y Hana, fueron procesadas por sus cerebros y la evidente señal de la respuesta a ese estímulo, fue que ambas se erguieron completamente y sus miradas se opacaron, como si estuvieran ausentes. Después de unos segundos de incertidumbre para los Zetzu, ambas Kunoichi se inclinaron devotamente, acuclilladas y con los ojos cerrados en forma solemne. Volvieron a abrir sus ojos y un fugaz destello dorado se vio en ellos.

- Ejecuten…- Replicó la azabache antes de desaparecer tan súbitamente como había aparecido

- A la orden, Juu-sama- Replicaron ambas mujeres en tono marcial -¡Larga vida a Juusekai!-

Los Ninja de la Alianza se habían quedado desconcertados al ver que los Zetzu habían acorralado a esas dos Kunoichi y parecía que era su fin, luego se sorprendieron al ver que esa extraña mujer había aparecido y desaparecido en tan sólo un instante, mientras Anko y Hana se habían inclinado como fieles siervas ante su ama y finalmente, su desconcierto fue mayor cuando las dos se levantaron de forma súbita, mientras que los escasos sensores presentes en el área habían sentido un súbito cambio en los Chakra de ambas.

- ¡Kuchiyose: Shimaroujuu (Invocación: Cuatros Diabólicas Bestias Lobo)!- Exclamó la Inuzuka mientras posaba ambas manos en el suelo

- ¡Tenchi no Juin (Sello Maldito del Cielo y la Tierra)!- Gritó con fuerza la Mitarashi.

Mientras que cuatro nubes de humo aparecían frente a Hana, Anko sufría la transformación del poder maldito de su Sensei: su piel se oscureció y mientras sus ojos adquirían una tonalidad dorada, su esclerótica se volvía negra, mientras de su espalda emergía lo que parecían ser un par de garras deformes que parecían ser alas y por sus vértebras emergían púas de hueso, mientras sus uñas e incisivos se alargaban notoriamente, de su espalda emergió una cola similar a la de un dinosaurio. Por otra parte, de las nubes de humo aparecieron cinco poderosos lobos de espeso pelaje y mirada fiera, que demostraban una gran sed de sangre, además de fieros colmillos ensangrentados. Involuntariamente los monstruos blancos dieron un paso hacia atrás al ver cómo esas aparentes Kunoichi ordinarias habían cambiado radicalmente. La mirada de Hana parecía la de una bestia con sed de sangre y su perversa sonrisa aumentaba el efecto intimidante, mientras que la fría mirada de la Mitarashi no podía ocultar su deseo de descuartizar a los seres delante de ella.

- ¡Gosatsurouga (Cinco Colmillos de Lobos Asesinos)…!-

- ¡Hachidokujaga (Ocho Colmillos de las Serpientes Venenosas)…!-

Mientras que la Inuzuka se lanzó encabezando a sus nuevos y feroces compañeros que se convertían en taladros que giraban a gran velocidad con una rápida pirueta consistente en un salto giratorio hacia delante, Anko se lanzó como posesa contra los Zetzu delante de ella, mientras que de su espalda surgían ocho serpientes del mismo color de su piel, mostrando sus colmillos y sus encías negras. Los monstruos blancos en primera línea fueron los primeros en ser destruidos, cinco de ellos atravesados y despedazados por la castaña y sus siniestros canes, ocho de ellos entre convulsiones provocadas por el potente veneno de aquellas serpientes, que sin piedad atraparon a sus víctimas del cuello con una poderosa mordida, antes que intentaran siquiera defenderse.

Para los Ninja de la Alianza comenzaba a crecer el temor y el desconcierto de ver cómo ambas Kunoichi de Konoha destruían a los enemigos delante de ellas como máquinas asesinas, repitiendo una y otra vez sus ataques hasta acabar con todos sus enemigos. C, Ninja de Kumogakure y sensor también, se acercó a las dos Ninja que ya habían terminado su macabra labor, dejando a su alrededor los trozos de los Zetzu en un caso y los cuerpos con un tono violeta, en el otro.

- En verdad son fuertes, así terminará pronto la guerra- Dijo el rubio Shinobi con solemnidad.

Pero al instante retrocedió un par de pasos, ya que ambas Kunoichi voltearon a verlo con esa mirada inexpresiva y ausente, de forma súbita y violenta. Los ojos azules de C se clavaron con desconcierto en ambas mujeres de tétrica sensualidad. Fue lo último que pudo ver, ya que las ocho serpientes que surgieron de la espalda de la pelimorada se abalanzaron contra él como rayos y con sus mordidas, acabaron con la vida del rubio de Kumo en una masiva intoxicación por el veneno, apenas en instantes. Los otros Ninja se abalanzaron de inmediato contra ambas Kunoichi, quienes respondieron al instante, iniciando así una nueva batalla, una batalla interna entre la Alianza Shinobi.

…

- ¿Han oído hablar del Sennou (Lavado de Cerebro)?-

Los Juuniinin miraban el oscuro panorama que se presentaba delante de ellos y cómo las escenas de un Sasuke que lloraba lágrimas de sangre en su interior, al acabar con dos de las personas más queridas para él, cambiaban a un escenario donde Hana y Anko, habían sufrido una súbita y violenta transformación en dos máquinas asesinas que atacaban a sus propios compañeros de la alianza. Kiba miraba totalmente desencajado como su adorada Nee-san destrozaba sin piedad alguna a varios Ninja de Iwa, con ayuda que esos canes que definitivamente no eran los Haimaru Sankyoudai. Neji, Tenten y Rock Lee eran los únicos que todavía no habían despertado. Shikamaru fue el único que prestó atención a las palabras de la pelirroja.

- Así que Anko-san y Hana-san están siendo manipuladas…- El Nara miraba fijamente a la Uzumaki, quien simplemente asintió con expresión aburrida

- Y el premio al descubridor de lo obvio es para perdedor-kun…- El listo Shinobi evitó caer en las provocaciones de Tatsumaki y permaneció tranquilo -En recompensa a contarme que no querían a Naruto y la forma en que lo despreciaban, les diré que esas pobres chicas no son víctimas únicamente del Sennou, sino también del área de experimentación… Con conocimientos acumulados de las distintas aldeas se llegan a esos resultados-

- ¿Debo entender que hay traidores en las otras aldeas?- Con el cuestionamiento de Shikamaru, la sexy pelirroja se cayó de espaldas, completamente muerta de risa hasta el punto de comenzar a llorar

- ¡¿De qué te ríes estúpida…?- Replicó al instante una Ino visiblemente irritada

- Je…- Maki-chan se reincorporó y tras limpiarse las lágrimas sonrió confiada -Más que traidores, tenemos cinco marionetas perfectas infiltradas en la alianza, cinco marionetas que han sido víctimas de la Shihai (Dominación), con el cerebro tan perfectamente lavado que creen servirnos por convicción propia, sin saber que están en las palma de las mano del grandioso y delicioso bombón que es nuestro líder desde hace tiempo… La bella Rei-chan, esa sexy Ichi-chan, esas vacas de Nii-chan y San-chan y no podemos olvidar a la poco curvilínea pero apetecible Yon-chan… Ustedes perdieron esta guerra apenas inició…-

- ¿A-A qué te refieres…?- Sakura miraba con creciente miedo a la pelirroja

- Es como el vino que se deja fermentando… Entre más tiempo tarda, mejor es la bebida, aunque bueno, yo no sé mucho sobre licor… Y por cierto, no se hagan pajas mentales con las estupideces que dijo la puta de Keiko-chan, porque varios de ustedes tendrán el mismo destino que Hebi-chan (Serpientita) e Inu-chan (Perrita), mientras que otros, simplemente serán material de laboratorio para el cara de lagartija y Go-chan… Descifrar el trasfondo de esto será la menor de sus preocupaciones cuando los dejemos libres en nuestro mundo…-

La pelirrosa iba a seguir hablando cuando comenzó a notar los diversos cambios de escena delante de ella: en otro campo de batalla, Kurenai se encontraba con varios Ninja de Kiri y Suna expertos en Genjutsu, los cuales quedaron tan confundidos como C y los otros miserables del grupo de Anko y Hana, cuando la Kyuketsuki apareció delante de ellos y con la misma frase, desató una transformación en la Jounin del Equipo 8 bastante similar a la de la Inuzuka, si bien la transformación que sufrió la Yuuhi fue más sorprendente: su ojo izquierdo lentamente adoptaba una tonalidad lavanda y la pupila desaparecía, mientras que en su ojo derecho aparecían tres Tomoe que rodeaban a la pupila. Los Juuniinin reconocieron al instante los dos Douryoku (Poderes Oculares) que se habían revelado en la azabache: Sharingan y Byakugan.

- Imposible…- Susurró el recién despierto Shino

- ¿Por qué?- Tatsumaki se regocijaba en la incredulidad del Aburame -Go-chan los conoce a todos a la perfección- Mientras la pelirroja hablaba, los Juuniinin veían cómo la Jounin comenzaba a atacar a sus propios compañeros con ataques del Juuken y poderosos Genjutsu del Sharingan -Y sabe cuál habilidad complementa mejor su propia capacidad…-

Tatsumaki sonrió cuando en la escena frente a ella, los Ninja de la Alianza poco a poco comenzaban a desentenderse de los Zetzu y comenzaban a atacar a Kurenai, quien asombrosamente lograba mantener la distancia con ayuda del Hakkeshou Kaiten, el Jutsu principal de defensa del Souke de los Hyuga. Las escenas comenzaron a cambiar posteriormente, mostrando a los Juuniinin como en todo el campo de batalla podían verse escenas similares, donde diversos Ninja, hombres y mujeres por igual, comenzaban a demostrar Kekkei Genkai y poderes considerados como perdidos, desde el Hyouton (Elemento Hielo) del Clan Yuki hasta el Shikotsumyaku (Pulso del Hueso Mortal) de los Kaguya… Ambos bandos, la Alianza y Akatsuki, observaban con creciente desconcierto y temor, cómo esos Ninja misteriosos comenzaban a asesinar a diestra y siniestra. Sin un denominador común entre esos Ninja, era imposible de saber del lado de quién estaban.

- ¿Alguien ha escuchado sobre la 'Torre de Babel'?- Preguntó la pelirroja, aprovechando que los Juuniinin estaban aturdidos por lo que estaban observando

- ¿T-Torre de Babel?- Repitió Shino, con temor y desconcierto

- Básicamente, en un mundo donde todos hablaban la misma lengua y usaban las mismas palabras, los seres humanos se propusieron edificar una torre que alcanzara los cielos… Unidos, parecían lograrlo y fue entonces que intervino su Dios para confundir los lenguajes y las palabras de los humanos, para que en el desconcierto, cesara su obra, que amenazaba con alcanzarlo…-

- E-Eso quiere decir que…- Shikamaru rápidamente procesó todo en su cabeza, llegando a la conclusión que ya sabía Maki-chan

- Así es… Sólo que el final no puede ser igual en este caso… Vamos, piénsenlo…-

- No puede ser…- Los Juuniinin voltearon a ver al Nara, quien susurró visiblemente aterrado

- ¿Qué sucede, Shikamaru?- Preguntó Ino con creciente ansiedad

- Planean poner a los Ninja unos contra otros…- Todos los que estaban conscientes, voltearon a ver con terror al Nara

- Así es, esto es conocido como la Operación Torre de Babel, la primera parte del Gran Proyecto…-

…

Ao, Akatsuchi entre otros… En todos los frentes se repetía la escena: Ninja dando media vuelta y tras revelar asombrosos poderes, atacar a sus propios compañeros de la Alianza. Las puntas de lanza de Akatsuki, Sasori y Kakuzu también se mostraban desconcertados, por lo que estaba sucediendo, pero al notar que en sus respetivos campos de batalla los Ninja que parecían cambiar de bando los ignoraban, ambos se dispusieron a mostrar el cien por ciento de su arsenal. Era la oportunidad perfecta para inclinar la guerra hacia su lado.

- ¡Kokoro no Jiongu: Kai (Corazones del Miedo Rencoroso de la Tierra: Liberación)…!-

De la espalda del Akatsuki comenzaron a surgir lo que parecían ser protuberancias que se abrían paso a través de su capa, a la altura de su espalda… Finalmente vencieron la capa y se revelaron las cuatro bestias de cabello que en realidad y junto al que permanecía en su cuerpo, eran sus cinco corazones. Por otra parte, Sasori se quitó su capa, revelando su cuerpo mecánico y preparando sus armas a la vez que de su espalda se liberaban varios pergaminos blancos.

- ¡Akahigi: Hyakki no Souen (Arte Secreta Roja: Funcionamiento de Mil Marionetas)!-

Los Ninja de los respetivos frentes, encabezados por la Mizukage y la Tsuchikage, miraban con terror cómo su enemigo se hacía más poderoso, en lo que luchaban por controlar también a los varios Ninja de Konoha que también los atacaban continuamente. Mei Terumi y Kurotsuchi por su parte, sonrieron de forma tan discreta que nadie lo notó, dándose cuenta que la Operación Torre de Babel había dado comienzo. Ante la mirada atónita de sus tropas, desaparecieron con el Shunshin no Jutsu. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, las tropas de la Mizukage ya se encontraban peleando contra las mil marionetas de Sasori, en tanto que las tropas de la Tsuchikage, ya se enfrentaban a los devastadores Jutsu de Kakuzu. Sonidos de explosiones y gritos de terror comenzaron a inundar lentamente el campo de batalla al tiempo que las bajas de la Alianza comenzaban a dispararse al igual que los Zetzu, también erradicados poco a poco.

…

- ¡C2: Bakuretsu Hiryu (C2: Dragón Volador Explosivo)…!-

- ¡Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Técnica de la Bala del Dragón de Agua)!-

- ¡Rendan: Suna Shigure (Disparos Sucesivos: Llovizna de Arena)!-

- ¡Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu…!-

- ¡Katon: Housenka Tsumabeni (Elemento Fuego: Flor de Clavo Rojo del Fénix Sabio)!-

El dragón de arcilla explosiva, el poderoso dragón de agua, los disparos sucesivos de bolas de arena a gran velocidad, el Jutsu distintivo de los Uchiha y una de las artes secretas de Shuriken que sólo dominaba Itachi. Todos los ataques iban dirigidos hacia Sasuke y Kakashi, protegidos por el Susanoo. Los brazos del ser esqueléticos de inmediato se posaron delante del maestro y el alumno, cruzados para protegerlos de los ataques, que unidos provocaron una violenta explosión al impactar el Susanoo, desapareciendo Sasuke y Kakashi en una enorme cortina de humo, la cual fue disipada al instante por el Fuuton: Renkuudan (Elemento Viento: Proyectil de Aire Comprimido) que lanzó Gaara al aire, revelando a un Uchiha que tenía sangre en ambos ojos y estaba acuclillado. Sin embargo él y el Ninja Copia estaban aparentemente a salvo.

De inmediato Sasuke abrió los ojos a toda su extensión, al igual que su maestro, cuando al mismo tiempo recibieron golpes de Juugo y Kimimaro respectivamente, en el estómago y tosiendo sangre antes de salir proyectados al aire y caer al suelo visiblemente lastimados. Sasuke pudo levantarse después de unos instantes, respirando con dificultad y con su ojo derecho ya cerrado, mientras que el Ninja Copia luchaba en vano por ponerse de pie, ya que el ataque del Kaguya, le había atravesado de forma visible el estómago con una de las tantas púas que tenía su brazo. Los Ninja revividos rodearon de inmediato a sus enemigos, para que no tuvieran oportunidad de escapar.

- K-Kakashi… Veo que es el final del camino- Susurró el Uchiha mientras sonrió, burlándose de sí mismo

- Eso parece…- Replicó en tono débil el hombre de cabello plateado.

Los brazos de Kimimaro y Juugo se elevaron al cielo, uno con todo el miembro lleno de púas de hueso, mientras que la carne del otro se moldeó de forma similar a la hoja de un hacha, lista para bajar y decapitar a los Ninja de Konoha cual verdugo. Los brazos de ambos comenzaron a descender, cuando sorpresivamente un Kunai de tres puntas pasó entre ambos engendros y ni siquiera un segundo después, la fiera expresión del Yondaime Hokage se dejaba ver en el campo de batalla, mientras en los vientres de ambos Ninja revividos de Otogakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta Entre el Sonido), impactaban dos Rasengan que les pulverizaban la caja torácica. Ambos simplemente comenzaron a desaparecer en el aire en forma de hojas de papel. Kakashi alzó la mirada para encontrarse con su Sensei, quien le sonrió discretamente.

- Vamos Kakashi-kun, debemos retirarnos por ahora…-

- Pero…- Replicó Sasuke.

Minato simplemente saltó espectacularmente para tocarlos a ambos y desaparecer con su Jikuukan Ninjutsu, justo al momento en que los Ninja que los rodeaban lanzaron sus ataques nuevamente y provocaban una nueva explosión que levantaba una gigantesca cortina de humo por todo el campo de batalla.

…

Sakura suspiró con alivio, al ver como el maestro de su maestro apareció justo para salvar a Kakashi y a Sasuke, una vez que todo parecía perdido tras el violento ataque que el Susanooo había recibido. Tatsumaki por primera vez, desde que estaba con los Juuniinin, perdió su expresión jocosa, demostrando que estaba visiblemente molesta con lo que había pasado justo delante de ella en la esfera de cristal. Ino se dio cuenta y sonrió burlonamente, cerrando los ojos con expresión altiva.

- ¿Porqué ya no te ríes como imbécil? Mira estúpida zorra, Sasuke-kun es el hombre más afortunado del mundo y pronto nos salvará a todos…- La sonrisa de la rubia contrarió a sus compañeros, ya que era peligroso provocar a su enemiga y más en la situación precaria en la que se encontraban -¡Al final les vamos a patear el culo a ti y a los tuyos…! ¡Toda tu familia va a morir en manos de Sasuke-kun…!- Las últimas palabras fueron su sentencia de muerte

- Kinton: Satsusousa (Elemento Metal: Cadena de la Lanza Asesina)- Tatsumaki volteó a ver sobre el hombro a la rubia.

La sonrisa de Ino desapareció al instante por una expresión de sorpresa. La pelirroja había extendido su mano hacia ella y de la palma emergió una cadena plateada, rodeada de Chakra azul, cuya punta era un Kunai y que le cruzó perfectamente el corazón a la rubia. Un hilillo de sangre surgió de la comisura de los labios de Ino ante la mirada de terror de los Juuniinin conscientes. Los ojos de la Yamanaka comenzaron a cerrarse conforme la hemorragia de su pecho se iba haciendo más visible en su ropa y comenzaba a escurrir por su torneado vientre. La cadena se contrajo lentamente y después de unos momentos de silencio, cubierta por la sangre de la rubia, regresó al interior de la mano de su dueña. La cabeza de Ino se venció al frente al instante, todavía con esa expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto, pero con la mirada perdida y los ojos entrecerrados.

- Vamos, puta de cabaret…- La Uzumaki miró fijamente a la Yamanaka-¿Por qué ya no te ríes? No te oigo…- Sonrió en forma sumamente perversa al darse cuenta del deceso de la Yamanaka -Creo que se murió de risa…-

- ¡Maldita…!- Chouji forcejeó inútilmente con los grilletes, tratando de liberarse para vengar a la chica que les gustaba -¡Ahhh…!-

- Cállate o seguirás tú, bola de grasa…- La punta de la cadena de Tatsumaki súbitamente había atravesado el hombro de Chouji, ante la mirada de terror de los demás Ninja, debido a la velocidad del poderoso ataque de la pelirroja

- ¡¿Por qué nos estás haciendo esto…?- Replicó Sakura al instante, llorando por la pérdida de su mejor amiga, justamente a su lado

- Porque puedo y quiero hacerlo…- Fue la respuesta de Tatsumaki -¡Porque ustedes trataban como mierda a mi Nii-san y ahora yo los trataré como mierda a ustedes!- La Kunoichi se notaba visiblemente alterada

- ¿Tu Nii-san…?- Replicó el Nara al instante.

En ese momento Tatsumaki se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más, detalle que no descuidó Shikamaru, analizando el lenguaje corporal y esperando, con suerte, que la sexy Kunoichi no reaccionara tan violentamente como con las burlas de Ino. Le había dolido mucho la pérdida de su compañera y amiga, pero como Ninja de Konoha debía mantener la cabeza fría en todo momento y esperar a que se presentara la oportunidad de escapar. Mientras tanto, puso su mente a trabajar y a pensar en quién podría ser el Nii-san del que ella hablaba. Ya tenía un pista, sólo faltaba asociar patrones y tal vez, podría comenzar a entender el móvil de Juusekai a través de quien fuera esa tal Nii-san, que comenzó a pensar, podría ser el verdadero líder de esa misteriosa organización.

- Tatsumaki- Súbitamente a la habitación, entró la aparente líder de Juusekai -Tenemos que irnos, hay que comenzar a limpiarle el trono a Daichi-kun- Dijo Hinata con suavidad, llamando la atención de la Uzumaki -Tu hora finalmente ha llegado…-

- Entiendo, Ushi-chan…- Replicó la pelirroja con seriedad

- Ya te lo dije, te agradecería que no me llamaras así- Replicó la Hyuga con tranquilidad

- En fin…- La mirada, ahora seria de Maki-chan se posó en los restantes Juuniinin -Ya después me encargaré de ustedes, bolsas de mierda…- Todos lucharon por mantenerse tranquilos, excepto Kiba, quien se mordía los labios para no decir algo que provocara su muerte a manos de la bella chica

- Descansen, les esperan siete días muy largos…- Hinata volteó a ver a los que en su momento llamó amigos, antes de marcharse seguida de Tatsumaki

"¿Siete Días…?" Pensó fugazmente el Nara y la líder aparente de Juusekai volteó a verlo fijamente

- Según una creencia del otro lado del mar, dios creó el mundo en siete días… Mismos que usaremos nosotros para crear nuestro nuevo mundo- La voz de la peliazul provocó que Hyuga Neji despertara de su sueño

- Kh… Hinata…- Susurró para sí mismo el castaño -Hanabi-sama… ¿Hanabi-sama?-

- No es necesario que la busques, Neji-kun…- Replicó la aludida al instante, llamando la atención de todos

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó su antiguo compañero, el domador de insectos

- Nee-sama… Estoy lista para partir…-

Los Juuniinin miraron entrar por aquella salida brillante una bella silueta femenina. Cuerpo torneado, largo cabello castaño, enfundada en un traje negro ajustado que poco dejaba a la imaginación. Curvas tan generosas como las de la peliazul, de aparentes dieciocho años. No había duda, esa hermosa mujer era sin lugar a dudas Hyuga Hanabi, la heredera oficial de su clan. Fue una visión que provocó involuntariamente lujuria en todos los hombres presentes, incluso en el herido Chouji. Neji notó de inmediato como su prima, ahora de la misma altura que Hinata, se posó junto a ella con una expresión vacía en su rostro.

- ¿Te sorprende, Neji-kun?- La Hyuga mayor sonrió suavemente mientras tomó a su inexpresiva hermana de la cintura, en forma sugestiva -Hanabi-chan y yo siempre fuimos muy unidas, ¿Verdad Imouto-chan…?-

- Sí, Nee-sama… Lo que tú digas- El tono carente de emoción en la castaña llamó poderosamente la atención de todos los presentes,

- ¡¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron…?- Replicó furibundo el Hyuga del Bonke

- Tal vez te conteste eso después, Neji-kun…- Replicó tranquilamente la hermana mayor, volteando a ver a la hermana menor -Vamos Imouto-chan…-

- Como ordenes, Nee-sama…- La castaña se dejó guiar mansamente por la peliazul, saliendo lentamente del lugar

- Disfruten su última semana de 'tranquilidad'- Tatsumaki sonrió perversa -Ya que muy pronto, su suerte se terminará… Y por cierto, les dejaré esa cosa…- Dijo mientras señalaba el fresco cadáver de Ino -Como recordatorio de que sus vidas están todo el tiempo en nuestras manos…-

Tras sus desoladoras palabras, Tatsumaki abandonó la habitación, dejando a los Juuniinin en un estado depresivo sumamente profundo. Desbordados por los acontecimientos, los Ninja comenzaban a perder la esperanza de poder salvar Konoha y al mundo de la amenaza de Juusekai. Todo había sido demasiado para una Sakura que interiormente se seguía sintiendo culpable de ser feliz por la muerte de Naruto y ahora, la muerte de Ino le había recordado de forma cruel un momento en su infancia, cuando le deseó la muerte a su compañera de juegos por querer también a su Sasuke-kun… Recordó con remordimientos aquella frase, 'Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, por que se te puede cumplir…' Ante la mirada horrorizada de sus compañeros, comenzó a reírse en forma demencial, mientras gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a cruzar su rostro. Las carcajadas y los sollozos se mezclaban de forma tétrica por el amplio y oscuro lugar donde se encontraban.

…

En lo que parecía ser un laboratorio, poco iluminado y algo siniestro, Mei Terumi y Kurotsuchi se encontraban acostadas en lo que parecía ser dos mesas de disección, una para cada una y otras tres mesas, con los números 0, 1, 2 y del 5 al 9 en tipo gótico, que permanecían libres. Respiraban profundamente y en sus rostros tenían dos máscaras de gas que estaban conectadas a un enorme tanque. Tenían puestos auriculares en los oídos y estaban totalmente desnudas, además de eso, ambas tenían el cabello suelto. Las dos lucían miradas vidriosas y sonrisas con las bocas entreabiertas, de las que un delgado hilo de saliva se asomaba. En una amplia consola de diversos medidores, a escasos metros de ambas, Shizune revisaba sus signos vitales, respiración y frecuencia cardiaca. En un par de pantallas alternas, podía ver lo que ambas estaban soñando de forma conjunta: delante del trono de Haou, de rodillas y únicamente con el sombrero de Kage en sus cabezas, se encontraban haciéndole una felación a su amo, compartiendo su miembro a lengüetazos mientras su dueño guiaba las cabezas de ambas con sus manos, en forma dominante. La azabache no pudo evitar sentirse caliente al ver esa escena tan morbosa, con ambas Kage completamente sometidas a al líder de Juusekai, dedicadas en cuerpo, mente y alma a satisfacer a su único dueño. Sus rostros lucían descompuestos por el éxtasis que las tenía completamente a merced de su dios. Detrás de ambas, se encontraban los cuerpos de algunos Shinobi de sus respectivas aldeas, carcomiéndose entre los residuos del Youton (Elemento Lava) común en ambas. El rubio sonreía en forma perversa, deleitándose de la devoción que ambas tenían por él, demostrada al punto de aniquilar a toda la plantilla Ninja de sus aldeas por el simple hecho de habérselos ordenado.

"Terumi Mei… 30 años de edad… Nivel de Libido 9.9… Condicionamiento… 99%" La expresión de la Katou se llenó de regocijo "San-chan ya casi está lista para pasar a formar parte del proyecto Edén… Y en cuanto a Ryoutenbin no Kurotsuchi… 22 años de edad… Nivel de Libido 9.9… Condicionamiento… 99%" La azabache entrecerró los ojos con deleite "También está casi en su punto…"

- Disculpe Go-san- Shizune volteó sobre su hombro para encontrarse con la recién llegada Temari -En la división a mi cargo también ha comenzado la Operación Torre de Babel… Vengo a purificarme para Haou-sama…-

- Bien, desnúdate y recuéstate en tu espacio…- Replicó tranquilamente la alumna de la Sannin Tsunade -Pronto serás digna de ser poseída por Haou-sama…-

Sin pudor alguno, la bella rubia soltó su cabello del particular peinado que la caracterizaba, dejándose el cabello suelto, que le llegaba a los hombros. Sus ropas cayeron al suelo mientras se recostaba cuidadosamente en la mesa de disección con su número asignado. La azabache colocó una máscara en el rostro de Temari, igual a la usada por las otras dos Kage y apenas comenzó a fluir el gas, su mirada se volvió vidriosa y adquirió la misma sonrisa de sus contrapartes de Kiri e Iwa, mientras en un tercer monitor, la alumna de Tsunade pudo ver cómo la joven Kazekage, desnuda a excepción del sombrero de Kage sobre su cabeza, se encontraba en aquella sala del trono, mirando con vergüenza a la Mizukage y a la Tsuchikage. Volteó a ver la erótica escena delante de ella, mordiéndose los labios con ansiedad, acercándose presurosa apenas el rubio le hizo una señal con el dedo. Se posó a su lado y Haou inmediatamente la tomó de la nuca, dejando libre a Mei, para acercar los carnosos labios de la rubia a los suyos, jugueteando ambas lenguas cual amantes rebasados por su deseo. Inmediatamente la pelirroja se levantó y le ofreció sus generosos pechos a su amo, mientras la rubia ocupaba su lugar y con tímidos besos, comenzaba a degustar el sexo de su dueño. Su lengua y la de la azabache se encontraban al saborear el gran miembro del rubio, llegando al punto de juguetear con sus lenguas cuando coincidían en el glande. La pelirroja por otra parte, había abrazado a su amo del cuello mientras parecían devorarse con besos salvajes y gemía cuando la lengua de Naruto cambiaba de objetivo, pasando a saborear sus firmes y grandes pechos, cuyos pezones estaban sumamente erectos…

"Sabaku no Temari… 19 años de edad… Nivel de Libido 9.9… Condicionamiento… 99%… El Sennou ha sido completado casi en su totalidad en estas tres y sus memorias, así como sus ideales, están por desaparecer, para convertirse en simples títeres al servicio de Haou-sama, besando el suelo que pise y sólo pensando en la felicidad de nuestro amo… Ya con la Operación Torre de Babel en marcha, sólo las necesitamos como esclavas para reconstruir la raza de Otouto, los Ryujin (Hombres Dragón)…"

La alumna de Tsunade continuó esperando mientras revisaba los signos vitales de las tres Kage, ya que sólo era cuestión de minutos para que llegaran Samui, Kasumi, Konan y Kyuubi pudiera completar la 'purificación' de las que serían las voceras de Haou en el mundo que nacería tras finalizar el Gran Proyecto y que serían también, las guardias personales de Daichi-kun, aunque su verdadera fidelidad siempre estaría con su rubio amo, por si fuese necesario.

…

Uchiha Madara, miraba con creciente recelo el desarrollo de los acontecimientos, de cómo una guerra convencional entre Akatsuki y la Alianza había terminado de derivar en una especie de guerra entre los Ninja de las aldeas, al aflorar los odios latentes en todos los frentes, por el ataque a traición de varios Ninja de Konoha y posteriormente por parte de Ninja de otras aldeas. Era tal la confusión, que su presencia incluso era ignorada en el campo de batalla. Su desconcierto aumentaba al darse cuenta de que tanto Konan como Nami no se encontraban en sus posiciones asignadas. Inmediatamente advirtió una presencia a su espalda y usó su Jikuukan Idou (Migración Espacio-Tiempo) para volverse intangible y así escapar del ataque sorpresivo de una pelirroja vestida de forma sugestiva, quien extrañamente cayó parada en cuatro patas, de forma similar a como hacían los Inuzuka tras sus ataques combinados con sus Ninken (Perros Ninja).

- Volvernos a vernos, bastardo hijo de puta…- La extraña chica se levantó y volteó a ver con una expresión llena de odio al verdadero líder de Akatsuki

- ¿Acaso te conozco…?- Replicó el enmascarado con indiferencia

- Creo que me recordarás con esto… ¡Ha…!-

La mujer, para asombro de Madara, comenzó a liberar un Chakra rojizo sumamente visible y lentamente ese poderoso y maligno poder comenzó a tomar la forma del Kyuubi. Una a una, comenzaron a emerger las nueve colas del Bijuu ante el asombro del enmascarado, quien se sorprendió visiblemente, demostrándolo en su ojo visible. El no era ingenuo como Nagato y se dio cuenta de que la supuesta rendición del Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi tenía una doble intensión, pero jamás se imaginó que el secreto era así de impresionante. Madara puso su mente a trabajar, pensando en cómo era posible que el rubio fingiera su muerte a manos del Gedou Mazo… Simplemente no encontraba una explicación lógica… Sencillamente era imposible que sobreviviera a esa extracción, a diferencia de Kushina, ya que entre su Jutsu de extracción y el poder del Gedou Mazo había una diferencia abismal. Los gritos de los Ninja que caían muertos a su alrededor, no desconcentraban a Madara en su reflexión interna.

- ¿Quieres que te lo diga antes de que mueras…?- La pelirroja captó al instante la atención del enmascarado

- Habla o te cerraré tu asquerosa boca para siempre…- Replicó el enmascarado

- Es simple… Al igual que con Kushina-chan, fui liberada del cuerpo de Naruto y luego mi Chakra, sin mi esencia claro está, fue resellado en un clon genéticamente creado por el cachorro-lagartija-bastardo, que resultó ser a fin de cuentas, Yonten Koutei, el Kami no Ryu (Dios de los Dragones)…- Madara lucía atónito con las palabras que acaba de oír de los labios del cuerpo que había usurpado el Kyuubi -Es como dicen, más vale una mentira que no pueda ser desmentida que una verdad inverosímil… Ese pobre Pain fue tan ingenuo, sellando mi Chakra en el Gedou Mazo, mientras el miserable clon moría en el proceso y él se comprometía a vengarse en nombre de Naruto… Conmovedora ingenuidad… ¿No crees…?-

- Puede ser…- El enmascarado se mostró tranquilo nuevamente -Nagato es un pobre idiota que cree en las palabras de los demás con una facilidad enorme… Pero, no sería Uchiha Madara si no tuviera un plan de respaldo…-

El ojo visible de la máscara mutó casi instantáneamente del Sharingan, al Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan (Mangekyou Sharingan de la Eternidad), mientras un aura tan rojiza como la del Kyuubi, comenzaba a rodear lentamente al legendario líder del Clan Uchiha. Su aura comenzó a adquirir una forma humana sumamente tenebrosa, la cual asemejaba dos hombres unidos por la espalda y de cuyos cuerpos surgía la energía en forma de llamas alrededor de su cuerpo. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, Madara se despojó de su máscara, dejando ver sus rostro, con un par de ojeras en los ojos, pero de ahí en fuera, con excepción de su cabello corto, tenía justo el mismo aspecto que en aquella batalla contra Senju Hashirama en el Shuumatsu no Tani.

- Le dije al Ninja Sekai al completo que no estaba al tope de mi capacidad… Pequeña mentira…- El azabache sonrió en forma perversa, mientras Kyuubi se puso instintivamente en guardia -Y como ya no me sirves sin tu Chakra, simplemente te haré pedazos, diez minutos serán suficientes… ¡Muere! ¡Yasaka no Magatama (Joya Curva de Ocho Pendientes)!-

Ante la mirada de creciente temor de Kyuubi, la imponente figura del Susanoo formó ocho Magatama de Chakra oscuro en sus manos y las extendió sobre su cabeza cual collar. Para entonces, todos los Ninja por igual, fueran fieles a la Alianza o estuvieran bajo el control de Juusekai, ya miraban asombrados al imponente Susanoo en el frente de batalla, elevándose majestuosamente. Kasumi y Samui, desde sus respectivas posiciones, miraban con desconcierto el poder revelado por el líder verdadero de Akatsuki. Inmediatamente desaparecieron con el Shunshin no Jutsu, ante la mirada de confusión de sus tropas. Al instante, las ocho Magatama del Susanoo salieron disparadas en todas direcciones, deslumbrando el campo de batalla alrededor de varios metros y desapareciendo todo el lugar en medio de una enorme explosión de algunos kilómetros de diámetro… Tras el devastador ataque, que levantó una enorme nube de polvo a su alrededor, Madara esperó pacientemente a que el polvo se disipara con el viento, mirando gradualmente cómo todos los cuerpos de los Ninja y los monstruos blancos habían quedado tendidos en el suelo. El Susanoo lentamente se disolvió y el legendario Ninja buscó con la mirada a la pelirroja, que yacía en el suelo, visiblemente herida y evidentemente derrotada. Respiraba con dificultad.

- Sin tu Chakra sólo eres un gusano…- El Uchiha se acercó a Kyuubi y sin compasión alguna le dio una patada en el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo, dejándola boca arriba -No sé si sea más patético o triste tu miserable destino, volviéndote vulnerable sólo por culminar tu ambición de poseer un cuerpo para realizar Ninjutsu más allá de la Bijuudama (Bola de la Bestia con Cola)-

- Bastardo…- Dijo la Bijuu, con evidente dificultad para hablar

- Muere-

Del ojo derecho de Madara comenzó a fluir la sangre y al instante las llamas negras comenzaron a rodear el cuerpo de la pelirroja, quien comenzó a gritar entre el terror que la invadía y el dolor de saber que no había forma de escapar a su miserable destino… Súbitamente, desapareció en una nube de humo, sorprendiendo al Uchiha, quien comenzó a buscar por el lugar a la pelirroja, encontrándosela algunos metros detrás suyo, justo apenas fuera del rango que alcanzó la explosión del Yasaka no Magatama. El legendario Shinobi se maldijo internamente al pasar por alto el detalle de que Kyuubi era uno de los pocos seres que realmente conocía el verdadero potencial de su poder y durante la batalla contra el Shodaime Hokage, había visto casi todos sus Jutsu.

- Conmovedora ingenuidad la tuya también, Madara…- La pelirroja sonrió con sorna -Tal vez hayas obtenido el poder de Hashirama como tú mismo lo dijiste, pero realmente estás muy lejos todavía del Rinnegan del Rikudou Sennin-

- Je…- El azabache volvió a sonreír -Después de aniquilarte, me he decidido finalmente a robarle los ojos a Nagato… Yo haré mejor uso del Rinnegan que él-

- Así que tus verdaderas intensiones salieron a la luz, Oji-san…- Madara y Kyuubi voltearon a ver detrás del Uchiha, a la azabache de Akatsuki -He venido a ayudar…-

- Llegas en el momento preciso, Nami…- El líder de Akatsuki sonrió de forma discreta, al saber que la batalla era suya -Vamos, acabemos con Kyuubi, después de eso iremos por los ojos de Pain y finalmente podremos ir a Konoha a vengar a tu Naruto-kun…-

La sonrisa del Uchiha desapareció tras sus propias palabras, recibiendo en seco las llamas negras del Amaterasu en su cuerpo, cayendo al suelo y comenzando a revolcarse en un intento inútil de apagarlas. Después de unos instantes, ante la fría mirada de su descendiente directa y la sonrisa burlona del Kyuubi a través del cuerpo de Fuuka, pudo usar su Jikuukan Idou para volverse intangible, si bien en partes de su cuerpo, las quemaduras eran visibles. Volteó a ver con creciente nerviosismo a la Uchiha, cuyo Mangekyou ya estaba activado y listo para atacar. La sangre surgida de su ojo derecho era el mejor indicativo de ello.

- Dije que vine a ayudar… ¿Verdad? Pero nunca especifiqué a quién…- Declaró fríamente la azabache

- Esto fue inesperado…- Madara entrecerró los ojos -Pero hasta cierto punto predecible… Tú eres diferente a Sasuke… No puedes ser influenciada fácilmente y una vez que has elegido tu camino, es casi imposible hacerte cambiar de rumbo… Hasta cierto punto, eres parecida a mí-

- Alagarme no te salvará de la muerte… Oji-san- Replicó la Kunoichi fríamente

- Vamos Madara… ¿No tenías pensando aniquilarme…?-

Volteó de inmediato hacia su otra enemiga, quien entre sus manos tenía una esfera de Chakra, la cual tenía un intenso color negro. El suelo debajo de los pies de la pelirroja se comprimía como si estuviera bajo una presión inimaginable mientras el Chakra oscuro comenzaba a comprimirse… El Uchiha vio con expectación cómo esa esfera comenzó a comprimirse, hasta tener el tamaño de una pelota ordinaria, pero se mantenía suspendida entre las manos del cuerpo usurpado por el Kyuubi.

"Esto ya no es tan prometedor como al principio…" Pensó fugazmente el Uchiha "No sólo tengo que preocuparme por Kyuubi, sino también por Nami… Sólo me queda retirarme por ahora… Ya me vengaré después…" El Uchiha se dispuso a realizar el Jukuukan Idou, pero para su sorpresa, no ocurrió nada

- Oji-san…- El aludido volteó hacia su descendiente directa -Sabes que yo entrené en el inframundo, en ese lugar oscuro donde te roban la luz y la esperanza… Mi corazón se llenó de desesperación en ese lugar y cuando sentía que lo había perdido todo, mi Mangekyou recibió la antípoda del Izanagi (El que Invita), aquél Jutsu que garantiza la inmortalidad del usuario que ha logrado controlar el poder de los Uchiha y los Senju…- La tétrica voz de Nami, lentamente comenzó a despertar un miedo sumamente sutil en el interior del corazón de Madara -Tú tuviste que robar células de Hashirama durante su duelo final, a mí en cambio, Mako-chan me donó sangre cuando estuve a punto de morir tras una práctica donde a mi descuidada Rin-sensei se le 'escapó' un Shuriken y me hirió gravemente el pecho…-

- E-Eso significa que…- Madara volteó a ver con creciente temor a Nami

- Así es…- Los ojos de la azabache se entrecerraron con regocijo -Mi Douryoku es Izanami (La Que Invita)… Tú puedes controlar la realidad con el Izanagi, pero después de un minuto, uno de tus ojos se cerrará para siempre… El Izanami al ser la antípoda, puede negar el efecto de cualquier Doujutsu, sin importar cuál sea, por el mismo lapso… Y ambos poderes tienen el mismo precio…-

Madara miró con desconcierto, cómo cerca de sus pies, las llamas negras del Amaterasu se extinguieron instantáneamente. La Uchiha permaneció cruzada de brazos, mientras a la espalda de Madara, Kyuubi se lanzó al ataque con su versión compacta de la Bijuudama. Volteó a verla y con impresionante habilidad pudo esquivar el ataque, pero la eterna tranquilidad del legendario Ninja, que nunca se veía rebasado en ninguna circunstancia, había desaparecido completamente. Por lo que entendió del Douryoku de su descendiente, era de hecho un poder totalmente inútil para combatir contra Ninja ordinarios, pero contra usuarios de Doujutsu, como en su caso, era realmente devastador y en ese momento, fue por primera vez en su vida que Madara se puso a pensar en el grado de dependencia que él tenía con respecto a sus ojos. Esquivaba por escasos centímetros los mortales ataques del Kyuubi y la Bijuudama que la Reina de los Bijuu manejaba de forma similar al Rasengan, sólo que mantenía su forma al usar las dos manos. La mirada de ambos se encontró por un momento, frente a frente y entonces el Uchiha intentó atrapar a la pelirroja en el Tsukuyomi, pero para su creciente terror, el Jutsu no funcionó en lo absoluto. Recibió el golpe de la Bijuudama de lleno en el pecho y tras una violenta explosión de Chakra salió proyectado hacia Nami, quien lo recibió de una violenta patada en la espalda y lo mandó a volar un par de metros de Kyuubi. Justo en ese momento, su ojo izquierdo revirtió del Eien no Magekyou a la versión ordinaria del Sharingan. Al instante su ojos se opacó y comenzó a cerrarse lentamente, ya que él, luchaba inútilmente por mantenerlo abierto.

- ¿Lo ves Oji-san? Tu destino es morir- Dijo Nami en un frío susurro, mientras de forma opuesta a su ancestro, su ojo derecho se cerró casi al instante, tras haber revertido también a su forma básica del Sharingan -El Izanami es la oscuridad que devora la luz del Sharingan, el Byakugan y aunque levemente, también del llamado Rasengan y posiblemente del Rinnegan por un breve momento… Cuando mueras, seguirá Sasu-chan y finalmente conmigo desaparecerá la sangre maldita, diluida entre los descendientes del dueño de mi corazón, mi Naruto-kun…-

- Nami… ¿Por qué el odio a los Uchiha…?- Madara comenzó a levantarse lentamente, respirando con dificultad y con una horrible herida en el pecho, donde incluso un par de sus costillas era visible -Somos tu carne y tu sangre…-

- Porque son un montón de basura, siempre egoístas, siempre engreídos… Los únicos Uchiha que merecen mi respeto son Itachi-sempai y Shisui Nii-san…- Replicó al instante la azabache -En este momento tú eres el ejemplo más claro de que los Uchiha se volvieron dependientes de sus ojos y por eso dejaron de superarse como Ninja individualmente… Un Uchiha, simplemente pensaba como un Uchiha… ¿Para qué desarrollar nuevos Jutsu cuando puedes robar los de los demás? ¿Para qué buscar perfeccionar la habilidad propia cuando apenas despierte el Sharingan, tendrás una ventaja abismal sobre casi cualquier oponente…? Y en tu caso… ¿Por qué aceptar la derrota contra Senju Hashirama cuando con tu Sharingan puedes jugar a ser Kami…?-

- ¿Y-Y la Nikushimi no Noroi…?- Replicó débilmente el azabache -Los Senju…-

- Yo sólo sé que Mako-chan es mi mejor amigo y junto con Naruto-kun, es la persona más valiosa para mí…- Replicó instantáneamente Nami -Esa maldición estúpida es la que llevó a los Uchiha a la extinción al dejarlos atrapados en su mundo de rencor y vanidad…-

- Sucia traidora…- Madara fijó su ojo en el rostro de la chica y al instante la sangre comenzó a fluir de él.

Las llamas del Amaterasu se abalanzaron contra Nami, quien fijó su ojo en el ataque y después de unos segundos, centímetros antes de recibir el ataque de lleno, las llamas negras desaparecieron cual espejismo. El improvisado plan del legendario Ninja había sido perfecto, logró forzar a Nami a usar nuevamente el Izanami, ahora sólo tenía que esperar un simple minuto para hacerla pedazos entre las manos del Susanoo y después, ya nadie podría detenerlo… Su sonrisa de creciente confianza cambió a una expresión de desconcierto, cuando vio que la mano rodeada de Chakra rojo del Kyuubi, le había atravesado el pecho, justo en el punto necesario para cruzarle el corazón. Volteó lentamente hacia Kyuubi, quien sonreía en forma sumamente perversa, deleitándose en el terror notable en su mirada. La sangre surgió de su boca tras una discreta tos.

- ¿Llevas la cuenta?- El ojo de Madara se enfocó en los de Kyuubi -Ya han pasado diez minutos y quien está más cerca de la muerte no soy yo precisamente…-

- Maldita…- Susurró débilmente el legendario Uchiha

- Este es el final de tu cruzada, Oji-san- Nami se acercó al ya indefenso Madara, que se mantenía suspendido en el aire por el brazo de Kyuubi -Si en este momento te corto la cabeza, el Izanagi no funcionaría y tu vida terminaría aquí y ahora…-

- ¡Oye mocosa, dijiste que yo tendría el placer de decapitarlo!- Replicó la pelirroja, visiblemente enfadada

- Pues hazlo ya, tienes treinta segundos antes de que el Izanami se termine y pueda escapar con el Izanagi…-

- No me tomará ni cinco…-

Con una horrible expresión de horror en su rostro, la cabeza del legendario Uchiha salió proyectada al aire, tras ser desprendida de su cuerpo por un violento zarpazo de la mano libre de Kyuubi. Cayó al suelo, a escasos metros de ambas mujeres, mientras que en forma despectiva, la pelirroja arrojó el cadáver de Madara un par de metros lejos. Inmediatamente realizó una secuencia de sellos, para incinerar el cuerpo con el Jutsu que él mismo creara en los principios del Clan Uchiha, el Goukakyuu no Jutsu. El cuerpo del legendario Ninja lentamente se convertía en cenizas ante la expresión fría de ambas mujeres. El ojo restante de Nami revirtió nuevamente al Sharingan ordinario y finalmente, comenzó a cerrarse, para teóricamente, jamás volver a abrirse.

- Pues bien, sólo queda el Sharingan de Sasuke y después de acabar con él, la sangre maldita desaparecerá del Ninja Sekai para siempre- Dijo Kyuubi en tono serio -A menos que…- Para su sorpresa, guiada por sus manos en el suelo, Nami alcanzó la cabeza de su ancestro y la levantó al tomarla del cabello

- Voy un paso adelante, Kyuubi-san… Yo no puedo perder la luz de mis ojos, no al menos hasta haber acabado con Konoha para siempre- La Uchiha sonrió suavemente

- Bien entonces… Yo tengo que ir con Shizune-chan a 'purificarme', pero no entiendo en qué consiste eso… En fin, sirve que te trasplantarán los ojos de ese infeliz y si te soy sincera, tengo la curiosidad de saber que sucede si unes un Mangekyou Sharingan a un Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan…-

- Es sencillo, simplemente el Eien no Mangekyou cambiará por influencia del mío, negando el Mangekyou de Izuna-san y volviéndose una mezcla del ojo de Oji-san y el mío… No hay paso más elevando del Mangekyou… El paso más elevado sería el Rasengan de Hinata, pero para lograrlo necesitaría un Bouenkyou Byakugan unido a mi Mangekyou y además de que Hinata me cae bien, no pienso iniciar una nueva Nikushimi no Noroi sólo por codiciar poder… Para mí, el volver a ver a Naruto-kun es suficiente…-

- Si no fuera por tus ojos, juraría que no eres una Uchiha…- Kyuubi sonrió suavemente mientras tomó a la azabache del brazo para guiarla -Vamos, seguramente pronto vendrán Ninja de reconocimiento para saber qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí…-

- Gracias por el cumplido, Kyuubi-san…-

- Hm… De nada…- Ambas desaparecieron con el Shunshin no Jutsu, dejando un campo de batalla desolado a su alrededor.

…

En medio del Kami no En, Naruto se encontraba cruzado de brazos, mirando tranquilamente a su madre jugar con Daichi-kun, en medio de aquél páramo interminable. Cerró los ojos con tranquilidad y se puso a pensar que finalmente, después de mucho tiempo de espera, el Gran Proyecto estaba a sólo siete días de concretarse. En la Esfera de Cristal delante de él, podía ver cómo en el campo de batalla, el caos había terminado de desatarse por fin, con todos los Ninja de las Ninsato, peleando entre sí, así como contra los monstruos blancos. Los Akatsuki, originalmente el grupo a vencer, habían terminado en medio del fuego cruzado y atacaban con total libertad a los Ninja, mientras que eran atacados ocasionalmente por alguno que otro Ninja con rencor personal hacia ellos. A través del Ou no Rikudou, podía ver también los otros campos de batalla, estando contento desde el momento que Minato apareció para salvar a Sasuke y Kakashi del ataque conjunto de los varios Ninja revividos con el Edo Tensei, pensando que tendría la oportunidad de matarlos con sus propias manos. También pudo observar cómo sus queridas marionetas habían escapado apenas al iniciar la Operación Torre de Babel. Dentro de poco, las cinco líderes del Ninja Sekai serían totalmente sus esclavas sin voluntad, listas para obedecer cualquier orden que recibieran, sin importar nada más que satisfacerlo, su pasado desaparecería y sólo serían las más poderosas y bellas mujeres a su entera disposición. Además de eso, también pudo observar la rápida victoria de su querida Nami-chan contra el líder de los Uchiha y se sintió afortunado de tener completamente a sus pies a esa linda Kunoichi, con un poder tan devastador y a la vez tan inútil como el Izanami. El primer paso hacia la realización del gran proyecto había salido a pedir de boca, finalmente el Ninja Sekai estaba totalmente dividido y sin intensión alguna de continuar cooperando entre sí, tras la desaparición de las Kage. Cada aldea, a su suerte, estaba condenada a la extinción… Mientras divagaba, no pudo evitar el recordar cómo fue que Temari, la más reciente de las Kage en unirse a su bando, le entregó su ser en bandeja de plata… Por venganza…

…

_Sabaku no Temari, lloraba amargamente sobre la tumba de su pequeño Otouto. Gaara fue el segundo Jinchuuriki en ser atrapado por Akatsuki, apenas después del Naruto clonado, en aquél ataque sorpresivo, donde Deidara y Sasori atacaron Suna con mortal precisión y tras varias escaramuzas con Kakashi, Sakura y Chiyo durante su escape, finalmente pudieron llevar al joven Jinchuuriki ante el Gedou Mazo. Lo único que se supo posteriormente fue que el joven Kazekage fue encontrado muerto, aunque los rastreadores de Suna que lo habían encontrado, fueron pulverizados por los dos Akatsuki y por tanto su cuerpo no pudo ser recuperado. La tumba sobre la que sollozaba desconsolada era más un monumento, ya que era de cuerpo ausente. La rubia estaba visiblemente dolida, ya que siempre estuvo arrepentida de nunca haberse acercado a su Otouto y jamás haber intentando comprenderlo, dejándose llevar por el miedo de saberlo el Jinchuuriki del Ichibi._

"_Puedo sentir tu tristeza y tu dolor…" Escuchó Temari en el interior de su mente _

_- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó con desconfianza la rubia_

"_Duele verdad… Perder a una persona querida para ti, debido al sistema existente en el Ninja Sekai"_

_- ¿A qué te refieres?- Las palabras en su mente, llamaron la atención de la bella Kunoichi al instante _

"_¿Por qué murió tu Otouto…?"_

_- ¡Porque esos malditos de Konoha no enviaron los refuerzos que necesitábamos…!- El odio era palpable en las palabras de Temari -¡Sólo enviaron a ese inútil de Kakashi y a esa estúpida aprendiz de Kunoichi a una misión de rescate de Rango S…!- Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en su rostro _

"_Entiendo… Entonces dime, ¿Puedes decir que indirectamente tu Otouto murió por culpa de Konoha?"_

_- ¡Sí, fueron ellos y los Akatsuki…!- Bramó furibunda la rubia, levantándose súbitamente de la tumba simbólica de Gaara_

"_Entonces dime… ¿No te gustaría vengarte de ambos? Destruir tanto Konoha como asesinar a los Akatsuki…"_

_- ¡Nada me gustaría más que ver a esos traidores y a esos asesinos, muertos…!-_

"_Pero sabes que tú sola no podrás hacerlo…" Temari entrecerró los ojos con odio, al saber cierta la afirmación "Sin embargo, si te unes a mí, si me das algo tan sencillo como tu voluntad y tu futuro, yo haré que los culpables de la muerte de tu Otouto se pudran por siempre en las fosas de sangre ardiente del infierno…"_

_- ¡Seas quien seas tienes un trato, daría lo que fuera por vengar a Gaara…!-_

"_De acuerdo… Tu destino es mío ahora…" Fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó Temari antes de perder el conocimiento._

_Detrás de ella, Naruto, enfundado en su capa blanca y con su velo cubriendo su rostro, la atrapó de la cintura, impidieron que cayera al suelo. Junto a él, se encontraba la Satsukage (Sombra Asesina) de Juusekai, Saya. Ambos miraron con detenimiento a la joven chica que ante la muerte de Gaara, era la más próxima a tomar el puesto de Rokudaime Kazekage a pesar de tener apenas diecisiete años. Ella misma había aceptado ceder su voluntad y su futuro al rubio, a cambio de venganza contra Konoha y contra Akatsuki._

_- Procede Saya, ella nos pertenece ahora…- _

_- Bien- La Kyuketsuki asintió tranquilamente, luego se mordió el dedo índice y lo posó en la frente de la rubia, dibujando el Kanji 'Ichi' en su frente, con su sangre -Listo, es toda tuya… Se vendió sin saber que cuando terminemos con su pequeño cerebro, con trabajo podrá recordar su propio nombre y le será imposible recordar la razón de entregarse en bandeja a nosotros… Pobre- La marca de sangre lentamente comenzó a ser absorbida por su piel, hasta desaparecer completamente_

_- Ya tenemos a otra fiel sirvienta a nuestra disposición, esta con posibilidades de ascender al puesto de Kazekage…-_

_- Eso es cierto, ya con Rei, Nii, San y Yon en activo, podremos realizar nuestro objetivo de tomar el control de las Godai Ninsato… Además Go nos será muy útil debido a sus conocimientos en medicina e Iryouninjutsu (Técnicas de Ninja Médico)…-_

_- Entonces vámonos Saya, tenemos mucho que preparar aún…- Antes de partir, el rubio depositó suavemente a su nueva sirvienta sobre la tumba de su hermano menor -Espera nuevas órdenes, Ichi…- Susurró en el oído de Temari, antes de desaparecer en un fugaz e intenso resplandor…_

…

"Haou-sama…" La voz de Shizune en su mente, interrumpió sus pensamientos

"¿Qué sucede…?" Preguntó el líder de Juusekai al instante

"Rei y Nii, ya están siendo purificadas para usted, Haou-sama… Ya es hora de que me purifique yo también…" Go apenas podía ocultar las ansias que la invadían de ser poseída en cuerpo, mente y alma por su Otouto "Kyuu y Uchiha Nami también se han reportado, traen consigo la cabeza de Uchiha Madara y Kyuu está lista para ser purificada… Como lo ordenó, el procedimiento fue ocultado para que Kyuubi no se diera cuenta de que pasará a ser su fiel esclava también… En cuanto a Uchiha Nami, tengo que trasplantarle los ojos de Uchiha Madara para que recupere la vista, dice que ella misma le explicará lo sucedido apenas despierte de la operación…"

"Todo está marchando a la perfección y esa zorra de Kyuubi no se pasará de lista, todo gracias a ti, Go…"

"Siempre a sus órdenes, Haou-sama…"

- Kami-sama… ¿Qué hace?- Daichi se acercó junto con Kushina, al notar tan concentrado al rubio

- Nada Dai-chan, simplemente estoy comenzando a trabajar para cumplir la promesa que te hice, así que mantente tranquilo y obedece a Oka, ¿De acuerdo?- Naruto se puso de pie

- ¿Vas a algún lado?- Preguntó la pelirroja con expectación

- Pues, voy a revisar el resultado de unas inversiones que hice hace tiempo…-Le constestó suavemente a su madre -Cuando vuelva, comenzaré a preparar todo para cumplir la promesa que te hice- Nuevamente enfocó a Daichi -¿De acuerdo?-

- ¡Sí, usted siempre cumple sus promesas porque no le teme a nada!- Dijo el pequeño castaño, visiblemente ilusionado

- Bueno, a decir verdad si le tengo un poco de miedo a algo…-

- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué puede ser eso…?- Preguntó el pequeño niño

- A mi amigo, el Maryuou Nubes… Pero bueno, realmente no importa, volveré en un rato…- Y al instante, Naruto desapareció en la luz del Jikabushin no Jutsu.

…

**Notas:** Jeje, pues finalmente después de varios contratiempos y haciendo realmente larga la espera por cuestiones ajenas a mí, he aquí un nuevo capítulo. Realmente en este suceden muchas cosas y se muestran otras, como el grado de infiltración de Juusekai en las Godai Ninsato, además la Operación Torre de Babel con el objetivo de destruir para siempre cualquier posibilidad de cooperación entre Iwa, Kiri, Konoha, Kumo y Suna, así como en la historia de la Torre de Babel, dios separó al ser humano al confundir las lenguas del mundo. También muestro el poder que se me ocurrió como la antípoda del aparentemente imparable Izanagi, el Izanami, basado en la historia de los dos Kami creadores en Japón y donde posteriormente Izanami desempeñó el lugar de la oscuridad, por eso el devastador efecto contra los Doujutsu y su inutilidad práctica contra Ninja ordinarios, en el sentido de carecer de algún Doujutsu. Tal vez haya sido muy breve la batalla Madara vs Kyuubi y Nami, pero la tenía planteada así desde el principio, así como la realidad de la supuesta devoción de las Kage y la Taichou de Tetsu no Kuni hacia Naruto, recordar que a fin de cuentas el rubio es un villano y se junta con gente tan enferma como el Maryuou Nubes y Shunya. Con respecto a los Ninja Edo Tensei, todavía falta de ver todo el arsenal de Kabuto y también el poder del Ou no Rikudou de Naruto. La idea de la guerra que se convierte en un conflicto confuso de todos contra todos, tiene su razón de ser en el Gran Proyecto, ya que se viene el desenlace de esta historia en forma de capítulos donde se irán desarrollando los pasos del plan maestro de Naruto. Como se dieron cuenta, el rubio no va a reconstruir un clan o una aldea, sino una raza, así que el lemon estará presente en el fic, pero no me desviaré mucho de la acción. Hago referencias a Naruto Zarya, porque fue mi primer fic de Naruto y le tengo cariño… XD… Disculpen la espera, espero no tardar tanto para la siguiente entrega.

**Próximamente:**

**X: Shonichi: Bundan Kouryaku (Primer Día: Divide y Vencerás)**.


	11. X: Shonichi: Bundan Kouryaku

**Haou.**

…

La preocupación y la incertidumbre estaban presentes en la mayoría de los Ninja reunidos en el búnker ubicado debajo del Monte Hokage. Minato miraba el mapa con la última información que se tenía antes de que se desatara el caos en las tropas de la alianza y la débil unión se rompiera definitivamente. Después de eso, cada aldea se preocupó por sus Ninja y con excepción de Konoha, se habían quedado sin liderazgo tras la misteriosa desaparición de las Kage y la Taichou de Tetsu no Kuni. Kakashi se encontraba a la derecha de su Sensei y Tsunade a la izquierda. El Ninja Copia era flanqueado por un Sasuke de fría expresión y vendajes en su frente, así como en el brazo derecho. La Senju era custodiada por los dos ANBU de Kurohi, Senju Makoto y Senju Hana. Sin embargo para los demás, eran simplemente Neko e Inu. Unas horas habían pasado desde la pulverización del campo de batalla y el rescate de los dos únicos Ninja que quedaban del Equipo 7. La luna coronaba el cielo de la aparentemente abandonada Konoha, en cuyas edificaciones exteriores no se veía ni siquiera un alma.

- Yondaime-sama…- Un inseguro Ebizu tomó la palabra -Estamos en una situación muy crítica, hemos tenido una gran cantidad de bajas en el campo de batalla y las comunicaciones con la escolta de los Daimyo se perdió desde hace varios días…-

- Lo sé Ebizu, pero ahora debemos concentrarnos en las defensas- La presión era visible en el rostro del rubio, ya que sabía perdida a la Jinchuriki del Shichibi y a los Konoha Juuniinin -Debemos pensar lo peor, ya que Fuu desapareció junto con el Shichibi, posiblemente a manos de Uchiha Madara… Además las demás aldeas nos culpan de la desaparición de las Kage, porque yo sigo aquí…- El Ninja Copia miraba fijamente a su ojeroso Sensei; desde la partida de Kushina no había descansado adecuadamente.

- Entonces debemos pensar rápido Minato, es peligroso que permanezcamos esperando el desarrollo de los acontecimientos…- Dijo la Sannin con expresión seria -Ahora que carecemos también del apoyo de Myobokuzan- El Yondaime cerró los ojos con pesar durante unos momentos -No debemos precipitarnos más, cualquier error a estas alturas podría ser catastrófico…-

- Aún quedan Ninja combatiendo en el campo de batalla, varios contra Akatsuki y otros más enzarzados en sus rencillas entre aldeas- Agregó Kakashi cerrando su ojo visible.

- Pero nuestra plantilla Ninja se ha reducido mucho, no podemos siquiera pensar en pasar a la ofensiva…- Se notaba que al Hokage le costaba trabajo mantenerse sereno.

- Por el momento tenemos cerca de seis mil efectivos, cerca del cuarenta por ciento de nuestro potencial anterior…- Agregó detrás de los líderes, Katou Shizune -La mayoría de ellos están heridos o son inexpertos… Los Jounin de mayor experiencia están muertos, como en el caso de Might Guy y Yamato… Yuuhi Kurenai y Mitarashi Anko por otra parte, fueron avistadas en el campo de batalla como enemigos que atacaron a diestra y siniestra… También está la desaparición de Inuzuka Tsume, líder de su clan…-

"Es sospechosamente sorprendente que esté tan enterada de los movimientos de las tropas durante el breve conflicto…" Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, mirando con desconfianza a la Iryounin.

- Lo más importante…- Mitokado Homura, ubicado frente a la mesa de los líderes, tomó la palabra -Es saber qué fue lo que ocurrió con el Daimyo… Hi no Kuni puede negarnos la logística sin la presencia de su gobernante o peor aún, caer en la anarquía como los últimos reportes informan en Kaze no Kuni o Tetsu no Kuni…-

- Es verdad- Agregó Utatane Koharu -Si perdemos el orden en nuestra retaguardia será casi imposible enfrentar a Akatsuki, esa debe ser nuestra prioridad, yo opino que declaremos el estado de emergencia y mantengamos refugiados a los civiles…-

- Por ahora será lo más seguro, hacer parecer que Konoha ha quedado deshabitada y evitar en lo posible salir a campo abierto con excepción de un equipo de búsqueda para iniciar la rápida búsqueda del Daimyo…- El anciano de lentes, Mitokado Homura cerró los ojos, dando fin a sus palabras.

- Esa es una buena idea- Complementó la Sannin cruzándose de brazos -Las reservas de víveres alcanzan para dos meses aproximadamente, en ese lapso podremos rearmarnos adecuadamente y planear los pasos a seguir sin precipitarnos…-

"Si supieran que van a desaparecer antes de que termine la semana…" Pensó Shizune con regocijo, manteniendo un rictus expectante en la reunión.

- De acuerdo, entonces doy por terminada esta junta de emergencia- Declaró Minato, con expresión seria -Por ahora nos dedicaremos a la defensa y a tratar de recobrar fuerzas en lo posible…-

Los miles de Ninja reunidos en el búnker ubicado tres kilómetros debajo del Monte Hokage comenzaron a dispersarse en el amplio y complejo sistemas de túneles que conformaban la fortaleza. El Namikaze dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la habitación designada para él, siendo seguido por el Ninja Copia y la Sannin. Shizune permaneció en el lugar y fue en ese momento que el Uchiha finalmente se acercó a la azabache para ver si podía confirmar sus sospechas de que la Katou era más de lo que parecía.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke-kun?- Preguntó Shizune amable cuando notó cerca al recién ascendido Jounin.

- Me preguntaba donde consigues la información tan actualizada, ya que los datos que diste durante la reunión son cuando menos, muy impresionantes por la precisión- Shizune borró la amable sonrisa de su rostro.

- ¿Insinúas algo?- Replicó ya seria la Iryounin

- Para nada- Sasuke sonrió en forma sutil -Sólo me preguntaba cuál es tu fuente de información…-

- Ah, eso… Son datos que Danzou le ha facilitado a Minato-san, ya que los ANBU de Ne se mantuvieron apartados del conflicto y en todo momento estaban reuniendo información…- Una sonrisa, ahora perversa, se formó en el rostro de la Katou -Pero ahora que andamos con suspicacias sinceras, yo me pregunto por qué esa tal Wave de Akatsuki te regresó tus ojos, porque según los archivos históricos de la aldea, para acceder al Eien no Mangekyou, un Sharingan debe trasplantarse sobre otro… Era la oportunidad de que esa chica obtuviera esos ojos legendarios y en vez de eso, te los regresó como si nada, además apenas te vas al frente de guerra tus compañeros desaparecen mientras que tú vuelves sin heridas de gravedad… ¿No se te hace raro a ti?- El Uchiha ya estaba molesto por las insinuaciones de Shizune.

- ¿Qué tratas de decir…?- El azabache mantenía su mano cerca del mango de su Chokuto.

- Nada, sólo me preguntaba por qué tienes tanta suerte… Bueno, yo debo seguir levantando lo que quedó en la mesa tras la reunión, te recomiendo que descanses, vendrán días muy agitados…- La expresión de la Katou regresó a ser amable -Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun…-

La Katou tomó varios documentos entre sus manos y de inmediato se dio la media vuelta, en la misma dirección que los líderes, ante la mirada analítica del Uchiha. Para Sasuke seguía siendo sospechosa la actitud de la azabache, pero cuando notó que algunos de los Ninja comenzaron a mirarlo con desconfianza tras las palabras de la Iryounin, cerró los ojos y también comenzó a caminar hacia el amplio complejo de oscuros túneles.

"¿Por qué algo en mi interior me impide creer en la sinceridad de las palabras de Shizune? Todos confían en ella plenamente, pero yo no puedo hacerlo…" Mientras caminaba ya en las sombras, Sasuke cerró los ojos en actitud reflexiva "Desde la advertencia que me dio Keiko-chan, no puedo evitar el estar intranquilo en todo momento… ¿Por qué me advertiría de Makoto, Nami y Naruto? Ella fue la última que vio a esos tres antes de que Nami y Makoto desaparecieran… Pero Naruto, el fue asesinado por Akatsuki… Incluso las pruebas de ADN que ejecutó Sakura con Shizune demostraron que el cuerpo entregado por Hinata era el de Naruto… Incluso pude ver su cuerpo inerte con mis propios ojos…"

Por otra parte, la Katou iba caminando por el oscuro lugar, con expresión también reflexiva en el rostro. Sasuke estaba todavía lejos de la verdad, pero el que comenzara a sospechar de ella era cuando menos, peligroso. La primera fase del Gran Proyecto estaba ya en su parte final, con la destrucción del Ninja Sekai como se conocía. Las naciones estaban al borde de la guerra civil y las aldeas estaban casi paralizadas debido a la falta de liderazgo en la toma de decisiones.

"Seguramente Haou-sama ya se está preparando para iniciar la movilización… Todo está preparado para la caída del Ninja Sekai y el renacimiento del Nihon Teikoku…" Shizune cerró los ojos fugazmente "Sin embargo, Sasuke está comenzando a sospechar de mí… Pero no importa, todavía tengo la confianza de Tsunade y Minato, además de que Kakashi desea saber qué ocurrió con su esposa y en su ensimismamiento disminuye su estado de alerta, así que todavía tengo tiempo para preparar el escenario sin que nadie comience a fastidiar…" Una sonrisa sutil se formó en su rostro -Sí, ahora sólo falta esperar órdenes…-

- D-Disculpe, Shizune-san…- La voz de la pequeña Moegi a su espalda, compañera de Equipo del nieto del Sandaime, interrumpió sus reflexiones.

- ¿Qué sucede, Moegi-chan?- Preguntó la azabache, nuevamente con su rictus afable

- Es que, tengo un poco de miedo…- La chica de apenas trece años se notaba visiblemente atemorizada ante el panorama -¿Saldremos adelante…? Konohamaru-kun dice que ganaremos al final, pero yo no estoy segura de eso… Y yo, no quiero morir…-

- No te preocupes- Shizune acercó su rostro al de Moegi -Mientras confíes en mí, estarás bien…- La voz de la Iryounin comenzó a escucharse lejana -¿De acuerdo…?-

- S-Sí…- La mirada de la pequeña pelirroja se tornó borrosa, mientras una sonrisa tonta se formó en su rostro.

- Una cosa más Moegi-chan… A partir de ahora sólo eres una incubadora más para el renacimiento de los Ryujin…- La sonrisa de Shizune se tornó perversa -Ahora nos perteneces y harás todo lo que se te ordene… Obedecerás-

- S-Sí, S-Shizune-san… Obedeceré-

La azabache, haciendo uso de sus habilidades superiores como Ninja simplemente había inyectado en el brazo de la pequeña una jeringa con una droga experimental que la hacía susceptible a la influencia de quien hablara mientras estuviera bajo el efecto. Lo que el fármaco hacía adormirla a la víctima y abrir su subconsciente para hacerla susceptible a la sugestión e influencia del interlocutor. La pobre Moegi ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el químico fue inyectado en ella. Simplemente su mirada se tornó vidriosa y perdió todo contacto con la realidad fuera de las palabras de Shizune.

- Ahora vamos Moegi-chan, quiero probar algunas cosas contigo, una joven Kunoichi deseosa de ser la mejor para nuestro amo y señor…- Tomándola sugestivamente de la cintura, la Katou comenzó a guiarla como una mansa mascota -Confía en mí Moegi-chan… Te gustará mucho tu nueva vida…-

- C-Como usted diga…- Replicó la pequeña con esa expresión ausente mientras ambas se perdían en la oscuridad del búnker, caminando lentamente -Obedeceré…-

…

**X: Shonichi: Bundan Kouryaku (Primer Día: Divide y Vencerás).**

…

En la amplia explanada central de Kami no Kyojou, la cual estaba ubicada debajo de un enorme domo de cristal transparente, Juusekai estaba preparando su ejército para iniciar la siguiente fase del Gran Proyecto. Eran una concentración enorme de Ninja, la cual en su gran mayoría estaban uniformados de manera similar a los ANBU, sólo que su uniforme, fuera del chaleco y las protecciones en brazos y piernas metálicas, era totalmente negro. Las máscaras eran lisas y de un contrastante color blanco, excepto en las cavidades ovales alargadas a través de las cuales eran visibles los ojos. Todos tenían diferentes complexiones y estaturas, además de diversos estilos de peinado y por las formas de sus cuerpos, al menos la mitad eran mujeres. Todos se mantenían firmes, esperando órdenes.

Delante de esos peculiares Ninja, las cuatro Kage y la Taichou de Tetsu no Kuni estaban en posición de firmes, esperando también las órdenes de su amo para iniciar su misión. Lucían sus capas que las acreditaban como líderes de las aldeas y sus sombreros proyectaban sombras que hacían ver sus rostros de miradas fijas, vidriosas y ausentes, sumamente intimidantes. Las cinco permanecían rígidas, expectantes a la declaración que estaba por dar Naruto. Collares de cuero eran visibles en sus cuellos, en los cuales colgaban pequeñas placas grabadas con el número que ocupaban en la jerarquía de Juusekai. Delante de ellas, se encontraba Kabuto inclinado en pose sumamente respetuosa.

En la tarima al frente de la multitud, se encontraba Haou con su capa y su velo que le cubrían el rostro, flanqueado por Hinata y Saya, la Hyuga a la derecha y la Kyuketsuki a la izquierda. Detrás de ellos, los seis cuerpos del Ou no Rikudou se encontraban erguidos. Galford, Jiraiya, Nagato y Yahiko, con el Rinnegan abierto plenamente, enfundados en capas de Akatsuki, se mantenían de pie silenciosamente. Obito y Yuura, con sus brazos sujetándolos firmemente, mantenían cautivos tanto a Hatake Rin como al Daimyo de Hi no Kuni, un hombre de tercera edad con expresión cansada y su Yukata blanca visiblemente desgastada. La Jounin se notaba visiblemente herida y agotada, atada de brazos y piernas. Su cabello lucía desaliñado, sucio de sangre y tierra. Tras Shuradou y Gakidou se encontraban Fuu y Tatsumaki, regocijándose en la derrota de la castaña, quien tenía una expresión de shock en el rostro. Había sido vencida fácilmente y había visto morir a los demás Ninja que escoltaban a los Daimyo de forma inhumanamente cruel. Los otros Daimyo habían sido totalmente despedazados mientras ella era sometida por quien ahora sabía la hija de su Sensei…

Para Rin todo era una locura. La tal Tatsumaki dijo ser la hija de Minato y Kushina, que la pelirroja estaba esperando antes de que escapara de Konoha. Apenas estaba asimilando ese golpe cuando se encontró con varias de las Kunoichi de la aldea, vestidas con esos uniformes tipo ANBU y que a pesar de haberles gritado ni siquiera parpadearon, como si fueran alguna especie de zombis. Lo peor llegó cuando esa versión adulta de Obito con esos extraños ojos, junto a Jiraiya que también presentaba ese Doujutsu, la apresaron al atarla y sujetarla de los brazos para que no escapara. Posteriormente fue el reencuentro con Yuura, quien también presentaba esos extraños orbes y delante de ella, sin remordimiento alguno, el Gama-sennin acabó con la vida de varios Ninja de la alianza con una tenebrosa invocación en forma de un perro de varias cabezas, fiero y monstruoso. Después de eso había perdido contacto con la realidad y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en medio de esa solemne ceremonia militar.

"Todo esto ya es demasiado…" Pensó Rin, mientras apretaba los dientes tratando de luchar inútilmente contra el profundo miedo que se había apoderado de ella "Minato-sensei, Kakashi… Ayúdenme…"

- Ella es Hatake Rin, Onii-chan- Tatsumaki se acercó a su hermano mayor.

- Ya la conocía, Maki-chan- El rubio volcó su atención en la mujer castaña -Te estaba esperando, Rin-san… A ti y a ese vejete de mierda…-

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la Jounin cuando escucho su nombre de boca de ese extraño sujeto con el rostro cubierto. Su mirada se enfocó inmediatamente en el aparente líder de la multitud ahí reunida. Ese sujeto se acercó a ella acompañado de Hinata, a quien si se atrevió a ver en forma desafiante. Ocultando su inseguridad, miraba con un inmenso desprecio a la otrora Hime de los Hyuga. Hajou ni siquiera se dio por aludida, mientras su Rasengan estaba fijo en la esposa de Kakashi, girando suavemente.

- Así que mi nombre me precede- Dijo mordaz la Kunoichi de Konoha.

- Ciertamente, aunque no en la medida que tú piensas, Rin-san- Replicó Haou manteniendo su tono de voz tranquilo -Digamos que en estos momentos tú solamente eres una pobre víctima…- La mirada visible del líder de Juusekai se endureció visiblemente -Una víctima de su propia estupidez que sufrirá las consecuencias de sus actos…-

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Preguntó la esposa de Kakashi, tratando de mantener la calma

- No mereces saberlo… Al menos no de mis labios- En el rostro de Yontei Koutei se formó una sonrisa casi imperceptible -Lo que puedo decirte es que en verdad sentirás el miedo, la desesperación y el dolor en lo más profundo de tus entrañas- Rin se intimidó visiblemente por las palabras de aquél sujeto de siniestras orbes imponentes -Ahora duerme… Ya después tendrás la explicación que quieres…-

Hatake Rin estaba confundida por las palabras de Haou, pero quedó atrapada en las pupilas de aquellos ojos y su mirada se nubló casi instantáneamente, mientras su cabeza se venció hacia el frente, con los ojos entreabiertos. Inmediatamente los cuerpos de Obito y Yuura la soltaron, dejándola totalmente indefensa ante el líder de Juuseikai, quien posó su mano en la cabeza de la Jounin, con la palma de la mano en su frente. Una fórmula de seis trigramas se marcó al instante en la frente de Rin y apenas un par de segundos después, la bella Jounin desapareció en una nube de humo. Entonces el rubio orientó su Rinnegan de reojo sobre su hombro izquierdo, para encontrarse con el castaño integrante de los Senju, quien ahora vestía una armadura Samurai similar a la del Shodaime Hokage con la diferencia de su tonalidad blanca, la cual tenía el símbolo de su clan grabado en ambos lados de la protección del cuello.

- Me contuve mucho para no romperle el cuello a Rin-sensei apenas al verla… Nami-chan se hubiera molestado mucho si no la hubiera esperado…-

- ¿Entonces te irás de una vez?- Preguntó serio Naruto.

- Si… Ne y Danzou son pilares fundamentales de la cohesión que todavía mantiene Konoha y según la información de Hana, ahora todos sus integrantes están reunidos en la aldea… Es el momento perfecto para atacar, antes de que vuelvan a dispersarse- Respondió sereno Makoto.

- Bien… Saya, ve con él- La Kyuketsuki no dijo nada, pero comenzó a caminar hacia el joven castaño.

- Nii-san… ¿Puedo acompañarlo yo también?- Se acercó curiosa la sexy pelirroja.

- ¿Tú qué dices Makoto?-

- Por mí no hay ningún problema… De hecho es una forma de agradecerle que me haya ayudado a alcanzar el siguiente nivel- El Senju sonrió suavemente.

- Pues gracias, Makoto-kun- La Uzumaki le sonrió también.

- ¿Pueden dejarse de estas cursilerías ridículas para irnos?- Interrumpió la azabache de larga trenza inexpresivamente, si bien en su voz se pudo notar el fastidio por la situación.

- Vamos entonces- El castaño reasumió su postura seria -Por Ne…-

…

En su habitación asignada en el búnker, la cual estaba amueblada con una cama sencilla y una mesa de trabajo con una silla, la Sannin Tsunade analizaba varios papeles con informes generales de los frentes de batalla tomados por Ne. En todos ellos coincidía la aparición de una mujer pálida de cabello negro atado en una coleta. Después de su efímero avistamiento era que los Ninja que enloquecieron y mostraron aquellos poderosos Kekkei Genkai, así que esa misteriosa mujer era seguramente la responsable. Ahora la pregunta era, ¿Cómo había podido controlar a esos Ninja? La primera respuesta que se le vino a la mente fue el Genjutsu Kotoamatsukami (Distinguidos Dioses Celestiales) de Uchiha Shisui, un Genjutsu que le permitía manipular la mente del blanco… Aunque sus ojos nunca fueron encontrados oficialmente, ella sabía que Danzou tenía uno de sus Mangekyou Sharingan, pero el Kotoamatsukami actuaba modificando la memoria del objetivo, haciendo que actuara a conveniencia del usuario como si fuera su propia decisión. Pero lo que hacía esa mujer era diferente, como si convirtiera a esos Ninja en simples robots humanos que seguían órdenes establecidas previamente de forma sumamente precisa…

- No lo sé… Hasta ahora no se ha sabido de algún Jutsu capaz de controlar a ese nivel la mente del objetivo- La bella mujer se llevó la mano derecha a la frente, visiblemente estresada.

- ¿Sucede algo, Tsunade-sama…?- La Sannin sintió un escalofrío por toda la espalda, pero al voltear se encontró con su alumna predilecta, quien estaba acompañada de aquella pequeña chica, Moegi.

- ¡Me asustaste!- Reclamó la voluptuosa mujer con furia.

- ¡Lo siento…!- La azabache sonrió ligeramente nerviosa -Me dijeron que estaba investigando algo importante y quise venir a ayudarle, discúlpeme por no avisarle antes, Tsunade-sama…-

- No te preocupes…- La Sannin se relajó -Es que trato de investigar el por qué enloquecieron los Ninja que presentaron esos Kekkei Genkai durante la guerra y creo haber llegado a una conclusión- La pelinegra adoptó una cara seria -El factor de la presencia de una misteriosa mujer es lo que lo podría explicar, ya que es el acontecimiento común que se da en todos los incidentes, así que tiene que ser ella…-

- Moegi-chan, tráele a Tsunade-sama un poco del té de hierba que preparé para que se relaje, por favor- La chica volteó a ver a la niña.

- Sí, Shizune-san- Respondió obediente la pelinaranja y salió de la habitación inmediatamente tras hacer una reverencia.

- Hm… ¿Usará algún Fuinjutsu desconocido para controlar las mentes?- Reflexionaba la más famosa Iryounin del Ninja Sekai -No… Debe haber algo más, ¿Tú qué opinas?-

- N-No lo sé Tsunade-sama… ¿No tendrá que ver con algún Jutsu parecido al Kotoamatsukami?- La segunda mejor Iryounin del mundo dijo para aparentar.

- Es lo que yo estaba pensando, pero no creo que sea así, son demasiados puntos al mismo tiempo… Aunque sí, esa mujer de trenza que describen en los informes está detrás de todo, eso es seguro porque es demasiada coincidencia que en todos los reportes se haya documentado su presencia- Sin que la rubia se diera cuenta, Go ensombreció su mirada de forma notoria.

- Ya vine, Shizune-san…- La niña entró con cuidado y cerró la puerta calladamente con un vaso de cerámica en la mano.

- Descanse un momento Tsunade-sama, hemos estado bajo mucha presión últimamente y si realmente quiere desenmarañar este misterio, deberá estar en óptimas condiciones- La azabache tomó el vaso y se lo ofreció a la rubia -Vamos, tome un poco…-

- ¿Sabes Shizune? A veces creo que exageras- La Sannin tomó el recipiente y le dio un gran trago a la tibia bebida -Aunque mejor me hubieras pedido un vaso con sake…-

- No es que exagere Tsunade-sama, lo que pasa es que me preocupa mucho y si bebe no podrá concentrarse al cien por ciento- La aparentemente devota alumna posó sus manos en los hombros de su Sensei -Ahora deje que le dé un confortable masaje…-

Al sentir el suave tacto de las manos de Shizune sobre su cuello, Tsunade se relajó y cerró los ojos. Sus hombros sí que estaban tensos, necesitaban aflojar sus músculos y nada mejor que las manos mágicas de su más cercana alumna. El suave movimiento de los dedos de la morocha se sentía sumamente placentero y pronto dejó aquellos papeles sobre su mesa para concentrarse totalmente en esa agradable sensación… Moegi miraba con aquella mirada inexpresiva cómo su ama masajeaba a la Sannin con dedicación… Ella deseaba estar en el lugar de la hermosa rubia para sentir las finas y delicadas manos de su ama sobre su piel.

- ¿Sabe Tsunade-sama…?- La hermosa rubia gimió levemente para dar a entender que estaba atenta -A veces creo que debemos darnos un tiempo para consentirnos… Simplemente perdernos en las agradables sensaciones para olvidar aunque sea por un instante lo que significa ser Ninja…- La Sannin se relajó en su asiento, respirando tranquilamente -¿No cree que a veces duele la cabeza de tanto pensar?- Susurró con tono suave.

- Sí… A veces duele pensar…- Murmuró la voluptuosa mujer.

- A veces pienso… Que sería mejor dejarse guiar mansamente, para no tener que preocuparse por nada…- El masaje continuaba mientras Shizune había acercado la boca al oído de su Sensei.

- Sería mejor… Dejarse guiar mansamente…- Repitió inconscientemente la Sannin

- Simplemente obedecer y estar orgullosa de servir…-

- Obedecer y estar orgullosa…- Repitió la Sannin, ya con sus ojos totalmente cerrados y un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

- Trae la medicina, Moegi-chan…- Shizune se alejó de su blanco para llamar a la chica

- Sí Shizune-san…-

Nuevamente la pequeña dejó la habitación mientras que Shizune tomó el vaso de cerámica y se lo ofreció a su Sensei, posándolo en sus labios y dándole a beber más de ese té verde cuyo dulce aroma ocultaba perfectamente el olor de la poderosa droga que le había suministrado a Moegi, aunque en una concentración mucho menor. El efecto era temporal y menos intenso que en la pequeña, por lo que debía suministrarle la dosis intravenosa para que el control fuera seguro. Tsunade bebió del brebaje con avidez, terminándoselo rápidamente. Entonces entró la joven pelinaranja con un estuche delgado color negro de alrededor de treinta centímetros cuadrados bajo el brazo izquierdo. En su mano derecha sostenía un par de collares lisos de cuero, ambos del mismo color del estuche.

- Tsunade-sensei…- Shizune liberó su mano izquierda para tomar el estuche y abrirlo, revelando unas treinta ampolletas sumamente finas, con aguja incluida -¿No cree que sería mejor olvidar el dolor?-

- Sí… Sería mejor olvidar…- Balbuceó la rubia, ya totalmente bajo el efecto del narcótico.

- Pues bien- La pelinegra tomó una de las ampolletas y sin más, inyectó a su Sensei en la base del cuello -Ahora nos perteneces, vaca…- Inmediatamente tomó una segunda dosis y sin más, inoculó su contenido justo en el mismo lugar de la primera inyección.

Tsunade se estremeció y lanzó dos gemidos débiles de dolor, el segundo más ahogado que el primero… Shizune observó con perversa sonrisa a su víctima. Era cierto que quería mucho a la Sannin y estaba muy agradecida por sus enseñanzas, pero también era verdad que durante su vida, la rubia había tomado varias decisiones trascendentales para ella sin siquiera preguntarle. Se la llevó de Konoha cuando era una jovencita sin consultarla, alejándola de todos sus amigos. Tras la muerte de su único familiar, Katou Dan, ella se había quedado sola, pero tenía varios amigos que la habían ayudado un poco a mitigar su dolor… Gente que cuando volvió a la aldea, ya era muy lejana para ella, casi como si fueran perfectos desconocidos. Tampoco había podido conocer el amor, porque la respetada y aclamada Iryou-nin se la pasaba viajando de aldea en aldea para apostar y realmente no había tenido la oportunidad de hacer lazos de ese tipo con nadie. De pequeña no había podido apartarse de aquella vida simplemente porque no tenía a nadie más en el mundo. Ya de adulta era la gratitud la que la ataba a la voluptuosa mujer que ahora estaba totalmente bajo su control, si bien quedaba ese rencor en su corazón… Y por fin había llegado el momento de controlar su destino, así como lo había hecho ella.

- De rodillas, Tsunade- Dijo con tono severo la pelinegra y la aludida obedeció inmediatamente, arrodillándose delante de ella -Tú también Moegi, colócate junto a Tsunade- La pequeña obedeció inmediatamente -Y ahora, demuéstrenme que tan obedientes son, besándome los pies…- La pequeña y la adulta, atraídas por una fuerza invisible, se inclinaron casi tocando el suelo con sus barbillas.

Regocijándose en su poder, Shizune se posó delante de sus indefensas víctimas, que comenzaron a cumplir aquella orden sin dudar. Con esa muestra de obediencia, Go sabía que ambas ya estaban totalmente en sus manos, pero también sabía que el efecto sólo duraría unas diez horas aproximadamente, o al menos, hasta que les aplicara el tratamiento adecuado. De entre sus ropas sacó un par de mini-reproductores con pequeños audífonos y tras revisar que la batería estuviera completa, procedió a chasquear los dedos para llamar la atención de sus sirvientas, que inmediatamente levantaron la mirada.

- Tsunade… Siempre fue tu deseo ser madre, ¿Verdad?-

- Si…- Respondió la rubia inmediatamente.

- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste nunca?-

- Porque Dan murió y sólo con él habría formado una familia…- Shizune sabía que la Sannin contestaría todo lo que le preguntara sin inhibición alguna porque su mente estaba totalmente sometida al narcótico.

- Y tu Moegi… ¿Es verdad que eres una huérfana que siempre deseo tener una madre?-

- Sí… Siempre desee conocer a mi madre y que me diera un abrazo- La pequeña era aún más vulnerable que Tsunade debido a su juventud.

- Pues bien… Voltéense a ver- Las dos víctimas se miraron inmediatamente -Ahora Tsunade, Moegi-chan es tu hija y Moegi-chan, desde hoy Tsunade es tu madre…-

- Sí…- Respondieron ambas.

- Y ahora, quiero que se levanten y se acuesten en la cama, como buenas madre e hija…-

Las dos acataron la orden y en apenas segundos ya estaban acostadas bocarriba en la cama. Instintivamente se abrazaron con aquellas miradas vidriosas y carentes de sentimiento, ante la mirada satisfecha de la pelinegra, que procedió a colocarles los collares de cuero en sus cuellos. Posteriormente les puso en sus oídos los audífonos para luego seleccionar una pista de audio y comenzar la reproducción. Esa parte del proceso de esclavización de ambas era de las más importantes, ya que aprovechando la vulnerabilidad de sus mentes por efecto de la droga, comenzaba a reprogramarlas para ser fieles sirvientes de Juusekai y sobre todo, de Haou. Mensajes subliminales se repetían una y otras vez en los oídos de ambas y llegaban hasta lo más profundo de su subconsciente. Shizune entonces posó sus manos sobre los ojos de las futuras esclavas y se los cerró, de forma que parecía que ambas dormían tranquilamente. Después de unos instantes, debido a su respiración tranquila y profunda, se dio cuenta de que las dos se habían quedado realmente dormidas, ya totalmente a merced de la programación que estaban recibiendo.

"Bien, Tsunade ha sido finalmente sometida y como premio adicional, también la pequeña y linda Moegi está en mis manos… Ahora tengo que revisar en la lista de hembras disponibles en este sucio búnker cuáles cumplen los requisitos para participar en la reconstrucción de los Ryuujin…"

La chica tomó asiento en la silla que hace unos momentos se encontraba trabajando su Sensei y se puso a revisar los archivos disponibles de las personas refugiadas, tanto Ninja como civiles para continuar con el reclutamiento para su líder. Sonrió para sus adentros al pensar que el momento en que finalmente las metas de su Otouto se cumplieran estaba por llegar y ella tendría un lugar predominante en ese nuevo orden, siendo de las pocas colaboradoras que iban a conservar el libre albedrío debido a sus valiosos aportes en el sometimiento de las esclavas y la ingeniería genética aplicada en aquellos Ninja partícipes en la primera fase de la Operación 'Torre de Babel'. También tenía que pensar en otro golpe maestro: ya habiendo copiado y robado todos los conocimientos de Kabuto y Orochimaru, por lo que esa sucia serpiente ya era desechable para Juusekai… Y lo que no supiera Naruto seguramente no iba a molestarle.

…

Shimura Danzou se encontraba reunido con todos sus seguidores, los ANBU de la rama Ne (Raíz) en el búnker especial que ellos tenían, alojado cientos de kilómetros abajo del refugio oficial de Konoha. Él se había mantenido al margen de las decisiones importantes últimamente, porque desde la masacre Uchiha, Minato prácticamente lo había condenado al ostracismo político, si bien todavía tenía influencia en el consejo con Utatane Koharu y Mitokado Homura. Sin embargo, los eventos recientes en la guerra se presentaban como una oportunidad única para retomar el poder que había perdido y catapultarse de nuevo hacía su objetivo de convertirse en Hokage. El Yondaime había cometido varios errores en los últimos años y la única razón por la que no era removido del mando era por la popularidad que había obtenido durante la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja… Pero ahora se presentaba la oportunidad perfecta para que Danzou pudiera hacerse del poder en Konoha. Se dirigía a sus subordinados sobre una tarima, listo para dar su golpe. Entre ellos se encontraba Hana, mirando expectante el desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

- ¡Escuchen…!- Se dirigió a los ANBU frente a él -Finalmente ha llegado el momento de emerger de entre las sombras para hacernos con el lugar que nos corresponde en Konoha… ¡Este será nuestro momento! Sai ha estado espiando al Yondaime desde el equipo de Uchiha Sasuke y ahora es vulnerable en el ámbito personal… Finalmente ha llegado nuestro momento- El anciano sonrió con deleite, comenzando a imaginar su victorioso escenario.

- Danzou-sama…- La joven Senju, portando su máscara ANBU, pidió la palabra -¿Qué haremos con Senju Tsunade? La he estado observando detenidamente desde que me uní a Kurohi, enfocándome en sus debilidades…-

- Bien hecho, Hana…- El otrora compañero del fallecido Sandaime, cerró los ojos -Antes de ir tras Minato, conviene neutralizar a Tsunade-hime… Dame la información que recolectaste durante tu misión especial- La atención se volcó sobre la Senju.

De entre sus ropas, la voluptuosa morena sacó un pergamino de color negro, el cual ofreció con suma devoción al líder de Ne. Danzou se acercó con paso lento y cuando estuvo delante del objeto, lo tomó con una expresión oscura que dejaba ver su satisfacción de forma discreta. Toda su vida, había estado predispuesto contra la Sannin por ser la nieta de Senju Hashirama, el fundador del sistema actual de aldeas. La llamada Tsunade-hime (Princesa Tsunade) de Konoha era la reencarnación misma de la obsoleta Hi no Ishi (Voluntad de Fuego), al menos a los ojos del tenebroso anciano. Ahora tenía las armas para destruirla.

- Bien hecho Hana…- El líder de Ne desenrolló el pergamino lentamente, listo para liberar el contenido sellado -Y ahora…- Posó su mano en el objeto…

Y al infundirle Chakra al pergamino, provocó que estallara en forma de dos nubes de humo. Hana observó con desconcierto, pensando que eso no estaba originalmente en el plan… Todos los integrantes de Ne observaron confundidos cómo de aquellas polvaredas lentamente comenzaban a emerger dos personas. Danzou clavó su mirada fría en la morena, que sintió de inmediato la sed de sangre de su líder totalmente dirigida hacia ella. El anciano reveló su brazo derecho, que llevaba oculto en la manga holgada de su ropa, mostrando una estructura metálica de brillo dorado que le cubría totalmente su antebrazo, dejando ver únicamente su mano vendada.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Entre Danzou y aquellas nubes de humo se colocaron los integrantes de Ne.

- Mi nombre es Saya- Una de las nubes se disipó violentamente, revelando a la integrante de Juusekai, con sus manos en la cintura y una sutil corriente de Fuuton a su alrededor.

- Y creo que a mí ya me conoces…- De la otra pequeña polvareda emergió Senju Makoto, cruzado de brazos, mirando serio al anciano.

- Hm…- El líder de Ne entrecerró los ojos con sutileza -Ya veo… Para Hana, cumplir su deseo de procrear contigo sería lo único que podría impulsarla a traicionarme…-

- Lo siento, Danzou-sama…- Replicó la morena, desviando la mirada.

- No importa… Siempre puedo reutilizar tu cuerpo para experimentar con él- Los seguros de las protecciones de su extremidad comenzaron a liberarse -Y en cuanto a ti, supongo que quieres destruir Konoha por lo que ocurrió en el Examen Chunin de hace tres años- Se dirigió a Makoto, mientras comenzaba a quitarse el vendaje de su rostro -Pero no te lo pienso permitir, también eres un cerdo de guinea muy valioso y planeo mejorar mis poderes con ustedes…-

- ¿Mejorar tus…?-

Pero el castaño no pudo terminar de hilvanar su frase. Las protecciones de metal del brazo del viejo cayeron con estrépito al suelo, revelando que su extremidad era de color diferente al resto de su piel, que tenía insertados al menos diez Sharingan por lo que pudieron ver Makoto y Saya, que miraba indiferente el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. El Senju entrecerró los ojos y juntó sus manos frente a su rostro, formando el sello de manos Me (Serpiente), listo para combatir contra el líder de Ne. Todos los integrantes del brazo clandestino ANBU se colocaron inmediatamente en pose de pelea. La morena Senju se colocó al lado del chico que creía su amado novio y realizó el mismo sello de manos que él.

- Ya veo… Así que como ave de rapiña, robaste todos los Sharingan que pudiste de los cadáveres tibios tras la matanza de los Uchiha- El Senju entrecerró los ojos, analizando aquellos ojos que se movían de forma aleatoria y un tanto tétrica.

- Los superamos en número de forma aplastante…- Continuó hablando el viejo, ignorando por completo a Makoto -A decir verdad me lo han facilitado todo, estamos en mi base secreta de donde ya no van a salir jamás, están rodeados por todos mis sirvientes kilómetros bajo la tierra y nadie sabrá nada de su patético fin- Los ANBU de Ne, ya habían cercado a los tres aliados de Naruto tras las palabras de su líder.

- Gracias Danzou…- El joven esbozó una sonrisa sospechosa -¡Ahora Hana…!-

- ¡Mokuton: Zansatsurin Koutan (Elemento Madera: Natividad del Bosque de las Matanzas)…!- Gritaron los Senju al mismo tiempo.

- ¡¿Qué pretenden…?!- Instantáneamente el viejo se puso a la defensiva.

El lugar comenzó a cimbrarse de forma sutil mientras los ojos de la pareja proveniente de uno de los clanes fundadores de Konoha se tornaban totalmente blancos y comenzaban a liberar auras verdes de sus cuerpos. Ambos gemían de forma ahogada, con los dientes apretados mientras todo el inmueble comenzaba a temblar de verdad. Los ANBU de Ne esperaban expectantes, hasta que finalmente un par se atrevieron a tomar sus Katana y tras blandirlas con decisión, se lanzaron hacia los jóvenes usuarios de Mokuton… Ante la mirada incrédula de sus compañeros, del suelo surgieron en cuestión de segundos un par de estacas de madera sumamente anchas que sin darles tiempo a nada, les atravesaron los pectorales justo a la altura del corazón, dejándolos suspendidos en el aire.

"La precisión de ese ataque es impresionante…" Pensó analítico Danzou, al ver cómo dos de sus subordinados caían tan fácilmente.

- ¡Agh…!- Gritó de dolor un integrante de Ne.

- ¡Wuah…!- Bramó impotente otro.

Aquellas estacas surgían con una velocidad inaudita y para cuando los ANBU de Ne podían reaccionar, era para ver cómo sus compañeros eran empalados uno a uno. Los gritos y la sangre pronto comenzaron a apoderarse del lugar cuando los blancos se dieron cuenta de que las estacas que surgían del suelo tenían como objetivos cruzar sus corazones. Lentamente el suelo se teñía de rojo carmesí conforme los Ninja eran alcanzados por aquellas puntas asesinas y conforme iban emergiendo, iban configurando una compleja red de empalizadas alrededor del expectante Danzou. Los gritos de desesperación y los intensos bramidos de sufrimiento pronto alcanzaron un pico extremo cuando varios Shinobi y Kunoichi fueron atravesados de forma que no morían inmediatamente y su agonía se alargaba de forma tétrica. La Kyuketsuki cerró sus ojos y se regocijó en todos aquellos gritos y lamentos, que lentamente comenzaron a disminuir conforme los intentos por parte de los ANBU de Ne para alcanzar a Makoto y Hana menguaban lentamente. Sin importar que tan variados fueran los Jutsu a disposición de las fuerzas lideradas por Danzou, eran incapaces de detener aquellas estacas asesinas y aquellos que lograban sobrevivir al primer ataque, únicamente conseguían aumentar su sufrimiento al ser perforados por muchas más estacas, llegando a haber Ninja que morían tras ser empalados en alguna de sus extremidades y terminaban desangrándose rápidamente por el tamaño y profundidad de sus heridas. Pronto el lugar parecía un campo de empalamiento, donde unos pocos cuerpos continuaban retorciéndose en medio de su agonía. Lentamente los dos Senju comenzaron a recuperar la normalidad, para mirar fijamente al líder de Ne, cuya oscura mirada se había endurecido. El aura que los rodeaba terminó de desaparecer mientras se erguían completamente.

- Veo que tenían muy bien planeado su golpe…- El anciano realizó rápidamente unos sellos de manos con insospechada habilidad para su edad -¡Pero seré yo el que vencerá! ¡Fuuton: Shinkuu Renpa (Elemento Viento: Ondas Sucesivas de Vacío)…!-

Con un súbito e intenso soplido, Danzou liberó dos ondas de viento en forma de medias lunas que iban dirigidas a toda velocidad hacia los Senju. Hana comenzó a realizar una larga secuencia de sellos, pero fue interrumpida cuando Makoto posó su mano sobre su hombro, dejándola desconcertada. El castaño realizó un único sello con una sola mano delante de su rostro e inmediatamente surgió un enorme árbol de grueso tronco frente a él, el cual fue cortado casi en la base por el ataque del pelinegro, cayendo hacia un costado, segundos después.

"Realizó Mokuton con una facilidad asombrosa…" Pensó serio el anciano, mirando con cautela a su oponente principal.

- Lo que más me ha sorprendido hasta ahora, es que no te ha conmovido siquiera un poco la muerte de tus seguidores- Interrumpió el joven los pensamientos del viejo.

- Estaban conscientes de su misión como meras herramientas para que yo lograra llegar a lo más alto, es perfectamente normal… Si logro convertirme en Hokage, es evidente que sus muertes no habrán tenido desperdicio- La indiferencia en la voz de Danzou le provocó un nudo en la garganta a la morena.

- Ya veo- Makoto cerró los ojos -Con ese tipo de pensamiento no me sorprende que estés tan cómodo en este bosque de cadáveres…-

- Un puberto como tú nunca entenderá la profundidad de mis objetivos…- El pelinegro cerró su ojo izquierdo, enfocando al Senju únicamente con su Sharingan -¡Todo esto es por Konoha…!- Comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia el joven del Mokuton.

- ¡Ten cuidado Hana, él es mío…!- Le dio un empujón a la chica y se lanzó hacia el frente para encararse con su enemigo.

- ¡Muere, Senju Makoto!- De entre sus ropas, Danzou tomó un Kunai y le sopló para imbuirlo de intenso Chakra Fuuton, el cual tomó gradualmente la forma de la hoja de una Katana.

- ¡Mokuton: Bokken (Elemento Madera: Espada de Madera)…!- De la palma del Senju surgió una Katana de madera que blandió con firmeza durante su trayectoria.

El choque inminente de ambos combatientes se dio apenas segundos después. Ambas hojas chocaron con estruendo y ambos se trenzaron en un combate de fuerza que en una primera impresión estaba equilibrado. Ambos con miradas fieras, parecían darlo todo en esa lucha de poderes. Fue el viejo quien rompió el equilibrio, dándole al chico una brutal patada en la boca del estómago, la cual lo dobló ligeramente, momento aprovechado por Danzou para levantar su Kunai y preparar un golpe con intención de decapitar a su enemigo. Makoto aprovechó que el anciano abrió su defensa y le lanzó un violento cabezazo justo al esternón, que le hizo toser sangre y obligarlo a retroceder, posando su mano izquierda sobre la zona afectada. Los oponentes tomaron distancia para comenzar a pelear de verdad.

- Veo que planeas realmente pelear mano a mano… Hana y tu secuaz no se han animado a intervenir…- El pelinegro analizaba la situación fríamente.

- No vale la pena que nadie más se ensucie las manos con tu inmunda sangre- Respondió secamente el castaño -Además, esta pelea está a punto de terminar…-

- ¿Qué quieres decir con…?-

- ¡Mokuton: Zansatsurin Koutan…!-

En una versión de menor escala, Makoto realizó el sello de manos necesario y tomando totalmente desprevenido a Danzou, una raíz emergió del suelo bajo sus pies y le cruzó el corazón. Su cara mostraba una incredulidad notoria al ver la facilidad con la que había sido derrotado… Hasta que gradualmente su cuerpo comenzó a transparentarse y desapareció después de unos instantes. Inmediatamente los Senju y la Kyuketsuki, ya recuperados de la sorpresa inicial, se pusieron alertas para prevenir algún posible ataque de su enemigo. Makoto alcanzó a reaccionar para bloquear un nuevo intento del Kunai imbuido de Fuuton con su Bokken.

- ¡¿Izanagi?!- El chico miró fieramente al sorpresivamente reaparecido anciano.

- Así es…- El duelo de fuerza lentamente comenzaba a inclinarse a favor del experimentado Shinobi -Los Uchiha y los Senju eran poderosos, pero juntos eran imparables… Ese era el verdadero significado de la unión sobre la que se cimentó Konoha…- Danzou miró de reojo su brazo derecho, notando que uno de los diez Sharingan se había cerrado -Antes de eso, los Uchiha y los Senju se depredaban mutuamente para acceder a este poder… ¡Por la sangre o los ojos, los Uchiha y Senju no dudaban en asesinarse mutuamente!-

De una brutal patada mandó a volar al Senju hacia una de las paredes de la cueva. Makoto impactó con estruendo y luego cayó pesadamente al suelo. Hana corrió inmediatamente hacia él para ayudarlo, mientras Saya se ponía en pose de pelea, lista para intervenir cuando fuera necesario. La morena se inclinó junto al chico y lo ayudó con delicadeza a ponerse de pie. Cuando recuperó la posición, el Shinobi volteó a ver nuevamente al viejo, limpiándose un hilillo de sangre que había surgido de la comisura de sus labios con el dorso de su mano derecha.

- Konoha está destinada a fracasar por sustentarse en una base tan endeble como lo es la unión de dos clanes que se unieron por simple conveniencia, a pesar de odiarse a muerte- El pelinegro comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la pareja Senju -Y sólo yo puedo salvarla para reconstruirla y convertirla en la más poderosa de todas las Ninsato (Aldeas Ninja)… El fin justifica los medios- Sentenció frío.

- ¿Por eso orquestaste la matanza de los Uchiha?- Preguntó Makoto, manteniéndose impasible.

- Considerando que vas a morir en este lugar, puedo contestar afirmativamente esa pregunta…- El anciano entrecerró los ojos de forma tétrica -Los Senju se eliminaron por sí mismos, juntándose con las demás escorias de la aldea en tan sólo un par de generaciones, con la excepción de los padres de ustedes dos… Y en cuanto a los Uchiha, fue fácil controlar a Uchiha Fugaku, el líder del clan, para que planeara un supuesto golpe de estado y darnos la excusa perfecta para aniquilarlos a través de la mano asesina de Itachi, que siempre amó la aldea por sobre todas las cosas…- El Sharingan de su rostro tomó la forma de un Shuriken estilizado de cuatro puntas -Kotoamatsukami (Distinguidos Dioses Celestiales)… El poder secreto de Uchiha Shisui para manipular la mente de las personas, es la llave que me permitirá apoderarme de Konoha para llevarla a la gloria…-

- Ahora lo comprendo todo… Las historias que escuchaba en el Tenkai sobre la crueldad de Shimura Danzou y sus métodos carentes de escrúpulos eran ciertas…- El castaño endureció la mirada.

- Lamento decirte que con el poder Uchiha y Senju, soy totalmente invencible y lo único que les queda esperar ahora es la muerte…-

Danzou se pinchó la mano derecha con su pulgar izquierdo, provocando una pequeña hemorragia de sangre, la cual se extendió después de algunos segundos por toda su mano. Inmediatamente realizó una breve secuencia de sellos mientras los Senju daban un paso hacia atrás para ponerse a la defensiva y posó su mano herida en el suelo, provocando que una enorme nube de humo se hiciera presente en el campo de batalla. El sonido inconfundible de la trompa de un elefante fue el previo a la súbita disipación de aquella nube. Se reveló aquél ser quimérico que según el mito, devoraba los sueños, el legendario Baku.

- Me apoderaré de sus cuerpos y cuando hayan muerto en el estómago del Baku, simplemente esperaré a que sean digeridos y salgan por donde merecen salir… Traicionar a Konoha es un crimen que se debe pagar con un sufrimiento eterno más allá de la muerte- El anciano estiró su mano hacia los Senju -¡Absórbelos, Baku…!-

Abriendo ampliamente su boca, el ser legendario creó una corriente de absorción hacia su interior, con tal fuerza que varios de los integrantes de Ne empalados, comenzaron a ser absorbidos. Moldeando una considerable cantidad de Chakra en sus pies, Makoto, Hana y Saya eran capaces de resistir la corriente, pero también quedaban totalmente inmóviles. Danzou dio un gran salto hacia el techo y en el trayecto dio un medio giro, para quedar de pie con ayuda de su Chakra moldeado en los mismos, se dirigió velozmente a sus enemigos para aprovechar que estaban vulnerables. El castaño realizó con maestría una rápida secuencia de sellos.

- ¡Kinton: Koutei no Kusari (Elemento Metal: Las Cadenas del Emperador)…!-

De las manos del portador del Mokuton surgió un intenso Chakra llameante de tono plateado del que rápidamente surgieron dos cadenas del mismo color que rápidamente salieron disparadas hacia las fauces de la invocación y con celeridad lo envolvieron para cerrarlas y detener la corriente de absorción, liberando el movimiento de ambos Senju. Danzou en ese momento llegó justo sobre ellos y tras imbuir un par de Shuriken con Chakra Fuuton para aumentar su rango de alcance y su capacidad de corte, los lanzó en cuestión de segundos hacia los aparentemente desprevenidos miembros de Kurohi.

- ¡Kinton: Soushousou (Elemento Metal: Lanzas de Palmas Gemelas)…!-

De las palmas de ambas manos de Makoto surgieron estacas plateadas que rápidamente alcanzaron poco más de metro y medio de extensión. Con una muestra impresionante de agilidad calculó la trayectoria de los Shuriken y logró introducir sus armas en los agujeros centrales de ambos. Con gran coordinación tomó impulso y lanzó los dos proyectiles de regreso hacia un indefenso líder de Ne, que ante la súbita maniobra no tuvo margen de reacción y sus propias armas le volaron los brazos ante su mirada incrédula que apenas había reaccionado a la acción del Senju. Su cuerpo se desvaneció después de unos instantes cual Genjutsu, justo como en la ocasión anterior.

- ¡Eres muy hábil mocoso…!- Danzou reapareció cayendo unos metros bajo el techo, en dirección a los Senju -¡Me sorprende que también tengas el poder secreto de los Uzumaki!-

- Eso podría explicarlo yo… ¡Kinton: Chishiomaru (Elemento Metal: Círculo Sangriento)…!-

El anciano sólo pudo voltear hacia su espalda durante su caída para ver cómo un disco de ese particular metal plateado formado de Chakra, de forma similar a una sierra, se dirigió hacia él y sin mucha resistencia lo partió a la mitad a la altura del ombligo. Ambas partes de su cuerpo cayeron al suelo con estrépito y nuevamente desaparecieron después de unos segundos. Danzou reapareció a unos metros de Makoto, para ver cómo aquella pelirroja casi idéntica a la esposa del Yondaime caía de pie suavemente junto a su enemigo. Ahora había otra enemiga con la que tendría que lidiar y le quedaban siete Sharingan para seguir ejecutando el Izanagi, sin incluir el Mangekyou de Shisui en su ojo derecho.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- Danzou entrecerró los ojos con notoria hostilidad.

- Uzumaki Tatsumaki, pero mis amigos me llaman Maki-chan… ¡Hola viejo feo, verde y raro!- Saludo extrañamente jocosa la hermosa jovencita.

- ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?- Preguntó serio el castaño, sin apartar la mirada de Danzou.

- ¡Claro, Mako-chan! Todo el lugar esta sellado por Fuinjutsu para bloquear la percepción del sonido y del Chakra que se originen aquí… Podrían matar a todos los habitantes de Konoha aquí dentro y ni una hormiga que caminara en las paredes exteriores de este lugar se perturbaría- La chica volteó a ver con sonrisa pícara al castaño.

- ¿Quién es ella, Makoto-kun?- Preguntó la morena, visiblemente celosa.

- Ella es la hermana de Naruto, creí que ya te había hablado de ella…-

- ¡Pues no lo hiciste!- La chica se cruzó de brazos, visiblemente enojada.

- Lo discutiremos después, ahora la prioridad es acabar con Danzou- La atención de las chicas regresó al líder de Ne, que se encontraba expectante.

- La estupidez de Minato comienza a sorprenderme… No puedo creer que tenga una hija y peor aún, una traidora a Konoha…- El viejo observó fijamente a la Uzumaki.

- ¡¿Qué me ves, viejo verde?!- Estalló la pelirroja con furia.

- Uzumaki Kushina fue lo más cerca que estuve del casi mítico Kinton…- Danzou hizo un rictus de siniestro regocijo -Un poder más misterioso incluso, que el supuesto poder del Byakugan equivalente al Mangekyou… Ahora esa capacidad está frente a mí… ¡Y no desaprovecharé esta oportunidad…! ¡Mokuton: Juukai Kotan (Elemento Madera: Natividad de un Mundo de Árboles)…!-

El Shimura realizó el sello de mano 'Mi' cerca de su rostro e inmediatamente el suelo comenzó a temblar visiblemente, ante la expectativa de Makoto, Hana, Tatsumaki y Saya… Gruesos árboles comenzaron a surgir como simples retoños y en simples segundos comenzaron a expandirse y crecer, desarrollando un bosque en todo el lugar en cuestión de segundos. Los cuerpos de los Shinobi se abrieron paso a los árboles y terminaban estrellándose en el techo del lugar para posteriormente caer al suelo secamente. Pronto todo ese lugar comenzó a volverse oscuro conforme las copas de los árboles cubrían las fuentes de luz existentes y se enredaban para formar un complejo laberinto verde. Danzou desapreció su Chakra para que no pudiera ser detectado.

- ¡¿A dónde mierda se fue…?!- Balbuceó la pelirroja, agitando frenéticamente la cabeza en todas direcciones para encontrar a su enemigo.

- ¡No se separen, pretende atacarnos por sorpresa aprovechando la complejidad de este lugar…!- Por primera vez desde el inicio de la contienda, la Kyuketsuki se mostró seria.

- ¡D-De acuerdo…!- La morena estaba algo nerviosa.

- ¡Ustedes cúbranse, él es mío…!- Para sorpresa de las tres, Makoto se adentró en ese oscuro bosque.

Las tres chicas inmediatamente se unieron espalda con espalda para cuidarse mutuamente y evitar los puntos ciegos. El castaño saltaba entre los árboles con todos sus sentidos en alerta total, esperando el más mínimo ataque del anciano. Sin dejar de moverse, alternaba la vista por distintos puntos para evitar ser sorprendido. Súbitamente Danzou reapareció de entre las sombras a la izquierda de Makoto blandiendo un Kunai infundido de Fuuton, listo para rematarlo en el aire. El Senju juntó sus manos delante de su rostro y volteó a ver fieramente al Shimura.

- ¡Mokuton: Shiten Taishin (Elemento Madera: Ramificación Corporal)…!-

Del hombro izquierdo del castaño surgieron a enorme velocidad varias ramas que terminaban con afiladas puntas y se abalanzaron a impresionante velocidad hacia el cuerpo del anciano. Sin embargo, Danzou no detuvo en lo más mínimo su ataque y a pesar de que una de las ramas alcanzó su corazón y la otra lo atravesó de lado a lado a la altura del estómago, logró atinar un profundo corte en el hombro del Senju, antes de desvanecerse como antes. Makoto esbozó un intenso rictus de dolor, cerrando el ojo izquierdo y apretando los dientes para caer pesadamente al suelo. Se sujetó el hombro lastimado y se reincorporó rápidamente, dándose cuenta de que el corte si bien no había alcanzado nervios o huesos, le dificultaría moverse. La sangre fluía abundantemente.

- ¿Qué se siente?- Danzou reapareció frente a su enemigo -¿No desearías tener acceso al Izanagi para curarte esa horrible herida…?-

- Cállate…- Murmuró con desdén el castaño -Yo no estoy vencido aún…-

- Curioso que digas una cosa así… ¡Cuando estoy por decapitarte…!-

El líder de la extinta Ne tomó otro Kunai de entre sus ropas y lo infundió de Fuuton para lanzarse a decapitar a Makoto y acabar con el combate. No contó con que el chico sacaría un Kunai con un Kibaku Fuuda de la manga derecha de su ropa y se lo lanzaría a quemarropa justo a su cara. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y segundos después una estruendosa explosión cimbró todo el lugar. El Senju salió volando varios metros para impactar finalmente contra unos de los árboles del lugar. La explosión provocó varias chispas que llegaron a las copas de varios árboles e iniciaron un incendio casi de inmediato.

- ¡Makoto-kun…!- Gritó visiblemente preocupada la morena tras el estruendo.

Se levantó una gran cortina de humo entre la cual eran visibles los miembros de Danzou. Pero nuevamente el cuerpo se desvaneció y el castaño se mantuvo alerta, sólo para sentir cómo un Kunai atravesaba su carne a la altura del abdomen en medio del polvo. Reprimió un gesto de dolor y volteó hacia su espalda para encontrar con su enemigo, que lo observaba fríamente. Pero la expresión del anciano pasó de lo siniestro a la incredulidad en un instante. Makoto también lo apuñaló con un Kunai justo al centro de su pecho en un hábil movimiento. Danzou se desvaneció nuevamente y al dejar de sentirlo, el Senju se sacó el Kunai de su cuerpo y ahogó un grito para no bajar la guardia. Se acuclilló para no caer y comenzó a respirar agitadamente. El portador de los poderes Uchiha y Senju reapareció frente a su enemigo, separado de él por unos metros.

- Veo que realmente eres un Senju, me has dificultado mucho la batalla…- El viejo miró de reojo su brazo, contando cinco Sharingan activos -Pero esto está por terminar…-

- Tienes razón en eso…- Nuevamente hizo aquél sello súbito -¡Mokuton: Zansatsurin Koutan…!-

Danzou cayó en la trampa y nuevamente su cuerpo era atravesado a la altura del corazón por una estaca surgida del suelo… Desapareció por sexta vez, dejando solo al Senju, que se mostraba cada vez más lastimado y casando porque la hemorragia de su brazo no paraba, comenzaba a ver borroso y respiraba cada vez más agitado. Sin embargo el detalle de que el anciano miraba su brazo de reojo cada vez que utilizaba el Izanagi era la prueba de que comenzaba a preocuparse de perder el acceso a ese poder. Salió volando varios metros antes de estrellarse con uno de los frondosos árboles y caer bocabajo para reincorporarse lentamente. El líder de Ne le había lanzado una brutal patada a las costillas tras reaparecer cerca de él.

- Me has forzado a usar el Izanagi seis veces y te doy mérito por ello…- El Sharingan en el rostro del anciano se transformó en el Mangekyou, con esa peculiar forma similar a un Shuriken de cuatro puntas -Pero no puedo arriesgarme a perder otro Sharingan en esta batalla, así que me limitaré a controlarte para obtener lo que quiero… ¡Kotoamatsukami…!-

Makoto sintió inmediatamente ese flujo de Chakra a su alrededor, queriendo adentrarse en su cuerpo y tomar el control de su propio flujo. Era como la sensación de caer bajo un Genjutsu, pero infinitamente más intensa y dolorosa. Se abrazó a sí mismo y apretando los dientes trató de resistir el famoso Genjutsu de Uchiha Shisui para no ser utilizado por su enemigo. Como medida de defensa, comenzó a liberar su Chakra restante para distorsionar el Kotoamatsukami, pero lentamente su resistencia comenzaba a menguar.

- No importa cuánto te resistas, al final me apoderaré de ti…- El anciano no despegaba su mirada escarlata de su víctima.

- ¡Eso no lo pienso permitir…!- El Senju continuaba resistiendo, elevando su Chakra Mokuton así como el Kinton que había obtenido a través de una donación de sangre de Tatsumaki durante su estancia con Naruto en la Jikan no Henya…

Entonces fue que ocurrió. El Chakra Kinton y el Mokuton llegaron a su límite y se descontrolaron en el interior del castaño… Makoto lanzó un tenso grito de dolor cuando de su cuerpo comenzaron a surgir cadenas plateadas y también pequeñas raíces que crecían gradualmente. Incluso Danzou se desconcertó con aquella visión tan extraña, donde el chico gritaba con intenso dolor hacia el techo y sus ojos se desorbitaban horriblemente. Era obvio que el chico trataba de mantener a raya ambos Chakra para que no se salieran de control y acabaran devorándolo, pero parecía cada vez más difícil y daba la sensación de que sólo estaba intentando prolongar el momento de lo inevitable.

- Qué final tan patético… Vas a terminar muriendo por intentar usar poderes más allá de tu comprensión…-

El viejo se mostraba cauteloso para evitar que aquella reacción no se contagiara a su cuerpo y esa era la razón por la que no terminaba por darle el golpe final a su enemigo, pensando que simplemente era mejor esperar a que todo llegara a su fin y Makoto terminara muriendo una vez que el Kinton y el Mokuton se salieran completamente de control. La paciencia era una de sus virtudes más destacadas y por eso Danzou decidió que eso era lo mejor, ya después podría obtener los cuerpos de Hana y Tatsumaki para sus experimentos.

"¿Realmente esto será el fin…?" El chico cada vez se sentía más débil "¿Hasta aquí podré llegar en mi búsqueda del equilibrio que representa la justicia…? Naruto, Nami…"

Poco a poco comenzó a perder la sensación en su cuerpo y de repente se sintió en medio de un impresionante vacío oscuro en el que no parecía existir ni el arriba ni el abajo. ¿Así era como se sentía morir? Era la pregunta que se hacía una y otra vez el castaño… ¿Acaso no era capaz de vencer a Danzou? Parecía ser que simplemente había sido un fanfarrón que había llegado finalmente a sus límites y ya nada ni nadie podría ayudarlo, justo como en aquél momento cuando Jiraiya acabó con él como si no fuera nada.

"Es una pena que haya llegado sólo hasta aquí a pesar de recibir la oportunidad que esperaba desde aquél día… ¿Realmente estará bien dejar todo como está? Si muero, Danzou irá tras Hana y Tatsumaki y ellas están aquí porque yo me creí capaz… Naruto y Nami siguen adelante con la meta y yo no puedo rendirme tan fácilmente… O no podría verles la cara de nuevo… Tengo que seguir luchando, no se puede repetir nuevamente lo que ocurrió aquella vez…"

Danzou miraba fijamente al desdichado Senju, esperando a que expirara y así ir tras las mocosas… Para su desconcierto, el cuerpo de Makoto comenzó a brillar intensamente con un tono naranja que lo rodeó posteriormente en forma de una intensa aura ardiente que asemejaba intensas llamas. Esas llamas comenzaron a elevarse al cielo en forma de un intenso pilar de luz que chocó contra el techo del lugar y precipitó al suelo varios pedazos. Esa columna de luz llamo inmediatamente la atención de las chicas.

- ¡Makoto-kun…!- Hana corrió rápidamente hacia el pilar de luz.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando?!- Tatsumaki lucía sumamente confundida -¡Esa cosa se siente como mi Kinton y el Mokuton de ellos!-

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Saya volteó a ver a la hermana de Haou.

- Es que no es fácil de explicar, es como si fuera ambos Chakra y a la vez, no lo fuera…-

En medio de ese pilar de luz, Danzou podía observar la silueta de Makoto, de la cual todavía surgían las cadenas y las ramas. Se sorprendió visiblemente cuando notó que las protuberancias comenzaron a retroceder lentamente, como si quisieran regresar al cuerpo, lográndolo tras varios minutos. Nunca en su vida había visto algo similar y por eso el anciano no podía reaccionar. Se limitó a observar cómo la silueta de su enemigo adquirió la misma tonalidad del pilar de luz y se perdió en él…

Makoto podía sentirlo. Un gran cambio se estaba produciendo en su interior y en el exterior ese flujo de Chakra que surgía de él incluso disipó el enorme incendio a su alrededor… Podía ver cómo dos peces koi, uno de color negro con un punto blanco sobre la cabeza y uno blanco con punto negro nadaban armoniosos en un estanque circular, emulando el Taijitu con su movimiento, el cual aumentaba gradualmente su velocidad hasta que terminaban por fundirse y formar aquél símbolo representante del equilibrio universal… El pilar de luz lentamente comenzó a menguar en intensidad y tamaño, desvaneciéndose gradualmente y dejando ver finalmente al castaño. La herida en su hombro había desaparecido y sus ojos habían cambiado su coloración: el derecho ahora era de color verde y el izquierdo presentaba una coloración naranja. Miraba fijamente a un descolocado Danzou, que simplemente no podía comprender lo que había pasado justo frente a sus ojos.

- M-Makoto, Makoto-kun… ¿Estás bien?- La morena recién llegada, se acercó tímidamente a su novio -Te siento, te siento diferente…-

- No te preocupes… Estoy bien- Respondió finalmente el Senju tras un breve silencio

- ¡Me alegra mucho…!- La morocha recuperó la sonrisa.

- Aunque me siento diferente…- Miró fijamente sus manos, bajando la mirada -Es algo difícil de explicar, como si algo hubiera cambiado dentro de mí profundamente…-

- ¡Pero nunca lo sabrás…!-

Danzou empuñó dos Kunai y aprovechando el momento de distracción de los Senju, los imbuyó de Chakra para lanzarse hacia sus enemigos a toda velocidad. En ese momento la pareja volteó y al ver encima al anciano Makoto simplemente abrió su mano hacia él… Una intensa corriente de Chakra salió disparada en forma de halo de la palma de su mano y Danzou sólo pudo ver desconcertado ese extraño poder para recibirlo de lleno y desaparecer en una intensa explosión que cimbró el lugar y derribó los árboles carbonizados que quedaron luego del incendio. La morena observó sorprendida la facilidad con la que su novio había acabado con su enemigo.

- ¿Qué fue eso…?- Murmuró asombrada.

- No lo sé… Pero algo de ese alcance sólo puede ser una cosa…- El castaño comenzó a reflexionar detenidamente -Cuando Rikudou Sennin tuvo a su descendencia, se dice que el hijo mayor heredó los ojos, el llamado Rasengan que ahora posee Hinata tras haber asimilado el Mangekyou de Itachi en su Byakugan y el Ryokuton, que sólo puedo pensar que es este poder… El Chakra de los Uzumaki y los Senju se unieron en mi interior para alcanzar el poder del hijo menor de Rikudou…-

- Esos son cuentos de niños… ¡Y con ese tipo de tonterías no podrás vencerme…!- Un agitado anciano reapareció sobre los árboles derribados por el ataque.

- ¡Ríndete!- Replicó el Senju con expresión seria -Ahora la diferencia de nuestros poderes es muy grande… ¡Esto se acabó, Danzou!-

- Hablas puras tonterías… ¡Yo tengo el poder de los Uchiha y los Senju, el poder con el que llevaré al Ninja Sekai a un nuevo amanecer!- Gritó desafiante el oscuro Shinobi.

- Lamento decirte que el Ninja Sekai está llegando a su crepúsculo, para quedar sumergido en la oscuridad eterna…- El chico realizó un par de sellos de mano a extraordinaria velocidad -¡Mokuton: Zansatsurin Koutan…!-

Pero no fue una estaca de madera lo que surgió de la tierra, sino un sorpresivo destello de energía que le atravesó el pecho al viejo de forma seca, provocando un estallido de sangre en todas direcciones. Tal muestra de poder incluso asustó al propio Makoto. El cuerpo del anciano cayó pesadamente al suelo y se desvaneció al instante. Un sorprendido Danzou reapareció junto al sitio donde hacía unos segundos había caído su cadáver. No podía creer la horrible sensación que experimentó, como si una barra de acero al rojo vivo hubiera atravesado su cuerpo de lado a lado, como cuchillo a la mantequilla.

- Ya veo… Por ahora sólo puedo usar el Ryokuton, que más parece emanación pura de energía que Ninjutsu avanzado…- El chico genio reflexionó brevemente para posteriormente posar toda la atención en su enemigo -¿Por fin te resignarás? Tu Kotoamatsukami falló y no creo que puedas usarlo de nuevo por un buen rato, además de que sólo te quedan dos Sharingan en el brazo… ¡Estás perdido…!-

- ¡Claro que no…!- El líder de la extinta Ne farfulló iracundo -¡Yo soy el visionario que cambiará al mundo y no puedo ser derrotado por una basura como tú…!- Comenzó a realizar una larga secuencia de sellos -¡Mokuton: Juukai Kotan…!-

Detrás de Danzou comenzó a surgir el mar de bosque y las copas de los árboles se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia el castaño, quien cerró los ojos por un instante para verse rodeado del intenso flujo del Chakra naranja del Ryokuton. Hana se apartó maravillada al sentir ese intenso poder de su novio; el chico de Kurohi se lanzó de frente hacia los árboles que se abalanzaban contra él, los cuales volaban en pedazos al impactar el manto de Ryokuton por lo que el chico avanzaba en trayectoria rectilínea hacia el anciano, que observó con incredulidad cómo su enemigo se abría paso con asombrosa facilidad entre el legendario poder del Shodaime Hokage. Makoto posó su mano derecha en pose similar a la de golpe de espada y ya frente a Danzou, lo apuñaló con ella justo al centro de pecho.

- ¡Gah…Ah…!- La mano del Senju emergió por la espalda del anciano, que trató de ahogar en vano su gemido de dolor.

- Esto es por la gente a la que manipulaste y luego asesinaste, así como a los que les robaste la vida y convertiste en simples marionetas…- Murmuró fríamente con la boca cerca del oído de su enemigo, que tosió sangre al instante -Y ahora… ¡Esto es por los cadáveres Uchiha que profanaste!- El flujo de Ryokuton de su brazo aumentó violentamente.

- ¡Wuah…!- La mirada de Danzou se distorsionó y lanzó un alarido con todas sus fuerzas, debido a la horrible sensación de ser quemado por dentro.

Mientras el anciano aullaba de dolor, una reacción extraña comenzó en su brazo derecho: de él comenzaron a surgir varias ramas de madera que comenzaron a aumentar su tamaño, creciendo más y más a la par de los gemidos del viejo, que en medio de su agonía sintió el descontrol de su brazo y se dio cuenta de que si no hacía algo, el Mokuton terminaría por expandirse hasta acabar con su Chakra y con su vida. Con el escaso control de Chakra que le quedaba, separó su brazo del resto de su cuerpo y el miembro perdido continuó creciendo para terminar por convertirse en un árbol de ramificaciones horrendas, en cuyo tronco podían apreciarse los Sharingan que poseía y que por reflejo se abrieron para retorcerse en todas direcciones. En ese momento arribaron al lugar Tatsumaki y Saya.

- Al parecer has llegado a tu límite, viejo…- Makoto sacó su brazo del cuerpo de Danzou, quien se dejó caer de rodillas -Esta pelea ha terminado y tal vez haya sido por un golpe de suerte, pero yo he ganado…-

- Yo no… No puedo dejar… ¡Dejar que destruyan Konoha…!- Rápidamente se despojó de su yukata, dejándose descubierto el pecho -¡Me los llevaré conmigo al infierno…!- En sus pectorales se manifestaron unos trigramas en forma de cruz -¡Ura Shishou Fuinjutsu (Técnica de Sellado de los Cuatro Sellos Invertidos)…!-

- ¡Rápido, todos sepárense…!- Gritó la pelirroja al reconocer el poderoso sellado que lanzaba Danzou.

Aquellos trigramas comenzaban a expandirse fuera del cuerpo del anciano y expulsaban una sustancia negra que asemejaba una viscosa tinta negra… Sin embargo todo se detuvo cuando el Senju sujetó con su firme mano derecha rodeada de Ryokuton el trigrama central y detuvo el Jutsu, ante la incredulidad de Danzou y la sorpresa de las mujeres presentes. Aumentando la fuerza de su agarre, Makoto terminó por destrozar el trigrama central y por ende, disipar el Jutsu suicida. La intensión del viejo era morir junto con sus enemigos, pero ahora estaba carente totalmente de poder y por la herida de su pecho, no tenía ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir. Cayó de lleno al suelo con la cara y ni siquiera tuvo la fuerza para meter el brazo.

- Ya no tiene sentido seguir prolongando esto…- Saya se acercó con cautela, mirando de reojo al septuagenario que respiraba agitadamente a sus pies -Más que una raíz, fuiste como un gusano que jamás debió salir de la tierra a contaminar la superficie… Ahora voy a tomar un entremés para el estrés que acabo de experimentar…- Volteó a ver a sus acompañantes, que se mantuvieron serios -No les importa… ¿Verdad?-

- Haz lo que debas hacer…- Makoto terminó por desvanecerse, alcanzando a ser detenido por la Senju y la Uzumaki, cada una tomando uno de sus brazos para cargarlo.

- Mako-chan estuvo genial, ¿No crees?- Tatsumaki sonrió suavemente.

- Si…- Replicó algo celosa Hana, mirando cómo la pelirroja comenzaba a comerse con la mirada a su novio.

Sin embargo, ambas chicas voltearon inmediatamente al escuchar un horrendo grito de Danzou… La Kyuketsuki lo levantó del cuello hasta que sus pies se despegaron del suelo y le dio un mordisco en el hombro izquierdo con el que le arrancó el brazo y sin más comenzó a comérselo, expandiéndose su boca como si de una serpiente se tratara para adaptarse al tamaño de su alimento. Ante la mirada horrorizada de las chicas y la total incredulidad del anciano, Saya terminó de comerse el miembro, escurriendo de su boca la sangre y lo levantó un poco más para darle un mordisco igual de brutal en un muslo derecho y jalarlo con violencia, arrancándole la pierna casi a la altura de la unión con la pelvis. La sangre fluía visiblemente de ambas heridas y los mordiscos no eran audibles debido a los lamentos de Danzou, que se retorcía inútilmente ahora totalmente indefenso, únicamente con una pierna que movía débilmente… Cuando la azabache pálida repitió el proceso con la pierna derecha tras haber terminado su bocado, Tatsumaki tuvo un par de arcadas, no lo soportó más y ladeó la cabeza para vomitar sin ensuciar a Makoto. Finalmente con una última mordida, una vez que la Kyuketsuki terminó de comerse la otra pierna, le arrancó la cara al viejo, que soltó un último grito de dolor antes que su cráneo quedara expuesto. Entonces fue que la morena llegó a su límite y devolvió el estómago también.

…

**Notas:** Antes que nada, pido una muy sentida y sincera disculpa porque se me cae la cara de vergüenza tras la muy larga espera y estoy consciente de que muchos lectores se alejaron por la tardanza y a los que queden, les agradezco enormemente por su paciencia y trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Ya entrando en el fic, yo no soy de los autores que así como suceden cosas en el manga las van adaptando al fic en curso. Este fic estuvo detenido durante un largo tiempo y los acontecimientos posteriores a la pausa no van a influir en el desarrollo de la historia. En relación a eventos del capítulo, creo que las razones de Shizune para actuar como lo ha estado haciendo van quedando claras, lo demás será explicado en su momento. Sasuke comienza a sospechar de ella, pero todavía no tiene indicios que le permitan afianzar esa postura hostil, en tanto que la batalla en Ne ha terminado y ahora con esa organización destruida, además de Kurohi bajo el control de Juusekai, Konoha está dividida y el camino a la victoria de Haou se ha allanado enormemente. El Ryokuton es al igual que el Rasengan de Hinata, es la unión entre Mokuton Senju y Kinton Uzumaki para alcanzar un poder superior, previo al Onmyouton (Elemento Yin-Yang) que va a la par del Rinnegan. Creo que por ahora es todo y la verdad lo que más me gustó del capítulo fue el desenlace del Makoto vs Danzou.

**Próximamente:**

**XI: Niinichi: Nemutte Iru Tenou (Segundo Día: El Emperador Durmiente).**


	12. XI: Niinichi: Nemutte Iru Tenou

**Haou.**

…

¿Cuántos días habían pasado…? En ese lugar, los Juuniinin estaban colgados mucho tiempo y debido que no había ningún lazo que los conectara al exterior poco a poco fueron incapaces de darse cuenta de la percepción del tiempo… Excepto por el cadáver de la Yamanaka, que ya estaba en un avanzado nivel de descomposición, no tenían forma alguna de calcular cuánto llevaban capturados. Las necesidades biológicas imprescindibles también los habían superado y por ello en ese lugar también podían percibirse los desagradables olores de las heces y la orina de todos. También sus ropas estaban sucias del vómito desde que esos olores superaron su entrenamiento Ninja y se veían obligados a devolver el estómago ante tan asqueroso entorno… Al principio se habían recriminado mutuamente, cuando el primero de ellos no pudo resistir más; sin embargo, ahora apenas tenían fuerzas para voltear hacia el lugar donde aparecía luz cuando Hinata o esa tal Tatsumaki iban a visitarlos. Aunque hace tiempo que eso no sucedía. El único que mantenía la compostura a pesar de tan patético estado, Shikamaru, se mantenía alerta por si recibían otra visita, labor que tuvo su recompensa cuando nuevamente la habitación se iluminó y los Ninja de Konoha pudieron ver su lamentable condición. Tardó algo de tiempo el que sus ojos se acostumbraran de nuevo a la luz. Todos habían perdido mucha masa corporal.

- En que lamentable condición están, pobres de ustedes… ¿Quién fue la persona que les hizo esto?-

Los que pudieron, orientaron su mirada hacia el recién llegado: de larga capa blanca y velo que cubría casi la totalidad de su rostro, sonreía suavemente o al menos era lo que se podía ver de su cara. Ellos no sabían que se trataba de Haou; para ellos únicamente era otro de esos sujetos cómplices de Hinata y por tanto, de los que habían contribuido a la muerte de Ino… A diferencia de las visitas anteriores, parecía estar rodeado por una especie de burbuja de jabón que cubría todo su cuerpo y aparentemente lo aislaba del insoportable ambiente del lugar.

- Q-Quién… ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó el Nara, visiblemente debilitado.

- Deja que les aclare las dudas que más lo deben de estar carcomiendo por dentro…- Naruto se limitó a observar por unos segundos a cada uno de sus ex-compañeros, hediondos, cansados y hambrientos -Ustedes han pasado aquí aproximadamente dos semanas, mientras que en el exterior apenas si han pasado un par de horas desde que Tatsumaki vino a visitarlos y mató a la perra de Ino…- Haou clavó su mirada en el cadáver de la joven -Es una pena… ¿Verdad? Siempre me pareció una chica muy agraciada, aunque tenía la cabeza llena de aire caliente…-

- D-De, ¿De dónde la conoces?- Replicó débilmente Shikamaru.

- ¿De dónde? Bueno, no estoy obligado a responder esa pregunta y la verdad no lo pienso hacer… Pero debo aceptar que aunque miraba al lado equivocado, siempre llamó mi atención, era una mujer muy hermosa a pesar de ser una niña…- El líder de Juusekai continuó hablando como si sólo hablara consigo mismo -Hay veces en que debo controlar a Tatsumaki, pierde fácilmente la cabeza a pesar de pasársela provocando a la gente… Pero si, debería hacer algo por esa hermosa hembra, a pesar de que se trate de Ino- Estiró su mano hacia ella -¡Banshou Tenin!- Una fuerza misteriosa rompió los grilletes que sujetaban el cuerpo y la rubia voló a gran velocidad hacia Haou.

- ¿Q-Qué pretendes…?- El Nara se mostró furioso porque estaban profanando el cuerpo de su amiga y compañera, aunque en su lamentable estado poco podía hacer.

- No te preocupes, sucede que últimamente estoy necesitado de personal femenino y ella es un muy buen material como para dejárselo a las moscas y a los gusanos… Tenten tampoco está mal y en cuanto a Sakura… Tengo planes específicos para ella- Sin decir nada más, el imponente sujeto dio media vuelta, cargando con suma facilidad el cadáver y se retiró de la habitación.

- I-Ino…- Murmuró débilmente Shikamaru, antes de que el cansancio lo venciera y terminara perdiendo finalmente el conocimiento, tras varios días sin dormir.

…

- ¡Ah…!-

Se despertó visiblemente alterada. Respiró agitada y se sentó a la orilla del suave colchón en el que se encontraba ahora… Cuando normalizó su respiración, pudo darse cuenta de que no se encontraba en un lugar ordinario, ya que todos los muebles parecían estar hechos de mármol, desde la base de la cama hasta el tocador, sobre el que había un gran espejo. Tardó en reaccionar unos segundos, para bajar la mirada y concentrarse en su pecho. Sin pudor alguno se levantó el sedoso camisón semitransparente que llevaba puesto para revisarse… Efectivamente, tenía una cicatriz algo desagradable entre sus generosos pechos, justo donde esa pelirroja escandalosa la había atacado. Entonces se miró las manos sumamente desconcertada, ya que se supone que debió de haber muerto.

- ¿Cómo es posible que…?- Reflexionaba entre susurros, cuando fue interrumpida.

- Si quieres saber la respuesta, ciertamente falleciste, pero gracias a mi gran poder, el cual supera casi cualquier límite, es que volviste a la vida…-

La chica volteó hacia la entrada de la habitación para observar detenidamente a su interlocutor. Vestía con esa elegante capa y el velo sobre su cabeza que guardaban muy bien su identidad. Cohibida, se volvió a acostar y se cubrió el cuerpo al notar lo revelador de su atuendo, mirando entre molesta y apenada a ese extraño sujeto que permaneció inmóvil. Bajo la sombra que producía su atuendo, Naruto sonrió suavemente, porque la chica varias veces lo había hecho menos durante su infancia y ahora estaba totalmente a su merced.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Por qué estoy aquí…?-

Ino comenzó a impacientarse al notar que ese extraño sujeto no parecía tener la menor intención de responder a sus preguntas. Simplemente permaneció ahí parado, sin reaccionar en lo más mínimo, como si no le importara lo que ella dijera. Finalmente el misterioso sujeto comenzó a caminar hacia la cama, pero se detuvo justo cuando la rubia estaba por decir algo. Ese comportamiento extraño realmente estaba sacando a la Yamanaka de sus casillas y su paciencia estaba por llegar a su límite. Tenía que averiguar qué había sucedido con los demás y regresar a Konoha para informar que Makoto y Nami estaban infiltrados en Konoha y planeaban destruirla desde adentro.

- No sé qué es lo que pretendas, pero la verdad no tengo tiempo para nada, debo ir a mi aldea inmediatamente- La chica superó su inhibición y se levantó de la cama -Soy una Ninja entrenada, así que si es necesario pelear, lo haré- Adoptó postura de combate.

- Cálmate, yo no pienso detenerte, puedes irte si quieres… Yo no te estoy deteniendo- La sonrisa de Haou se afiló visiblemente -Sólo que antes de que te vayas, tengo que proponerte algo…-

- No sé qué quieras decirme, pero la verdad no me interesa- Ino endureció su mirada visiblemente -Ahora déjame pasar- La dureza era notoria en su voz.

- El asunto es básicamente el siguiente…- Naruto ignoró deliberadamente la advertencia de la bella rubia -Cuando consolide el nuevo mundo que voy a crear, el Tenou gobernará de iure en el mundo, pero de facto el control total estará en mis manos y así el Tenou podrá disfrutar de una vida sin preocupaciones, dedicándose únicamente a mostrarse en público como mi mensajero para la humanidad…-

- ¡¿Eso qué tiene que ver conmigo…?!- Estalló finalmente la Yamanaka -¡Hazte a un lado o no respondo!-

- Lo principal del asunto es que el Tenou necesitará una guardiana personal que será la persona encargada de administrar realmente todo el poder embestido en él, actuando como mi verdadera ejecutora en el Ninja Sekai y pensaba que…- Habló Haou como si no significaran nada para él las amenazas de la Kunoichi -Podrías dedicarte a limpiarle las botas a la elegida…-

- ¡Yo te lo advertí…!- Ino se lanzó hacia el encapuchado para iniciar una pelear de Taijutsu.

Le lanzó un puñetazo directamente a la cara y se lo conectó de lleno. Pero su esfuerzo fue inútil y lo único que consiguió fue quitarle el velo que cubría su rostro, revelando aquellas mejillas de curiosas marcas que emulaban bigotes y aquella cabellera dorada de un tono más oscuro que la de ella, así como esos inconfundibles ojos zafiro. Inconscientemente dio un par de pasos hacia atrás al ver a Naruto delante de ella y cayó de sentón al suelo. En el rostro del líder de Juusekai se formó una suave sonrisa cuando observó el semblante totalmente descolocado de la Kunoichi de Konoha.

- Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Ino- Dijo el rubio con trivialidad, como si hablara del estado del tiempo.

- T-Tú, tú estás muerto… ¡Yo vi tu cuerpo en la morgue…!- Gritó horrorizada e incrédula la rubia.

- ¡Sorpresa!- Replicó a su vez el rubio -¡Debiste ver tu cara, ja, ja, ja!- Estalló en carcajadas.

- No, esto es imposible…- La bella chica temblaba de miedo -¡¿Cómo es que lo hiciste?!-

- Pues ya sabes, un poco de esto, un poco de aquello- El rubio respondió tranquilamente tras limpiarse un par de lágrimas de los ojos -Lo importante del asunto es que no me respondiste y tendré que tomarlo como una descortés negativa…-

- ¡Me importa un comino…!- La chica finalmente recuperó el valor -¡Y ahora dime dónde estoy…!-

- Calma Ino, mantén un poco la calma porque si no, puedes pasar por una experiencia desagradable…- La sonrisa de la reencarnación de Yonten Koutei desapareció de su cara.

- ¡Tu amenazas me tienen sin cuidado!- Dijo la chica, lista ya para el combate.

- No te regresé a la vida sin tomar mis precauciones, así que será mejor que te calmes… Te tengo en mis manos y eso es irreversible, así que muestra más respeto- El tono imponente de Haou amedrentó a Ino, pero trató de no demostrarlo.

- ¡Aquí tienes tu respeto!- La chica le lanzó un puñetazo directo al rostro.

- Quieta…-

Para incredulidad de la Yamanaka, su cuerpo se detuvo en seco tras la palabra que dijo el rubio, congelada en la posición que su cuerpo adquirió para lanzar el puñetazo a la cara de su interlocutor. Ella hacía el esfuerzo de continuar su acción, pero era como si su mente estuviera desconectada de su cuerpo. Apretaba los dientes y cerraba los ojos para hacer el último esfuerzo y tratar de conectarle ese golpe al chico que jamás le había simpatizado desde que lo conocía… Pero fue inútil. Fuera del rostro, se sentía totalmente inmóvil, como una marioneta a la que le habían cortado los hilos. Poco a poco se le formó un nudo en la garganta, mientras Naruto la miraba de forma un tanto sugestiva.

- ¿Lo ves? Tal vez hayas vuelto a la vida, pero a cambio de eso, mi poder ejerce un control total sobre ti- La chica se asustó con las palabras del Uzumaki -Ahora, párate derecha- El cuerpo de la rubia obedeció la orden y se erguió completamente, como si estuviera en rígida postura militar.

- Q-Qué… ¿Qué me está pasando…?- La chica comenzaba a verse rebasada por el sentimiento de desesperación.

- Te lo explicaré a grandes rasgos- El rubio comenzó a darle la vuelta a su indefensa víctima para verla detenidamente -Antes de devolverte la vida, coloqué un pequeño receptor de Chakra en tu cerebro, el cual se ramificó por todas partes y se amalgamó con él, por lo que obtuve un control total sobre tu cuerpo… La verdad es que regresaste de la muerte con el único fin de servirme…-

- ¿Q-Qué?- Ino comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, por el terror que la invadía.

- Y para serte totalmente honesto, quería desquitarme por todas las humillaciones de la academia… ¿Lo recuerdas?-

Los recuerdos volvieron de golpe a su memoria, horrorizándola. Todas esas ocasiones en que se burlaba de Naruto por su bajo rendimiento en la academia o las formas tan crueles en que Sakura lo llegaba a rechazar cuando la invitaba a salir, incitada por ella… Incluso cuando un día que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, instigó a varios adultos a que lo golpearan cegados por su odio, sin saber que lo odiaban por ser el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, algo que el Yondaime hizo público antes de que la guerra comenzara y que le provocó un intenso remordimiento que reprimía a los ojos de los demás… Ahora la vida se lo estaba cobrando.

- Pensaba convertirte en una fábrica de bebés sin voluntad alguna, pero eso no hubiera sido divertido… Prefiero que seas consciente de lo que pasa en todo momento para que sientas hasta lo más profundo de tu carne cómo te sumerges en el abismo infinito de la angustia y la desesperación…-

La chica quería gritar, quería lanzar un alarido de terror cuando vio en el rubio aquella sonrisa de demencial éxtasis… Pero lo único que pudo hacer fue derramar largos ríos de lágrimas por sus mejillas al ver cómo Naruto se acercaba a ella. La sombra que proyectaba pronto la cubrió y realmente iba a orinarse encima por el miedo que sentía, pero su cuerpo lo único que hizo fue ignorar sus impulsos naturales, porque ya ni siquiera poseía esa libertad involuntaria…

…

**XI: Niinichi: Nemutte Iru Tenou (Segundo Día: El Emperador Durmiente)**

…

Despertó con tranquilidad y se llevó la mano derecha a los ojos. Sintió la suave venda que la cubría y tras recordar las indicaciones que le había dado Shizune, se la quitó con cuidado y la dejó en el taburete que estaba junto a su cama. Se recargó en la cabecera de madera y abrió con cautela los ojos. En un primer momento la luz la deslumbró totalmente, pero lentamente sus ojos se acostumbraron y poco a poco su borrosa visión se fue aclarando, hasta que fue capaz de ver bien la elegante habitación en la que se encontraba. Parpadeó un par de veces para lubricar sus globos oculares y finalmente se levantó. Vestía una bata de hospital algo reveladora y se sonrojó cuando sintió el frío en sus partes íntimas. Buscó inmediatamente su ropa y la encontró en una silla junto a su cama. Se puso su braguita de encaje y su sostén, dándose cuenta entonces que la alumna de Tsunade había accedido a su petición de incrementar sus pechos algunas tallas, de forma que ahora igualaban en tamaño a los de Hinata. Era extraña la sensación de su cuerpo, ahora que su equilibro era diferente… Finalmente se puso su pantalón entallado de color negro para lucir sus torneadas caderas y un top en el mismo tono, que dejaba ver sus delgados brazos, su torneado vientre y sus nuevos atributos. Se puso unas largas botas que casi le llegaban a las rodillas. Complementó su vestimenta con un par de guantes cortos a juego con las otras prendas.

- ¡Te ves muy bien, Nami-chan…!-

La chica volteó a su costado, para darse cuenta de que Senju Hana se encontraba sentada en una silla contigua a su cama, sonriéndole amablemente y seguramente la había visto desde el principio. Volteó a la otra cama de la lujosa habitación y se encontró con un Makoto que dormía profundamente. Se preocupó instantáneamente, pero al ver tranquila a la morena supo que sus miedos eran exagerados. Seguramente su amigo estaba cansado tras la batalla contra Danzou y se encontraba descansando.

- ¿Qué le ocurrió?- Preguntó expectante la otrora integrante de Akatsuki.

- Está agotado tras la pelea contra Danzou… Fue algo intensa, pero al final Makoto-kun ganó y disculpa…- La morocha de cabello alborotado reprimió una arcada -Para terminar, Saya-san se comió vivo al viejo…-

- Ya veo… Me alegro que esté bien- Dijo tranquila la Uchiha.

- Por cierto Nami-chan…-

- ¿Hm?-

- P-Puedo preguntarte algo…- La Senju bajó la cabeza y se ruborizó visiblemente.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Dijo después de unos instante al ver tan apenada a la chica.

- T-Tú… ¿Tu sabes cuáles son los gustos de Makoto-kun?-

- ¿Los gustos?- Repitió confundida la prima de Itachi y Sasuke.

- S-Sí, ya sabes…- La chica se revolvía en su asiento -Sus gustos sexuales…-

- ¿Y para qué quieres saber eso?-

- Es que…- Hana agachó la cabeza con un deje de tristeza -La hermana de Naruto-san fue con nosotros y sentí que había química entre ellos, se entendieron muy bien y hubo cosas del plan que ella sabía y a mí no me las dijo…-

"No tiene por qué decirte nada, considerando que en realidad te esclavizó con el amor ciego que crees tenerle…" Reflexionó Nami con indiferencia.

- A mí me gustaría que fuera sólo para mí… Pero si él me dijera que también quiere estar con Tatsumaki, yo, yo no sé qué haría…-

"Así que el instinto de su verdadero yo está entrando en conflicto con esta nueva personalidad… Creo que es hora de aplicar el poder que Mako-chan me dio sobre ella para evitarle problemas" La Uchina se aclaró la garganta escandalosamente para llamar la atención de la chica -Realmente lo más importante en su relación es que Makoto sea feliz, ¿No? Tú misma me lo dijiste…-

- Sí… Haría cualquier cosa por él- Dijo totalmente segura la voluptuosa morena.

- Entonces puedo decirte que uno de sus más profundos sueños es tener una enorme familia y para qué mentirte, una vez vi su diario sin querer y pude leer que una de sus mayores fantasías sexuales era… Hacerlo con dos mujeres al mismo tiempo…-

Lo del diario era cierto. Y por eso un ligero rubor se hizo presente en el rostro de la Uchiha. Hana miraba a la que creía su mejor amiga como si fuera la persona más sabia del universo. Desde el momento que se conocieron en los recuerdos modificados que tenía, había hecho muy buena química y como también era la mejor amiga de su amado novio no tendría por qué mentirle. Entonces la azabache volvió a recostarse en la cama y la morena se puso de pie para dirigirse hacia la salida de la habitación.

- Voy por algo de comer, ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?- La chica del Sharingan cerró los ojos y colocó sus manos tras la cabeza.

- Te agradecería algo de beber…- Nami cerró los ojos para tratar de descansar un rato.

La Senju le dio un último vistazo a su amiga antes de abandonar la habitación y dirigirse a cualquiera de las integrantes del personal de Kami no Kyojou para conseguir algo que calmara el hambre que sentía y también conseguir la bebida para su mejor amiga. Recorrió los amplios pasillos en busca de alguna doncella que pudiera ayudarle con su necesidad. Recibió corteses negativas varias veces por parte de muchas de las féminas que laboraban en la base de Juusekai. De distintas complexiones, edades, tonalidades de cabello y tez, se encontraban ocupadas en varias tareas. Ataviadas todas con elegantes Kimono de color blanco, realizaban sus labores con suma dedicación y por el fanático interés en satisfacer a su amado líder, dedujo inmediatamente que todas las doncellas tenían la mente dominada totalmente por Haou… Finalmente, una bella mujer de aproximadamente cuarenta años, de piel ébano ligeramente más oscura que la de ella y exuberantes curvas, le prestó atención una vez que terminó de pulir una escultura de varios metros con la forma de un dragón volador que se elevaba al cielo.

- Mi nombre es Okano, la encargada del personal de mantenimiento, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- La mujer madura de cabello sumamente rizado y corto, hizo una respetuosa reverencia frente a la Kunoichi.

- Disculpe, necesito algo de comer y un par de bebidas…-

- ¿A dónde desea que envíe su pedido?- Preguntó Okano expectante.

- A la habitación número dos por favor, donde se encuentran Makoto-kun y Nami-chan…-

- ¿Makoto-sama y Nami-sama? Lo hubiera dicho antes, enseguida enviaré todo lo que solicitó, Kunoichi-sama… También enviaré a una doncella para que los atienda en todo momento y esta falta de atención inmediata no se vuelva a repetir…- Y sin más, la bella mujer madura se despidió y se adentró presurosa al interior de la imponente fortaleza.

"Vaya, no estoy totalmente de acuerdo con la forma como Naruto-san controla a estas mujeres porque no me gustaría perder mi libertad como ellas…" La Senju reflexionó brevemente, para regresar a la habitación donde estaban los que ella creía, eran sus seres más queridos.

…

Por todo el Ninja Sekai la situación era más o menos la misma: tras la desaparición de los Daimyo y las Kage, comenzó la anarquía como un prólogo a la guerra civil… Un conflicto que dejó de lado los antiguos códigos de guerra porque las mujeres y los niños fueron los primeros en ser afectados por la escalada de violencia: violaciones masivas, masacres y despojo de sus pertenencias; fueron los civiles los que más sufrieron porque los múltiples bandos enfrentados se apertrecharon a costa suya. Los Ninja poco a poco comenzaron a hacer del pillaje una norma y la desesperación de la gente aumentó más y más conforme se consolidó el colapso social y las instituciones se desmoronaron…

La situación particular de Suna y Kaze no Kuni era lamentable, ya que debido a la geografía desértica, era más difícil para la sociedad satisfacer sus necesidades básicas. Lo que fueran prósperas aldeas y grandes ciudades habían pasado a ser simples campamentos en medio de la nada, tomando como base los oasis aislados que les permitían tener acceso sin muchas complicaciones a algo de lo más elemental para la vida: el agua… En uno de esos pequeños campamentos, un puñado de desposeídos se encontraba en una situación crítica, ya que un grupo de Ninja saqueadores los había encontrado y se disponían a apoderarse de las escasas provisiones que tenían.

- ¡Entreguen toda la comida y el agua que tengan…!- Declaró una Kunoichi otrora integrante de la plantilla de Suna, Yukata.

- ¡Por favor…!- Una jovencita de cabello castaño se adelantó a los demás refugiados del campamento -¡Es todo lo que tenemos!-

- ¡Ese es su problema!- Gritó uno de los Shinobi.

- ¡Se los ruego, nos costó mucho trabajo reunir esto!- Replicó nuevamente la chica.

- ¡Es una pena!- Replicó la azabache al frente del grupo -¡Pero nos van a entregar todo o van a morir en este lugar!-

- ¡Los Ninja estaban para defendernos, yo era de Suna!- Replicó uno de los refugiados, indignado.

- ¡El sistema de aldeas se fue al carajo!- Dijo Yukata con furia -¡Y ahora los fuertes mandamos sobre los débiles como ustedes!-

- El deber de un Ninja es proteger a los civiles…-

- ¡¿Y quién se atreve a decir eso?!-

La chica volteó furiosa hacia su costado izquierdo. Quería ver quien había dado esa muestra de estupidez disfrazada de valor al echarle en cara su antiguo deber como Ninja de Suna. Sin embargo, también volteó porque esa voz le había resultado bastante familiar… Entonces se encontró con aquella figura dolorosamente familiar: bata blanca abierta con vivos verdes y un sombrero con el Kanji 'Fuu' (Viento) en la parte frontal. La complexión femenina era notoria por el traje negro sumamente ajustado que portaba y cubría todo su cuerpo del cuello hasta donde dejaban ver botas cortas y guantes también de pequeña longitud que utilizaba.

- T-Temari-sama…- Murmuró incrédula la pelinegra, atónita de ver delante de ella a la Kazekage.

- Y si los Ninja no entienden eso, sobran en este mundo…-

La chica acercó su mano izquierda a una fórmula de Fuinjutsu que tenía tatuada sobre su mano derecha y al tocarla provocó una nube de humo de la cual surgió su enorme Kyodai Sensu (Abanico Plegable Gigante), el cual se abrió revelando aquellos tres círculos violetas inmediatamente. Yukata pasó del desconcierto al temor cuando la rubia lanzó su sombrero a un costado de sus pies y tomó con facilidad su enorme herramienta para preparar uno de sus famosos ataques de Fuuton.

- ¡N-No…!- La azabache miró aterrorizada a la otrora líder de la colapsada Suna -¡Espere Temari-sama, puedo volver a unirme a sus filas…!- Los Ninja saqueadores se dieron cuenta finalmente del predicamento en el que estaban cuando la Kazekage tomó impulso para agitar su Kyodai Sensu.

- ¡Fuuton: Kakeami (Elemento Viento: Red Arrojadiza)…!-

El grupo de Ninja saqueadores ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de reaccionar cuando la bella rubia agitó su abanico gigante con violencia y liberó una intensa corriente de Chakra Fuuton que adoptó la forma de una red que salió despedida a gran velocidad contra el desdichado grupo, que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de defenderse. El golpe fue tan exacto que sus cuerpos fueron cortados en varias partes que salieron proyectados en todas direcciones y particularmente, la cabeza de Yukata quedó detenida en aquella expresión que mezclaba la incredulidad y el miedo antes de salir volando por los aires… Los refugiados observaron entre maravillados y atemorizados los grandes poderes de su benefactora.

- ¡Muchas gracias!- Finalmente reaccionó la chica que había encarado a los saqueadores en primer lugar.

- No me lo agradezcas…- Replicó Temari, orientándose hacia los temerosos civiles -La verdad todo esto lo hago porque así como en la era antigua los Daimyo fragmentaron el Nihon Teikoku, hoy vengo a nombre del último descendiente del Tenou, con la misión de ayudar a la gente que se ha visto afectada por el caos que ha producido el Ninja Sekai… Soy una Ninja porque utilizo el Chakra para realizar Ninjutsu, pero ha llegado la hora de regresar todo al estado primordial, donde seguíamos devotamente al Tenou, porque el Tenou había sido bendecido por los Kami para gobernarnos y como nos revelamos ante esa orden divina, fuimos castigados con el nacimiento del Ninja Sekai…-

- ¿Hablas acaso de colocar al descendiente del Tenou en el poder…?- Se acercó un anciano, receloso.

- Sí… Con el mundo nuevamente unificado, se terminarán los conflictos y los Ninja habrán de desaparecer en esta era, para que la guerra no vuelva a llenar de odio y miseria los corazones de las personas…- Dijo solemne la Kunoichi -Tenou-sama nos llevará a una nueva era de paz porque ha sido elegido por los Kami…-

- ¿Y cómo podemos estar seguros de eso?- Preguntó el mismo viejo, sin fiarse de la inexpresiva Temari.

- Porque a mí y a sus demás seguidores nos ha dado órdenes muy claras con respecto a nuestro actuar en la situación actual que vive nuestro mundo: darle de comer al hambriento, defender al débil y castigar al injusto…- Nuevamente la chica tocó la marca en el dorso de su mano para invocar un pergamino amplio -Ya defendí al débil y castigué al injusto, así que ahora…- La chica desenrolló el pergamino y al extenderse completamente, liberó varias nubes de humo que revelaron abundantes alimentos -Coman lo que deseen, porque los tiempos de penurias se han terminado… Daichi-sama y su organización, Juusekai, traerán una era de paz y prosperidad para todos…-

…

Lo mismo se repetía por todos los escenarios donde las Kage y la Taichou actuaban… Temari, Samui, Mei, Kurotsuchi y Kasumi comenzaron su larga diligencia para ganarse a la gente civil y lentamente exterminar a los Shinobi de todas las naciones de forma sistemática para evitar que se llegaran a organizar o alguno de ellos lograra saber el trasfondo del caos que se había apoderado del Ninja Sekai. Era una tarea sumamente larga y enormemente dura… Pero como se habían convertido en las más devotas esclavas de Haou, no había pretexto alguno para no cumplir con tan sencilla orden. El terreno estaba preparado con el colapso social que había significado la ejecución de la Operación Torre de Babel y ahora, era la Operación 'Edén' la que marcaba el siguiente paso en la realización del gran proyecto.

Dicha operación consistía simplemente en revelar la existencia de un lado superficial de Juusekai: la organización formada por el último descendiente del Tenou original, que según los textos antiguos había sido enviado a la tierra por Amaterasu Ou-Mikami (Diosa Gloriosa Iluminando el Cielo) para gobernar con sapiencia y justicia a los seres humanos… Bajo este subterfugio, se ganaría a la población civil aprovechando las penurias y conflictos que habían derivado de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Ninja. Así, la base fundamental del Gran Proyecto sería puesta para el mundo que Haou pretendía construir. En cuestión de horas, Ichi, Nii, San, Yon y Rei se habían expandido enormemente y sería cuestión de algunas horas más para que las metas planteadas en cuanto al grado de influencia fueran alcanzadas.

Los soldados sin nombre jugaban también un papel crucial en el plan. Siendo aquellos enmascarados entrenados y controlados de la mente, se convertían en los gestores de la operación al consolidar los territorios arrebatados a los Ninja y proporcionar a los civiles suministros para que pudieran reconstruir sus vidas y por gratitud se afiliaran a Juusekai. La expansión del movimiento en ese mundo sumergido en el caos y la desesperación fue tan rápido que superó las expectativas iniciales y permitiría lograr la segunda parte del gran proyecto mucho más rápido de lo planeado originalmente. Los soldados sin nombre no descansaban y sólo satisfacían sus necesidades más elementales cuando era realmente imprescindible.

En uno de los escenarios de la operación, Kasumi se encontraba guiando a un grupo de refugiados hacia Sanrouzan, donde se reunirían con varios grupos de refugiados, terminando de reunir a los civiles de Tetsu no Kuni para unificarlos en torno a su figura. Ataviada de la misma forma que Temari, con la variante de que su bata presentaba vivos grises y el sombrero grabado el Kanji 'Tetsu' (Metal), caminaba con firmeza en medio de la nieve, cargaba en la espalda a un anciano que se había mostrado receloso con ella cuando había aparecido para salvar a su campamento de una banda de Samurai rebeldes, pero cuando se resintió de las piernas por el ambiente frío de la región y fue incapaz de caminar, la castaña se ofreció a llevarlo porque en el nuevo régimen del Nihon Teikoku, el respeto a la gente de la tercera edad sería una de las principales normas.

- Finalmente hemos llegado…-

Declaró la otrora Taichou del desaparecido ejército de Ninja de Tetsu no Kuni cuando llegaron al pie de la famosa montaña donde había una gran cantidad de gente reunida… Los soldados sin nombre la recibieron dejando sus labores de ayuda por un momento para hacer una respetuosa reverencia y posteriormente continuar ayudando a la gente. Kasumi bajó con cuidado al viejo mientras la gente que podía hacerlo se reunía alrededor de ella para esperar las palabras que iba a decir una vez que el último grupo de refugiados, con el había llegado, estuviera en ese lugar. Al principio, la gente mayor era la más recelosa por las experiencias pasadas, pero esos sentimientos fueron poco a poco disipados con la diligente labor de los integrantes de Juusekai. Se estaban ganando la simpatía de la gente ordinaria con sus aparentemente altruistas acciones.

- ¡Rei-sama…!- Gritó alegre la multitud, con sincera admiración por su benefactora principal.

- ¡Amigos míos!- La castaña levantó la mano para llamar la atención de la concurrencia, siendo atendida inmediatamente -Como les dije al principio, nuestro deseo es restaurar esos días de unidad y armonía que existía en la era antigua, cuando la única autoridad en el mundo era ejercida por el Tenou, enviado de los Kami… Así como está sucediendo aquí, en todas partes estamos reuniendo a la gente para explicarle nuestro ideal… Cientos de años bajo el régimen de los Daimyo han dejado nuestra tierra lastimada y dividida, separando una única Nación con el fin de mantenernos subyugados a todos… ¡Pero es hora de unir de nuevo esta tierra herida…!- La solemnidad de su discurso terminaba de convencer a los más recelosos -¡No será sencillo, pero como se ha dicho desde tiempos inmemoriales, al final la justicia prevalecerá!-

- ¡Larga vida a Tenou-sama!- Gritó exaltada la multitud.

Para toda la gente sólo había existido un mundo de conflictos representados como la ambición de los Daimyo que buscaban expandir sus territorio continuamente y como toda la tierra estaba ya ocupada, estallaban irremediablemente las guerras una y otras vez. A los ojos de las personas, los Shinobi se habían convertido en los perros de los gobernantes, ya que eran sus brazos ejecutores sin importar los absurdos conflictos que estallaran. La gente veía cómo de forma cíclica sus vidas eran trastornadas irremediablemente por la dinámica misma del sistema político actual, hasta el punto de que ya estaban hartos de la situación. Sin embargo hasta hace poco tiempo no podían hacer mucho por la solidez del sistema Ninja, que ahora se desmoronaba por su propio peso y con cierta facilidad… La esperanza por fin parecía llegar a los oscuros caminos de las personas.

…

Con sus diversas particularidades, pero la escena se repetía más o menos con el mismo matiz por todas partes del Ninja Sekai. Las integrantes de Juusekai con número asignado, Rei, Ichi, Nii, San y Yon, así como Hachi y Kyuu continuaban su diligente tarea… En el caso de la esencia del Kyuubi dentro del cuerpo de Fuuka, también había sido totalmente controlada y era completamente servil en cuerpo, mente y alma al líder de Juusekai. La pelirroja se encargaba de asesinar por la noche a los pocos Shinobi y Kunoichi que habían sobrevivido al caos que se produjo cuando la Operación Torre de Babel quebró irreversiblemente la Alianza Ninja…

Seis Ninja que se habían organizado para mantener la lealtad a su aldea se encontraban visiblemente cansados, con sus ropas parcialmente desgarradas y visiblemente aterrorizados frente a la voluptuosa pero intimidante fémina. La noche era adornada por la luna llena, pero en el denso bosque donde se encontraban, las copas de los árboles impedían que la mayoría de la luz llegara hasta el suelo, dejando un paraje iluminado casi totalmente por el intenso manto de espeso Chakra escarlata de Kyuu, el cual liberaba con sus nueves colas en toda su extensión, pero se mantenía estable. Era una atmósfera realmente tétrica.

- ¡¿Q-Qué es esa cosa…?!- Gritó un Shinobi que por su hitai-ate, podía saberse que provenía de Iwagakure.

- ¡Es una Jinchuuriki, su Chakra es parecido al del Roshi y Han…!- Exclamó una sorprendida Kunoichi, también de Iwa.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Replicó asustado otro de sus compañeros.

- ¡Van a morir…!- La pelirroja se enseñó los dientes fieramente, colocándose en cuatro patas, mientras sus ojos se quedaban completamente en blanco.

- ¡Cuidado…!

Pero la advertencia llegó muy tarde. Kyuubi se abalanzó contra sus enemigos y una horrible carnicería empezó cuando se fue directo contra la sorprendida Kunoichi y con una velocidad sobrehumana le cortó el brazo izquierdo con un zarpazo en seco y pasó a su lado al tiempo que la sangre salía disparada en todas direcciones. La chica se tomó el muñón a la altura del corte y lanzó un intenso grito de dolor hacia el cielo. Ese momento de distracción le costó caro, puesto que en un segundo ataque tan rápido como el primero, le sesgó el otro brazo, que cayó en aquella postura que tenía apenas unos segundos antes. La pobre mujer cayó de rodillas, gimiendo por el horrible dolor que sentía, puesto que las heridas le quemaban por efecto del Chakra de Kyuu.

- ¡Minako…!- Uno de los Shinobi se lanzó a Kyuubi al ver la forma tan cruel en que su compañera había sido mutilada.

- ¡A un lado…!- Bramó la pelirroja, lanzando su grito hacia el cielo.

Agitó rápidamente tres de sus colas y el pobre Ninja que iba a atacarla por la espalda recibió los brutales golpes de lleno. Salió volando hacia atrás, hasta estrellarse con un grueso tronco y romperlo, provocando que el árbol cayera al costado, cimbrando el lugar con estruendo. Cuando sus compañeros pudieron verlo, el pobre desgraciado estaba tirado en el suelo con su cara horriblemente quemada y la piel de su brazo izquierdo ennegrecida. Tenía los ojos en blanco y parecía estar muerto, pero si se analizaba con detenimiento, respiraba débilmente.

- ¿Quién sigue…?- Kyuubi volteó a ver con expresión siniestra a los otros Ninja que no había recibido su castigo

- ¡Corran, deprisa…!- Los restante Shinobi, todos con Hitai-ate de Iwagakure, corrieron a toda velocidad, dándole la espalda a Kyuu.

- No escaparán…-

Mientras los Ninja de Iwa corrían despavoridos dándole la espalda a la pelirroja, esta posó sus manos cerca de su torneado vientre, al tiempo que abrió su boca levemente y frente a ella comenzó a formarse una pequeña esfera de fuego que lentamente aumentó sus dimensiones hasta alcanzar un diámetro casi igual al de su cabeza. Las flamas que la componían se mantenían en movimiento para que el orbe mantuviera su forma estable y gradualmente su color comenzó a oscurecerse hasta alcanzar una tonalidad más cercana a la sangre que al fuego ordinario.

- ¡Katon: Gouka (Elemento Fuego: Fuego del Infierno)…!-

De la esfera surgió un intenso torrente de fuego que se abalanzó directamente sobre los Ninja que había cometido el grave error de escapar dándole totalmente la espalda a su enemiga… La incapacitada Kunoichi miraba atónita cómo esas llamas alcanzaban a sus compañeros y entre horribles lamentos de sufrimiento calcinaban en apenas segundos las ropas que llevaban y achicharraban su piel mientras caían al suelo de cara y derrapaban varios metros hasta detenerse. Esas aterradoras flamas se extinguieron de sus cuerpos de forma un tanto súbita, una vez que los cuatro Shinobi quedaron fuera de combate.

- P-Por qué…- Murmuró débilmente la mutilada Kunoichi.

- Porque son Ninja…- Esa bella chica de cabello castaño se dejó caer al suelo tras la respuesta que recibió, impotente.

La pobre mujer volteó a su espalda con dificultad para encontrarse con una imagen un tanto surrealista: con la luna a su espalda y las espesas copas de los árboles como marco, lo que parecía ser la sombra de un ángel descendía lentamente hacia el suelo, revelándose como una hermosa e intimidante mujer de cabellera azul y opacos ojos ámbar. Al igual que la siniestra pelirroja, vestía un entallado traje negro que cubría casi todo su cuerpo de la mitad del cuello hacia abajo. La pelirroja se acercó a la recién llegada con un extraño gesto que indicaba una palpable sumisión, al tiempo que el intenso Chakra que la rodeaba se disipó de forma instantánea. La mujer de semblante inexpresivo clavó su mirada en Kyuubi.

- Todos han sido neutralizados como lo ordeno Hachi-sama y los he mantenido con vida según los deseos de Go-sama…- Informó disciplinada la pelirroja.

- Bien hecho Kyuu, tanto Go-sama como nuestro amado amo estarán contentos con nosotras…- Replicó seria Konan.

La Kunoichi fue incapaz de reaccionar ante tan horrendo panorama y sólo pudo ver impotente cómo la peliazul estiró su mano con las palmas abiertas hacia sus derrotados compañeros y a ella misma, liberando de su cuerpo lo que parecían ser pequeñas hojas de papel para la elaboración de Origami. Ese casi sobrenatural papeleo lentamente comenzó a envolver a los incapacitados Ninja y finalmente el terror en el rostro de la mutilada chica fue sustituido por un semblante inexpresivo de cabeza agachada y mirada carente de brillo cuando un papel con un sello especial con el Kanji 'Shin' (Mente) rodeado por un círculo se posó en su frente, al igual que sus compañeros. Pronto todos estaban totalmente recubiertos de papel asemejando la apariencia de las momias. Finalmente los capturados Ninja desaparecieron de forma súbita en nubes de humo, ante la expectativa de Konan y Kyuu, cuyos ojos brillaron de un fugaz tono escarlata. Al instante se movilizaron de nuevo para continuar su exhaustiva cacería.

…

Naruto se encontraba en una de las habitaciones más secretas de Kami no Kyojou, un lugar tan restringido que sólo sabían de su existencia Saya, Shizune y él. Se podía deducir que era una habitación de experimentación porque había varias cápsulas aparentemente hechas de cristal que contenían personas de variadas complexiones y edad, hombres y mujer, de bebés a ancianos y con físicos variados, todos ocultos entre las sombras y conectados mediantes amplios respiradores a las bases de esos contenedores, flotando en medio de un líquido púrpura. Podían oírse sonidos similares a los aparatos en la habitación de un hospital conforme el líder de Juusekai se había paso en ese lugar hasta que finalmente se posó en una de las últimas cápsulas del lugar, en la cual flotaba lo que parecía ser una pequeña niña, por la complexión y la estatura, casi de la misma edad de su amigo Daichi, una de las piezas claves en su objetivo y más que eso, tal vez su único amigo fuera del camino sangriento en el que vivía diariamente…

"Bien, creo que ha llegado la hora…" La mano que tenía posada sobre el contenedor comenzó a brillar con un tenue resplandor azul.

Al centro de la cápsula, verticalmente, se manifestó una abertura al tiempo que el líquido que contenía comenzó a ser drenado con prontitud, revelando a su ocupante: una niña de cabello rubio cenizo a los hombros, tez muy clara, complexión delgada y cuerpo en la transición de niña a mujer, apenas comenzando a manifestarse sus caracteres sexuales secundarios en forma de unos incipientes senos y un leve moldeado a su cintura. Automáticamente la chica se puso de pie, manteniendo los ojos de pestanas rizadas y cejas finas cerrados. Sus finas facciones la hacían ver sumamente bonita y recordaban al mismo tiempo el rostro de Samui y Mei, así como la forma de ojos de Kurotsuchi y el porte elegante de Kasumi… Una mezcla de varias de las mujeres más bellas a su disposición.

- Despierta, unidad 404…- Dijo serio el rubio.

La chica respondió inmediatamente la orden y abrió sus ojos súbitamente, de forma un tanto tétrica, revelando unos bellos ojos esmeraldas iguales a los de Temari. Esos orbes lucían totalmente carentes de brillo y enfoque, pero después de unos segundos lentamente adquirieron nitidez y parpadearon para que la jovencita aclarara su visión. El cristal se abrió del corte marcado anteriormente, como un par de compuertas, para dejarla libre. El respirador cayó al suelo automáticamente y del piso de la cápsula se abrió una pequeña compuerta que la ocultó. Se veía desorientada.

- Hola, Sora-chan…- El Uzumaki le extendió una manta a la jovencita.

- ¿K-Kami-sama…?- La aludida cubrió su desnudez inmediatamente.

- Así es Sora-chan, lamento la tardanza…-

La unidad 404, que respondía al nombre de Sora, era lo más avanzado en genética y la auténtica creación de vida artificial. Un logro que había conseguido el original Yontei Koutei y que había estado dando frutos desde hacía mucho tiempo, siendo su principal producto la Kyuketsuki Saya… Una humana originada a partir de muestras de ADN perfectamente seleccionadas para que fueran compatibles y armoniosas entre sí. Pero a diferencia de la intimidante pelinegra que conocía a la perfección su origen, la rubia tenía recuerdos implantados sobre una vida ficticia en el antiguo Nihon Teikoku, en la cual ella era la hija de unos humildes campesinos que murieron por una extraña enfermedad que también la afectó a ella y cuando estaba en sus últimos momentos, el original Yonten Koutei se compadeció al saberla una huérfana y le ofreció cuidarla y mantenerla con vida hasta que encontrara la cura para ese desconocido germen… El haber recuperado la consciencia, significaba para ella que finalmente había sido curada por la persona frente a ella, aunque no necesariamente fuera el Yontei Koutei que ella creía conocer.

- L-Lo recuerdo diferente, Kami-sama…- Naruto había elegido una imagen diferente a la suya para implantarla en la mente de la chica como el Yonten Koutei original.

- Así es Sora-chan, lo que sucede es que he estado reencarnando una y otra vez para buscar la cura a tu padecimiento, entre otras razones…- Respondió tranquilamente el Uzumaki.

- Gracias Kami-sama… Por tomarse tantas molestias por mí, no tengo cómo pagarle- Dijo la pequeña, sumamente respetuosa y agradecida.

- No te preocupes…- El rubio cerró los ojos con seriedad -Pero debo informarte algo que creo ya sospechas- La jovencita miró fijamente al imponente hombre, teniendo una idea de lo que le dirían -El mundo que conociste ya no existe… El Nihon Teikoku donde vivías se dividió en varias naciones y aquellos mercenarios a sueldo, los Ninja, sustituyeron a los Samurai como los guerreros principales…-

Naruto se puso a recordar un poco sobre esas vidas pasadas donde estuvo aprendiendo sobre los humanos, para saber cuáles habían sido las fallas del Nihon Teikoku original y evitarlas en el Arata na Sekai e (Nuevo Mundo) que surgiría tras la culminación del gran proyecto. Habló sobre el sistema del Ninja Sekai de forma que Sora pudiera entenderlo y así mantener la mascarada con la que aquella chica cumpliría también el rol que había destinado para ella. La chica se entristeció mucho al saber que el mundo que ella creía su hogar ya no existía.

- Pero bueno… Cuando concluya la Oushitsu Fukyuu (Restauración Real), un mundo como en el que viviste renacerá- La chica se tranquilizó al oír esas palabras -Por ahora, deseo presentarte a un persona muy especial, una persona que está muy ligada a tu antiguo hogar y que tal vez, pueda ser tu amigo…-

- Gracias, Kami-sama… Muchas gracias- La chica comenzó a llorar, visiblemente conmovida.

- Vamos, tenemos también que conseguirte ropa nueva…-

…

Era un cuarto oscuro. Un lugar en el que su sueño fue perturbado por el fino goteo del agua que dejaban escapar las tuberías… Abrió sus ojos, pero la oscuridad reinante le impidió ver algo, lo que comenzó a ponerla tensa tras recordar la situación previa a que perdiera el conocimiento. Esta vez trataría de resistir hasta el final y si llegaban a matarla, ella moriría con la frente en alto, orgullosa de haber sido una Kunoichi de Konoha. Entonces escuchó unos suaves pasos que se dirigían suavemente hacia ella; cerró los ojos y se despidió tanto de su amado esposo como de su querido Sensei. Tras ponerse en paz consigo misma, se dispuso a esperar lo inevitable…

- R-Rin-sensei…- Esa voz tan familiar descolocó a la Kunoichi.

- ¿K-Keiko…?-

Poco a poco, una casi imperceptible luz apareció en el que parecía ser el techo del lugar en forma de un par de lámparas fluorescentes y gradualmente comenzaron a ganar fuerza hasta iluminarla, dejando ver su ropa desgarrada, su semblante agotado y maltrecho, además de las ataduras de metal que surgían del suelo y la mantenían firmemente sujeta a lo que parecía ser el firme tronco de un árbol que surgía en el suelo enmohecido de concreto. Entonces una sombra comenzó a acercarse a ella y con cada paso que daba, se iba haciendo más y más nítida… Cuando la luz finalmente terminó de iluminar su cuerpo, por fin la castaña pudo reconocer a esa persona. Su expresión se descompuso totalmente al ver a su querida alumna Keiko delante de ella y las lágrimas surgieron de su rostro irremediablemente…

- K-Keiko-chan…- Murmuró incrédula la Jounin de Konohagakure.

- R-Rin-sensei…- La chica respondió débilmente, parada sin moverse frente a ella.

¿Podría corregir sus errores? Era un pensamiento ingenuo y optimista que la Hatake, Nohara su apellido de soltera, creía con fervor desde que supo la verdad sobre Naruto… Esperanza que se hizo pedazos cuando vio cómo el corte inconfundible del Chidori la partió en dos, del hombro derecho a la zona izquierda de su cadera. Su rostro se descompuso cuando vio cómo en vez de salir la sangre a presión, del cuerpo de la chica comenzaron a surgir grandes trozos de papel que revoloteaban en todas direcciones mientras la parte seccionada de su cuerpo caía con estrépito al suelo, con horror total en su cara… La Kunoichi respiró agitada al ver tan horrible escena, tratando de serenarse para contener el líquido salado que amenazaba con salir de sus ojos. El Edo Tensei entonces comenzó a trabajar y en poco más de un minuto terminó de reconstruir a la bella jovencita peliazul… Rin sollozó horriblemente cuando al ver esa escena justo frente a sus ojos, involuntariamente recordó el momento en que encontró el cuerpo putrefacto de la chica.

- R-Rin-sensei…- Murmuró visiblemente afligida la inmortal y manipulable Keiko -Me, me duele… P-Por favor ayúdeme…-

- K-Keiko-chan…- La Jounin quedó descolocada con la escena que acababa de presenciar justo frente a ella.

- Me gustó mucho el confeti, siempre me daba un poco de alegría cuando lo miraba revolotear en el aire, durante nuestros cumpleaños…- La fina voz de una mujer llamó la atención de la Hatake.

- Lo que me sorprendió es que hayas podido copiar el Jutsu de ese bastardo de Kakashi con sólo espiar uno de sus entrenamientos…- Complementó la robusta voz de un hombre que puso en alerta inmediatamente a la castaña.

- Esas voces…- Murmuró seria Rin -Las conozco…-

- ¡Claro que las conoce…!-

Un par de destellos rojos se manifestaron en la oscuridad y sorpresivamente Keiko comenzó a lanzar alaridos de intenso dolor, ya que unas fieras llamas negras devoraban su cuerpo poco a poco y la hicieron tirarse al suelo para rodar y tratar de extinguir ese infierno a su alrededor que le hacía sentirse en el mismísimo infierno. Gritó con sus ojos totalmente desorbitados cuando sus extremidades fueron consumidas totalmente por el fuego abrazador y Rin sólo pudo apretar los dientes y cerrar los ojos, incapaz de siquiera intentar ayudarla… Comenzó a llorar con la expresión deshecha después de que el Amaterasu terminó su objetivo y el cuerpo de la peliazul desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

- Vamos Keiko, no deberías irte tan pronto, no después de que los cuatro no reunimos después de tanto tiempo…- Intervino la voz femenina con siniestra satisfacción.

La Hatake levantó la mirada llena de lágrimas cuando en medio de la nada un remolino intenso de papel comenzó a formarse y rápidamente aumentó su centro para comenzar a adquirir forma humana y a recomponerse. Lentamente la figura de Keiko tomó forma para volver a aparecer de pie, incapaz de moverse… La Jounin negó con la cabeza al ser capaz de sentir el dolor del alma de su alumna y asimilar finalmente que la peliazul era una víctima del abominable Edo Tensei. A pesar de que la reconstruida Genin parecía mostrarse inexpresiva, en el fondo más profundo de su alma parecía llorar sangre. Así de grande era su sufrimiento.

- Pues bien, ya que te desahogaste un poco, creo que podemos empezar a hablar…-

Ahora podían escucharse un par de pisadas que se dirigían hacia la bella Jounin de Konoha, quien simplemente se había tranquilizado para mirar impotente cómo su querida alumna estaba totalmente a merced de un par de personas desquiciadas que al parecer sólo tenían el objetivo de hacerla sufrir por el hecho de hacerlo. Con cada paso, se acercaban a la luz y sus siluetas pasaban a ser visibles. La castaña quedó totalmente en shock cuando los dos finalmente llegaron al área iluminada y terminaron de revelarse como una bellísima Kunoichi ataviada con la inconfundible capa que identificaba a los integrantes de la organización Akatsuki, de tez clara y cabello azabache. El otro, un gallardo Shinobi uniformado de ANBU de Konoha, de cabello castaño y alborotado, que sostenía con su mano izquierda la máscara que debería portar. Ella tenía el ojo legendario de los Uchiha, un Mangekyou de un diseño que jamás había visto, que consistía en lo que parecía ser un Shuriken rojo de seis puntas, cuyas hojas lucían curveadas, en fondo negro. Él tenía unos peculiares ojos, el derecho de brillante color verde y el izquierdo de luminoso tono naranja, con la peculiaridad de tener las pupilas blancas.

- Ha pasado el tiempo, Rin-sensei…- Dijo la pelinegra con un tono lleno de ira y rencor reprimidos.

- ¿Q-Quién eres?- Preguntó asustada la Kunoichi, temiendo la respuesta.

- ¿Tan mala memoria tiene, Sensei?- Dijo serio el trigueño -Yo pensaba que una de sus virtudes era precisamente una buena memoria…-

- Y en cuanto a ti Keiko… ¿Qué tal tu reencuentro con Sasuke?- El ojo de los Uchiha posó su atención sobre la Genin.

- Sasuke-kun…- Murmuró triste Keiko, al recordar su reencuentro con el azabache.

- ¿Por qué le hicieron esto a Keiko-chan? ¡Aprisionar el alma de alguien es algo que sólo alguien ruin y despiadado podría hacerle a una persona!- Rin obtuvo algo de valor para intentan defender a su alumna.

- Y no sólo eso, con las modificaciones en las que trabajamos para este Edo Tensei, ella es capaz de manifestar sus sentimientos con libertad y también puede sentir el dolor, como si todavía fuera de carne y hueso...- Respondió serio el dueño del Ryokuton -De esa forma, será su mismo sufrimiento lo que la convierta en un alma en pena incapaz de encontrar el descanso eterno...-

- ¿Q-Qué…?- La jovencita balbuceó aterrada.

- ¿Pensaste que la muerte te iba a liberar de la estupidez que hiciste?- La azabache entrecerró la mirada -Sabemos lo que le dijiste a Sasuke, porque mientras modificábamos las condiciones del sello que te mantiene anclada a este mundo, te hicimos revelarnos los pormenores de la batalla con Sasuke y Kakashi… Todavía no puedo creer que ese bastardo de Minato haya logrado llegar a tiempo para salvarlos, aunque está bien, así la venganza será total y completa- Agregó con tono siniestro.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotras?!- Estalló Rin finalmente, debido a la impotencia que sentía.

La respuesta no llegó como la esperaba. La Akatsuki tomó de entre sus ropas un Kunai y sin más, lo arrojó directamente hacia el hombro izquierdo de la Jounin, que lanzó un alarido de dolor cuando el arma la penetró con violencia. La sangre salió disparada en todas direcciones y manchó gran parte del rostro de Keiko, cayendo un poco en el rostro de la azabache, que simplemente se limpió saboreando el líquido vital con su lengua. El Kunai se clavó profundamente en la carne, sobresaliendo el mango y dejando escapar libremente el líquido escarlata que caía goteando al suelo con gran frecuencia, una vez que recorrió su cuerpo hasta las piernas. Rin apretaba los dientes para soportar el dolor que sentía y también para tratar de no perder el conocimiento, porque eso podría significar su muerte.

- ¡Venganza!- Nami contestó con furia.

- Justicia… - Respondió con serenidad Makoto.

- ¿P-Por qué…?- Hizo fuerza la Jounin de Konoha para preguntar débilmente.

- Pensé que era más inteligente, Rin-sensei…-

La Uchiha se posó frente a la Jounin y sin más tomó el Kunai y se lo sacó de golpe, provocando que la hemorragia aumentara su intensidad. Keiko quiso ayudar a su Sensei, pero el cuerpo falso en el que se encontraba simplemente no respondía, ni siquiera le permitía llorar. La castaña comenzaba a sentirse mareada y a ver borroso debido a la pérdida de sangre, pero entonces el joven castaño posó su mano en el área afectada y comenzó a emanar Chakra verde para detener la hemorragia y poco a poco, cerrar un poco la herida. Inevitablemente Rin sintió un poco de alivio, al ver cómo el Shinobi parecía más piadoso que la Kunoichi…

- Mokuton: Shashiki no Jutsu (Elemento Madera: Técnica de las Estacas)…-

- ¡Ah…!-

Del cuerpo de la Kunoichi de Konoha surgieron varias ramas similares a las de un árbol en desarrollo y se abrieron paso por su carne en un horrendo estallido de piel y sangre, revelando también los huesos de la articulación… Su brazo cayó al suelo y la chica apenas podía mantener la consciencia. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados, opacos y en cuanto a su rostro, el sudor escurría por él en abundancia. Le dolía horriblemente el hueso expuesto que había quedado de su brazo, le dolía también la indiferencia forzada de Keiko… Pero sobretodo, con ese último Jutsu, su mayor dolor salió a flote cuando sus sospechas se confirmaron y por fin supo quiénes eran esos dos jóvenes. Fugazmente recordó al serio y dedicado chico que era su pupilo y a aquella tímida niña que generalmente se escondía detrás del castaño cuando tenía miedo.

- M-Makoto… N-Nami…- Su cabeza estaba bocarriba, puesto que ya no tenía fuerza para sostenerla erguida.

- Vaya, por fin- La pelinegra se acercó para ver cómo del hueso de la mujer salía un chorrito de sangre proveniente de una vena, similar al de una fuente -Es más idiota de lo que parece, Sensei…-

- ¿P-Por qué…?- Le costaba un grandísimo esfuerzo hablar.

- Con todo el respeto que en teoría merece, no tenga el descaro de hacer esa clase de preguntas idiotas, Rin-sensei…- El castaño se notaba sutilmente molesto.

- Pero bueno, creo que todavía estamos para pasar un rato de convivencia armoniosa y pacífica… ¿No lo cree?- La Uchiha se acercó al brazo cercenado y lo levantó -Vamos a hacer como si esto no hubiera pasado- Cargó el miembro cercenado con la mano derecha y tomó el Kunai ensangrentado con la izquierda -Y reparemos lo que está roto…-

El Kunai comenzó a brillar con un tono rojizo sumamente tenue que fue adquiriendo más y más intensidad hasta parecer un trozo de metal recién forjado y entonces la chica acomodó el brazo de tal manera que fuera de las secuelas y las ramas que todavía sobresalían del cuerpo de Rin, podría decirse que el miembro estaba en su lugar, aunque el cuerpo temblara porque el contacto lastimaba a la castaña. Entonces una sonrisa demencial se presentó en el rostro de Nami y procedió a posar el Kunai al rojo vivo sobre la piel de su Sensei, en la unión de las dos carnes. Rin lanzó un alarido espantoso al aire, con los ojos totalmente en blanco, las lágrimas escapando a mares de ellos y la saliva escurriendo abundantemente por las comisuras de su boca. De forma sádica, la Akatsuki pasó lentamente el metal ardiente por toda la piel para unir nuevamente el tronco y la extremidad, quemando la piel y asándola, literalmente. El sufrimiento era tal que pronto la castaña terminó por perder el conocimiento y comenzar a convulsionarse a pesar de las ataduras que la seguían deteniendo.

- ¿Ya estás satisfecha…?- El Senju se acercó a la Jounin de Konoha y comenzó a aplicarle Iryouninjutsu para sanar la escalofriante herida que le había quedado -Recuerda que aún no podemos matarla…-

- De momento sí, pronto vamos a destrozarle el corazón, justo donde más le duele- La expresión sombría en el rostro de la Uchiha intranquilizó a su amigo -Puedo esperar un poco más para que llegue ese momento…-

"Al parecer la personalidad de Uchiha Madara comienza a manifestarse sutilmente en ella…" Pensó Makoto, mirando a su amiga de reojo, mientras seguía atendiendo a su Sensei para salvarla de la muerte… Al menos de momento.

…

El viento soplaba suavemente en Kami no En (Jardín de los Dioses)… Aquél jardín cuya extensión llegaba hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, con espacios abiertos de pasto verde entre los rosales y las flores multicolor, cuyos pétalos revoloteaban libremente cuando se desprendían y le daban un aire majestuoso y estético al lugar. Uzumaki Kushina ya se había acostumbrado a la tranquilidad de esa habitación que desafiaba la física misma, pareciendo que el cielo se abría libremente en uno de los miles de cuartos de la gigantesca Kami no Kyojou… Le causaba una mezcla de sentimientos ver al joven y futuro Tenou persiguiendo mariposas sin ninguna otra preocupación, algo que no pudo hacer su pequeño Naruto en ningún momento de su vida o la pequeña Tatsumaki, que eligió seguir el camino de la guerra desde el principio.

- ¡Te voy a alcanzar…!- El castaño atrapó uno de esos insectos alados entre sus manos -¡Yo gané…!- Y con la ingenuidad de un niño, soltó a la mariposa inmediatamente.

- ¡Lo hiciste muy bien, Daichi-kun!- Aplaudió alegre la pelirroja.

- Gracias, Uzumaki-sama…- El chico hizo una reverencia sumamente solemne y respetuosa.

- Ella tiene razón, Daichi… Eres muy ágil…-

La madura mujer y el jovencito voltearon a la entrada del lugar, para encontrarse con la imagen de Naruto cubierto del cuerpo con su larga capa blanca y acompañado de una bellísima jovencita que no era otra más que la unidad 404, ataviada con una camisa de mangas largas de color rosa, una diadema roja sobre la cabeza y pantalones cortos de color negro, del mismo tono que su calzado consistente en unas botas cortas… Cuando el niño clavó su mirada almendra en la apenada jovencita que trataba de ocultarse discretamente detrás de Haou, se sonrojó visiblemente. Realmente era una niña muy bonita.

- Hola Oka, Nikkou- Naruto saludó levantando la mano.

- Buenos días, Kami-sama- Replicó el niño, todavía colorado.

- ¿Naru-chan, a dónde fuiste…?- Preguntó como respuesta la bella madura.

- Te lo dije, fui por Sora-chan porque su tratamiento ha terminado…-

Kushina entendió inmediatamente el verdadero significado de las palabras de su hijo… Uno de los mayores deseos de Daichi era volver a tener una familia. Había quedado huérfano desde muy pequeño y esos momentos fue que lo encontró Naruto, cuando se movilizaba para la ejecución del Gran Proyecto. Independientemente de que fuera una piedra angular en su plan, por una relativa comparación, encontró varias cosas en común con ese niño y le terminó tomando cariño, por eso comenzó a estudiar sus gustos tanto para la forma de ser como para la atracción física. A pesar de ser un niño, Daichi era hombre y por instinto podía verse cuáles eran sus gustos, por lo que diseñó a la unidad 404 para que los cumpliera al pie de la letra y se convirtiera en la mujer perfecta para él… Así, le dedicaría todos sus días y sus noches, siendo totalmente correspondido, sería una relación tan perfecta que incluso el amor la envidiaría…

- Vamos Sora-chan, no seas tímida…- El rubio se posó detrás de la niña y le dio un empujoncito para dejarla frente a Kushina y Daichi -Ellos son mi Oka-sama, Uzumaki Kushina y mi gran amigo Nikkou, Tenou Daichi…-

- Hola, Sora-chan- La pelirroja sonrió amable.

- H-Hola, Sora-san- Replicó el niño, sutilmente nervioso.

- H-Hola, Uzumaki-sama, Daichi-san…- La niña también se sonrojó marcadamente y agachó la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no le enseñas el lugar, Daichi?- Naruto tomó de los hombros a Sora y la colocó a centímetros de su amigo -Yo tengo que hablar alguna cosas con Oka…-

- C-Como diga, Kami-sama- El chico desvió la mirada por la pena y le ofreció la mano a la bella niña -¿V-Vienes?-

- Bueno, S-Si…- También cohibida, la jovencita tomó la mano que le ofrecían amablemente.

Ante la mirada de los adultos, ambos niños comenzaron caminar rumbo a uno de los tantos rosales, donde volaban unas mariposas y se posaban en las flores. Cuando los niños se desentendieron de los Uzumaki, estos endurecieron el semblante. Miraron fijamente cómo los infantes iban poco a poco rompiendo el hielo y descubrían que a los dos les gustaba perseguir mariposas. Sus gestos de sutil incomodidad poco a poco iban cambiando por expresiones felices de niños conforme comenzaban su cacería.

- Es ella, ¿Cierto?- Dijo Kushina, cruzándose de brazos

- Si… La unidad 404, Sora- Respondió Naruto, adoptando la misma postura -Cuya misión altamente secreta es contener al Tenou… En la era antigua, Tenou Tenjo, fue un hombre mujeriego que jamás le fue fiel a su esposa y cuando los terratenientes que tras el levantamiento se convirtieron en los primeros Daimyo la contactaron, ella fue fundamental en el asesinato del monarca…-

_Esa es la historia oculta de la llamada Tsuki Nashi Yoru (Noche Sin Luna)… La Kougou (Emperatriz) dio sutilmente la orden de que una única puerta ubicada en la parte posterior del castillo donde residían quedara sin vigilancia porque el Tenou recibiría una 'visita especial'… Los guardias entendieron que seguramente Tenjo vería a una mujer como hacía con frecuencia y obedecieron la orden, con la seguridad de que la Kougou también sabia de los malos hábitos de su esposo y los aceptaba. Poco a poco, los sigilosos asesinos contratados por los Daimyo, entraron uno a uno por esa apertura en la hasta entonces imbatible fortaleza llamada Murasaki Kinjou (La Ciudad Prohibida)._

_Fue tal la coordinación, que nadie se pudo dar cuenta de lo sucedido hasta que comenzó la masacre. Para cuando los gritos de horror y miedo de la servidumbre en el interior alertaron a los guardias en el exterior, ya era tarde. En ese momento las armadas de los terratenientes atacaron frontalmente el castillo y mientras los soldados fieles al Tenou se defendían al frente, fueron asesinados por la espalda. Fue una victoria tan rápida como sanguinaria donde el supuesto imperio que perduraría hasta que el hogar de los Kami se precipitara sobre la tierra se derrumbó. Ajeno a la caída del legado de su familia, Tenou Tenjo fue asesinado justo cuando estaba en pleno acto sexual por la propia mano de su esposa. Ella fue la llave se significó la caída del Nihon Teikoku y por la que los Daimyo se repartieron el mundo…_

- Por eso creaste a la unidad 404, ¿Cierto?- Kushina retomó la palabra.

- Así es…- Naruto entrecerró la mirada al ver a los niños jugueteando ya con creciente confianza entre ellos -No lo sabe, pero Sora fue creada exclusivamente para amar a Daichi y mantenerlo alejado del mundo terrenal, para satisfacerlo en todos los aspectos y formar con él una familia mientras a través de las Kami Itsutsude (Cinco Manos de Dios), ella hace mi voluntad en el Arata na Sekai e… Así, el mundo finalmente se estabilizará en la era de paz que soñamos Makoto, Nami y yo cuando éramos unos niños… Daichi retomará el lugar que le corresponde como el ícono de la legitimidad del poder otorgada por los Kami, Sora va a convertirse totalmente en el mundo de Daichi, mientras que mi mano invisible del orden mantendrá todo este mundo en su lugar sin interferencia de nadie, ni siquiera de los Kami… Con la Nikkou Ishin (Restauración de la Luz del Sol) la paz volverá a estas tierras coronada por la restauración de los Ryujin como los garantes de la armonía…-

- Y detendrás la evolución de la sociedad… ¿Verdad?- Murmuró Kushina, mirando cómo los niños ahora estaban sentando en el pasto, platicando alegremente.

- Una vez que se consolide nuestro nuevo mundo, el modo de vida de la gente será satisfecho en lo posible para evitar que nada altere el nuevo orden de las cosas y así finalmente la historia como tal terminará, porque la sociedad en cuanto a su organización ya no va a cambiar jamás…-

Ajenos a las crudas reflexiones de los adultos, aquellos niños inocentes ya se tenían una creciente confianza, cimentada en algo tan insignificante como el perseguir mariposas, pero siendo un gusto en común. Era muy raro, porque Daichi jamás había tenido un amigo de su edad y ahora se encontraba con una niña a la que le gustaba hacer lo mismo que a él. Después de un rato de perseguir a los insectos alados, un poco cansados, decidieron sentarse en el pasto para descansar.

- ¿Y de dónde eres?- Preguntó curioso el castaño.

- E-Era de una granja cerca del castillo de Tenou-sama- Respondió algo tímida la rubia.

- ¿Cerca de Tenou-sama?- El chico se mostró interesado -¿Viajaste en el tiempo o algo así?-

- N-No…- Sora se mostró triste -Mis… Mis papás enfermaron de una rara enfermedad y… Kami-sama se encargó de cuidarme hasta que pudiera curarme, sólo él ha podido entender mi tristeza desde que me quedé sola…- Sin poder evitarlo, la jovencita comenzó a llorar mientras se abrazaba las piernas y ocultaba su cabeza entre ellas.

- No llores, si quieres yo puedo ser tu amigo y así ya no estarás sola- Daichi abrazó protectoramente a la vulnerable Sora.

- D-De… ¿De verdad?-

- ¡Sí! Te prometo que no estarás sola, porque yo puedo ser tu amigo, ¿Me dejas?-

- Me, me gustaría mucho, Daichi-san- La jovencita se sonrojó levemente con la cercanía del chico

- ¡Muy bien, desde hoy seremos los mejores amigos!- Exclamó entusiasmado el castaño, provocando una discreta sonrisa en la pequeña rubia.

…

**Notas:** Y bien, este capítulo puede definirse como 'de transición', ya que el siguiente paso en la consolidación del gran proyecto de Naruto comienza a desarrollarse a un nivel más profundo para comenzar la conclusión de la historia. Ahora Nami posee una nueva versión del Mangekyou al recibir el trasplante de los ojos de Madara, algo que le ha alterado la personalidad y junto con Makoto han comenzado una sádica tortura contra Rin, con el afán de desquitarse de lo que la esposa de Kakashi les hizo durante su infancia, mientras que el mundo está siendo preparado para la instauración del nuevo régimen bajo el poder indirecto de Haou a través del poder imperial. Poco a poco se acerca el fin del fic y con ánimos renovados espero actualizar lo antes posible. Pido disculpas de antemano por los horrores gramaticales y/o faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber, puesto que estoy en el asunto de los trámites de titulación y es difícil concentrarse al cien por ciento.

**Próximamente:**

**XII: Sannichi: Ryujin no Ichizoku (Tercer Día: La Familia De La Gente Dragón). **


End file.
